Tierra - 40
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: Cuando Kara cruzó el portal desde la Tierra-1, un enorme cartel con una foto suya junto a Lena Luthor le dio la bienvenida. Una foto que no recordaba haberse hecho, acompañada de un texto que la dejó inquieta: Bienvenidos a National City, la ciudad más segura del país, protegida por los poderes de Supergirl y la tecnología de L Corp. [SuperCorp]
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Kara tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa, de ver a Alex y a los demás y poder descansar un poco. Lo merecía después de su lucha contra los Dominators. Aunque echaría de menos a toda aquella tropa, especialmente a Barry. Cuando cruzó el portal, apareció en las afueras de National City. Sonreía, hasta que sus ojos dieron con un enorme cartel publicitario en el que aparecía vestida de Supergirl junto a Lena Luthor, que se aferraba a su brazo, protegiéndose detrás de ella, en una pose ciertamente televisiva. Kara no recordaba haberse hecho aquella foto con Lena, y el texto que la acompañaba no era demasiado clarificador.

"Bienvenidos a National City, la ciudad más segura del país, protegida por los poderes de Supergirl y la tecnología de L Corp."

Miró a su alrededor y sintió inquietud. O su memoria le fallaba bastante, o había algunos edificios nuevos en la ciudad. Pero no se había ausentado tanto tiempo, un mes como mucho, según Barry y Cisco, no había dado tiempo a construirlos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Necesitaba ver a Alex y hablar con ella.

Tras tocar a la puerta dos veces, una mujer asiática la recibió. Kara frunció el ceño y se echó hacia atrás para mirar si estaba en el piso correcto. Miró de nuevo a la mujer, desconcertada.

—Perdone, ¿vive aquí Alex Danvers?

—Lo siento, la anterior propietaria se marchó de aquí hace ya unos meses —replicó la mujer.

—Oh… ¿y sabe dónde vive ahora?

—No, no sé nada —La mujer la miraba con desconfianza. Era evidente que quería cerrar la puerta y Kara no quiso importunarla más.

—Gracias de todos modos.

Su inquietud aumentaba por momentos. La ciudad estaba diferente, su hermana Alex viviendo a saber dónde… ¿qué más cosas habían cambiado en su ausencia?, ¿es que acaso habían pasado años? Se empezó a angustiar.

Su segunda opción fue presentarse en el DEO, quizá Alex estuviera allí, ella y J'onn tenían mucho que explicarle. Pero el edificio que albergaba el DEO ya no estaba donde debía estar. En su lugar, había un enorme rascacielos ocupado por bancos y oficinas.

—Esto no puede ser real, tengo que estar soñando —farfulló.

Entonces pensó en Lena Luthor y rogó internamente que L Corp continuase donde lo recordaba. Podía ir volando, como Supergirl, pero prefirió seguir aparentando ser Kara Danvers, para no atraer miradas, al menos hasta que supiera a qué venían esos carteles con la CEO de L Corp. La gigantesca L coronaba las plantas altas del imponente edificio. Kara suspiró aliviada, al menos una cosa que seguía en su sitio.

«Tranquila, Kara, pase lo que pase, parece que Lena y tú seguís siendo amigas… creo —se decía internamente.»

No sólo el edificio seguía donde lo recordaba, también la eficiente Jess continuaba ocupando el puesto de secretaria de Lena.

—Señorita Danvers, ¿ya se ha recuperado de su operación? —saludó Jess con cordialidad— Seguro que la señorita Luthor se alegrará de su recuperación.

«Pues sí, parece que seguimos siendo amigas.»

Kara cruzó la puerta tras dar dos toques suaves como aviso. Lena le daba la espalda, parecía estar mirando a través del enorme ventanal.

—Te he pedido que no me molestase nadie, Jess.

—No soy Jess —pronunció Kara—. Hola Lena.

Lena se sobresaltó al reconocer su voz, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para mirarla. Kara se dio cuenta del efecto que le había causado, pero no lo comprendía, como tampoco entendía el temor que percibía en sus ojos verdes. Incluso su corazón había empezado a bombear más rápido. Kara esbozó una ligera sonrisa, pero Lena seguía mirándola con evidente desconfianza.

—¿Lena? —insistió Kara.

Lena la observaba detenidamente con gesto de preocupación, y acabó centrándose en su mirada. Tras unos segundos, el rostro de Lena se empezó a relajar. La reconocía. Aquella mirada limpia, pura, llena de bondad... aquella mirada que la hacía suspirar.

—¡Kara, te has curado! —chilló Lena de pronto con los ojos brillantes, corriendo a abrazarla.

Kara sintió los brazos de Lena aferrarse a su cuerpo con fuerza y casi desesperación. Le había cogido por sorpresa y no reaccionó a tiempo de devolverle el abrazo. Después, Lena se separó un poco de ella para volver a sumergirse en sus hermosos ojos azules, segura de que no había rastro de maldad. Necesitaba volver a sentirla como antes y se lanzó a besarla en los labios. Kara se apartó lo suficiente para evitar el beso y la miró con expresión extraña.

—¿Qué haces? —exclamó incómoda.

«¿Qué clase de amistad tenemos? —se preguntó atónita.»

Lena se apartó de ella unos pasos, dolida por su rechazo, y volvió a contemplarla. Era cierto que no veía maldad en su mirada, pero tampoco veía amor ni pasión, sino desconcierto e incomodidad. ¿Es que curarla le había robado sus recuerdos? No, aquella no podía ser su Kara. A la joven se le partió el corazón al ver la profunda decepción que teñía los ojos verdes de Lena.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó al fin—, ¿de qué mundo has venido? —Kara se sorprendió sobremanera. Lena conocía la existencia del multiverso, así que optó por hablar sin remilgos.

—Soy Kara Danvers, pero está claro que ésta no es mi Tierra.

* * *

Ambas se sentaron en el sofá del despacho y Kara le contó a Lena que hacía sólo dos horas, había cruzado un portal desde la Tierra-1 para regresar a la suya, la Tierra-38, pero, por algún motivo que desconocía, había llegado allí.

—Ahora estás en la Tierra-40, y creo que las cosas son un poco diferentes a como te esperabas —explicó Lena.

—Totalmente —admitió.

—Perdona por lo de antes… por un momento quise creer que tú eras mi novia —confesó Lena con gesto tímido.

—¿Tu… tu novia? —exclamó Kara con los ojos como platos.

—Sí —dijo con una sonrisa—, no pensarás que recibo así a mis amigas, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?... no, supongo que no —contestó Kara con cierta torpeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

Lena sintió nostalgia, aquella Kara era tan adorable como la de su mundo, como lo era antes de que cambiase.

—Lo mejor será que hables con tu hermana y con J'onn —dijo Lena con decisión—, seguro que ellos pueden ayudarte.

—¿Conoces a J'onn J'onzz? —preguntó, de nuevo sorprendida.

—Sí, y de cuando en cuando les visito en el DEO. Suelo colaborar con ellos cuando me necesitan —aclaró con orgullo. Kara seguía sin reaccionar. Lena enarcó su ceja izquierda con diversión.

—Lo siento, es que… todo esto me parece surrealista —confesó Kara entre risas.

—Venga, no perdamos más tiempo, vamos al DEO —propuso Lena—, ¿me llevas volando o pido mi helicóptero?

—¿Eh? —Kara estaba fuera de combate. Lena se dirigía a ella como Supergirl tranquilamente.

—Mejor voy en mi helicóptero, no me gusta nada volar, y me parece que tú no estás muy acostumbrada a llevarme en brazos —bromeó. Kara se limitó a sonreír ocmo una boba.

* * *

Kara, vestida de Supergirl, aterrizó en el lugar que Lena le había indicado. Así que en la Tierra-40, el DEO seguía en el lugar en el que empezó en su mundo, a las afueras de National City. Su llegada armó revuelo, algunos agentes la apuntaron con sus armas, ciertamente aterrados. Kara trató de convencerlos de que no les quería hacer ningún daño. Empezaba a molestarle el miedo que todos mostraban al verla. Tras unos minutos de tensa conversación, la dejaron pasar al interior de las instalaciones, allí la recibió Mon-El.

Iba vestido con el uniforme del DEO, ¿Mon-El como agente?, eso sí que era sorprendente.

—Así que vienes de otra Tierra —afirmó él.

—Sí, ¿dónde está mi her… —no terminó la palabra, ¿era realmente su hermana?— ¿Dónde está Alex?

—Atendiendo una llamada, ahora vendrá.

—¿Y J'onn?

—Ya no trabaja aquí, se retiró, ahora yo ocupo su puesto —anunció Mon-El.

—¿Qué?, ¿tú? —Kara no daba crédito. El Mon-El que ella conocía jamás habría aceptado un puesto de tanta responsabilidad, de hecho, tampoco estaría preparado para aceptarlo. ¿Tan diferente era todo en aquella Tierra?

—Es broma, J'onn ha salido hace un rato, no tardará en volver.

—Eso encaja más contigo —musitó Kara.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Hola, Kara —Winn le tendió la mano—. Es un placer conocer a más gente de otras Tierras.

—¿Habéis conocido a más gente de…?

—Sí, un Barry Allen nos visitó desde la Tierra-7 y nos explicó todo lo que sabía acerca del multiverso. —Kara se volvió hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

—Alex… —pronunció con voz suave. Pero Alex no le dedicó ningún gesto cálido. Así que Kara decidió no acercarse a ella, estaba claro que no la consideraba de su familia.

—¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí? —preguntó Alex.

—Volando.

—Mierda —maldijo— ¿Crees que alguien te habrá visto?

—No, creo que no, vine volando muy rápido, ¿pero qué…?

—¿Crees o estás segura? —insistió la agente Danvers. Kara se sintió un poco acosada.

—Alex, tranquila, no creo que nadie la haya visto, ya habría saltado a los medios.

—¿Maggie? —Kara miró a la joven detective— ¿Tú también conoces el DEO?

—Eso parece —replicó Maggie—. Aunque ahora no les sirvo de tanta ayuda como antes. —Le mostró las muletas que la ayudaban a caminar. Kara vio que tenía una pierna cubierta de hierros y cables.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Kara con genuina preocupación.

—Mi hermana es lo que le ha pasado… —espetó Alex con cierta rabia.

—Alex… —dijo Maggie, apoyando su mano en la muñeca de la agente para calmarla.

—Está claro que algo ha ocurrido con mi álter ego de esta Tierra —afirmó Kara—, todo el mundo se ha asustado al verme, hasta que han sabido de dónde vengo.

—Nosotros podemos explicártelo.

—¡J'onn, Lucy!

* * *

Kara se sentó junto a los demás en una amplia mesa de una sala de reuniones. También Lena ocupó una silla, había llegado a tiempo de la charla. Todos los presentes la saludaron y se sentó al lado de Winn, con el que parecía llevarse realmente bien. Sólo Alex se mantenía de pie, apoyada en la pared, dedicando miradas de soslayo a la copia exacta de su hermana.

—Hace algo más de dos meses, nuestra Kara empezó a cambiar —relataba J'onn—, se volvió egoísta, descuidada, irresponsable… Creímos que se trataba de una mala época, quizá exceso de trabajo, no quisimos darle mucha importancia.

—Pero un día perdió el control en una misión y estuvo a punto de matar a dos de nuestros agentes —añadió Mon-El.

—Comprendimos que teníamos que detenerla antes de que la población de National City lo descubriese y cundiera el pánico —continuó J'onn.

—El DEO se puso en contacto con el ejército, y vine a colaborar —dijo Lucy.

—Afortunadamente, dimos con ella antes de que matara a alguien —dijo J'onn—, utilizamos kriptonita para reducirla y la confinamos en una celda de máxima seguridad, aquí, en nuestras instalaciones.

—Pero no todos salieron ilesos en esa misión —apuntó Alex de pronto. Kara la miró, y al instante miró a Maggie, era evidente que hablaba de ella.

—Tuve mala suerte —dijo Maggie—, Kara no tenía un buen día cuando me la crucé —bromeó.

—Esto que contáis… a mí me pasó en mi Tierra, yo también cambié de esa forma…

—¿De verdad?, ¿y cómo lo solucionasteis? —preguntó Lena muy interesada.

—A mí me afectó un producto sintetizado por Maxwell Lord en sus laboratorios, mi hermana y su equipo lograron crear un antídoto.

Las caras de todos los presentes mostraron desaliento.

—Maxwell Lord es un abogado bastante famoso en National City, pero no es científico y tampoco tiene laboratorios —informó J'onn.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Kara—, ¿entonces por qué vuestra Kara ha cambiado así?

—No lo sabemos —admitió Lena—, y llevamos dos meses buscando la manera de recuperarla, pero sin éxito.

Kara suspiró con abatimiento. La situación era mucho peor de lo que había llegado a pensar en un principio.

—De momento, lo único que sabemos es que Supergirl se ha convertido en un monstruo capaz de cualquier cosa —declaró Alex—, no sintió compasión cuando le destrozó la pierna a mi novia, o cuando atacó a Lena. ¡Es mi hermana y no puedo reconocerla! —Alex apretó el puño hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos.

Kara acababa de descubrir otra novedad, en la Tierra-40, Alex y Maggie salían juntas, al parecer, la detective no había condenado a Alex a la friendzone como en su mundo.

Tras un par de minutos en que nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio. Kara habló de nuevo.

—¿Cómo estáis llevando esto ante la población?

—Tuvimos que mentir —confesó J'onn—. Contamos que Supergirl tenía que ayudar a unos amigos de otro planeta, y que volvería en cuanto lo solucionara.

—Y en su ausencia, J'onn, Guardian y yo nos encargamos de proteger la ciudad, con la ayuda del DEO —señaló Mon-El.

—Cat Grant nos ofreció su ayuda, y se encargó de anunciarlo a la ciudad a través de CatCo —dijo J'onn.

—A cambio sólo pidió entrevistarme en exclusiva sobre la ausencia de mi novia —contó Lena—, y por supuesto, su revista tuvo muy buenas ventas —Sonrió, al igual que Lucy y Winn. Sabían bien que Cat Grant no dejaba escapar una sola oportunidad—. Trató de sonsacarme la identidad secreta de Supergirl. Me cae bien, tiene visión para los negocios.

«Así que Cat sigue en National City —pensó Kara—, tan curiosa e insistente como siempre —sonrió.»

—¿Y cómo habéis excusado la ausencia de Kara Danvers en CatCo?

—Dije que mi hermana estaba enferma y que requería cirugía y un tiempo para recuperarse de la intervención —señaló Alex.

—Bien pensado.

La reunión se dio por terminada y J'onn dio instrucciones a Alex y Mon-El para continuar con las vigilancias de la ciudad.

—Yo también me voy a marchar, estaré disponible por teléfono para cualquier cosa que necesitéis de mí —dijo Lucy. Entonces se acercó a Mon-El y besó sus labios—. Ten cuidado —le susurró. Kara pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

—¿Ellos dos…? —preguntó con cara de incredulidad.

—Sí, están juntos —contestó Winn—, ¿por qué las mujeres como Lucy o Lena sólo se fijan en aliens poderosos? —exclamó con pesar— Da igual, no me contestes.

Lena apenas pudo disimular la sonrisa, y Kara se puso un poco nerviosa al verla. El alien en el que Lena se había fijado era ella misma. Bueno, no exactamente, pero casi.

Winn y Lena le preguntaron a Kara cómo había creado el portal para viajar entre mundos paralelos, y Kara les contó todo acerca de su aventura contra los Dominators en la Tierra-1, y del regalo que Cisco le hizo. Ambos dedicaron un rato a contemplarlo de cerca.

—Está claro que su efecto se desvió ligeramente, y te trajo a la Tierra-40 en lugar de llevarte a la tuya —afirmó Winn. Lena asentía muy convencida.

—Había olvidado que los dos sois bastante… —La miraron frunciendo el ceño— Cerebritos —añadió sonriendo.

—Creo que podríamos arreglarlo —dijo Lena.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, yo opino lo mismo, pero… nos llevará días, no hemos construido nunca nada parecido, no conocemos su estructura interna —admitió Winn.

—Oh… ya veo —suspiró Kara.

—Pero lo conseguiremos, confía en nosotros —Lena le cogió la mano y le dio un suave apretón. Kara se sobresaltó un poco ante su contacto. Lena se dio cuenta y retiró de inmediato su mano, temiendo haberla incomodado otra vez—. Perdona… ¡Alex!

Lena se acercó a Alex y entabló conversación con ella. Parecía estar pidiéndole algo. Alex no estaba por la labor de ceder. Kara no pudo contenerse y utilizó su poder para escuchar sus palabras.

—Por favor, Alex, quiero verla.

—Lena, no creo que sea conveniente…

—Por favor… —insistió.

—Está bien, pero sólo unos minutos, ya sabes que suele alterarse al verte.

Lena asintió y después se metió en un ascensor con un agente del DEO. Kara imaginó que hablaban de su álter ego, y sintió curiosidad por verla, pero era una idea estúpida y la desechó enseguida.

Alex estaba hablando con unos agentes y Kara se alejó de allí, hasta que una voz conocida detuvo sus pasos.

—Ey, Kara —sonó la voz de Maggie Sawyer.

—Maggie…

—Demasiada información en sólo unas horas, ¿verdad? —afirmó con una sonrisa sincera. Kara se la devolvió— Yo también me sentí un poco confusa cuando supe que mi novia era la hermana de Supergirl, pero imagino que lo tuyo es peor, todo tan diferente a lo que conoces.

—Sí —contestó Kara.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, adelante.

—¿Alex y yo estamos juntas en tu Tierra? —preguntó Maggie.

—Pues… es un poco complicado —admitió—. A Alex le gustabas mucho y te lo dijo, pero tú le contestaste que era mejor ser sólo amigas.

—Oh, vaya… ¿entonces no…? —musitó— Me cuesta creer que sea capaz de estar sin ella en algún mundo —confesó con cara de enamorada—, pero no se lo digas, que seguro que se le subirá a la cabeza —bromeó.

—Tranquila, te guardaré el secreto —aseguró Kara. Qué hermoso era ver a su hermana junto a alguien que la quería de esa manera, aunque fuese en otra Tierra. ¿Tal vez en la suya, con el tiempo, Maggie y ella…?

—Maggie, ahora enseguida nos vamos a casa —dijo Alex. La detective se despidió de Kara, compartió un tierno beso con su novia y caminó hacia la salida con sus muletas.

«Así que vivís juntas —pensó Kara—, por eso Alex no estaba en su apartamento.»

Kara se volvió hacia Alex que la miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero disculparme contigo.

—¿Por qué? —Kara no entendía la intención de Alex.

—Por mi frío recibimiento —afirmó la agente—. Es que, verte me ha afectado un poco. Es como tener de vuelta a mi hermana, pero sin ser real, ¿entiendes?, se me hace difícil.

—No te preocupes, me hago cargo, no eres la única a la que mi presencia ha dejado afectada —declaró Kara.

—Lo imagino.

Ambas pensaron en Lena Luthor, que en esos momentos, salía del ascensor en el que se había perdido minutos antes. Ocultaba su rostro con una mano. No, se secaba las lágrimas con la mano. Kara sintió tristeza al verla así.

—Ha ido a verla, ¿verdad?

—Sí —replicó Alex. La vieron secarse los ojos y mostrar una sonrisa a los agentes que pasaban por su lado—. Lena es admirable. Lo está pasando aún peor que yo y nunca pierde los nervios ni tiene un mal gesto con nadie. Siempre sonríe a todos.

Kara no podía dejar de mirarla. Tal como acababa de decir Alex, Lena mantenía la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando llegó junto a ellas, aunque instantes antes estaba llorando.

—Un agente me ha dicho que J'onn quiere vernos a las tres.

—Está bien, vamos.

Kara intercambió una mirada con Alex, que asintió, y caminaron en silencio con Lena. Aunque quería saber lo que había pasado en su encuentro con la otra Kara, no se atrevió a preguntarle, no quería provocarle más tristeza.

—Puede que hayas llegado aquí por error, Kara, pero… para nosotros ha sido como un milagro —aseguró J'onn—. Deberíamos sacar el máximo partido de la situación.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó Kara.

—Han pasado ya dos meses, la gente está inquieta —informó Winn—, ya hay rumores de que quizá Supergirl no va a volver jamás.

Kara advirtió que al escucharlo, Lena bajó la mirada. Después devolvió su atención a J'onn y Winn.

—De momento, tú no puedes volver a tu Tierra, y nosotros necesitamos demostrarle a National City que sigue contando con la protección de Supergirl.

—¿Qué queréis que haga? —dijo Kara, empezando a entender.

—Necesitamos que Kara Danvers vuelva a CatCo y Supergirl surque de nuevo los cielos —afirmó J'onn sin rodeos—, y terminar con esos rumores.

—Queréis que ocupe su lugar…

—Al menos durante el tiempo en el que Winn y la señorita Luthor reparan el invento de Cisco.

—Supongo que puedo hacerlo —dijo Kara con voz suave.

—Pero… ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso exactamente? —preguntó Lena con cierta preocupación— Porque tendremos que mostrarnos como pareja.

—Ahora vamos a concretarlo, si las dos estáis de acuerdo... os necesitamos.

Kara y Lena se miraron. Después miraron a J'onn y asintieron.

Kara recordó una conversación con la Lena de su Tierra.

— _¿Quién podría creerlo?, una Luthor y una Super trabajando juntas… Espero que podamos trabajar de nuevo juntas en el futuro._

— _Yo también._

«¿Quién podría creerlo?, una Luthor y una Super durmiendo juntas… —pensó. Sus mejillas enrojecieron. Carraspeó y le devolvió toda su atención a J'onn J'onzz»

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

_Muchísimas gracias a todxs por la cálida acogida que le habéis dado a esta nueva historia. Aquí tenéis mi regalito de Navidad, espero que os guste ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Kara escuchaba atentamente todo lo que J'onn le contaba acerca de la relación entre Lena Luthor y Supergirl, y de cuando en cuando, dedicaba miradas de soslayo a Lena, que escuchaba en silencio, mostrando una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

En la Tierra-40, Supergirl y Lena Luthor formaban la pareja más famosa de los últimos tiempos. Eran muy queridas en el país, y, especialmente, en National City, donde ambas ayudaban, Kara con sus poderes kriptonianos y Lena con la tecnología y el poder económico de su poderosa empresa, L Corp. Por otro lado, Kara Danvers trabajaba como periodista en CatCo, y por supuesto, casi nadie sabía que era también Supergirl.

—Por eso, cuando Kara no vestía el traje de Supergirl, no podía mostrarse cariñosa con la señorita Luthor en público —sentenció J'onn.

—Eso me parece lógico —replicó Kara—. Pero… ¿cómo salió a la luz esto?

—Fue Cat la que tuvo la idea de mostrarnos al público como pareja y promocionar nuestra relación —afirmó Lena, que hablaba por primera vez después de minutos de silencio.

—¿Cat? —preguntó Kara sorprendida. La Cat que ella conocía no era muy amiga de la prensa rosa.

—Sí, la mismísima Cat Grant—aseguró Lena.

Kara fruncía el ceño, no terminaba de entenderlo. Lena se dio cuenta y se lo aclaró.

—Verás… en cierta ocasión, un fotógrafo nos pilló dándonos un beso, a Supergirl y a mí, quiero decir… trabajaba para CatCo Magazine y le presentó las imágenes a Cat Grant. En lugar de publicarlas sin más, Cat me llamó para preguntarme al respecto, y yo le dije que estaba saliendo con Supergirl, porque no me parecía algo malo que tuviese que ocultar.

—Desde luego que no —añadió Alex.

Tras salir del armario y empezar su relación con Maggie Sawyer, Alex apoyó con todas sus fuerzas a Kara cuando le confesó que se estaba enamorando de Lena Luthor. Kara la miró y sonrió, el apoyo entre las hermanas Danvers era absoluto, como sucedía en su mundo, sintió una punzada de añoranza.

—Y entonces, Cat Grant me propuso que nos presentásemos ante el mundo como pareja —continuó Lena—, sería una demostración de tolerancia entre humanos y aliens, de confianza, de conexión, de respeto… de amor, que podría ayudar a mucha gente.

—Lo cierto es que así fue —dijo J'onn—. Desde que se anunció su relación públicamente, surgieron otras relaciones entre humanos y aliens totalmente anónimos pero que ya no tenían miedo de mostrarse ante la gente como pareja. También afianzó la confianza en L Corp, dejando atrás su pasado como Luthor Corp.

—Y supongo que Cat quiso la exclusiva de ese anuncio al mundo —manifestó Kara.

—Bueno, Cat aseguró que había bautizado y promovido a Supergirl, y merecía presentar su noviazgo.

—Sí, eso es propio de ella —admitió Kara.

—Ahora que ya tienes claro cómo era todo antes de que nuestra Kara cambiase… —J'onn retomó la charla para evitar que divagasen más— Tendrás que interpretar los dos papeles, el de Kara Danvers en CatCo y el de Supergirl con Lena, para terminar con esos malditos rumores.

—Hay quien dice que hubo una mala ruptura entre Luthor y Supergirl, y por eso Supergirl se ha ido para no volver —puntualizó Alex—. Que era de esperar tratándose de una Luthor.

—Ya ves, incluso ahora, algunos me siguen tachando de la mala —dijo Lena con tristeza.

Kara sintió rabia hacia aquellos rumores malintencionados. ¿Cuántas cosas buenas tendría que hacer Lena Luthor para que dejasen de juzgarla por los pecados de su hermano?

—¿Aceptas entonces, Kara? —preguntó J'onn, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí —exclamó. Saber sobre aquellos rumores la había terminado de convencer.

—Estupendo, sólo tendréis que fingir cuando estéis en público como Supergirl y Lena Luthor, y no harán falta grandes gestos de cariño, habéis sido siempre muy discretas.

—Oh, será fácil entonces —dijo Kara. Lena sonrió, feliz porque a aquella Kara desconocida no le parecía ningún sacrificio hacerse pasar por su novia.

—Yo creo que con que compartáis algunos picos y os cojáis de la mano bastará —señaló Alex—. Tampoco podéis mostraros sólo como buenas amigas, ha de verse algo más, lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Kara?

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo —aseguró Kara con un ligero sonrojo. Lena sonrió al verla.

—Pues por nuestra parte ya está todo hablado —anunció J'onn—. El invento de Cisco se quedará en nuestras instalaciones, para que Winn pueda empezar a trabajar con él, y yo contactaré con Cat Grant para informarla de las novedades y enfocar las cosas de cara a los medios.

* * *

Lena dijo que necesitaba pasar por L Corp antes de irse a casa, y Kara decidió acompañarla, a fin de cuentas, cuanto más tiempo pasara con ella, más la conocería, y más fácil sería hacerse pasar por su novia. Lena accedió encantada y subió a su helicóptero privado. Kara volvió a L Corp volando como Supergirl.

Durante los escasos minutos que estuvo volando, pensó sobre las diferencias que había encontrado en aquella nueva Tierra, pero especialmente, sobre la que más le había gustado, que Lena Luthor era respetada y muy querida, mientras que la Lena de su propio mundo todavía seguía luchando por demostrar sus buenas intenciones. Cuando lograse volver, haría todo lo posible para que Lena recibiera el reconocimiento y respeto que merecía, y le daría las gracias por sus acciones contra Medusa y Cadmus.

Kara tuvo que esperar un rato en el balcón del despacho de Lena. Si no fuera por su naturaleza kriptoniana, que la protegía de sentir el frío y el calor como los seres humanos, se habría congelado en aquellas fechas invernales. Cuando Lena entró en su despacho y la vio al otro lado del vidrio, se apresuró en abrir la puerta del balcón.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, mi helicóptero no es tan rápido como tú.

—No te preocupes.

Kara le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y entró en el interior del despacho. Lena no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, era como tener a su novia otra vez a su lado. Qué sensación tan extraña. Sólo apartó la mirada cuando Kara volvió a hablarle.

—Siento curiosidad por esa foto —Kara señaló la foto enmarcada que Lena tenía colgada en la pared donde aparecían juntas—, es la misma que he visto en varios carteles de la ciudad.

—Fue la foto de portada de la CatCo Magazine en la que nos presentamos oficialmente como pareja —recordó Lena—. La revista se vendió muy bien, y desde el ayuntamiento, la pidieron para convertirla en carteles publicitarios de National City… supongo que después de tu aparición como heroína, nuestra relación ha sido lo más popular que le ha pasado a esta ciudad —Kara miraba la foto con atención—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Lena divertida.

—Es que, no sé cómo pude posar así, no se me da bien posar, y menos acompañada —confesó. Lena amplió su sonrisa, y los recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente.

 _El fotógrafo trataba de inmortalizarlas juntas, pero Kara no conseguía calmarse y se mostraba siempre demasiado forzada._

— _Cariño, relájate —rogó Lena con dulzura—, n_ _o lo entiendo, ya te han hecho fotos antes para la revista de CatCo._

— _Pero no era lo mismo, Lena, posaba sola, ahora estás tú. —Lena sonrió._

— _Eso lo hace más interesante, ¿no crees? —susurró con voz sugerente, aprovechando que el fotógrafo estaba revisando su cámara. Kara se sonrojó y Lena se echó a reír— Me encantas._

— _No te rías, Lena, vestida de Supergirl no debería mostrarme tan…_

— _¿Adorable? —sugirió Lena sin dejar de sonreír._

— _Pues sí, debería mostrar un gesto más sobrio —afirmó Kara frunciendo el ceño._

— _Cuando te pones seria también me gustas mucho… —musitó Lena en su oído._

— _¡Lena! —exclamó Kara, pues empezaba a alterarse demasiado y, lamentablemente, no estaban solas para poder dar rienda suelta a las ganas que le estaban entrando de devorarla entera. Adoraba a su novia cuando exhibía su lado seductor._

— _Perdón, si me permiten… —dijo el fotógrafo—, creo que la imagen debería mostrar poder, confianza y unión entre las dos._

— _¿Y cómo logramos eso? —preguntó Kara un poco estresada. Lena estaba riéndose otra vez._

— _Supergirl, señorita Luthor… —pronunció Cat Grant, que entró en el despacho de Lena— Ya que será la portada de mi revista, ¿puedo daros algunas recomendaciones?_

— _Por favor —rogó Kara, agradecida._

 _De un modo u otro, Cat siempre acababa ayudándola en momentos de necesidad, aunque fuesen tan tontos como aquella sesión de fotos._

 _Después de más de veinte minutos de comentar posibilidades entre todos salvo Kara, consiguieron tomar la foto defintiva. Kara se mostraba seria e imponente, con una expresión serena y orgullosa, y Lena se aferraba a su brazo, ocultándose ligeramente detrás de ella, con gesto relajado y una suave sonrisa que manifestaba la seguridad que sentía al estar junto a su novia._

— _Es perfecta —exclamó Lena, y besó a Kara en la mejilla._

— _Es bonita… —dijo Kara._

— _Es el próximo superventas de CatCo Magazine —sentenció Cat._

—¿Lena? —Kara llamó por tercera vez a la mujer, y al fin ésta sacudió la cabeza y volvió al presente.

—Perdona, se me fue el santo al cielo —Lena le devolvió la atención a Kara—, tuvimos de ayuda de toda una experta —añadió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Alex ahuecaba un cojín para Maggie, que estaba sentada en el sofá.

—¿Dónde pasará Kara la noche? —preguntó Maggie.

—Supongo que en el apartamento de mi hermana, le dejé las llaves —replicó Alex, sentándose a su lado.

—¿No crees que se sentirá incómoda allí?, no es su casa. Quizá deberías haberle dicho que se quedase aquí.

—¿Con nosotras? —exclamó Alex.

—Claro, tenemos una habitación libre.

—Mejor que no… es violento para mí. —Alex apartó la mirada.

—Esta Kara no tiene la culpa de nada, y tú tampoco.

Alex resopló y trató de esquivar a su novia, pero Maggie fue más rápida y atrapó su rostro con las manos.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de castigarte por lo que ha pasado? —pronunció Maggie con suavidad, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce.

—Mi cometido era cuidar de mi hermana pequeña, y no lo cumplí, Maggie… —se lamentó Alex—. Y por eso, varios compañeros fueron heridos, incluso Lena y tú…

—Alex… estoy bien, y Lena, y los demás… la detuviste antes de que matara a alguien.

—Pero está enferma y no sé cómo ayudarla, y tú… —Alex se deshizo de las manos de Maggie y miró su pierna, envuelta en hierros y cables.

—¡Danvers, en guardia! —exclamó Maggie de pronto.

—¿Qué? —Alex estaba desconcertada.

Maggie no le dio ninguna explicación. Se echó sobre ella y le hizo unas llaves, de manera que logró inmovilizarla, retorciéndole un brazo en la espalda, y rodeando su cuello.

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó Maggie— ¿Insinúas que ya no soy capaz de darte una paliza sin despeinarme, Danvers?

—¡Vale, de acuerdo! —balbuceó Alex, tratando de soltarse.

Cuando su novia la liberó, Alex recuperó el aliento y la miró con inmenso amor. Si no fuera por Maggie, seguramente se habría vuelto loca. Alex Danvers llevaba muy mal el no poder hacer nada para mejorar la situación, y la impotencia que sentía con todo lo sucedido con su hermana la carcomía por dentro.

—Creo que voy a llamar a Kara para decirle que se venga aquí —Maggie le sonrió, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Cómo amaba ese gesto tan suyo— Pero antes tengo que besarte.

Esta vez fue Alex la que cogió a Maggie por sorpresa, enmarcando su rostro y besando impetuosamente sus labios. Su novia no tardó en devolverle el beso, abrazándose a su cuello. Alex empezó a inclinarse sobre Maggie, con cuidado para no hacerle daño en la pierna, ganando terreno, hasta que la tuvo completamente debajo de su cuerpo. Maggie seguía aferrada a su cuello, mientras las manos de Alex querían colarse por debajo de su camiseta. Maggie jadeó. Alex sonrió, sintiéndose poderosa.

—Llama a Kara ahora mismo —murmuró Maggie con la respiración entrecortada—, porque si esperas unos minutos más, te aseguro que ya no lo harás…

Alex se echó a reír contra su cuello.

* * *

—Bueno, creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy —declaró Lena con expresión cansada—. Debería irme a casa y dormir un poco, y tú también.

—Sí… —replicó sin mirarla.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Alex me dejó las llaves del apartamento de su hermana, pero… creo que me va a resultar muy raro… —admitió con gesto serio.

—Si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi apartamento —ofreció Lena de inmediato.

—¿Eh? —Kara alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los hermosos ojos verdes de Lena.

—¿Seguro? —titubeó— No quiero ser una molestia, ya he alterado bastante vuestras vidas con mi llegada.

—¡En absoluto! —exclamó Lena— Y más después de hacer aceptado hacerte pasar por mi novia para calmar los ánimos de todos.

En su interior, Lena no tenía tan claro que fuese buena idea llevar a Kara a su propia casa. La mirase por donde la mirase, era el vivo reflejo de su novia, exactamente igual a ella, y no sólo físicamente, sino en su manera de ser. Pero, quizá por eso, no podía evitarlo, deseaba tenerla cerca. Kara ponía cara de circunstancias, sopesando la oferta de la Luthor cuando el móvil que le había prestado en el DEO sonó, era Alex.

—¿Sí?

—Kara, ¿dónde estás?

—En L Corp, con Lena.

—Sé que te dejé las llaves del apartamento de mi hermana, pero… si quieres, puedes venirte a dormir a casa, Maggie y yo tenemos una habitación para invitados.

—¿Dormir en vuestra casa? —repitió Kara en voz alta, como si quisiera hacérselo saber a Lena. Ésta la miró con una sonrisa, pero no fue capaz de ocultar del todo su decepción. Kara no necesitó más— Gracias, Alex, pero Lena ya me había ofrecido su apartamento, y creo que será bueno que la gente me vea entrar y salir de allí, para que todo sea más creíble, ¿no te parece?

Lena apartó la mirada pero su rostro lucía satisfacción. Kara sonrió al verla.

—Vaya, no había pensado en eso, me parece buena idea —afirmó Alex—, además, apuesto a que el apartamento de Lena es mucho más grande que el nuestro.

Kara escuchó a Maggie refunfuñando y le costó contener la risa. Alex también sonaba alegre y relajada, por primera vez desde que la había conocido en aquella Tierra.

—Buenas noches, Alex.

—Buenas noches, Kara, y saluda a Lena de nuestra parte.

—¿Entonces te quedas conmigo? —preguntó Lena para asegurarse de que no había escuchado mal.

—Sí… —Kara se perdió unos instantes en su mirada esmeralda. ¿Los ojos de la Lena de su mundo eran tan bellos y tan verdes?— ¡Oh!, Alex te manda saludos.

—Alex puede ser un poco ruda, pero en el fondo es un trozo de pan —afirmó Lena. Kara se sorprendió por lo bien que la había definido, estaba claro que en la Tierra-40, que fuesen cuñadas había propiciado que se conocieran mucho más—. Bien, ¿pido mi helicóptero o probamos a volar juntas? —preguntó. Kara se tensó un poco.

—Pues… supongo que deberíamos intentar volar juntas —admitió. Si quería resultar creíble, no podía mostrarse insegura ni nerviosa por llevar a Lena Luthor en sus brazos.

—Yo pienso lo mismo, pero tendré que darte algunas indicaciones, porque no sabes dónde vivo. —Kara asintió.

Lena dejó que Kara la levantase en brazos. Lo hizo sin ningún esfuerzo y empezó a elevarse sobre el suelo del balcón de L Corp. Entonces, Lena le indicó la dirección que debía seguir y Kara se puso en movimiento pero sin coger demasiada velocidad. Lena se aferró a su cuello y enterró el rostro en sus cabellos rubios.

«Dios mío, incluso hueles igual que ella —pensó Lena afectada.»

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kara, preocupada al verla tan encogida.

—Sí, perdona —contestó Lena alzando la cabeza—, es la costumbre.

Lena mantuvo las distancias en la medida de lo posible dada la postura en que se encontraban, no quería incomodar a Kara. Ya tenía bastante con lidiar consigo misma. ¿Cómo engañar a su cuerpo y hacerle entender que aquellos brazos fuertes no eran los de su novia?, ¿cómo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase ante aquel contacto tan añorado durante semanas? Agradeció que Kara tuviera la mirada fija en el horizonte, de lo contrario, habría notado sus mejillas arreboladas. Entonces recordó que ella no necesitaba mirarla para sentir sus reacciones, le bastaba con sus super sentidos. Gimió avergonzada y Kara casi perdió el ritmo del vuelo.

Se había estado convenciendo de que el acelerado ritmo cardíaco de Lena se debía al miedo que le provocaba volar, y el miedo extra por volar con ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Pero aquel sonido inesperado le desveló un motivo más para su estado, la complicada sensación de un cuerpo tan familiar, y al mismo tiempo tan extraño. Pensó que lo mejor era centrarse en la ruta de vuelo y no dedicarle ninguna atención especial a Lena, de lo contrario acabaría asustándola con alguna turbulencia. Sin embargo, su cuerpo la traicionaba a ratos, y la obligaba a admitir que era agradable sentir el calor de Lena pegado a ella en medio del cielo nocturno de National City.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Kara aterrizó con suavidad sobre la terraza que Lena le había indicado. La liberó de sus brazos y Lena dio unos pasos hacia una puerta de vidrio.

—Siempre la dejo abierta —dijo con una sonrisa mientras deslizaba la hoja y entraba dentro del ático de aquel edificio.

Kara la siguió y se quedó asombrada, aquel apartamento era por lo menos seis veces el suyo. Lena Luthor poseía varios edificios en National City, además de la sede de L Corp, y tenía su residencia en uno de ellos. Le explicó que así, vivía tranquila, sin molestias vecinales, pues hasta entonces, nadie más lo ocupaba.

Kara seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo por el amplio salón cuando Lena le dijo que iba a cambiarse. La kriptoniana aprovechó para seguir contemplando aquel lugar desconocido. La decoración era moderna y de líneas minimalistas, muy semejante a la de su despacho en L Corp. Sobre los escasos muebles había algunas fotos en donde aparecían ellas dos, bueno, no, Lena y la otra Kara. Qué sensación más extraña era verse a sí misma y no recordar todos aquellos momentos. Su atención se detuvo en una foto en particular. Era muy sencilla, un primer plano junto a Lena en el que ambas se mostraban felices y naturales, sin maquillaje ni ropas caras. Seguramente, se la hicieron en algún momento cotidiano. Sin querer, sintió felicidad, casi como si aquella foto mostrase un recuerdo propio. Frunció el ceño, sorprendida por su propia reacción ante una imagen realmente ajena a ella. Después, sintió tristeza, al recordar que la Kara de la foto había desaparecido, y que Lena llevaba un tiempo sin sonreír así.

Lena ya había vuelto al salón, pero no dijo nada, permanecía junto a la puerta, en silencio, observando a Kara, que sostenía aquella foto entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos y escuchó su voz.

— _Tenemos que celebrar el primer fin de semana que pasamos juntas —sugirió Kara._

— _¿Has pensado en algo? —preguntó Lena alzando una ceja._

— _De momento, esto merece un selfie —exclamó Kara. Sujetó el teléfono delante de sus caras y disparó una foto— O varios._

 _Entonces, besó a Lena en la mejilla y volvió a accionar la cámara. Pero al cuarto selfie, el móvil quedó olvidado en un rincón del sofá. Tenían cosas más interesantes que hacer, como por ejemplo, besarse y acariciarse._

— _Tengo ganas de que te vengas a vivir conmigo —dijo Lena de pronto, tras separarse de los labios de su novia._

— _¿Habrá suficiente espacio aquí para las tres? —bromeó Kara aludiendo a sus dos personalidades._

— _Podemos empezar por comprobar si lo hay en la cama, ¿te parece? —Se mordió el labio inferior y Kara sintió que su corazón se aceleraba._

— _Lena… —susurró antes de besar su boca y levantarla en brazos para dirigirse a la habitación principal._

—¡Lena! —Kara se sobresaltó al verla allí— Sólo estaba mirando —dijo mientras dejaba la fotografía en su lugar.

—Tranquila, entiendo tu curiosidad —aseguró. Kara la miraba y estrechó los ojos— ¿Qué?

—Oh, perdona, es que nunca he visto a Lena Luthor con ropa tan… cómoda.

Lena se ruborizó, había olvidado que aquella Kara no conocía muchas de sus facetas.

—Ya ves, incluso Lena Luthor utiliza pijama en su apartamento —dijo sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo gestos con las manos. Kara también sonrió.

—¿Y dónde voy a…? —preguntó.

—¡Ah sí! —exclamó Lena— Ocuparás una de las habitaciones de invitados, tiene baño incorporado, sígueme.

Hasta la habitación de invitados se veía lujosa. Sería como alojarse en un hotel de cinco estrellas durante unos días, ¿qué podía ir mal?

—Gracias, Lena, voy a ir al apartamento de tu novia para coger algo de ropa y volveré enseguida.

—Muy bien, yo me voy a acostar ya, necesito dormir —admitió Lena—. Buenas noches, Kara.

—Buenas noches. —Kara inclinó un poco la cabeza antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la terraza.

Lena se metió en su cama, tan fría y vacía sin su novia en ella. Se encogió y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir, pero un leve ruido la hizo abrirlos y sonreír. Kara ya había vuelto con la ropa, y se había golpeado con alguno de los muebles. Seguramente no había encendido la luz, igual que hacía su novia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería llorar otra vez. Era tan extraño y frustrante tener a Kara de nuevo en casa pero no en su cama. Tenía que aprender a lidiar con aquellas sensaciones o perdería la cabeza.

* * *

Kara acudió al DEO por la mañana. Allí, J'onn estaba teniendo una videoconferencia con Cat Grant, que le hablaba desde su despacho en CatCo.

—Hola Alex —saludó Kara al entrar en la sala.

—Hola Supegirl —Alex se acercó hasta ella—. J'onn está informando a Cat de todo esto, es una buena aliada —Kara se volvió hacia la pantalla principal.

—Entonces, ahora tenemos dos Supergirls en esta Tierra, interesante —dijo Cat con gesto meditabundo.

—En realidad es como si sólo tuviésemos una, la que todos conocíamos sigue fuera de sí.

—¿No ha habido avances? —preguntó Cat con preocupación.

—Por el momento no —admitió J'onn.

—Está bien, National City debe convencerse de que Supergirl ha vuelto y que su historia de amor con Lena Luthor sigue intacta —exclamó Cat.

Kara sonrió. Aquello era justo lo que la reina de los medios de comunicación de su mundo habría dicho.

—¿Ella es la nueva Supergirl? —preguntó, señalando hacia Kara, que pegó un respingo al sentirse observada. J'onn y los demás también la miraron—. El parecido es absoluto.

—Hola, señorita Grant —saludó.

—Bienvenida a nuestra Tierra, Supergirl-38.

—Es mejor que se acostumbre a llamarme sólo Supergirl —puntualizó Kara.

—Lo sé —aseguró Cat—. Pero permíteme que distinga entre vosotras cuando esté acompañada de gente que sabe la verdad.

En realidad no pedía permiso. Kara sabía que sólo la estaba informando. Aunque Cat Grant les ofrecía su colaboración, era evidente que aquella situación no le gustaba demasiado.

—Admiro su lealtad hacia la Supergirl de este mundo —dijo Kara con sinceridad.

—Gracias, ella no merece menos y confío en que el DEO pueda devolvérnosla pronto, no es nada personal. —Kara asintió.

—¿Hará un anuncio en alguno de sus programas? —preguntó J'onn.

—De hecho, creo que deberíamos grabar una entrevista a la pareja feliz y emitirla —propuso Cat—, para que toda la ciudad vea que siguen juntas y enamoradas y que todo está bien. Ya lo sabe, señor J'onzz, una imagen de Supercorp vale más que mil palabras de Cat Grant… el público es así de básico —añadió con cierto desprecio sacudiendo una mano.

—¿Supercorp? —inquirió Kara con desconcierto.

—Es el nombre que os dio la prensa rosa —explicó Alex—. Super de Supergirl, y Corp de L Corp.

—Pensé que también había sido idea suya, señorita Grant.

—No pierdo mi tiempo creando nombres compuestos de parejitas felices —farfullaba.

Tras concretar los detalles de la entrevista, que sería en el apartamento de Lena para transmitir más cercanía, Cat se despidió y desapareció de la pantalla.

—¿Cuánto sabe Cat Grant sobre mí?, quiero decir sobre Supergirl y Kara Danvers.

—No te preocupes, no conoce su doble identidad, para ella son dos personas distintas.

Kara suspiró aliviada. Sería igual que en su mundo, así le costaría menos.

—Por cierto, ¿Lena te enseñó su ático? —preguntó Alex de pronto. Kara no entendía.

—Sólo el salón y la habitación donde duermo.

—Dile que te lo enseñe todo, y procura quedarte con las cosas, porque la gente de la prensa es muy entrometida, no queremos que nadie sepa que vives allí sólo desde hace unas horas.

Kara tuvo que admitir que Alex tenía razón. Había muchos detalles en los que no pensaba, suerte que no estaba sola.

—Ahora tengo que hacerle unas pruebas a mi hermana, Mon-El puede enseñarte nuestras instalaciones.

—Claro —replicó él, acercándose.

—Es bueno que también conozcas esto. —Alex se despidió de Kara y se metió en el mismo ascensor que tomó Lena el día anterior.

—No te lo recomiendo —escuchó la voz de Mon-El.

—¿Qué?

—Sientes curiosidad por ver a tu doble, ¿verdad? —afirmó.

—Sí…

—Olvídalo, te aseguro que no sería una experiencia agradable.

—Pero Alex y Lena van a verla.

—Alex tiene que hacerlo para curarla, y Lena… bueno, ella la quiere mucho… me pregunto si Lucy me visitaría así si estuviéramos en esa situación. Bueno, sígueme, voy a hacerte un tour por el DEO.

* * *

Alex llegó ante la pared de vidrio reforzado que cerraba la celda de su hermana. Cuando Kara notó su presencia, se levantó del banco que hacía de cama.

—Dichosos los ojos, hermanita —saludó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Hola Kara —contestó Alex con seriedad—. Tengo que extraerte sangre para hacer unas pruebas.

—¿Más pruebas? —se quejó—, ¿por qué no dejáis de perder el tiempo? Estoy mejor que nunca.

—No, no lo estás, no eres tú misma.

—Al contrario, soy más yo que nunca, Alex —Kara se acercó al vidrio y apoyó las manos en él a los lados de su cara—, pero no queréis aceptarlo, porque preferís a la Kara santurrona que arriesga el culo por toda esa chusma humana.

—Prefiero a mi hermana —musitó Alex antes de dar una orden a dos agentes.

Los hombres entraron en la celda y la inmovilizaron de los brazos para obligarla a sentarse en una silla. Todo aquello habría sido impensable si la celda no estuviera dotada de radiación de kriptonita que la debilitaba lo suficiente como para que no pudiera ofrecer resistencia. Alex se acercó a ella y le subió la manga de la camiseta negraba que vestía. La aguja pentró en su carne sin ninguna dificultad. Cuando el tubo se llenó de líquido rojo, Alex extrajo la aguja y le puso una tirita.

—Qué amable —dijo con sorna—, pero no te preocupes, no me iba a desangrar.

Alex y los agentes salieron de la celda, ellos regresaron a sus puestos de vigilancia, y ella se disponía a abandonar la sala, pero la voz de su hermana la detuvo.

—¿Cómo está Maggie?, ¿todavía cojea? —preguntó sonriendo. Alex se volvió hacia ella con la mirada húmeda—. ¿Ya le han dado la baja permanente?

—Déjalo ya —exclamó Alex.

—Espero que eso no haya afectado a vuestra relación —se burló sin piedad—, sois tan perfectas la una para la otra, tan parecidas… —Alex apretaba los puños— Ninguna de las dos vale nada como agente. Maggie dejó que la hiriese, y tú… hermanita, ¿dónde estabas cuando yo me divertía con ella y con Lena? No las protegiste.

—Basta… —musitó.

—Llegaste tarde, lo que pasó fue culpa tuya, y lo sabes —Kara la miraba con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y una sonrisa perversa dibujada en su rostro—. Incluso esto que me pasa es culpa tuya… eres un fracaso como agente del DEO, como novia y como hermana —sentenció.

—¡Basta! —chilló Alex luchando por contener las lágrimas.

—Joder, Alex, hacerte llorar es casi tan fácil como hacer llorar a Lena —dijo con desprecio—. Me decepcionas.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —exclamó J'onn a espaldas de Alex, que temblaba.

—Mi querido ex jefe marciano —saludó Kara riendo—. Siempre preparado para proteger a su cachorra favorita, ¿verdad, hermanita?

—Alex, ve a tu laboratorio y trabaja en esas pruebas —caminó hasta el vidrio—. Haremos que vuelvas a ser la de antes, no descansaré hasta que lo consigamos —aseguró.

* * *

Alex abrió la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Maggie. Su novia se acercó a recibirla en cuanto escuchó la puerta, ayudada de sus muletas.

—¿Qué tal ha ido hoy? —preguntó—, ¿alguna novedad con respecto a Kara?

—¿A cuál de las dos? —replicó Alex sin apenas mirarla. Maggie atrapó su brazo y la obligó a volverse y mirarla.

—¡Ey!, ¿qué ha pasado, Alex?

—Lo de siempre… lo mismo que pasa desde hace dos malditos meses —dijo entre dientes.

—No habéis averiguado nada todavía… —afirmó con resignación.

—Cuando me mira y me dices todas esas cosas… me cuesta creer que mi hermana siga ahí todavía —confesó Alex con voz temblorosa.

—Alex… ven aquí.

Maggie le ofreció sus brazos, y Alex se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo menudo, aferrándose a ella como si fuese su salvavidas en medio del mar.

—A veces siento que no podré ayudarla, Maggie —sollozaba—, que la he perdido para siempre…

—Claro que podrás, y yo estaré contigo para ayudarte.

Maggie besó el cabello caoba de Alex y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

* * *

—Muy bien, mándame las mediciones para que les eche un vistazo —Lena hizo gestos a Kara para que se sentase mientras terminaba la llamada—. Te digo algo cuando las reciba. Perdona, Kara, era Winn —Kara sonrió y se tocó las gafas—, está desarmando el invento que Cisco te regaló para ver cómo hacerlo funcionar correctamente.

—Seguro que conseguís arreglarlo, los dos sois muy inteligentes.

—Gracias —Lena se mordió el labio inferior. Kara sonrió al recordar que la Lena de su mundo también hacía aquel gesto.

—Bueno, supongo que ya sabes que tienes que enseñarme tu apartamento al milímetro.

—Sí, así que vamos a casa, quiero decir a mi casa —corrigió de inmediato. Kara sonrió bajando la mirada.

—¿Volando o en tu coche?

A Lena seguía afectándole sentirse de nuevo entre los brazos de su novia, aunque no fuese su novia. Pero se obligaba a volar con Kara porque tenía que acostumbrarse, si quería resultar creíble. Kara sentía la misma necesidad de práctica, así que compartían "suplicio".

Lena le enseñó todas y cada una de las estancias de su apartamento, dándole algunos minutos a Kara para que memorizase su ubicación. Y finalmente llegaron a la última, el dormitorio principal. Lena abrió la puerta y entró primero, Kara la siguió, y al cruzar el umbral, sintió un ligero mareo.

Tuvo que apoyar una mano en la pared. Lena la miró y comprendió enseguida. Se acercó a una cómoda y sacó dos brazaletes adornados con kriptonita del primer cajón. Kara se asustó, ¿qué significaba aquello?

—¡¿Por qué tienes kriptonita en tu habitación?! —exclamó Kara desconcertada e indignada

—¡Tranquila, no la voy a usar contra ti! —trató de calmarla.

—¿Eran para defenderte de la otra Kara cuando dejó de ser la de siempre?

—No… esta cantidad no podría neutralizarla, ni a ti tampoco —admitió contemplando las piezas metálicas.

—¿Entonces?... no lo entiendo, ¿para qué la tienes aquí? —insistió Kara. Lena alzó la cabeza.

—Bueno… —Las mejillas de Lena se sonrojaron ligeramente. Apartó la mirada porque no podía hablar de aquello mirando a Kara al mismo tiempo— Cuando Kara y yo… intimábamos… siempre me decía que tenía miedo de hacerme daño si se dejaba llevar y perdía el control…

—¡Oh! —emitió Kara aun más roja que la propia Lena.

—En esas situaciones no es fácil mantener la mente clara, ¿verdad? —Kara se ruborizó. Ella no lo sabía, nunca había intimado hasta ese punto con nadie— Así que mandé fabricar estos brazaletes con la cantidad justa para debilitarla pero sin llegar a sufrir daño alguno.

—Como si fuera una mujer humana —dedujo.

—Exacto… así Kara podía estar conmigo sin tener que contenerse. Ella también merecía sentir lo que es entregarse por completo a la otra persona, sin restricciones.

—Claro —admitió Kara, llevándose la mano a las gafas.

Lena depositó los brazaletes en el cajón y ambas salieron de la estancia y se dirigieron al salón.

—Pues ya has visto toda mi casa —anunció Lena. Kara volvió a mirarla.

—Sí…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lena preocupada— ¿La kriptonita te ha afectado demasiado?, yo pensé que…

—No, tranquila, como dijiste, no era suficiente para hacerme daño —aseguró. Lena se mostró aliviada.

—Pero te ha molestado que guarde kriptonita en casa, lo entiendo, debí decírtelo.

—Me ha sorprendido…

—Lo siento —se disculpó afligida.

—No es culpa tuya, es parte de tu… de tu intimidad con tu novia, no pasa nada —replicó Kara acelerada—. Voy a acostarme, estoy agotada y mañana quiero hacer buena cara para la entrevista —dijo sin dejar de sonreír exageradamente.

—Claro, será lo mejor. Buenas noches, Kara.

—Buenas noches.

Ya a salvo, lejos de Lena y de sus brazaletes de kriptonita, Kara dejó ir sus pensamientos. Sí, le había sorprendido que Lena tuviese fragmentos de ese mineral tan mortífero para ella, pero lo que la había dejado trastocada era el motivo. Hasta aquella noche, Kara había visualizado a la pareja Supercorp, sobre todo, como un producto publicitario, un ejemplo viviente de tolerancia para la gente, incluso una imagen hermosa, no podía negar que la foto que adornaba la ciudad era hermosa… Pero eran mucho más que eso, eran una pareja de verdad, dos mujeres de carne y hueso que estaban enamoradas y que hacían el amor con todas sus ganas cuando estaban a solas en su hogar. Pensar en la dimensión física de aquella relación la ponía un poco nerviosa. Sabía que no tenía que sustituir a su álter ego en esos campos, pero su mente se había propuesto torturarla con imágenes arbitrarias de ella portando los malditos brazaletes y Lena… Kara apretó la almohada contra su cara para ahogar un pequeño grito.

Lena daba vueltas sobre la cama. Aunque Kara le había asegurado que estaba bien, no la había creído.

«Todas las Karas mentís igual de mal —pensó sonriendo.»

Recordaba cada uno de sus gestos. Kara se había puesto nerviosa, resultaba demasiado evidente. Lo que no lograba entender era por qué. Quizá la había incomodado contándole el uso de los brazaletes, pero no quería mentirle. Tras casi una hora de darle vueltas al asunto, decidió salir de la cama. Se sirvió media copa de vino tinto y se sentó en uno de los sillones del salón, mirando a través de las puertas de vidrio que daban a la terraza. Le encantaba contemplar el cielo nocturno, sobre todo las noches que esperaba el regreso de Supergirl tras alguna misión. Pero aquella noche su novia no regresaría.

—¿Volverás algún día? —preguntó al silencio, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba sobre su mejilla.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Kara escuchó sonido de copas y pensó que Lena tampoco dormía, probablemente se estaba sirviendo algo de beber. Se levantó en pijama y se acercó al salón, vio a Lena arrebujada en el sofá con una manta. Lena notó su presencia y se volvió hacia ella. Kara la encontró hermosa con el pelo suelto y apenas rastro de maquillaje.

—Kara… ¿no puedes dormir? —preguntó Lena con suavidad.

—Parece que tú tampoco —replicó Kara.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo —ofreció con una sonrisa tranquila—. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No, gracias.

Cuando la tuvo a su lado, Lena la miró en silencio unos instantes.

—¿Por qué llevas las gafas aquí?, no las necesitas.

—Es la costumbre, sólo me las quito cuando estoy en mi apartamento —admitió Kara.

—Conozco tu secreto —dijo Lena sonriendo mientras le quitaba las gafas con delicadeza—, no las necesitas conmigo, Supergirl —bromeó.

Kara bajó la mirada, azorada. Nunca nadie le había quitado las gafas así. Un gesto aparentemente inocente pero cargado de significado para ella cuando iba acompañado de las palabras que Lena le había dedicado. La Luthor posó las gafas sobre la mesita de vidrio y devolvió su atención al cielo de la noche. Bebió un pequeño trago vino y se aclaró la garganta.

—Mañana, cuando Cat Grant venga con su equipo, tendré que besarte —afirmó sin mirarla.

—¿Eh? —Kara alzó la cabeza.

—Resultaría demasiado raro que no nos diéramos ni un solo beso, ¿no crees? —añadió, mirándola con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Sí, supongo que sí —murmuró Kara, de nuevo nerviosa.

A Lena le costaba ocultar la sonrisa. Qué adorable le resultaba, como su Kara cuando se conocieron y cuando empezaron a acercarse.

—No te preocupes, sólo será un pico, tu sígueme el juego y ya está.

—De acuerdo.

—Y ahora es mejor que nos acostemos… —Las mejillas de Kara enrojecieron. Lena sonrió— Tenemos que dormir, ¿no? —matizó.

—Sí, claro, buenas noches, Lena.

Kara habló acelerada y abandonó el sofá de la misma manera, tropezándose por el camino de vuelta a su habitación.

—Joder… —farfulló Lena por lo bajo.

«¿Por qué tienes que parecerte tanto a ella?»

* * *

Tras un desayuno ligero por parte de Lena y abundante por parte de Kara, ultimaron los detalles para la entrevista. Lena se puso delante de Kara y le tomó las manos.

—Céntrate en mí y sígueme en lo que yo haga, no te preocupes por nada, todo saldrá bien. —Kara asintió nerviosa. Lena apretó un poco sus manos para infundarle valor que le sobraba para enfrentarse a cualquier villano y parecía faltarle para encarar a Cat Grant y su gente.

La pareja recibió a sus invitados cogida de la mano. Cat les dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado al verlas.

—Buenos días, señorita Luthor… Supergirl —saludó la dueña de CatCo.

—Buenos días, Cat —contestó Lena con una sonrisa—, bienvenida a nuestra casa.

—Buenos días, señorita Grant —dijo Kara, observándola con atención.

Como sucedía con los demás, era una copia exacta de su añorada jefa, incluso en esa mirada de ligera desconfianza que le estaba dedicando. Kara sabía que Cat era una de las personas a las que más le dolía lo sucedido con la Supergirl de aquel mundo.

Mientras Cat daba instrucciones a su fotógrafo y su cámara, Lena los condujo hasta el salón, seguida de cerca por Kara.

—He estado pensando que además de la entrevista televisada, deberíamos publicar un artículo en CatCo magazine mostrando una faceta más cercana, menos formal —explicó Cat—, que afiance la idea de que no sois más que una… pareja cualquiera.

Kara tragó saliva al escuchar la palabra pareja. Lena la miró con ternura y acortó distancias, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Le preguntó en un susurro si le parecía bien, aparentando complicidad, sabía que los empleados de Cat no les quitaban los ojos de encima. Kara asintió.

—Nos parece una idea excelente, dinos qué has pensado —solicitó Lena.

—Transcribiré algunas de las preguntas que os haré a continuación, y podríamos acompañarlas de algunas fotos —propuso Cat—. Roger, prepara la cámara.

—¿Fotos? —musitó Kara.

—Tranquila, yo te guío —Lena le guiñó un ojo y miró hacia Cat y el fotógrafo.

Se colocaron una junto a la otra, cogidas de la mano, pero Cat las miró frunciendo el ceño.

—No, demasiado formal… necesitamos algo más relajado, más cálido —señaló.

Lena pareció entender las indicaciones de Cat y se situó delante de Kara, guiando sus brazos para que la rodease por la cintura. Apoyó sus manos sobre las de Kara, e inclinó un poco la cabeza para dejar que Kara se asomase por encima de su hombro. La kriptoniana estaba tiesa como una estaca, y con expresión excesivamente seria.

—Relájate, cariño, sólo son unas fotos —dijo Lena—. Es que le cuesta abandonar su pose de heroína reservada —bromeó.

Los hombres rieron. Incluso Kara soltó una risa nerviosa. Cat sonrió, Lena nunca dejaba de sorprenderla con su capacidad de resolución para cualquiera que fuese el contratiempo, le enorgullecía considerarla su amiga.

El fotógrafo volvió a enfocarlas. Kara sonreía con torpeza, evidenciando su incomodidad. Se sentía momentánemente aturdida por el perfume de Lena. También sentía el calor que desprendía su cuerpo al tenerla pegada al suyo. Pero la excusa de Lena quedaba convincente para todos salvo para Cat, que sabía la verdad detrás de su apuro. Sintió compasión por ella. Qué situación más extraña y complicada les había tocado vivir.

Cat revisaba las fotos que acababa de hacer su empleado. Lena aprovechó aquellos instantes para volver a coger las manos de Kara y acercarse a su oreja.

—Mírame —musitó de manera inaudible para todos salvo Kara—, olvídate de las cámaras, piensa que estamos solas —Kara se perdió en la mirada de Lena—, ¿lista?

Logró reaccionar y asintió con firmeza. Era la chica de acero, no podía amilanarse por unas simples fotos.

Poco a poco, Kara fue dejándose llevar por las sutiles indicaciones de Lena. Comenzó a relajarse y la cámara de Roger captó al fin imágenes naturales. Supergirl y Lena Luthor compartiendo miradas, risas, abrazos… incluso algún beso en la mejilla. Kara había conseguido olvidarse de todo lo demás, se estaba empezando a divertir y Lena lo agradeció. Cuando le propuso posar apoyando una mano en su pecho, Kara no objetó nada, al contrario, incluso se esforzó por darle más altanería a su gesto, provocando algunas risas entre los presentes.

Cat, por su parte, no dejaba de observarlas, preguntándose hasta qué punto se llevaban bien, y si lograrían pasar por dos mujeres enamoradas. Desde luego, veía cierta conexión entre ellas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba la Supergirl-38 en su mundo? ¿Podría Lena llegar a enamorarse de la nueva Kara?, ¿y ésta qué podía llegar a sentir por Lena? ¿Dónde dejaba todo eso a la verdadera Supergirl de Tierra-40? Cat se sintió inquieta ante aquellos perturbadores pensamientos y anunció que ya tenían suficientes fotos y era hora de grabar la entrevista.

Se acomodaron en los sofás del amplio salón. Cat presentó a la pareja y ambas saludaron a cámara.

—Supergirl ya ha regresado de su misión en otro mundo —afirmó Cat.

—Así es —dijo Lena mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Kara y se apretaba un poco contra su cuerpo—, ya la tengo aquí conmigo otra vez —añadió con una sonrisa.

Kara, dedicó una mirada rápida a sus manos íntimamente unidas, y después miró a cámara, tratando de sonreír lo más convincentemente posible.

Aquellas serían sonrisas emocionadas o tímidas para el público, pero para Cat Grant no. La de Lena estaba teñida de tristeza, porque no era cierto, su Supergirl no había regresado, por mucho que ella lo anunciase a National City. Mientras que la de Kara mostraba nervios e incluso miedo a ser descubierta como la usurpadora que realmente era. Por un instante, Cat deseó no saber la verdad detrás de aquel montaje, y ser una más de las personas que se lo creerían.

—¿Cómo fueron estos dos meses esperando por ella? —preguntó mirando a Lena.

—Imagínate, tu novia tan lejos, enfrentándose a criaturas peligrosas… —narraba Lena con seguridad. No cabía duda de que era toda una profesional de las apariencias, uno de los aprendizajes adquiridos educándose con los Luthor— Me pasé los dos meses rezando a su dios Rao para que la protegiese y me la devolviera sana y salva.

Kara se volvió hacia ella y la miró con ternura. Le gustó que Lena utilizase un elemento de su cultura kriptoniana con esa naturalidad.

—¿Y para ti, Supergirl? —cuestionó Cat mirando a Kara.

De pronto sintió cómo Lena apretaba un poco su mano, queriendo transmitirle su apoyo. Kara sonrió y empezó a hablar, a fin de cuentas, sí había viajado a otro mundo para luchar contra criaturas peligrosas.

—Cada día que pasé lejos de mi hogar, deseaba regresar junto a los míos, junto a ella —Kara miró a Lena, que también la miraba, con los labios ligeramente separados. Estaba decidida a corresponder a los esfuerzos de Lena para que todo saliera bien—. Su recuerdo me daba fuerzas para luchar y hacer lo posible por sobrevivir y regresar a su lado.

Lena parpadeó y al abrir los ojos, se encontró en aquel mismo sofá, con aquellos mismos ojos azules mirándola.

— _Cada vez que estoy ahí fuera, peleando, pensar en ti me impide rendirme — Su Kara se llevó sus manos hasta los labios y las besó—, porque tengo que volver, no importa lo que pase, siempre volveré a ti, mi amor._

Lena parpadeó de nuevo y regresó a la actualidad. Sintió cómo Kara todavía sostenía sus manos. La kriptoniana percibió que los latidos de Lena se aceleraron ligeramente, sabía que aquello anticipaba algo, ¿pero el qué? Lena liberó sus manos y las apoyó en las mejillas de Kara, que entonces comprendió y su corazón se aceleró también. Lena se inclinó sobre ella, cerró los ojos y la besó. Fueron apenas dos segundos, pero suficientes para dejar a Kara boqueando como un pez fuera del agua cuando sus labios se separaron.

—Bueno, parece que vuestro amor sigue como el primer día —exclamó Cat, para llamar la atención de sus empleados, acaparando la cámara, y permitiendo que sus entrevistadas recuperasen un poco la compostura, especialmente Supergirl.

Kara sabía que Lena tenía que besarla, pero no esperaba que aquel contacto tan breve la dejase tan afectada. ¿Era porque Lena Luthor besaba bien?, ¿acababa de pensar que Lena besaba bien? Dejó de mirarla y carraspeó para centrarse en la entrevista. Lena también apartó sus ojos verdes de ella y tomó aire con fuerza.

—Contadme, ¿seguiréis con vuestras apariciones públicas? —preguntó Cat.

—Por supuesto, es parte de nuestro compromiso con la ciudad —aseguró Lena, que parecía completamente restablecida del beso—, y nos gusta mucho acercarnos a la gente de National City.

—Sí, porque nosotras, no somos más que dos personas más de esta hermosa ciudad —añadió Kara con una sonrisa—, y queremos que así nos vean.

Lena volvió a coger su mano, invadida por una sensación de orgullo al escuchar sus palabras.

Varias preguntas después, Cat dio por finalizada la entrevista y mandó a sus empleados que recogieran el equipo. Se acercó a la pareja y les habló en un tono bajo.

—El beso ha quedado muy realista, mi enhorabuena —declaró Cat—, ha sido todo un acierto. —Kara bajó la mirada, mientras que Lena sonreía.

—Os acompaño a la puerta —dijo Lena indicando con el brazo la salida.

«Quizá esto sea más fácil de lo que pensaba… Lena lo hace fácil —se dijo Kara mientras observaba en silencio cómo Lena despedía al equipo de Cat.»

Ya de nuevo solas, Kara se acercó a Lena.

—Ha ido bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Yo diría que sí, Kara —replicó Lena mostrando una sonrisa—, discúlpame, voy un momento a mi habitación.

—Claro.

Lena cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y apoyó la espalda sobre ella. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente varias veces. El beso había quedado real porque había sido real. A todo aquel que preguntase, le contestaría que era lo que tocaba en un momento emotivo como aquel. Y la creerían. Todos la creerían, incluso Kara. No podía decir a nadie la verdad, que la había besado sin pensar en nada más, porque sus palabras y su forma de mirarla la habían confundido, haciendo que viera a su novia en lugar de a la Kara de otro mundo.

* * *

Alex entró en la sala de tiro del DEO, la agente Vasquez le había dicho que Maggie estaba allí. Cuando la localizó, se quedó parada, embelesada con la imagen de su novia disparando contra los objetivos. Maggie Sawyer siempre estaba preparada para desenfundar su pistola. Era tan rápida que Alex se sorprendía, y su puntería era legendaria en el cuerpo de policía y desde hacía un tiempo, también en el DEO. Sabía que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Alex podía derrotarla, su intensivo entrenamiento de cinco meses bajo la supervisión de J'onn no había sido en balde, pero con armas de fuego de por medio, no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Sentía admiración por su habilidad.

—Danvers, ¿quieres competir? —desafió Maggie cuando vio a Alex acercarse a ella.

—¿Para que me des una paliza como la última vez? —preguntó torciendo los labios.

—Y para que nos juguemos algo y sea para mí, sí —bromeó. Después recibió a Alex con un cálido beso en los labios— ¿Intentas distraerme?

—¿Tendría alguna posibilidad si te distraigo? —dijo Alex.

—Ninguna, cariño, ambas lo sabemos —exclamó Maggie con afecto. Entonces se volvió hacia el objetivo, que mostraba numerosos agujeros en la zona de la cabeza y el pecho—. Sé que te preocupa el estado de mi pierna, pero mis manos están perfectamente, y mi puntería intacta.

Cargó su pistola, apuntó y disparó repetidas veces, ampliando el agujero que ya había creado en el centro de la cabeza. Alex no replicó nada, había quedado más que claro que sus palabras no eran sólo alardes sin fundamento.

—¿Cómo sigue la investigación? —Maggie rompió el silencio.

—La sangre de Kara muestra cambios significativos con respecto a las muestras de cuando estaba bien —explicaba Alex—, sea lo que sea lo que le afectó, lo hizo a nivel interno. Winn está ahora monitorizándola.

Maggie notó el abatimiento de Alex y le ofreció su pistola.

—Venga, Danvers, te ofrezco ventaja, dispararás tres tiros más que yo —informó—, quien gane le dará un buen masaje a la otra —sugirió con una sonrisa pícara.

—Qué morro tienes.

—¿Encima de que te doy ventaja? —Maggie sonreía mostrando la punta de la lengua entre los dientes.

—A mí no me sonrías así —amenazó Alex cogiendo la pistola y buscando un nuevo cargador.

* * *

—¡Winn, qué alegría verte! —exclamó Kara— Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí.

—No, no me he olvidado de ti.

—¿Y a qué debo el placer de tu visita? —preguntó sonriendo de lado.

—Sólo vengo a revisar las lecturas de tus constantes —informó Winn.

—Eso no servirá de nada, ¿por qué no os dais por vencidos de una vez?

—No vamos a rendirnos contigo, Kara —aseguró con seriedad.

—¡Oh!, me enterneces, Winn —se burló—, pero lo que yo necesito no son análisis ni estúpidas lecturas de constantes.

—Te estamos ayudando, Kara. —Winn insistía en llamarla por su nombre, como si así pudiera evitar que desapareciese lo poco que quedaba de su mejor amiga. Pero Kara ignoró sus palabras.

—Si me sacas de aquí, te haré un favor… ¿Qué te parece si hago desaparecer a Mon-El? —ofreció con maldad— Lucy estaría libre para que pudieras conquistarla.

—Eso sería horrible —manifestó Winn con aversión.

—¿Y aún te preguntas por qué las mujeres como Lucy o Lena no se fijan en ti? Te faltan agallas, Winn Schott Jr.

Kara sabía dónde golpear a cada una de las personas que formaban parte de su vida para hacer más daño, y Winn no era la excepción.

—No eres tú la que habla —farfulló.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que sí —aseguró Kara apoyando las manos sobre el vidrio reforzado de su celda—. A las mujeres no nos gustan los hombres débiles y cobardes como tú, Winn, ¿por qué te crees que te di calabazas?

Winn apretaba los dientes. Su mandíbula tensa hizo reír a Kara.

—Termina rápido esas inútiles lecturas —escupió—, y lárgate, tu patética presencia me molesta.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda y volvió a tumbarse en el banco del fondo de la celda.

* * *

Por la tarde, Kara estaba organizando la ropa que había cogido del apartamento de la Kara de aquel mundo, tenía que elegir lo que se pondría al día siguiente para volver a CatCo como reportera. Lena tocó a su puerta y Kara se volvió hacia ella.

—Lo he estado pensando, Kara, y preferiría que no utilizases la ropa de mi novia —dijo con seriedad—, te compraré lo que necesites, no te preocupes por eso.

—Lo entiendo, pero no quiero que gastes dinero…

—Olvídate de eso, me sobra dinero para renovarte el vestuario varias veces —aseguró la joven CEO—, no es que presuma de ello, simplemente es la verdad, y para mí es importante, por eso te lo he dicho.

—De acuerdo, Lena —aceptó Kara—, pero no quiero molestarte más, le diré a Alex que me acompañe de compras.

—Muy bien, di a las dependientas que lo carguen todo a mi cuenta.

—Gracias.

Cuando Lena abandonó la habitación, Kara dejó de sonreír. Su petición era de lo más lógica, ya debía resultarle complicado tenerla pululando alrededor con el aspecto de su novia, para encima vestirse con su ropa. Lena también pensaba en ello.

«Lo siento, Kara, después de lo que me ha pasado esta mañana, lo último que necesito es verte con su ropa para que me torturen aún más los recuerdos —se dijo.»

* * *

—¿Te has dejado ganar? —musitaba Alex mientras sentía las manos de Maggie recorriendo su espalda desnuda.

—¿Qué más da eso? —replicó Maggie, que estaba sentada sobre el trasero de su novia— Necesitabas este masaje, ¿o no?

—Desde luego… —admitió Alex— Lo necesitaba mucho…

No pudo contenerse y acabó emitiendo suaves gemidos ante las acertadas caricias de su novia. Maggie sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella para depositar pequeños besos en su piel. Alex suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Tenía pensando devolverle el masaje a Maggie, pero dado como se estaban dando los acontecimientos, quizá ese masaje tendría que esperar.

De pronto sonó su móvil, sobresaltándola. Maggie levantó la cabeza y vio que se trataba de Kara-38, como la llamaban entre ellas para aclararse.

—Anda, cógelo, puede ser importante —dijo Maggie con cierto fastidio, quitándose de encima de su novia.

Alex se incorporó en la cama, dedicándole una caricia a Maggie en el estómago cuando la tuvo sentada a su lado, y cogió el teléfono.

—¿Kara?

—Alex, siento llamarte a estas horas, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¡Yo sí que lo siento, pequeña Danvers!

—¿Esa es Maggie? —preguntó Kara sorprendida.

—Sí.

—¿He interrumpido algo? Lo lamento mucho.

—Tranquila, Maggie sólo bromeaba —Alex le dio a Maggie un azote sin fuerza en el brazo, haciéndola reír—, ¿qué ocurre?

—Necesito comprarme ropa nueva y me gustaría que me acompañases, como hay cosas distintas respecto a mi mundo, no quiero meter la pata con nada.

—Es verdad, ya me contaste que algunos edificios son diferentes o están en distintos lugares. Tendremos que darnos prisa, porque ya es tarde, ¿vamos a recogerte a casa de Lena o…? —Kara no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

—¡Ya estoy aquí… en tu balcón! —contestó Kara desde el apartamento que compartían Alex y Maggie.

—Joder con Supergirl… —exclamó Maggie buscando su camisa. Alex se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—¿Vienes con nosotras?

—No quiero retrasaros, y como le dijiste a Kara, ya es tarde, las tiendas cerrarán muy pronto.

—Está bien, pero cuando vuelva, seguiremos por dónde nos hemos quedado…

Alex se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

—¿Mi masaje? —exclamó emocionada.

—¡Pero si el mío todavía no había terminado! —se quejó Alex— Hasta luego, Sawyer.

Alex le sonrió, pero su expresión cambió cuando salió del dormitorio. Si Maggie no hubiera sufrido el ataque de su hermana, no habría dudado en acompañarlas.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Kara al ver su rostro meditabundo.

—Sí, todo bien, ¿nos vamos?

Kara asintió, ya vestida con ropa de calle, y juntas dejaron el apartamento.

* * *

—Creo que con esto tendré suficiente para un par de semanas —anunció Kara cuando vio a Lena entrar en el salón.

—Estupendo, y si necesitases más, no dudes en comprarlo —contestó Lena. Kara asintió con una sonrisa.

Lena iba a marcharse pero giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta Kara. Cogió su mano, captando toda su atención.

—Gracias, Kara, esto es algo que realmente necesitaba.

—Lo sé, Lena.

—Buenas noches. —Lena se puso de puntillas, pues sin tacones, Kara le sacaba unos centímetros, y besó su mejilla.

—Buenas… noches… —logró articular Kara, para después quedarse mirando el hueco de la puerta por la que Lena había desaparecido.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

El reloj apenas marcaba las seis y media de la mañana y Kara ya estaba saliendo de la cama, no quería llegar tarde a CatCo en el día de su regreso como Kara Danvers de la Tierra 40. Se dio una ducha para despejarse y sacudirse los nervios. Lena Luthor nunca se levantaba antes de las siete, pero aquel jueves hizo una excepción. Era consciente de la situación comprometida en la que se encontraba Kara y quería desearle suerte antes de que se marchase.

Lena se acercó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Kara, la abrió despacio por si todavía no se había despertado y se asomó, buscándola con la mirada. La encontró. Kara estaba de espaldas a ella, fijando toda su atención en la ropa que tenía esparcida sobre la cama. Todo habría ido perfectamente si no hubiese sido porque Kara sólo llevaba una toalla rodeando su cuerpo mojado, mientras se secaba el pelo enérgicamente con otra toalla más pequeña. La kriptoniana estaba tan preocupada por la elección de la ropa que no advirtió la presencia de Lena. Aquella escena la paralizó. No fue capaz de dar un paso más, se quedó en el umbral, pero tampoco podía dejar de mirar.

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el cuello y lo que quedaba a la vista de sus piernas. Tragó saliva. Kara entró al baño, era el momento perfecto para que Lena le hiciera saber que estaba ahí, pero de nuevo fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera quedarse allí plantada, anhelando ver más. Al cabo de dos minutos, Kara volvió a la habitación, esta vez, su cuerpo lo cubría escasamente un sencillo conjunto de ropa interior de color azul. Lena sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían y una necesidad implacable se instalaba entre sus muslos al contemplar el atlético cuerpo de Kara, que, todavía ajena a ella, se disponía a vestirse. Por fin, Lena reaccionó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sintiendo vergüenza por haberse comportado como una adolescente salida. Especialmente, porque aquella Kara no era su Kara, y sintió culpa por invadir su privacidad. Caminó deprisa hacia la cocina, necesitaba beber algo frío.

Diez minutos después, Kara entró en la cocina para desayunar, pero no había nadie allí. Se acercó a la nevera y algo llamó su atención. Se trataba de un papel de color amarillo, sujeto a la puerta metálica con un pequeño imán. Tenía algo escrito a mano.

"Buenos días, Kara. Seguro que te has levantando antes que yo, espero que hayas descansado. Aliméntante bien y no te preocupes por nada, seguro que todo irá bien en CatCo. Ánimo, chica de acero. Nos vemos más tarde. Lena."

«Qué detalle más tierno —Kara sonrió y se guardó el papel en el bolsillo del pantalón.»

Lena había dejado de escuchar ruidos hacía un rato, sabía que Kara ya no estaba en su apartamento. Pasaban unos minutos de las siete y decidió que ya era hora de salir de la cama. Se desnudó despacio y se metió en la ducha, sintiendo cómo el agua caliente recorría su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda, sus piernas… Mantenía los ojos cerrados. Quería relajarse, pero su mente tenía otros planes para ella.

 _Apoyaba las manos en la pared y tenía la cabeza agachada cuando escuchó el ruido de la mampara al deslizarse. No tardó en sentir las manos de Kara apoderándose de su cintura, sus pechos pegándose a su espalda, y sus caderas contra su trasero._

— _Kara…. —musitó—, tengo una reunión a primera hora._

— _¿Y qué? —susurró Kara mientras besaba su cuello— Eres la jefa, no empezarán sin ti._

 _Lena echó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando los labios de su novia. Se besaron bajo el agua y sus respiraciones empezaron a alterarse._

— _Te esperan… en el DEO… Alex te va a matar —logró pronunciar Lena._

— _Pero después me perdonará… me quiere mucho —aseguró Kara justo antes de que una de sus manos apresara un pecho de Lena, haciéndola gemir._

— _¿Y el señor Carr… también te quiere?... te recuerdo que… —Volvió a gemir, Kara seguía acariciando su cuerpo— le debías un artículo._

— _Ahora mismo, Carr me da igual… —La mano de Kara se perdió entre las piernas de Lena, que jadeó de inmediato— Y creo que a ti la reunión también._

 _Un fulgor verdoso la hizo mirar entre sus muslos. Sonrió. Kara llevaba puestos los brazaletes de kriptonita. No había interrumpido su ducha para compartir sólo unas caricias, quería hacerle el amor, y Lena se rindió a ella sin remedio. Cuando los dedos de Kara invadieron su cuerpo, Lena soltó un gemido agudo. Después, empezaron a moverse juntas, suavemente, al ritmo que marcaba Kara con su mano. Le gustaba disfrutar el viaje antes de llegar a su destino._

— _Dime… ¿por qué me gustas tanto? —susurró Kara en su oído con una voz más grave de lo habitual. Lena se estremeció y se mordió el labio inferior._

 _Sus gemidos se volvieron más seguidos y Kara aumentó la velocidad y la intensidad de las embestidas de sus dedos, mientras su mano libre recorría los pechos, el estómago y la cintura de su novia. Lena estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, Kara conocía bien su cuerpo. La besó en la mejilla y disfrutó de sus espasmos de placer._

— _Te quiero, Lena… —musitó contra su cuello._

Lena trataba de recuperar el aliento tras el clímax. Era la primera vez que se tocaba en los dos últimos meses, pero había sido el orgasmo más triste de toda su vida. El agua de la ducha seguía resbalando sobre su piel, acompañando sus lágrimas silenciosas.

—Kara… —balbuceó con voz temblorosa.

Envuelta en una bata, Lena entró en la cocina para hacerse café. Allí, la recibió un papel sobre la mesa. Lo cogió y reconoció la letra de Kara.

"Muchas gracias por los ánimos, creo que los voy a necesitar. Cat Grant es una mujer fantástica a la par que intimidante. Que tengas un buen día en L Corp, nos vemos luego. Kara."

Sintió ganas de llorar por segunda vez aquella mañana, pero luchó para contenerlas. Tenía una gran empresa que dirigir.

* * *

Winn le había asegurado que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que James la pondría al corriente de todo, porque trabajaba en CatCo como fotógrafo. Así que, lo primero que hizo Kara al entrar en las oficinas, fue buscar el despacho de James Olsen. Él la recibió con una sonrisa, y le contó todo lo que pensó que Kara debía saber para no levantar sospechas sobre su verdadera identidad.

—Cariño, ¿qué te parece si esta tarde vamos a…? —Eve dejó de hablar al ver a Kara sentada en una silla.

—¡Kara, has vuelto! —exclamó la chica con una gran sonrisa— Me alegro de que ya estés mejor —Se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla—. Bueno, ya hablamos luego, cuando… no estés ocupado, adiós Kara.

Eve hizo un gesto nervioso con la mano y salió del despacho.

—¿Eve y tú…? —preguntó Kara frunciendo el ceño. James sonrió.

—Sí… pero llevamos muy poco, apenas dos semanas.

—Me alegro mucho por los dos —afirmó Kara—, y ahora voy a ver al Snapper Carr de este mundo, oh Rao, que no se parezca demasiado al del mío.

—Tranquila, podrás con él… y ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites, cuenta conmigo.

—Gracias, James —Le estrechó la mano con afecto. Era igual de encantador y buen amigo que su James.

De camino al despacho de Carr, Kara se encontró con Cat Grant.

—Kerah… veo que te has restablecido muy bien de tu intervención —apuntó mirándola fijamente. Aquella mujer nunca dejaría de intimidarla. Y volvía a llamarla Kerah, o quizá en la Tierra 40 no había dejado de hacerlo. Fuera como fuese, Cat no debía saber que ella no era la Kara que conocía, pero le preocupaba mucho su perspicacia. No fue nada fácil engañarla en su mundo, y no parecía que lo fuera a ser en aquel.

—Gracias, señorita Grant —contestó enseguida—, la verdad es que me encuentro bastante bien.

—Lo celebro, y ahora ve a ver a Carr y hazme vender ejemplares de CatCo magazine, chop chop. —Kara asintió sonriendo y apresuró el paso.

El encuentro con Snapper Carr fue como lo había temido y peor.

—Sé que eres la niña mimada de Cat Grant —acusó.

—¿Qué?

—Pero yo no voy a concederte privilegios, fue muy poco profesional no avisar con antelación de tu operación, ponytail —Kara arrugó la nariz al escuchar aquella denominación, la misma que utilizaba el Carr de su mundo—. Otra como ésa y haré todo lo posible para despedirte.

—No volverá a pasar.

—Si te doy otra oportunidad, es por tus contactos.

—¿Mis contactos?

—A pesar de que no eres nada del otro mundo como reportera, les caes bien a Supergirl y a Lena Luthor, la pareja más famosa de National City, eso siempre es una ventaja.

—Oh.

—Pero ya hemos tenido bastante azúcar con el reportaje de Cat, quiero un artículo sobre los que han cuidado de la ciudad en ausencia de Supergirl, no estamos solos sin ella.

—Veo que no es muy fan de Supergirl.

—No me gusta la gente que desaparece sin avisar cuando cuentas con ella —afirmó Carr—, mira, eso lo tenéis en común.

Ya no dijo nada más, bajó la mirada y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Definitivamente, en ningún mundo podría llevarse bien con aquel hombre, pero eso no le impediría hacer bien su trabajo como reportera. Por otro lado, contactar con quienes habían cuidado de National City en ausencia de Supergirl no sería complicado, le bastaría con hacer una visita al DEO.

* * *

TIERRA 38

Alex dedicaba miradas a su teléfono móvil con frecuencia. Maggie se daba cuenta, y estaba empezando a molestarle.

—Tengo la sensación de que esás en otra parte —dijo Maggie rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Eh? —Alex la miró.

—No llevamos ni dos semanas saliendo y ya no me prestas atención —expresó con tristeza—, la verdad es que esperaba otra cosa después de la noche que pasamos en tu apartamento.

—Perdona, Maggie, es que… estoy esperando una llamada del DEO, tengo un caso bastante complicado entre manos.

—Si no podías quedar, habérmelo dicho, no pasa nada.

—Es que quería verte —Alex cogió la mano de Maggie—. No estoy pasando un buen momento, es el caso del DEO y… la ausencia de Kara —admitió.

—Pero Kara está fuera del país por trabajo, ¿no?, volverá pronto —afirmó Maggie.

—Sí, claro —mintió Alex. Ésa era la historia que habían contado a todo el mundo—. Pero es la primera vez que paso tantos días sin verla, y me resulta más duro de lo que creía, estamos muy unidas. —Sonrió ligeramente.

—Ya verás como antes de que te des cuenta Kara está de vuelta y ese caso que tienes se resuelve —El tono de voz de Maggie sonaba como una caricia—, ya sabes que si puedo ayudar en lo que sea, sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

Alex se levantó de la silla y tiró de Maggie hasta pegarla a su cuerpo. La abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias, Maggie… —Enterró la cara en su cuello— Y perdóname por estar así estos días. —Alex se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Maggie a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros y profundos como la noche que tanto le gustaban.

—Cuando estés mal, quiero que lo compartas conmigo, Alex, es lo que hacen las parejas.

—Lo siento, es que… nunca he estado con nadie de esta manera. Todo es nuevo para mí.

Maggie se limitó a sonreír con ternura, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Después entrelazó sus dedos con los de Alex y salieron del bar. Se despidieron con un beso en los labios y cada una subió a su moto.

Alex arrancó y se alejó de allí con una sensación agridulce en su interior. Debería sentirse inmensamente feliz, la chica que tanto le gustaba le había dicho que sentía lo mismo que ella, y estaban saliendo juntas. Sin embargo, la ausencia de Kara lo enturbiaba todo. Habían pasado ya diez días desde que su hermana le había dicho que tenía que viajar a la Tierra 1 para ayudar a Barry y sus amigos. Diez días de silencio, diez días sin recibir señales de vida de Kara. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué todavía no se había comunicado con ella, si todo había ido bien, o mal, si estaba herida, si no podía volver a su mundo… si estaba muerta. Alex apretó los dientes ante aquel pensamiento. La incertidumbre la volvía loca de preocupación, y la impotencia que sentía por no poder hacer nada al respecto, la estaba matando.

Pero Alex Danvers no era la única persona de National City que sufría la ausencia de Kara Danvers y de Supergirl. Cada noche, Lena Luthor salía al balcón de su despacho en L Corp para contemplar el cielo nocturno con un solo deseo, ver a Supergirl surcándolo. Y durante el día, anhelaba recibir la visita inesperada de Kara. Le resultaba curioso que ambas hubiesen desaparecido al mismo tiempo, muy curioso.

Por lo menos, Supergirl le había dedicado un "gracias, siento haber dudado de ti" la noche que traicionó a su propia madre para salvar la vida de todos los aliens de National City. Pero Kara… No podía negarlo, Lena esperaba algo por parte de Kara tras lo sucedido con el virus Medusa. Una visita para darle las gracias, una llamada, una invitación para tomar un café, cualquier gesto, lo que fuese, y su ausencia la hacía sentirse confundida y triste. Después de cuatro días, no pudo aguantar más y se presentó en casa de Kara, pero nadie abrió la puerta. Sus intentos por teléfono fueron en vano, siempre el mismo mensaje anunciando que el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Llegó a pensar que tal vez Kara no quería seguir con su amistad, y aquello le dolió, no podía perder a su única amiga sin explicaciones. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Se sintió un poco aliviada cuando visitó CatCo y James le contó que Kara estaba fuera del país, cubriendo un reportaje, que había tenido que irse con muchas prisas y que tenía problemas de cobertura. Pero necesitaba más información, y dos días después localizó a la agente Danvers y le preguntó por Supergirl. Alex tuvo que contarle que Supergirl se encontraba en una misión fuera del planeta, pero que volvería pronto.

Lena estaba atando cabos, nunca había creído en las casualidades. Pero lo que más la inquietaba era el pesar que sentía ante la ausencia de ambas mujeres. ¿Por qué las echaba tanto de menos?, ¿por qué le llegaba a angustiar la idea de no volver a verlas?

Tenía la mirada perdida entre las luces nocturnas de la ciudad. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Después los abrió y miró el cielo.

—¿Volverás? —preguntó con amargura.

FIN TIERRA 38

* * *

Kara yacía sobre su cama, pero no podía dormir. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado en los últimos días. De la noche a la mañana, estaba viviendo la vida de otra persona, y para eso, engañaba a toda una ciudad. Además, era consciente de que aquella farsa no era precisamente fácil para Lena. Su presencia le provocaba sentimientos contradictorios, lo sabía por la alteración de su ritmo cardíaco y de su respiración cuando estaban cerca. Pero Kara prefería no comentar esto con ella para no incomodarla más. Lo que sí seguía haciendo era estar atenta a sus constantes vitales. Por eso, aquella noche, percibió su respiración alterada y se preocupó.

En apenas un instante se coló en su habitación, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Lena estaba durmiendo, pero parecía tener algún tipo de pesadilla por el gesto que mostraba su rostro. Kara se sentó en el borde la cama, dudando si despertarla o no hacer nada. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de ella. A pesar del mal sueño, la encontró preciosa, con el cabello suelto sobre la almohada y sus labios carnosos ligeramente separados. Los dedos de Kara se acercaron a su mejilla, pero entonces, Lena se removió un poco, y habló entre sollozos, haciéndola retirarse.

—Kara… por favor… no… no te vayas… —gimoteaba Lena todavía dormida.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y Kara sintió que se le partía el corazón.

—Lena… ni siquiera en sueños tienes paz —susurró.

Deseó despertarla para que dejase de sufrir así, y cogió sus hombros con suavidad, pero no hizo falta más, Lena se desveló sola. Entreabrió sus ojos verdes húmedos, y miró a Kara con desconcierto.

—¿Kara? —Se incorporó un poco, apoyando los codos— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Yo… te escuché… tenías una pesadilla y… no sabía qué hacer… —contestó aturullada—. Será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar —añadió mientras hacía amago de levantarse. Pero Lena atrapó su mano.

—Espera… quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma —rogó.

—Claro —acertó a decir.

Lena seguía sujetando su mano, y se la llevó hasta su pecho, acurrucándose y cerrando los ojos para volverse a dormir.

—Gracias, Kara… solía dormir agarrada a mi novia, siempre me hacía sentir segura.

Kara no supo identificar lo que sintió al escuchar sus palabras. Sólo pudo sonreír y desear que, lo que quedaba de noche, Lena Luthor pudiera tener bonitos sueños.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

El viernes por la mañana, el programa matinal de máxima audiencia en la ciudad emitió la entrevista que Cat Grant hizo a Lena Luthor y Supergirl. Kara lo estaba viendo desde la redacción de CatCo y Cat se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué te parece, Kerah? —preguntó.

—Muy buena entrevista —contestó de inmediato, llevándose la mano a sus gafas.

—No te pregunto por mí, ya sé que estuve fantástica —dijo Cat—, me refiero a ellas, ¿cómo las ves?

—Pues… muy bien también. —Kara no sabía qué otra cosa decir, y no quería meter la pata hablando de más.

—¿Te parecen enamoradas? —insistió.

—Pues, sí, ¿no? —dijo con titubeos.

—Eres amiga de Supergirl, ¿verdad?

—Eh… sí, ¿por qué lo dice? —Sonrió exageradamente.

—Entonces sabes lo que ha pasado realmente… —Kara se dio cuenta enseguida de por dónde iba.

—Sí, estoy al corriente —admitió con seriedad.

—Entonces, vuelvo a repetirlo, ¿te parecen enamoradas?, ¿crees que engañarán al público?

—Pues… creo que sí, ¿no?, ¿o qué…? —Kara hablaba nerviosa. No se había preparado mentalmente para algo así.

—A mí no me parecen enamoradas —apuntó Cat—, claro que yo soy periodista desde hace muchos años, veo cosas que los demás no.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó lastimosamente.

—Aunque… en la forma de mirarse… sí parece que haya algo, ¿no crees? —Cat estrechó los ojos— A lo mejor no son tan malas actrices después de todo.

Kara tragó saliva. Cat Grant podía ser realmente obstinada.

—Esperemos que funcione, pero no demasiado —señaló sin mirar a Kara.

—¿Qué quiere decir, señorita Grant? —preguntó Kara preocupada.

—Espero que Supergirl 38 sea tan honorable como nuestra Supergirl.

—Perdone, no la sigo… —¿De qué la estaba acusando?

—Y que a Lena Luthor no se le ocurra traicionar a su verdadera novia —añadió con una ligera sonrisa. Ignoró por completo las palabras de Kara y le dio la espalda—, sigue con tu artículo, Kerah… no te marees demasiado con lo que te acabo de decir.

Kara se quedó boqueando, pero no fue capaz de decir nada más. ¿Qué insinuaba Cat Grant?, ¿que podría tener un romance con la Lena Luthor de aquel mundo? Eso no pasaría nunca, ella tenía unos principios fuertes, jamás sería capaz de cruzar esa línea. Pero sabía que para Lena suponía mucho más esfuerzo, aunque no dudaba de sus fuertes sentimientos hacia Kara 40. Sin embargo, las palabras de Cat le resonaban sin parar, ¿es que veía posibilidades de que llegasen a sentir algo la una por la otra? Sacudió la cabeza. No debía pensar en esas cosas.

* * *

Por la tarde, Alex bajó a las dependencias de las celdas de máxima seguridad para revisar unos datos. Su hermana aprovechó para hablarle con bastante interés.

—Hermanita… —Ante la indiferencia de la agente, alzó la voz— ¡Alex!

—Hoy no pienso tolerar tus impertinencias, Kara —aseguró Alex.

—¿Hay una nueva Supergirl en National City? —Alex por fin la miró— He escuchado hablar a los agentes que me custodian, decían que se ha emitido una entrevista que Cat Grant ha hecho a Lena Luthor y Supergirl, y que todo ha ido muy bien, ¿qué coño está pasando mientras yo me pudro aquí dentro?

—Eso no es algo que te interese. —Alex trató de seguir con su trabajo, pero Kara no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

—Sí lo es, ¡una Supergirl de otra Tierra está usurpando mi lugar! —exclamó con la mirada encendida— Porque es de otra Tierra, ¿verdad?, ¿me habéis sustituido?

—En todo caso, hemos sustituido a la Supergirl que ya no existe —puntualizó Alex.

—¿Y dónde vive?, ¿con Lena?, ¡¿también finge ser su novia?!

—¿Ahora te importa? —Alex la encaró.

—¡Claro que me importa, Lena es mía! —bramó, apoyando con fuerza las manos sobre el vidrio de su celda.

—Llegué a pensar que te importaba ella, y sólo es tu afán de posesión… realmente no queda nada de mi hermana en ti —musitó con decepción.

—¡No me has contestado, Alex! —insistió Kara.

—No voy a hacerlo.

—Está bien, entonces trae a Lena aquí, quiero verla. —Kara relajó el tono.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—¡Es mi novia! —justificó Kara— ¡Dile a Lena que necesito verla!

Pero Alex le dio la espalda.

—No voy a hacer eso, no quiero que le hagas más daño —afirmó—. Adiós, Kara.

—Alex, ¡maldita sea, Alex! —gritó Kara mientras golpeaba el vidrio.

Alex Danvers no sentía demasiada simpatía por Lena Luthor cuando la conoció. Desconfiaba de ella, como casi todo el mundo, por culpa de su apellido. Pero el tiempo y las acciones de la joven CEO le demostraron que su hermana Kara tenía razón, que Lena era una buena persona y sólo quería hacer el bien, igual que ellas. Cuando Kara le contó que se estaba enamorando de Lena, Alex no pudo alegrarse más, y las apoyó desde el primero momento. Al convertirse en la novia de su hermana, Alex y Lena habían compartido más tiempo juntas, y habían llegado a conocerse a un nivel más personal. Sonrió al recordar cómo, cuando quedaban las cuatro, Lena y ella empezaban interminables discusiones científicas mientras Kara y Maggie las miraban con cara de no entender nada y acababan por rendirse y sentarse en el sofá para compartir unas cervezas. Cómo añoraba aquellos tiempos.

* * *

Kara 40 no fue la única en sorprenderse con la entrevista emitida. Cuando Jess anunció a su jefa la visita de Lillian Luthor, Lena suspiró con resignación. Estaba esperando noticias suyas desde que salió por televisión. No es que tuvieran la mejor de las relaciones materno-filiales, pero era su madre y así quería considerarla, aunque nunca hubiese recibido de ella verdadero amor.

—¡No me habías dicho que Supergirl estaba recuperada! —exclamó Lillian nada más cerrarse la puerta tras ella.

—Buenas tardes a ti también, mamá.

Lena hizo un gesto para invitarla a sentarse. Lillian se quitó el abrigo con rapidez y ocupó una silla sin apartar su gélida mirada de su hija.

—¿Y bien? —insistió. Lena respiró hondo.

—No, mamá, Kara no se ha recuperado.

—Pues yo la he encontrado muy… normal —matizó Lillian estrechando los ojos. Entonces los abrió de golpe— ¿Quién era ella?, ¿el marciano cambiaformas?

—Era Kara —La expresión atónita de Lillian la hizo seguir hablando—, es complicado.

—Y yo estoy segura de que tengo suficiente inteligencia como para entenderlo, adelante.

Lena la puso al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos, tal como hizo cuando empezó su relación sentimental con Kara un año atrás. Lillian no se alegró en absoluto de la elección amorosa de su hija, trató de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Al igual que su hijo Lex, opinaba que los aliens no eran de fiar, que todos eran un peligro en potencia. Pero acabó resignándose, conocía demasiado bien la cabezonería de su hija.

—¿Y quién te dice que esta nueva Supergirl no se volverá loca como la otra?, yo no me sentiría segura cerca de ella —apuntó Lillian.

—Afortunadamente para ti, soy yo la que ha de fingir ser su novia, no tú.

—Pensé que todo esto te haría replantearte tu posición hacia los aliens.

—Gracias, mamá, por tu apoyo incondicional —dijo Lena con cansancio.

—Sólo intento que abras los ojos y te des cuenta de tu error —insistió Lillian—, si el más bueno de ellos puede convertirse en eso, ¿qué no harán los demás? —Lena fruncía el ceño y negaba con la cabeza.

—Me gusta más cuando finges que aceptas a mi pareja y no hablamos de este tema.

—Sí, es lo mejor, siento que estoy hablando con una piedra incapaz de razonar —exclamó Lillian—, no sé lo que te dio Supergirl, te tiene totalmente… embrujada —pronunció con desprecio.

«Enamorada, mamá, la palabra que buscas es enamorada —pensó Lena.»

—Bueno, si no tienes nada más que decirme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Me voy y te dejo trabajar, al menos eres buena con los negocios… —Lillian abandonó la silla, recogió su abrigo y se acercó a la puerta del despacho— en otros terrenos eres una completa decepción —manifestó lo suficientemente alto como para que su hija la oyese.

Lena cerró los ojos y se recostó en su sillón, respirando hondo varias veces. Ver a su madre siempre la dejaba abatida. Hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca era suficiente para ella. Lillian tenía la virtud de hacerla sentirse poca cosa. Siempre tenía algún reproche o corrección que hacerle, y no precisamente con cariño o delicadeza. No habían pasado tres minutos cuando escuchó el sonido de su móvil.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Cuando leyó el mensaje se le cambió la cara, no podía dejar de sonreír.

"Hola Lena, ¿qué tal va tu día en L Corp? El mío en CatCo ha sido terrible. He tenido que rehacer un artículo que se suponía que tenía ya medio escrito porque no he sido capaz de localizarlo, a Carr no le ha hecho ninguna gracia el retraso —Lena se rio—, y Cat Grant ha estado pendiente de mí todo el día, como si no se fiase de mi trabajo o de quién soy o qué sé yo… Voy a pedir comida china para cenar, lo necesito, espero que no te importe, o si quieres, pedimos más cosas, no será un problema para mí —Lena volvió a reír—, hasta luego."

El día terminó mucho mejor de cómo se había desarrollado para las dos. Compartieron la comida china, Kara repitió varias veces, ante la divertida mirada de Lena. Conversaron animadamente, y Kara le contó algunas anécdotas de su vida en Tierra 38, encantada de ver a Lena reír con ganas después de varios días de tristeza contenida. También Lena relató algunos momentos divertidos, demostrando que ella no era todo seriedad y trabajo.

—Eres una compañía estupenda, Kara —afirmó Lena de pronto—, hoy necesitaba esto.

—¿Cenar comida sana y ligera como la china? —bromeó y Lena soltó unas risitas— Yo también lo necesitaba —añadió con suavidad. Se dedicaron sonrisas en silencio.

—Y ahora vámonos a dormir, que mañana tengo que trabajar y por la noche tenemos la gala —anunció Lena.

—Es verdad, nuestra primera aparición pública desde que estoy aquí —dijo Kara un poco inquieta.

—Lo harás fenomenal —Lena apoyó su mano sobre la de Kara—, pero hasta las súper chicas necesitan dormir, así que…

Lena se levantó del sofá y tiró de la mano de Kara, que también se puso de pie. Entonces miró sus manos unidas y se llevó la que tenía libre a sus gafas, Lena la liberó rápidamente.

—Hasta mañana, Lena —se despidió Kara y se alejó de ella.

—Hasta mañana, Kara…

Lena levantó un poco el brazo, como si quisiera retenerla a su lado, pero no le dijo nada. Aquella Kara no era su novia, no debía olvidarlo.

* * *

Lena recibió la visita inesperada de Cat Grant en L Corp el sábado por la mañana. Después de saludarla con un firme apretón de manos, fue directa al grano, no le gustaba perder el tiempo.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo —exclamó.

—No te sigo, Cat.

—Con Supergirl 38… os vi bastante compenetradas —dijo Cat—. No me gustaría perderte el respeto que tan bien te ganaste.

—¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó Lena con indignación, sintiéndose atacada.

—Entiendo que tenéis que fingir lo mejor posible, pero… confío en que no perdáis de vista que es una farsa —explicó Cat. Lena sonrió de lado.

—Así que has venido para recordarme que le debo fidelidad a mi novia —Cat la miró alzando el mentón—, al menos tú te preocupas de que lo nuestro no se malogre —añadió recordando la opinión de su madre.

—Lena… no puedo imaginar lo raro y difícil que debe ser todo esto para ti —manifestó Cat con aprecio—, pero debes ser fuerte por el bien de las tres.

Cat había incluido a la nueva Kara y Lena entendía perfectamente el porqué.

—Cat, me conoces…

—Sí, por eso sé que puede pasar cualquier cosa aunque no lo pretendas, sé que tú amas a nuestra Supergirl, pero, ¿quién sabe lo que puede llegar a sentir la nueva Supergirl por ti?,

—Supergirl 38 es una mujer íntegra y tiene las cosas muy claras —afirmó Lena.

—No lo dudo, pero cuando se trata de sentimientos, todo se vuelve impredecible e incontrolable... Sin embargo, hay líneas que no deben cruzarse, porque las consecuencias serían devastadoras para todos los implicados —explicó Cat.

—Créeme, Cat, no pierdo de vista eso ni un solo día —aseguró Lena.

—Siento haber venido para decirte esto, Lena, sabes que lo hago porque os aprecio, a Supergirl y a ti —dijo Cat mientras se levantaba.

—Lo sé, gracias. —Lena le ofreció la mano y Cat se la estrechó con cariño y le dedicó una sonrisa.

* * *

Kara y Lena visitaron el DEO después de comer. Alex quería comentar algunas cosas con Kara y J'onn con Lena.

—Hola Alex —saludó Kara.

—Hola Kara, acércate —pidió la agente mientras extendía unos papeles en la mesa de su laboratorio—, ¿ves?, tu muestra de sangre da los mismos resultados que los de la muestra de mi hermana cuando estaba bien.

—O sea, que no aporto nada que pueda ayudaros —dijo Kara con tristeza.

—No es culpa tuya, ni de nadie —exclamó Maggie, que cruzaba la puerta con sus muletas.

—¿Cómo estás, Maggie? —preguntó Kara. La detective besó a Alex en los labios y miró a Kara.

—Estoy bien, con ganas de empezar la rehabilitación —Maggie se colgó del cuello de Alex—, todavía voy a darle mucha guerra a esta mujer —bromeó. Alex se ruborizó un poco y Kara no pudo evitar reírse.

Lena no había llegado a entrar en el despacho de J'onn J'onzz, porque había cambiado su ruta, dirigiéndose al nivel inferior, donde estaba su novia retenida. No se lo había dicho a nadie, porque sabía que se lo habrían impedido, pero ella tenía que verla, sobre todo, después de la conversación con Cat Grant.

—Buenos tardes, señorita Luthor —saludó el agente del DEO que custodiaba la celda.

—Buenas tardes, ¿puedes dejarnos solas?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Kara dejó la cama de un brinco y se acercó al vidrio.

—¡Lena!, ¿Alex te dijo que vinieras? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No —replicó Lena extrañada—, he venido porque quería verte.

Kara se quedó mirándola en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Estás igual de hermosa que siempre… —Sus ojos azules bailaban entre la mirada verdosa de Lena y sus labios pintados de rojo.

—Kara… —Lena apoyó las manos sobre el vidrio— Por favor, vuelve a ser la de antes, me prometiste que siempre volverías a mí… yo… te necesito… —musitó conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Lena… —Durante un instante, Lena creyó volver a ver la pureza en su mirada. Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, el azul cielo volvió a oscurecer, igual que su alma— ¿Seguro que me necesitas?, creía que ya me habías sustituido.

—¿Qué? —susurró, todavía recuperándose del instante anterior.

Kara apoyó las manos en el vidrio, pero de forma brusca, sobresaltando a Lena.

—Sé lo de la nueva Supergirl. Vive contigo, ¿verdad?

—Kara… eso… —Lena se retiró un par de pasos.

—Supongo que aparentáis ser pareja para que todo siga igual que antes, aunque sin mí.

—Lo hacemos por la ciudad… —La voz de Lena apenas se escuchaba. No estaba preparada para hablar de aquello con ella.

—¿Y lo hace bien mi sustituta? —No dejó que Lena contestase— ¿Voláis juntas?, ¿te coge la mano en público?, ¡¿duerme contigo?! —preguntó Kara alzando la voz cada vez más.

—¡No, no duerme conmigo! —exclamó Lena.

—¿Y cuánto tardará en hacerlo? —preguntó con maldad.

—Kara, por favor… —rogó Lena— Todo esto es muy difícil para todos.

—¡¿Y no lo es para mí?! —gritó Kara— ¡Llevo encerrada en esta maldita celda más de dos meses!

—Yo querría sacarte, pero…

—¡Pues sácame!

—No puedo —Lena bajó la mirada—. Eres demasiado peligrosa.

—¿Y tengo que quedarme aquí mientras otra ocupa mi lugar incluso en tu cama?

—¡Eso no es así! —exclamó Lena.

—Si yo fuera ella, no dudaría en aprovechar la situación… me gustas demasiado, Lena Luthor.

Aunque su voz sonaba perversa, sus palabras lograron alterar a Lena más de lo que le habría gustado.

—Ella nunca haría eso, porque es como tú antes de que perdieras la razón —dijo desconsolada.

Volvió a acercarse al vidrio. Ya no podía contenerlas, las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

—Cumple tu promesa, por favor… vuelve conmigo —sollozó.

—¿Dónde está Lena? —preguntó Winn.

—Con J'onn —replicó Alex.

—No, no está con él, J'onn todavía la está esperando en su despacho.

—Qué raro, llegamos juntas —señaló Kara.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Alex— ¡Ha bajado a ver a mi hermana!

—Por favor —rogó Maggie a Kara, que la cogió en brazos y corrió junto a Alex hasta el ascensor.

—¡¿Cómo has podido prestarte a algo así, Lena?! —chillaba Kara sin contención.

—Kara, por favor —La voz de Lena apenas era un susurro. Seguía llorando.

—¡Sácame de aquí, mandaré a esa maldita usurpadora a su Tierra de una patada!

Las voces llegaron hasta ellas cuando salieron del ascensor. Kara hizo amago de acompañarlas, pero Maggie le pidió que las esperase allí.

—¡Lena, no deberías haber bajado! —exclamó Alex, que ya había llegado junto a la celda.

—Lo siento… yo sólo quería verla… —balbuceó. Alex la cogió de los hombros para salir de aquel nivel.

—Lo sé. Debí avisarte de que sabía lo de Kara 38, vamos.

—¡No la trates con tanta consideración, está encantada con la nueva Supergirl! —acusó Kara.

—¡Basta ya, Kara! —gritó Alex.

—Lo siento, hermanita, has llegado tarde —Le dedicó una mirada llena de odio—, ya la hice llorar. Has vuelto a fracasar —pronunció con crueldad.

Alex apretó los dientes. Lena cerraba los ojos. Y entonces se escuchó la voz de Maggie.

—¿No te cansas de usar siempre las mismas frases, Kara? —preguntó la detective, sorprendiendo a todas— Saca a Lena de aquí —dijo a Alex.

Kara sonrió con satisfacción. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Maggie Sawyer.

—¿Hoy hay reunión familiar y no me habéis avisado?, ¿ha venido también mi sustituta?, ¡quiero verle la cara!

—Kara tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que bajar a verte —afirmó Maggie sin perder la sonrisa. Kara sonrió también.

—Sé que está aquí, puedo sentirlo… pero tendré que conformarme contigo, la verdad es que te echaba de menos —admitió Kara.

—No tengo permitido invitarte a cervezas, lo siento —bromeó Maggie. Kara rio.

—Eres la única que parece no romperse cuando habla conmigo, y eso me gusta —confesó Kara.

—Quizá se deba a que soy la que menos lazos emocionales tiene contigo —manifestó Maggie con tranquilidad—, algo bueno tenía que tener.

—¿Y qué tal está tu pierna? —Kara suavizó el tono pero la expresión de su rostro no ocultó lo poco que le imporaba su lesión.

—Aún puedo caminar —explicó Maggie mostrándole sus muletas.

—Eres dura, Maggie Sawyer, pero tus huesos son tan frágiles como los de cualquier ser humano, qué lástima.

Maggie sabía que aquella conversación había terminado, y Kara la había finalizado con una clara amenaza. Si algún día lograba liberarse de su encierro, la kriptoniana no dudaría en matarla.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Kara visiblemente preocupada al verlas llegar.

—Mi hermana ya sabe que estás aquí, ocupando su lugar —anunció Alex. Kara tragó saliva. Era obvio que no le había sentado nada bien.

—Lena, por favor, no vuelvas a bajar sin avisarme antes —rogó Alex.

—No lo haré… —musitó mientras se llevaba la mano a los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas. No quería que Kara la viera así. Alex la abrazó con fuerza.

A Kara le resultó impactante aquella escena. Una cosa era verla abrazar y besar a Maggie, en su mundo también le gustaba, no era sorprendente. Otra muy distinta era verla tener esos gestos de afecto con Lena Luthor, cuando en su mundo apenas habían intercambiado dos frases el día que Lena irrumpió en su apartamento sin avisar. Aquella complicidad que manisfetaban le hizo pensar que, tal vez, Alex había llegado a cogerle bastante cariño a Lena desde que había empezado su relación con Kara. Alex siempre era muy protectora con las personas que le importaban. La aparición de Maggie la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Maggie! —exclamó Alex al verla— Gracias por tu ayuda.

Alex enmarcó su rostro con las manos y la besó con intensidad.

—Ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesitéis, Danvers —aseguró Maggie—, sobre todo con recompensas como esta —exclamó sonriendo y se abrazó a la cintura de Alex, que la besó en la cabeza con ternura.

Maggie tenía la virtud de calmar los ánimos allá donde estuviera presente. Todas parecían más relajadas.

—Esta noche tenéis una gala a la que asistir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Alex.

—Sí —replicó Lena débilmente.

Lo último que le apetecía a Lena era mostrarse ante el público con una sonrisa, como si su vida fuese maravillosa, cuando en realidad sólo quería llorar y maldecir por haber perdido a la persona que más quería.

—Kara, llévate a Lena a casa y descansad un rato —sugirió Alex—, Maggie y yo nos quedaremos en el DEO, pendientes de lo que pueda pasar.

—Pero J'onn quería hablar conmigo.

—Tranquila, le diré lo que ha pasado, lo entenderá, y si se trata de algo importante, te llamaré.

—Gracias, Alex.

Kara y Lena caminaron en silencio hasta la pista de aterrizaje.

—¿Quieres que vayamos volando? —ofreció Kara.

—No, prefiero ir en mi helicóptero, lo siento.

Kara suspiró con resignación. Sólo unas horas antes habían compartido risas y gyozas, llegando a conocer un lado más relajado y personal de Lena, y ahora se sentía más lejos de ella que nunca. Le dolía, especialmente, porque se debía a que Lena había vuelto a sufrir.

* * *

Kara se entretuvo volando sobre el centro de National City hasta que supo que Lena había llegado a casa. Entonces, se dirigió a una de las terrazas del ático y cruzó la puerta que estaba abierta. Se vistió con ropa de calle y entró en el salón, allí la recibió Lena.

—Kara…

—Hola Lena —saludó Kara con una sonrisa tímida, tocándose las gafas.

—Siento lo de antes —aseguró Lena—, el encuentro con mi novia me dejó bastante afectada.

—Lo sé, Lena, no tienes que disculparte —contestó Kara enseguida.

—No quería que me vieras así, estoy un poco avergonzada —confesó Lena con las mejillas sonrojadas y apartando la mirada. Kara la contempló en silencio unos segundos.

«Qué guapa está cuando se sonroja —pensó.»

—Por favor, no te sientas mal por eso, todos tenemos nuestras debilidades —Lena la miró fruncienco el ceño—, nuestros momentos bajos —aclaró tocándose las gafas y sin dejar de sonreír.

—Es verdad —dijo Lena con una sonrisa—. Pero tenemos que seguir adelante, y esta noche nos esperan en la gala que patrocina L Corp —añadió mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

—Sí —afirmó Kara con orgullo, al ver cómo Lena se recomponía. Se alegraba inmensamente de que su relación no se hubiera estropeado con lo sucedido aquella tarde.

—¿Me ayudas a elegir el vestido? —preguntó Lena volviéndose hacia ella desde el pasillo.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó— Claro.

—Pues ven, ¿o es que piensas verlos desde aquí con tus rayos X? —bromeó Lena.

—No, claro, quiero decir que sí voy… —Kara se aturulló y terminó sus palabras con una risa que acabó contagiando a Lena.

«Qué Rao se apiade de nosotras esta noche —imploró Kara en su interior.»

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

_Hoy os regalo un capítulo bien largo con encuentros muy reveladores... Espero que os guste ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Kara se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación que Lena utilizaba como vestidor. Cuando Lena abrió uno de los armarios, Kara se sorprendió. No sólo había vestidos, también camisas y pantalones que le resultaban familiares. La joven CEO paseaba sus dedos sobre algunas prendas con evidente nostalgia. Kara la observaba conteniendo la respiración, sabía que aquella ropa pertenecía a su álter ego. Lena sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, para salir del trance y se centró en sus vestidos de noche.

—¿Qué te parece éste? —Le mostró un vestido rojo—, ¿y éste? —Ahora era el turno de uno de color negro con algunos detalles en blanco.

—Son… son muy bonitos los dos —dijo Kara aclarando la garganta.

—Este vestido me encanta… —afirmó Lena colocando la prenda de color azul noche delante de su cuerpo. Kara la imaginó vestida con él. Lena alzó la ceja izquierda, instándola a opinar otra vez.

—Es muy bonito también —logró pronunciar, llevándose la mano a las gafas.

—Me parece que no me vas a servir de mucha ayuda —bromeó Lena. Kara sonrió tímidamente y apartó sus ojos azules de ella.

Lena se entretuvo un rato mirando varios vestidos, llevándoselos hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero del vestidor y contemplándose con ellos. Kara la miraba a ella con detenimiento, no tenía que disimular, pues la ocasión se lo permitía. Y pensó que Lena Luthor era una mujer hermosa, elegante y atractiva, muy atractiva.

—Creo que me pondré el azul oscuro.

—Te sentará muy bien —observó Kara en un impulso. Lena la miró, sonriendo.

—Gracias, Kara. ¿Puedes salir de la habitación?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Porque tengo que ducharme y vestirme, no querrás que lo haga contigo aquí, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro, perdona, ya me voy! —contestó atropelladamente con una amplia sonrisa.

Lena la siguió con la mirada hasta que la dejo sola, no podía dejar de sonreír. La Kara apocada era tan adorable. Sintió un pinchazo de añoranza en el pecho, pero respiró hondo y volvió a dedicar toda su atención a lo que tenía que hacer.

Kara llegó al salón del apartamento y empezó a caminar por él sin rumbo fijo. No podía estarse quieta. Aquella noche era muy importante, la gente que asistiría a la gala debía creerse que Lena y ella eran novias. La teoría estaba clara desde hacía días, pero los últimos acontecimientos la preocupaban. Las palabras de Cat Grant resonaban en su mente, "espero que Supergirl 38 sea tan honorable como nuestra Supergirl". Por supuesto que tenía honor, por mucho que Lena fuera tremendamente atractiva y encantadora.

—Kara, ¿puedes venir un momento? —escuchó la voz de Lena desde su habitación.

—Dime, Lena… —dijo Kara, asomándose por la puerta.

—Me va a venir bien tenerte aquí, ¿me ayudas? —pidió Lena, señalando pasadores en el cuello de su vestido, mientras se apartaba la melena oscura hacia un lado.

Kara tragó saliva. El vestido se ceñía a su silueta como un guante, resaltando sus curvas femeninas. Y su espalda quedaba bastante expuesta porque todavía no tenía cerrado el cuello en su remate. Aquello le dejaba muy claro que no llevaba sujetador y el corazón de Kara empezó a latir más deprisa. Por suerte, Lena no poseía sus poderes kriptonianos, sólo podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Kara se acercó a ella titubeando un poco. Si hubiese podido elegir, no estaría allí ayudándola con el maldito vestido. No si eso significaba alterarse de aquella forma y sentirse culpable por ello. Lena no estaba haciendo nada en especial, pero ahí estaba el problema, que no necesitaba esforzarse, su capacidad de seducción parecía ser una cualidad natural en ella. Kara trató de ser lo más rápida posible. Si con la vista no le bastaba, sentir la tibieza de su piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos y oler su perfume completaban el suplicio al que sometía a sus sentidos. Todo en Lena Luthor atraía, absolutamente todo, iba a ser muy fácil estar pegada a ella durante la noche, ¿pero cómo sería capaz de alejarse después?

—Gracias, sólo me falta el peinado y el maquillaje —informó Lena—, Mary estará ya al caer.

—¿Mary? —preguntó Kara.

—Mi arma secreta cuando tengo que arreglarme, no creerás que los looks que luzco me los procuro yo sola, ¿verdad? —dijo entre risas.

—Claro, eso suena muy lógico —contestó riendo exageradamente.

—¿A qué esperas?

—¿Eh?

—Cuando Mary llegue, tiene que ver aquí a Supergirl, no a Kara Danvers.

—¡Por supuesto! —Kara se llevó la mano a las gafas con nerviosismo. Se sentía muy tonta desde hacía un rato.

A Lena apenas le dio tiempo a parpadear una vez. Supergirl estaba ante sus ojos.

—¡Qué velocidad la tuya, me vendría bien cuando tengo que arreglarme! —bromeó. Kara sonrió y cruzó los brazos delante del pecho, en una de sus posturas clásicas.

—Estás perfecta —admitió Lena con admiración.

—Gracias.

Sonó el timbre del apartamento y Lena abrió a la mujer. Media hora después, Mary se marchó y la pareja se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Lena lucía un elegante recogido y sus ojos verdes destacaban con el maquillaje negro. Decidió que era mejor acudir con su limusina, para evitar que el viento estropease el trabajo de Mary.

Kara estaba nerviosa, se le daba mal mentir. Lena notó su nerviosismo y apoyó su mano sobre la de Kara. La kriptoniana se volvió hacia ella en el asiento del vehículo.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Entonces, Lena entrelazó un poco sus dedos con los de Kara y los latidos de ambas se aceleraron. Pero Lena supo enmascarar la respuesta de su cuerpo ante aquel contacto con la situación que iban a vivir.

—Yo también estoy un poco nerviosa, pero debemos tranquilizarnos. Lo hicimos bien en la entrevista, y esta noche será igual.

Le dedicó una sonrisa amable y liberó su mano, Kara tomó aire y miró al frente.

Nada más llegar al lugar de la gala, numerosas personas se acercaron a ellas para saludarlas con entusiasmo. Era más que evidente que National City se alegraba de verlas juntas otra vez. Lena no quería incomodar más a Kara, se había dado cuenta de lo que le había supuesto ayudarla con el vestido y tenerla tan cerca, así que fue paciente y respetuosa, caminando simplemente a su lado. Pero Kara no estaba ciega, y era consciente del modo en que las miraba toda aquella gente, esperando ver ciertos comportamientos lógicos en una pareja de novias. De pronto, su mano buscó la de Lena, que al sentir el roce, la miró con sorpresa. Kara le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y tomó su mano con delicadeza, para seguir caminando entre los asistentes. Lena también sonrió, agradeciendo el detalle.

—¡Hola bombones! —saludó una voz masculina. Ambas se volvieron ligeramente incómodas.

—¡Mon-El! —exclamó Kara.

Iba ataviado con un smoking que le sentaba realmente bien. Pero lo que más le gustó a Kara de aquella imagen era la hermosa mujer que iba cogida de su brazo, Lucy Lane, con un bonito vestido violeta.

—Mira sus caras de indignación —rio Mon-El.

—Mi novio siempre tan bromista, perdonadlo —disculpó Lucy.

—No sabía que asistíais a esta gala —dijo Kara.

—Yo fui invitada en representación del ejército, y él, bueno… a veces me pregunto por qué lo traigo de acompañante.

—Porque soy guapo y divertido —replicó él enseguida—, y porque eres la persona que más me importa en el mundo, y lo sabes —añadió mirándola a los ojos.

Kara y Lena se miraron frunciendo el ceño y después les devolvieron la atención.

—En fin, pasadlo bien, seguro que mucha gente más os quiere saludar —se despidió Lucy, para dedicarle sonrisas tontas a su novio, que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—Ésa sí que es una pareja enamorada —dijo Lena suspirando.

—Lo siento, quizá debería ser más cariñosa contigo… —musitó Kara.

—No, tranquila, si nosotras nunca hemos sido demasiado empalagosas en público.

—Pues es una suerte. —Se sonrieron.

La música de fondo cambió y Kara notó que mucha gente las miraba.

—¿Por qué nos miran todos? —preguntó a Lena por lo bajo.

—Esperan que bailemos juntas —aclaró Lena—, Kara y yo solíamos bailar en estos eventos.

—Me gusta bailar, y se me da bastante bien —presumió Kara con una sonrisa segura en el rostro.

—Lo sé, es un talento natural que tenéis las Karas —dijo sonriendo—, entonces…

Kara asintió. Lena posó las manos sobre los hombros de la kriptoniana. Entonces, Lena sintió cómo Kara apoyaba las suyas sobre su espalda, acercándola un poco a su cuerpo. Suspiró, hacía más de dos meses que no bailaba así con nadie. Se movían bien acompasadas, disfrutando de la música y de las agradables sensaciones que estaban experimentando. Para Lena, era como volver atrás en el tiempo. De cuando en cuando, no podía evitar cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en el cuello de Kara, tratando de imaginar que era su novia y que las últimas semanas sólo habían sido una pesadilla. Para Kara, era algo totalmente nuevo, nunca había bailado así con una mujer. Le estaba resultando demasiado grato, y no sabía si era porque le gustaba bailar, o porque su pareja de baile era Lena Luthor.

Sin embargo, en cierto momento, Kara guió a Lena en un giro, y ella gimió de dolor.

—¡Perdona, no pensé que apretaba! —exclamó Kara de inmediato.

—Tranquila, no es culpa tuya —contestó Lena quitándole importancia.

Pero Kara no se quedó satisfecha. Sabía que no había ejercido presión como para hacerle daño en condiciones normales, ¿qué había ocurrido realmente? Aunque Lena trató de continuar con el baile con normalidad, Kara fue un poco más astuta y la fue llevando hacia uno de los extremos del amplio salón con excusa de los movimientos del baile. Cuando pensó que ya nadie podía escucharlas si hablaban a bajo volumen, lanzó su pensamiento.

—Fue tu novia, ¿verdad? —Lena alzó la mirada rápidamente— Te hizo daño en la muñeca.

Lena apartó sus ojos verdes. No quería contestar, le dolía demasiado ese recuerdo. Pero Kara insistió, ansiosa por comprender lo que había pasado realmente.

—Por eso Alex dijo que te atacó, no sólo hirió a Maggie y a los agentes del DEO —afirmó.

—Por favor, Kara, dejemos el tema, no quiero hablar de eso —admitió mirándola de nuevo. Sus ojos se veían de un color gris verdoso y faltos de vida.

—Lo siento, no quería molestarte —Kara lamentó haberle hablado de manera tan directa.

—Está bien, olvidémoslo y sigamos con la gala.

Lena forzó una sonrisa y cogió la mano de Kara para tirar de ella y llevarla de nuevo al la zona central.

Sobre las dos de la mañana, la gala llegó a su fin. Lena pronunció unas palabras para agradecer la presencia de todos los asistentes, de parte suya y de su novia, Supergirl, que se erguía a su lado con los puños apoyados en su cintura, mostrando una sonrisa amable.

—Parece que la gente se va contenta —afirmó Kara.

—Sí, todo ha salido bien —observó Lena—. Podemos volver a mi casa volando, ya no me importa si me despeino un poco —bromeó con una sonrisa.

Kara asintió encantada, y la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo. Era una noche fría, y para surcar los cielos lo iba a necesitar. La levantó en brazos y la miró.

—Apriétate contra mí —sugirió de pronto. Lena la miró a los ojos.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó sin entender.

—Para combatir el frío —aclaró Kara—. Yo mantengo mi temperatura corporal a pesar de los cambios climáticos.

«Lo sé muy bien —pensó Lena.»

Tal como le había recomendado Kara, Lena se aferró a su cuerpo. Podía sentir perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, una sensación dolorosamente familiar. Mantuvo cerrados los ojos buena parte del vuelo. Igual que durante la gala, quiso olvidarse de todo e imaginar que volvía a estar en los brazos de su Kara.

La kriptoniana tomó tierra con delicadeza y liberó a Lena, que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Kara sabía muy bien el porqué.

—Ojalá pudiera darte lo que has perdido… —declaró.

—Eres un encanto, Kara. —Lena le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—No me extraña que la Kara de este mundo se enamorase de ti —afirmó Kara con seriedad.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestionó Lena mirándola con atención.

—Porque… eres una mujer maravillosa.

Al instante de haber hablado, Kara mostró gesto de preocupación, convencida de que había metido la pata al decirle algo así. Lena le echó una mano, consciente de la situación.

—Seguro que no más que la Lena de tu mundo —Lena le sonrió con cariño—, buenas noches, Kara.

—Buenas noches, Lena.

Recordarle la existencia de la Lena Luthor de su mundo era lo mejor para las dos. Cat tenía razón, ¿qué podía Kara llegar a sentir por ella si seguían con aquella farsa? Lena no quería causarle dolor, ya era suficiente con su sufrimiento. Kara era totalmente inocente de lo que pasaba en Tierra 40. Así que, una noche más, Lena tuvo que contener sus impulsos irracionales, aquellos que le decían que su novia volvía a estar en su apartamento, y se hizo un ovillo en la cama, rogando a Morfeo un poco de piedad.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, Kara llamó a CatCo para informar de que no podría ir a trabajar porque tenía cita con el médico para revisar la evolución de su intervención. Sólo James conocía la verdad, Kara tenía que presentarse en el DEO.

—¿Entonces han conseguido repararlo? —preguntó emocionada.

—Eso me han dicho —informó Alex—, a falta de unos pequeños ajustes.

A Kara le costaba disimular la emoción.

—Relájate un poco, pequeña Danvers —exclamó Maggie—, que parece que tengas ansia por perdernos a todos de vista, ¿tan mal te hemos tratado? —bromeó haciéndola reír.

—Lo siento, Maggie, ya sabes que no es así.

Intercambiaron unas sonrisas y en ese momento, Lena y Winn entraron en la sala central de operaciones.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó J'onn.

—¡Reparado! —afirmó Winn con orgullo—, ¡y listo para ser probado!

Lena sonreía y le tendió la mano a Kara para entregarle el extrapolador interdimensional.

—Aquí tienes la puerta para volver a casa. —A pesar de su sonrisa, Kara notó la tristeza en su voz.

Kara empezó a despedirse de todos, compartió abrazos con Alex y Maggie y aseguró que volvería muy pronto, pero que necesitaba ver a los suyos y decirle a su hermana que estaba bien, que no se preocupase por ella. Cuando llegó el turno de Lena, los demás se alejaron para darles un poco de intimidad.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo, Kara —aseguró Lena—, y te lo agradezco de corazón, gracias a ti, la ciudad se ha creído el regreso de Supergirl, que nosotras seguimos juntas y enamoradas, los rumores malintencionados se han calmado… y nos has dado un poco de tiempo para seguir investigando sobre lo que le ocurre a mi novia.

—Lena, voy a volver —afirmó Kara—, así que no hables como si no fueras a verme nunca más.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, ¿verdad? —dijo Lena con una sonrisa triste—. Ya has hecho mucho más de lo que tenías que hacer, nadie te culpará si no regresas.

—Yo lo haría —exclamó Kara—, no voy a dejaros con todo esto, volveré.

Era tan absurdo, aquella no era su Kara, no era su novia, y, sin embargo, una parte de sí misma se resistía a dejarla marchar. Nunca diría aquello en voz alta, pero no hacía falta, Kara lo estaba leyendo en sus ojos verdes.

—Me tendrás de vuelta antes de lo que piensas —prometió clavándole sus ojos azules.

Lena le deseó buen viaje y los demás se acercaron para desearle lo mismo. Kara accionó el artefacto y se generó un portal interdimensional.

* * *

TIERRA 38

Kara apareció en la azotea del edificio donde vivía Alex. Bajó hasta su balcón y aprovechó que estaba abierto para colarse dentro. Vio a su hermana bebiendo una cerveza en la mesa de la cocina, dándole la espalda.

—Alex… —musitó. La agente pegó un respingo en el taburete y se volvió con rapidez.

—¡Kara! —chilló, corriendo hasta ella y abrazándola con fuerza—, ¡Dios mío, has vuelto, ya pensaba en lo peor, joder! —Kara rio.

—¿Ya me estabas enterrando?, Supergirl es invencible —exclamó con altanería exagerada. Alex le dio un azote en el brazo.

—¿Por qué no te comunicaste conmigo?, ¿es que no podías hacerlo?, ¿lograste vencer al enemigo de Barry?

—Tranquila, vamos a sentarnos y te cuento todo, porque… hay bastante que contar.

Alex frunció el ceño y se apresuró a sentarse con su hermana en el sofá.

—Tierra 40 —repitió Alex por tercera vez.

—Sí, en lugar de volver aquí, el artefacto me llevó a otro de los infinitos mundos paralelos, pero afortunadamente, Winn y Lena pudieron repararlo y por eso he podido volver a casa.

—Winn y Lena… —Alex parecía no asimilar lo que Kara le estaba contando.

—Sí, como te he dicho antes, todos los de este mundo tenemos un álter ego en Tierra 40.

—Perdona, es que… me cuesta imaginar que tengo un doble.

—Probablemente tienes infinitos, a mí también me resultó impactante —admitió Kara—, pero la verdad es que os parecéis mucho, no sólo en el aspecto, tenéis el mismo carácter gruñón y maniático —añadió sacando la lengua.

—¿Quién es gruñona? —se quejó Alex empujándola.

—Y el mismo lado protector con la gente que os importa —dijo con una sonrisa. Alex torció los labios y apartó la mirada—, por cierto, ¿qué tal las cosas con Maggie? —preguntó, la curiosidad le pudo.

—¿Qué? —Alex la miró con una expresión de sorpresa— Bien… muy bien.

—¿Muy bien?

—La noche antes de que te fueras, vino a mi apartamento y bueno… Estamos juntas —musitó bajando la mirada.

—¿Sois novias? —chilló Kara emocionada— ¡Igual que en Tierra 40! —Se rio.

—¿En serio?

Kara le contó todas las novedades y no tan novedades que había conocido en Tierra 40, y Alex no parecía tener suficiente, estaba realmente fascinada con la existencia del multiverso. Le horrorizó la situación en que se encontraba Kara 40 y cómo había afectado a la vida de todos sus seres queridos, lamentando que no encontrasen la forma de curarla. Pero, sin duda, lo que más la había sorprendido fue la relación sentimental entre Lena Luthor y Supergirl, ésa que la prensa rosa llamaba Supercorp.

—¿Y cómo es eso de fingir ser su novia?

—Pues, no es tan complicado, Lena lo hace fácil —Alex la miraba con una sonrisa exagerada en la cara—, ¿qué?

—Nada que… me hace mucha gracia que al final te hayas pasado a mi bando —admitió Alex— Cuando se lo cuente a mamá va a alucinar.

—Tampoco es tan sorprendente, ¿no?, ya sabías que soy bisexual, además, no hace falta que le cuentes eso a nadie, Alex, seguro que empezarán las bromitas con la Lena de nuestro mundo y no quiero eso —Kara se puso nerviosa.

—Claro, porque a ti nuestra Lena te da exactamente igual —provocó Alex sonriendo de lado.

—No me da igual, le tengo aprecio, es mi amiga —se justificó.

—Pues tú a ella sí le importas bastante —declaró Alex, haciéndose la interesante.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

—¡Alex, maldita sea, dime lo que tengas que decirme! —Alex se volvió a reír.

—Está bien… pues, me contó James que fue a buscarte a CatCo.

—¿En serio?

—Y no sólo eso, después me llamó a mí preguntando por Supergirl.

—Vaya… —Kara se quedó callada y con la mirada perdida.

—Le contamos las mismas mentiras que a todos, pero estoy segura de que le encantaría recibir una visita sorpresa de Supergirl.

—¿Tú crees?

—Lo sé y a ti también te gustaría verla, se te nota en la cara.

—¡Déjalo ya, Alex! —se quejó Kara— Que suceda en una Tierra no significa que tenga que suceder en otras.

Kara le explicó a su hermana que tenía que volver a Tierra 40, que se lo debía a todos ellos, por el buen recibimiento que le habían dado y por haberla ayudado a regresar a su verdadero mundo. Alex lo entendió perfectamente, tenía un elevado sentido del honor, al igual que su hermana, y le aseguró que podía marcharse tranquila, que entre J'onn, Mon-El, Guardian y el DEO tenían todo bien cubierto en su ausencia.

—Di a todos que estoy bien y que volveré en cuanto pueda —pidió Kara, y abrazó intensamente a Alex.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor, y vuelve pronto —rogó Alex—, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Kara voló hasta el edificio de L Corp, ya había anochecido. Sentía curiosidad por ver a la Lena de su mundo, era como si fuera a verla de nuevo por primera vez, como aquella mañana en que la conoció acompañada de Clark. Sabía que todo lo que había vivido en la última semana la había cambiado, que nada volvería a ser igual. Recordó la última vez que la había visto, tras la explosión del misil que contenía el virus Medusa neutralizado por ella. Le dio las gracias y Lena asintió con la cabeza, disculpándose por haberla engañado durante un rato, haciéndole pensar que colaboraba con su madre. Kara se había sentido culpable por haber creído en su traición, pero el alivió final al verla de su parte fue más grande.

Se detuvo a unos metros y la vio en el balcón de su despacho, con una copa de vino en la mano. Lena había tenido una cena de negocios y todavía no se había marchado a casa. Se fijó un poco más y advirtió que parecía triste y sumida en sus pensamientos. Lena, totalmente ajena a ella, suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

—Te echo de menos —musitó a la nada.

«Y yo a ti —admitió Kara internamente.»

Instantes después, Lena sintió un poco de viento a su espalda, volviéndose con rapidez, pensando que tal vez se trataba de Supergirl. Pero no la vio, sin embargo, sus ojos verdes dieron con un hermoso ramo de Plumerias blancas que descansaba en el suelo, junto a la puerta.

Lena dio unos pasos, dejó la copa en el suelo y cogió el ramo. Cerró los ojos y se deleitó con su aroma floral. Sabía que estaban recién cortadas, y que había sido cosa de Supergirl. Sonrió y abrió los ojos, buscándola en el cielo, pero no dio con ella.

—Gracias, Supergirl… —musitó Lena, confiando en que la kriptoniana todavía pudiera escucharla.

—De nada y buenas noches, señorita Luthor —saludó Kara a su espalda. Lena se volvió de inmediato.

—¡Supergirl, estás aquí! —exclamó feliz de saber que Supergirl no había desaparecido y que, además, ella le importaba.

—Así es… —Kara bajó hasta tocar el suelo— Antes de nada, me gustaría darle las gracias apropiadamente por lo que hizo hace dos semanas. Salvó muchas vidas inocentes.

—Ese ramo es un bonito gesto de agradecimiento —replicó Lena con una sonrisa—, pero… —Kara se inquietó— ¿Vuelves a tratarme de usted?

—Siempre la he tratado de usted.

—No es cierto, cuando iba a accionar el lanzamiento del misil, gritaste mi nombre de pila —señaló Lena.

—Tiene razón, pero era una situación extrema, pensé que así, mi ruego le causaría más efecto. —Lena apartó la mirada.

—Desde luego que me causa más efecto cuando me llamas por mi nombre —susurró con una sonrisa tímida que contagió a Kara—, y me gustaría que siguieras haciéndolo, si no te molesta.

—Claro que no —exclamó Kara avanzando unos pasos hacia Lena.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, las sombras de la noche ya no le impedían ver su rostro con claridad. Su corazón casi se detuvo.

«Oh Rao… eres preciosa… ¿Cómo podía mirarte sólo como amiga? —se preguntó.»

Kara contemplaba a Lena en un estado de atontamiento máximo. Sus ojos eran tan verdes y hermosos como los de Lena 40. No, lo eran aún más, porque carecían de la sombra de profundo dolor que teñía los de su álter ego desde hacía dos meses.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Lena, sintiéndose un poco intimidada.

—Perdone… —Lena levantó la ceja izquierda y Kara rectificó— perdona…

—No me has contestado… Supergirl —insistió Lena.

—Es que… me impacta verte después de conocer a tu álter ego —admitió con sinceridad.

—¿Mi álter ego? —preguntó Lena con curiosidad.

No lo tenía planeado, pero las cosas se habían dado así, y Lena merecía una explicación de su prolongada ausencia, sobre todo, después de haber preguntado tanto por ella. Kara le habló del multiverso, le contó su batalla contra los Dominators en Tierra 1, ayudando a Barry y a sus amigos, y su posterior viaje inesperado a Tierra 40, donde todos tenían un álter ego. Lena, al igual que su hermana Alex, se mostró emocionada con aquella aventura, posiblemente por compartir ese lado científico y ávido de nuevos conocimientos.

—Pero todo esto es increíble, ¡tenemos dobles! —exclamó sin poder contenerse.

—Sí, los tenemos.

Lena acortó la distancia entre ellas, llevada por la inyección de adrenalina que su mente de científica había recibido con aquella historia. Aquel gesto fue suficiente para que un olor familiar llegase a las fosas nasales de la kriptoniana, sintiendo que su corazón iba a detenerse por segunda vez. Reconoció el perfume de Lena 40 en la piel de su Lena. Si ya la atraía en aquel mundo, el efecto se multiplicaba en el suyo, porque no tenía que reprimirse, porque nada la hacía sentir culpable por desearla.

—Tu perfume… —murmuró descolocada.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó Lena sintiéndose culpable—, ¿también tienes un olfato sobrehumano? Lo siento… —Retrocedió unos pasos, consciente de que utilizaba un perfume bastante intenso, pero entonces Kara salió de su trance y avanzó los mismos pasos.

—No me molesta en absoluto —El rostro de Lena se relajó—, al contrario, me gusta mucho, es muy… agradable. —Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y Lena se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada, después logró cambiar de tema.

—Siento mucho lo que ha pasado con la Supergirl de Tierra 40, y me alegra que mi doble esté ayudando a curarla, me tranquiliza saber que allí también son amigas —añadió Lena con satisfacción.

«Amigas… eso pensaba yo… son amantes, están enamoradas, hacen el amor… —enumeraba mentalmente—. Pero no puedo decírtelo porque te afectaría demasiado.»

—¿Supergirl? —la llamó frunciendo el ceño.

—Discúlpame, estaba pensando… es que tengo que volver allí, necesitan mi ayuda.

—Me parece muy noble de tu parte que no los dejes a su suerte después de ayudarte ellos, es muy propio de ti —afirmó Lena con orgullo.

Kara sonrió ante sus palabras, y Lena sintió sus mejillas arder.

«Sí, definitivamente, estás guapísima cuando te sonrojas —pensó.»

Lena se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes que irte —consiguió pronunciar—, no quiero entretenerte si ellos te necesitan.

—Sí, debo partir ya —anunció Kara.

—Ojalá que todo se solucione pronto, buen viaje.

Kara asintió y le dio la espalda.

—¡Supergirl! —La kriptoniana se volvió para mirarla— Ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré… Lena. —La joven CEO curvó los labios en una bonita sonrisa.

—Hasta pronto… —musitó Lena cuando la perdió de vista.

FIN DE TIERRA 38

* * *

Lo primero que Kara hizo al llegar a Tierra 40 fue enfrentarse a un alien menor que estaba armando jaleo en un callejón. No le costó mucho reducirlo, pero, durante la lucha, el extrapolador de Cisco se rompió en varios trozos. Kara maldijo, los recogió y no quiso preocuparse, de todos modos, Winn y Lena lo habían reparado una vez, podrían volver a hacerlo.

Cuando el DEO se presentó allí, y Alex y Mon-El se hicieron cargo del alien, Kara los saludó, informándolos de que había regresado, después se dirigió al ático de Lena, donde ella la recibió muy contenta.

—¿Pensaste que no iba a volver?

—Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, y no tienes por qué hacerlo, y…

—Siempre cumplo mi palabra, Lena. —Cogió su mano.

—Lo sé —Bajó la mirada un instante—, ¿qué tal estaba tu hermana?

—Bien… muy bien —añadió al recordar que estaba saliendo con Maggie.

—¿Y… viste a alguien más? —preguntó Lena, pensando en su álter ego.

—Pues, la verdad es que sí —replicó sonriendo.

—Y parece que la cosa fue bien —señaló Lena.

—Creo que me ha sentado muy bien verla, lo necesitaba.

«Para no perder el norte con todo esto de la farsa —reflexionó Lena internamente.»

—Me alegro mucho, Kara —afirmó con sinceridad—, y ahora a dormir, que mañana ya no tienes excusa para faltar en la redacción de CatCo.

—¡Cierto, tengo que ser puntual! —exclamó Kara con energía— ¡Buenas noches, Lena! —La besó en la mejilla y se retiró a su habitación.

—Te hacía falta verla, ella sí es para ti —musitó en la soledad de su salón.

Kara se metió en la cama con una pregunta. En su mundo, Alex había terminado saliendo con Maggie, tal como había pasado tiempo atrás en Tierra-40. ¿Podía suceder lo mismo entre Lena y ella? Estaba empezando a pensar que, a pesar de algunas diferencias más circunstanciales, la personalidad y esencia de las personas era la misma en todas las Tierras en las que existían. Y si eso era así, no era ninguna locura pensar que entre ella y la Lena Luthor de su mundo podía nacer algo más íntimo que la amistad. Siempre y cuando su Lena llegara a sentir algo por ella, algo como lo que ella había sentido al volver a verla después de dos semanas. Abrazó la almohada con fuerza.

«¡Me gusta Lena! —gritó en su interior.»

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Cuando Kara terminó su jornada en CatCo, pasó por L Corp para recoger a Lena y volar con ella hasta las instalaciones del DEO, pues Lena había quedado con Alex.

—Ya que has venido tú también, Kara —dijo Alex al recibirlas—, demuéstrame lo que sabes, siento curiosidad.

Kara frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Lena sonrió.

—He venido a practicar defensa personal con Alex —explicó.

—Oh —replicó Kara.

—Vamos a la sala especial —animó Alex, caminando delante de ellas. La siguieron.

Kara conocía aquella estancia, o al menos su copia exacta en su mundo. Sus paredes emitían una radiación de kriptonita al dieciocho por cien, suficiente para dejarla sin poderes pero sin dañarla. Cuando las tres estaban dentro, Alex accionó el mecanismo y una luz verdosa inundó el ambiente. Kara sintió un ligero desvanecimiento, y sacudió la cabeza para recuperarse.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó Alex colocándose en posición de ataque.

—Siempre —aseguró Kara. Lena se sentó en un banco pegado a la pared y contempló sin pestañear los ágiles movimientos de ambas Danvers.

Alex trataba de sorprender a Kara, pero la kriptoniana lograba detener casi todos sus ataques. En cierto instante, estuvo a punto de tumbar a Alex, pero no lo consiguió, la agente fue más rápida y logró bloquearla.

Tras unos minutos de intercambiar golpes, ambas se miraban jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—Veo que tu hermana te ha enseñado bien —bromeó Alex—. No esperaba menos.

—Por supuesto, la fuerza sin técnica no sirve de mucho —afirmó Kara con orgullo.

—Esa frase es suya, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Yo también se la dije a mi hermana.

—¿Crees que yo podré pelear así algún día? —preguntó Lena con entusiasmo—, estoy impresionada.

—Necesitarás tiempo, pero ganas no te faltan —dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, no quiero molestaros, me voy a ver a Winn.

—No hace falta que te vayas, Kara, puedes entrenar a tu aire mientras estamos con lo nuestro —dijo Alex. Lena torció los labios, no estaba muy convencida de su sugerencia—, ¿verdad, Lena?

—Claro —replicó mecánicamente.

—De acuerdo, estaré por aquí…

Alex y Lena empezaron con sus prácticas. La agente se contenía bastante, pues el nivel de Lena era muy inferior al de Kara. La kriptoniana se retiró hacia la pared, y mientras pensaba qué hacer, dedicó un rato a mirarlas. Admiraba el empeño que Lena ponía en cada golpe y movimiento, sin duda, tenía interés en mejorar. Pero estaba empezando a admirar aún más su cuerpo, y eso no era bueno. Lena llevaba un top negro y unos pantalones grises de chándal, y calzaba zapatillas. La ropa ceñida a su cuerpo no ayudaba, y los continuos movimientos de cierta parte de su anatomía tampoco. Kara se aclaró la garganta para centrarse y apartó sus ojos azules de ellas.

«¿Qué me pasa?, parezco una adolescente hormonada —se reprendió internamente.»

Se echó sobre el suelo y empezó a hacer flexiones, era una buena manera de que en su campo de visión ya no apareciera Lena Luthor. El problema era que ahora, otra persona se descentraba.

Lo intentó, pero no pudo evitarlo. Cuando Lena se dio cuenta de que Kara estaba haciendo algo, la curiosidad le pudo y se volvió hacia ella. Lo lamentó de inmediato.

—Dios… —musitó al tiempo que en su mente se agolpaban los recuerdos de su Kara moviéndose encima de ella. No vio venir el puñetazo de Alex.

—¡Demasiado lenta! —exclamó Alex. Lena volvió a centrar su atención en su maestra, el dolor la había hecho volver en sí.

Kara se aburrió de las flexiones y se levantó, justo a tiempo para ver cómo la sensual figura de Lena se movía tratando de esquivar los embates de Alex. Llevaba los cabellos oscuros recogidos en una graciosa coleta y estaba sudando.

«¿Podré ver a mi Lena así alguna vez? —pensó Kara—, tal vez en mejores circunstancias… —sonrió tontamente.»

Cuando bajó de las nubes, caminó hasta una barra horizontal. En un impulso, se agarró a ella con las manos y comenzó a ejercitar los brazos con el peso de todo su cuerpo.

Lena volvió a caer en la tentación y volvió a buscarla con la mirada. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de Kara, de sus movimientos, de sus brazos tensándose, de sus bíceps contrayéndose y relajándose… y sintió un ligero ahogo, y a continuación, dolor en el brazo y en la pierna.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy, Lena?, estás algo descentrada —exclamó Alex después de que Lena encajase un segundo golpe. No quería hacerle daño.

«Tener a la vista a la copia exacta de mi novia ejercitándose no es precisamente lo mejor para que pueda concentrarme en otra cosa —se lamentó.»

—Lo siento, hoy no es mi día —mintió, llevándose la mano a donde sentía dolor.

—Bueno, pues vamos a dejarlo aquí —anunció Alex—, que Maggie va a empezar su rehabilitación y quiero estar con ella.

—Muy bien —contestó Lena recuperando el aliento.

—¿Nos vemos esta noche? —preguntó Alex alzando las cejas. Lena la miró sin estar muy convencida. Kara había dejado la barra y miraba a ambas sin entender nada.

—No sé si…

—Anímate, Lena, te sentará bien, a todos nos sentará bien —insistió Alex.

—Perdonad, ¿de qué estáis hablando? —intervino Kara, harta de no saber.

—De vernos todos esta noche en el bar de siempre, para relajarnos un poco —explicó Alex.

—A mí me apetece —admitió Kara. Lena la miró.

—Está bien, nos vemos esta noche —claudicó finalmente. Lo hacía por Kara, no estaba segura de que ella pudiese disfrutarlo.

Alex se despidió de ellas y salió de la estancia, no sin antes desconectar las radiaciones. Kara sintió cómo sus poderes volvían a ella y respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Ya vuelves a ser tú? —preguntó Lena.

—Sí. —Intercambiaron una sonrisa.

—Voy a los vestuarios a cambiarme y salgo enseguida.

—Te acompaño —dijo Kara con naturalidad.

—De acuerdo, pero ni se te ocurra utilizar tus rayos X —bromeó Lena mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara con una pequeña toalla. Las mejillas de Kara enrojecieron.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó— Además, las paredes del DEO están forradas con plomo, no podría aunque quisiera.

—Menos mal —dijo Lena riendo. Kara la miró con gesto de sorpresa. ¿Es que Lena pensaba que quería ver su cuerpo desnudo tras la ropa? Ella no quería eso, por supuesto que no. Lena advirtió el apuro de Kara.

—Sólo bromeaba, perdona, es que… tus gestos son tan tiernos —confesó—, me traen recuerdos… recuerdos bonitos.

Quince minutos después, Kara y Lena visitaron a Winn para hablar del extrapolador.

—Suerte que recuperaste todas las piezas —dijo Winn—, lo malo es que algunas están rotas.

—¿Podréis arreglarlo? —preguntó Kara con preocupación.

—Espero que sí.

—Gracias Winn, vamos a saludar a Alex y Maggie antes de irnos.

Les faltaban unos metros para alcanzar la puerta de la sala donde Maggie realizaba su rehabilitación, cuando los gritos de ambas llegaron a ellas. Apresuraron el paso y entraron.

—¡Pero nunca volverás a ser la misma, Maggie, no podrás volver a trabajar!

—¡Alex, basta! —exclamó Maggie apoyada en sus muletas—, ¡estoy viva gracias a ti, todos lo están!

—¡Pero mírate!

—¡Los médicos dicen que hay esperanzas de que vuelva a caminar por mí misma! —insistía Maggie.

—¡¿Y tú les crees?, nos miraban con cara de lástima! —sollozó Alex.

Kara miró a Lena en silencio, como preguntando qué podían hacer para detener aquella discusión, pero Lena sólo negó con la cabeza con gesto apagado. Era evidente que no era la primera discusión de aquella índole que Lena presenciaba. Pero Kara no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Alex, Maggie… —Su voz hizo que ambas se callasen y dirigiesen su atención hacia las recién llegadas.

—No te metas, Kara, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo —pidió Alex con voz afectada.

Pero Kara la ignoró completamente y caminó hasta ella.

—Alex… —Kara la cogió por los hombros y la obligó a mirarla—, veo que no importa en qué tierra estemos, siempre serás la misma, responsabilizándote de todo y de todos, y cargando culpas que no te corresponden… salvaste la vida de Maggie, y también la de Lena, no hay nada de lo que debas arrepentirte.

—Sí lo hay, no pude salvar a mi hermana y ahora la vida de Lena es una mierda… y Maggie… su carrera en el departamento de policía está acabada, todos sabemos estas cosas pero parece que nadie quiere decirlas en voz alta —espetó con rabia.

Alex se liberó del agarre de Kara, le dedicó una mirada de arrepentimiento a Lena cuando pasó por su lado y se marchó de la estancia. Maggie se acercó con sus muletas y posó su mano en el hombro de Kara para disuadirla de seguirla.

—Déjala sola un rato —sugirió la detective—, necesita calmarse.

—No debería cargar con toda esa culpa —dijo Kara con aflicción—, va a acabar con ella.

—No sabemos cómo ayudarla —intervino Lena—, si al menos viéramos avances con Kara, algo que le devolviera la esperanza…

—Que nos la devolviera a todos —añadió Maggie.

Kara suspiró. Odiaba sentirse tan impotente, pero así era como se sentía en aquellos momentos. No podía liberar a Alex de su culpa, ni curar a Kara 40 para que Lena volviera a ser feliz, ni sanar la pierna de Maggie para que recuperase su trabajo… ¿por qué todo era tan complicado?

* * *

Aunque Kara pensó que ya no habría plan nocturno para el grupo debido a lo sucedido en el DEO, Alex no canceló la reunión. Lena le dijo que había hablado con Maggie y que las cosas se habían tranquilizado. Kara se alegró, aunque sabía que el problema seguía estando ahí.

Lena salió al salón luciendo una blusa blanca y una falda negra de tubo que le sentaba realmente bien. Llevaba los cabellos sueltos por delante de los hombros. Kara se levantó con torpeza del sofá en cuanto la vio. Ella había optado por unos vaqueros azules y una camisa de cuadros.

—Estás muy guapa —admitió, tocándose las gafas.

—Gracias, Kara, tú tampoco estás mal —Le guiñó un ojo y Kara sonrió ampliamente—, ¿vamos?

—Sí, claro.

Mientras volaba, Kara admitió que ya amaba aquel perfume que las dos Lenas compartían. También deseó poder volar muy pronto con la suya. Buscaría una excusa para propiciar la situación si era necesario.

—¿Por qué no querías venir al bar? —preguntó Kara mientras aterrizaba y liberaba a Lena de sus brazos.

—La última vez que vinimos aquí… mi novia no se comportó demasiado bien —susurró apartando la mirada—Flirteó con otras personas delante de mí.

—¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? —exclamó Kara indignada.

—No debimos venir, Kara ya no estaba bien, y yo lo sabía, lo noté aquella tarde en casa cuando… cuando hicimos el amor —Kara dejó de mirarla, incómoda, sintiendo que estaba invadiendo su intimidad, pero Lena siguió hablando—. Se mostró egoísta y exigente conmigo, incluso sugirió que no utilizásemos los brazaletes…

—Oh Rao… —exclamó Kara escandalizada.

—Pude manejarla, no pasó nada, pero… ya no era mi Kara y aquí… nos dejó a todos en evidencia, estuvo a punto de organizar una pelea, suerte que la sacamos a tiempo.

—Ahora comprendo tu reticencia, aún estamos a tiempo de marcharnos —ofreció Kara.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, quiero estar con todos —aseguró con una suave sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, entonces vamos —Kara le tendió la mano y Lena se la tomó, agradecida.

El bar de los aliens era exactamente igual al de su mundo, Kara experimentó una sensación familiar al cruzar la puerta. El grupo las saludó desde una mesa, recibiendo a Lena con especial alegría. Alex y Maggie habían pedido cervezas, Mon-El y Lucy estaban sentados muy juntos, Winn y Susan Vasquez parecían enfrascados en alguna discusión tecnológica y J'onn y M'gann charlaban y compartían sonrisas a cierta distancia de los demás.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Kara a Alex en voz baja para que nadie más la escuchase.

—Sí, todo bien, gracias por intentar ayudar, Kara —agradeció la agente. Kara le contestó con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato de charla, empezó a sonar una canción que a Kara le encantaba, "That's my Girl" de Fifth Harmony, y no tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse en pie.

—¡Tenemos que bailarla! —exclamó cogiendo a Lena de la mano.

—Espera, Kara…

La copa de Lena escapó de su mano, pero Maggie estuvo rápida y la cogió antes de que se cayera de la mesa. Les guiñó un ojo.

—Todo bajo control, divertíos —dijo.

Kara se movía con soltura y acierto, haciendo aspavientos y cantando a pleno pulmón algunas frases de la letra. Al principio, Lena se sintió intimidada, ella no sabía bailar como las afortunadas kriptonianas, pero la sonrisa deslumbrante de Kara le quitó todos los miedos y vergüenzas y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, olvidándose de dónde estaba y de la gente que tenía alrededor. Cuando Kara se dio cuenta de ello, todavía mostró más entusiasmo. Se lo estaban pasando demasiado bien, Kara seguía cantando y bailando y Lena se reía con sus movimientos exagerados. Alex no les quitaba la vista de encima.

—¡No se te da tan mal el baile suelto! —exclamó Kara por encima de la música.

—¡No te burles de mí! —contestó Lena con cierto rubor en las mejillas. Fue a darle un azote en el brazo, pero Kara lo advirtió y se apartó de ella rápidamente, para sorprenderla desde atrás.

—Lo dije en serio, te mueves muy bien —susurró en su oído, provocándole un estremecimiento.

Lena se volvió enseguida para encararla, y se encontró con aquellos malditos ojos, azules como el cielo, y su perfecta sonrisa, una sonrisa que se fue desdibujando conforme Kara se sumergía más y más en los profundos ojos verdes de Lena.

¿Por qué no podía ser aquella su novia, su Kara?, deseaba tanto que lo fuera, deseaba tanto volver a bailar y reír así con ella, tanto… La mente de Lena no era la única en evaluar ideas imposibles. Kara no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, hasta el punto de que ya no sabía en qué Tierra se encontraba ni qué Lena la estaba mirando de aquella manera tan especial. Por fortuna, alguien presenció la situación e intervino a tiempo.

—¡Kara, ven a tomar una cerveza con nosotras! —gritó Alex para hacerse escuchar.

Kara miró a Alex y después a Lena. Estaba un poco desubicada.

—Ve con ellas —animó Lena—, yo me quedo con Winn y Vasquez, que creo que están hablando de algo en lo que puedo meter baza —bromeó tocándole el brazo.

—Vale —Kara se tocó las gafas sonriendo y se dirigió a la mesa.

Winn y Vasquez acogieron de inmediato a Lena, que se reía con sus ocurrencias.

—Lena necesitaba esto —dijo Alex—, hacía tiempo que no la veía reírse así.

—Nos has caído del cielo, Kara de la Tierra 38 —añadió Maggie chocando su cerveza con la de Kara.

—Me alegra servir de ayuda —admitió la kriptoniana.

Entonces echó un trago de su botella y dedicó un vistazo a todo el grupo. Frunció el ceño cuando vio cómo J'onn le daba un beso en la mejilla a M'gann, incluso Winn y Vasquez parecían llevarse especialmente bien.

—¿J'onn y M'gann…? —preguntó.

—Están juntos —informó Alex—, no llevan mucho tiempo, pero creo que les irá muy bien.

—¿Y Winn y Vasquez? —titubeó.

—Sí, yo también pienso que hay algo, o que lo va a haber pronto. Pero Susan es muy reservada, no me ha dicho nada, y Winn… es Winn, parece que le gustan casi todas, aunque no se atreva a pedirle salir a ninguna.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando intentó pedirle una cita a Lucy? —señaló Maggie.

—Es verdad, fue divertido, le costó todo el día sacar el tema con ella, pobre.

Kara las observaba hablar, era tan agradable, ¿sería así salir con su hermana y Maggie en su mundo?

—Parece que en esta Tierra todo el mundo tiene pareja —dijo divertida. Ambas fijaron su atención en ella—, ¿qué?

—¿Con quién estás en tu Tierra? —preguntó Alex de pronto. Kara casi se atragantó con su bebida.

—¿Qué? —logró contestar.

—¿Con quién sales? —insistió—, ¿o estás casada?

—¡No, no, no estoy casada! —Alex alzó las cejas, instándola a seguir hablando—, y tampoco salgo con nadie.

—¿Por qué?, ¿no tienes a nadie por ahí? —se sumó Maggie.

—Bueno… justo antes de viajar a la Tierra-1, Mon-El me besó.

—¡¿Mon-El?! —exclamaron ambas a la vez— No te pega nada, necesita una mujer más…

—¿Más qué? —preguntó Kara molesta. Maggie miró a su novia.

—Más como Lucy —replicó Alex—, más estricta, más dura, más intensa, más apasionada…

—¿Tengo que preocuparme? —preguntó Maggie mirando a su novia con la ceja levantada. Alex se echó a reír.

—En absoluto —replicó Alex, besándola en los labios a continuación.

—Yo soy muy apasionada —se quejó Kara—. ¡Tengo mucha pasión dentro de mí!

—Claro, claro… —dijo Alex sin creerla— Entonces te interesa el Mon-El de tu mundo.

—En realidad, su beso me pilló por sorpresa y tampoco es que sintiera mariposas ni nada.

—O sea, que no.

—Es guapo, y divertido… pero no, no siento nada más que amistad por él. Aunque me besó estando un poco enfermo, creo que ni siquiera se acuerda, mejor para los dos.

—Entonces… no tienes a nadie especial en tu mundo… interesante —afirmó Alex.

—¿Por qué interesante? —cuestionó Kara inquieta.

—Por nada —replicó Alex justo antes de dirigir una mirada de soslayo a Lena, que ahora bailaba y charlaba con Mon-El, Lucy, Winn y Vasquez—, pero no te confundas de… Tierra, por favor.

—Intento no hacerlo —aseguró Kara. Había entendido perfectamente el consejo de Alex.

* * *

Cuando curzaron la puerta del apartamento, Maggie le pidió a Alex que la ayudase a llegar a la cama, porque estaba agotada. Alex sonrió ante las caritas de Maggie, no podía negarle nada si la miraba así y la levantó en brazos con cuidado.

Pero a mitad del pasillo, Maggie dejó de estarse quieta. Buscó el cuello de Alex y lo besó con toda la intención repetidas veces, haciendo que se detuviera, respirando un poco alterada.

—Creía que estabas agotada —musitó Alex.

—Te tendí una trampa, Danvers.

—A lo mejor caí porque quise.

—Seguro… —ronroneó en su cuello entre besos.

—Vale, vamos a la cama pero ya —exclamó Alex retomando sus pasos hacia el dormitorio.

* * *

Otra pareja llegaba también al lugar donde dormía, pero no se besaban, ni siquiera iban a compartir habitación.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, gracias, Kara.

—No me las des, yo también me divertí mucho —contestó sonriendo.

—Voy a cambiarme de ropa, ahora vengo —anunció Lena.

—Vale —dijo Kara sentándose en el sofá.

Lena se acercó al espejo y empezó a desabotonar su blusa. Sonrió con tristeza a su propio reflejo. Qué diferente acabaría aquella noche si la mujer que estaba en su salón fuera su novia.

—Si fueras mi Kara, entrarías aquí y me arrancarías la blusa con urgencia… —musitó.

Todavía llevaba la prenda sobre su cuerpo, aunque completamente abierta, cuando el ruido de algo rompiéndose la sobresaltó. Instintivamente, salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección al salón, donde encontró una figura de vidrio hecha añicos a los pies de Kara, que tenía la cara roja como un tomate.

—¡Lo siento mucho, se me escapó de las manos! —exclamó con apuro.

Lena no tardó ni tres segundos en comprender lo que había pasado.

—¿Me has escuchado? —preguntó avergonzada, cerrándose la blusa con las manos.

—Sí, lo siento, yo… estaba esperándote, pero no sé, a veces pongo atención para… para asegurarme de que todo está bien, yo.. no quería escucharte, lo siento… —Kara hablaba deprisa, esquivando los ojos verdes de Lena.

—No te disculpes, por favor, no pasa nada —dijo Lena rápidamente.

Pasaron al menos dos minutos en que ninguna habló ni fue capaz de mirar a la otra a la cara. Lena suspiró, le pareció ridículo prolongar aquello más tiempo.

—Debería mantener esos pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza, no quiero que te sientas culpable, Kara, no hiciste nada malo —aseguró Lena.

La kriptoniana alzó la cabeza al fin y la miró con sus ojos azules, ya más calmada y menos roja.

—Es natural que la añores —dijo Kara—, intentaré no poner tanta atención cuando estemos aquí. Si pasara algo grave, seguramente lo escucharía sin necesidad de esforzarme —Sus ojos se fijaron en la ropa que Lena llevaba—, ve a cambiarte, siento haberte interrumpido —añadió con una sonrisa suave.

Cuando Lena volvió al salón, Kara le preguntó sobre algo que le causaba mucha curiosidad, para, de paso, alejar otras cosas de su mente.

—¿Por qué entrenas con Alex?

—Para aprender a defenderme.

—Creía que siendo la novia de Supergirl eso no era muy necesario.

—Yo pensaba igual, estaba tan acostumbrada a que Supergirl me protegiera que no me di cuenta hasta después de perderla.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Kara.

—De que Supergirl no puede estar conmigo a todas horas, y debo saber defenderme sola. Sé utilizar una pistola, cortesía de mi padre, decía que una chica debía tener recursos, pero quiero aprender a defenderme sin armas también.

—Hablas muy convencida, como si hubieras vivido esa necesidad.

—Lo hice… —Lena sonrió con tristeza—. Intentaron secuestrarme al poco de caer enferma Kara.

 _Los mensajes del grupo radical no dejaban de llegar, y todos rezaban lo mismo "termina tu relación con Supergirl o lo lamentarás". Pero Lena siempre les plantaba cara ignorándolos, incluso cuando Kara dejó de ser la de siempre, y perdió su protección._

 _Lamentablemente, cumplieron sus amenazas, y una noche, varios tipos se presentaron en la puerta del edificio donde Lena vivía, la habían seguido cuando salió de trabajar en L Corp. Aunque su guardaespaldas trató de enfrentarlos, eran demasiados y lo tumbaron pronto. Si Alex y Maggie no hubieran decidido visitarla aquella noche, los tipos se habrían salido con la suya._

 _Alex divisó al hombre en el suelo y se dirigió a Maggie._

— _¡Llama a un ambulancia! —exclamó y se lanzó a la carrera._

 _Peleó con los tipos y logró liberar a Lena, aunque sus agresores salieron huyendo._

— _¿Estás bien?_

— _Sí, estoy bien._

— _Si te pasara algo, Kara no me lo perdonaría —aseguró._

— _Me he sentido tan vulnerable, si no llegáis a aparecer…_

—Y así fue como comprendí que no podía confiar mi seguridad exclusivamente a Supergirl y mi guardaespaldas —explicaba Lena—, soy un posible objetivo, y debo saber defenderme por mí misma, así que le pedí ayuda a Alex.

—Ahora que estoy yo aquí, no volverán a hacerte daño —aseguró Kara con determinación.

—Gracias… pero tú tampoco puedes ser mi sombra, Kara —señaló con una sonrisa—, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Lena.

Qué curioso era todo. Kara prometía protegerla de todo mal, pero ignoraba que el mayor daño que podía sentir Lena en aquellos momentos era tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla, porque si lo hacía, no sería su Kara la que reaccionaría a sus besos y caricias. La necesitaban en Tierra 40, y no sólo ayudaba de cara al público, sino que a ella misma le había devuelto la sonrisa en más de una ocasión, pero el precio que Lena tenía que pagar cada día y cada noche por tenerla allí era elevado.

Kara tampoco se metió en la cama demasiado animada. Todo lo acontencido durante el día había acuciado sus ganas de volver a ver su Lena. Pero para eso, el extrapolador tenía que ser reparado de nuevo. Se incorporó sobre le colchón y abrió el primer cajón de la mesita. Sacó una pequeña flor blanca que conservaba del ramo de plumerias que cortó para Lena y la acunó entre sus manos con delicadeza.

—Espero volver a verte muy pronto… lo necesito —susurró.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

_Hoy quiero dar las gracias también a los que me leéis sin estar registrados en Fanfiction, y aún así, me dejáis reviews. Os leo siempre, y estos últimos mensajes me han llegado muy dentro. He pasado dos semanas complicadas, no pude subir capítulo nuevo el pasado fin de semana, y leeros a registrados y anónimos, me ha llenado de ilusión._

 _Me gusta contestar de manera personalizada, así que, si os animáis a registraros, podré hacerlo, pero lo dejo a vuestra elección ;)_

 _Gracias de corazón, Mart, Alex, Guests, Rowrowcat, Aysha R, bcm4, LucaJL, IrethAerandir, Chris y Constanza, y a todos los registrados, como siempre._

 _Hoy os toca capítulo largo, gracias por estar ahí y seguir leyendo y comentando esta historia._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

El miércoles por la tarde, Lena Luthor y Supergirl tenían que inaugurar un parque en el centro de National City. La obra había sido financiada completamente por L Corp, y la ciudad estaba encantada con el resultado. Hasta allí se acercaron muchas personas de todas las edades, tanto humanas como aliens.

Alex y Maggie se encargaban de la seguridad del evento junto a algunos agentes del DEO. Mon-El y más agentes se ocupaban de los alrededores. Kara se quedó unos pasos detrás de Lena, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho. Tras el aplauso inicial del público, Lena empezó su discurso. Kara la escuchaba con atención. Se sentía orgullosa de ella, de todo lo que había conseguido en aquel mundo, y deseó ver a su Lena disfrutando del mismo apoyo, lo merecía.

Lena terminó de hablar, la aplaudieron y bajó los escalones del escenario con ayuda de Kara, que le ofreció la mano con gentileza. Los fotógrafos inmortalizaron aquella escena, ambas pensaron que la verían en las portadas de la prensa al día siguiente. Entonces se acercaron hasta la cinta roja que unía dos árboles y, juntas, la cortaron con una tijeras. La gente volvió a aplaudir.

—Espero que todos disfrutéis de este nuevo parque, es para vosotros —exclamó Lena con una sonrisa.

Después de hablar con los periodistas presentes, Lena y Kara se acercaron al público que quería saludarlas. Caminaban cogidas de la mano y luciendo amplias sonrisas. De pronto, una niña de no más de seis años, cabellos rubios y ojos verdes corrió hasta ellas.

—¿Puedo hacerme una foto? —preguntó con su graciosa voz infantil.

Ambas entendieron que se lo pedía a Supergirl, así que Kara la miró sin dejar de sonreír.

—Claro que sí, pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Lori —contestó, después señaló a una pareja con un móvil que las apuntaba—, esos son mis papás.

Kara se agachó a su lado, cogiéndola de la cintura con cariño y Lena iba a alejarse para no molestar, cuando sintió la pequeña manita de Lori cogiendo la suya y se volvió hacia ella.

—Tú también —afirmó sin titubeos la niña. Lena sonrió emocionada, y se colocó al otro lado de la pequeña. Entonces, sus padres inmortalizaron la imagen, y Lori se abrazó a cada una de ellas.

Lena y Kara se irguieron, pero cogían a Lori de sus manitas. La pareja se acercó a ellas.

—Muchas gracias a las dos… Sois un ejemplo para esta ciudad y para el mundo —aseguró el hombre.

—Bueno… —Kara no sabía qué decir, no estaba acostumbrada a cosas así.

—Gracias a vosotros por haber venido con vuestra hija —dijo Lena con una sonrisa amable.

—Lori nos pidió venir, sois sus heroínas —explicó la mujer—, y me gusta que os vea así, y que aprenda desde pequeñita que el amor está por encima de sexos, de especies, de todo.

—Adiós Supergirl, adiós Lena Luthur —se despidió la niña. Kara contuvo la risa cuando escuchó el apellido pronunciado por la pequeña, se moría de ternura. Lena también mantuvo la compostura, sintiendo la misma calidez hacia Lori.

—Es Lena Luthor, cariño —le corrigió su padre con afecto.

—No pasa nada, para ti soy Luthur —dijo Lena guiñándole un ojo a la niña, que se rió.

—¿Estás bien, Kara? —preguntó Lena. La kriptoniana la miró con ojos brillantes.

—Esto ha sido muy emocionante —admitió con voz afectada—, que esa niña te quisiera a ti también en la foto… y sus padres tan felices de que seamos sus heroínas… es, tan hermoso… no parece real.

—Yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero creo que me ha alegrado para lo que queda de semana —bromeó Lena.

—¡Engendro! —se escuchó de pronto entre la gente— ¡Vete a tu planeta con tu capa y no vuelvas, Supergirl, no te queremos aquí!

Kara buscó el origen de aquel alboroto y vio a varios hombres tratando de acercarse a ellas sin dejar de gritar.

—¡Debería darte vergüenza, Lena Luthor, después de lo que esos monstruos le hicieron a tu hermano y tú te revuelcas con uno de ellos! —gritó otro tipo.

Alex y Maggie hicieron acto de presencia de inmediato, la agente dio orden a sus compañeros del DEO de detener a aquellos hombres y sacarlos de allí antes de que estropeasen del todo aquella bonita tarde.

—¡Lo vuestro no durará, es una aberración, y recibiréis vuestro castigo!

Kara se fijó en Lena, que había perdido la alegría que mostraba minutos antes. Sintió rabia e indignación hacia aquellos hombres.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó—, creía que toda la ciudad estimaba a Lena Luthor y Supergirl —dijo desconcertada.

—Verás… en Tierra 40 superamos la homofobia hace un tiempo… las personas salen con hombres y mujeres según sientan, y tampoco hay problemas entre las razas humanas —aclaró Alex—, pero sigue habiendo intolerancia, aunque de otro tipo.

—La llamamos alienofobia —apuntó Maggie—. Esa aversión absurda hacia los aliens y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos, especialmente a las relaciones sentimentales interespecies.

—En National City, los alienófobos han fundado un grupo, se hacen llamar Cadmus —añadió Alex.

Cuando escuchó aquella palabra, Kara sintió un escalofrío. Lena le cogió la mano con preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó inquieta.

—Cadmus también existe en mi mundo… —reveló Kara.

—¿Entonces también tenéis alienófobos? —cuestionó Maggie.

—Sí…

Kara recordó todo sobre Metallo, Cyborg Superman, el virus Medusa y el papel que desempeñaba Lillian Luthor en la organización. Sintió el impulso de compartirlo, pero entonces volvió a su mente lo que Lena le había contado sobre su madre. En Tierra 40 tenían una relación mucho más cercana y frecuente que en su mundo, y, aunque a regañadientes, Lillian parecía haber aceptado que su hija saliera con Supergirl. ¿Quizá en aquel mundo Lillian no era una criminal? No quería malograr la relación de Lena con su madre sin pruebas. Si la acusaba, Lillian nunca aceptaría a Supergirl y tampoco perdonaría a su hija por darle la espalda y apoyar a su novia, así que decidió que lo mejor era callar hasta que supiera más cosas de Cadmus.

* * *

El programa para aquel miércoles terminaba con una cena benéfica en un caro restaurante con las personalidades más destacadas de la ciudad. Kara se alegró de ver allí a Cat Grant, con la que charló unos minutos. Y observó la cercanía con que hablaba a Lena. Cuando regresaron al apartamento de Lena no se pudo contener.

—¿Te llevas bien con Cat Grant?

—Bastante bien —contestó—, ¿en tu mundo no?

—En Tierra 38 no os conocéis, al menos que yo sepa —admitió Kara—, y me sorprende un poco esto, porque Cat nunca ha sido muy fan de los Luthor.

—Es cierto —dijo Lena sonriendo—, pero… parece que yo logré caerle bien, supongo que convertirme en la novia de su adorada Supergirl ayudó bastante —bromeó soltando unas risitas.

Entonces se dirigió hacia la terraza, deslizó la puerta de vidrio y salió al exterior. Kara la siguió y se detuvo a su lado, junto a la barandilla.

—¿Cómo ocurrió? —preguntó Kara.

—¿El qué? —Los ojos verdes de Lena la atontaron momentáneamente.

—Esto… lo nuestro… —Lena la miró frunciendo el ceño— Quiero decir, lo tuyo con la otra Kara —añadió apresurada. Lena sonrió con dulzura y miró el cielo de la noche.

—No sabría decirte el momento exacto en que dejamos de ser sólo amigas —dijo—, fue poco a poco, casi sin darnos cuenta.

—Eso es… bonito —logró decir Kara. Lena le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a mirar el cielo oscuro— ¿Quién se acercó primero? —preguntó Kara con interés. Su curiosidad se había despertado y no podía parar.

—Yo di el primer paso, aunque estaba muerta de miedo… —confesó Lena bajando la mirada— Podía rechazarme o incluso enfadarse, y no quería perder a mi única amiga en National City, pero… lo que sentía por ella era muy fuerte y no pude seguir callando.

—Y no la perdiste —afirmó Kara.

—No, al contrario, gané mucho —aseguró Lena—, pero no lo vi así al principio. Cuando le confesé mis sentimientos, la besé y Kara salió corriendo literalmente de mi despacho —Lena se rio y Kara sonrió—. Creo que la cogí por sorpresa, y tardó tres días en venir a verme. Pero regresó y se disculpó por su huída. Yo sé que le avergonzaba, Supergirl huyendo de un beso.

—¿Y qué más pasó? —dijo Kara totalmente sumida en la historia.

—Yo quise decirle que sentía haberme tomado la confianza de besarla, que no pasaba nada si no sentía lo mismo que yo, que ante todo éramos amigas… pero no me dejó hablar mucho, me besó con ímpetu y a mí casi se me paró el corazón —Lena sonreía emocionada al recordar aquellos momentos—, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Kara sonrió al verla tan feliz. Muy pocas veces había visto sus ojos verdes tan iluminados.

—¿Y por qué Supergirl en lugar de Kara Danvers? —cuestionó de pronto.

—Formamos un gran equipo juntas.

—¿Supergirl y tú?

—En realidad con Supergirl y con Kara Danvers —rio con picardía. Kara apartó la mirada un instante—. Pero ambas estuvimos de acuerdo en que Cat Grant tenía razón, la pareja pública de Luthor y Super haría mucho por la gente, y creo que acertamos —Kara asintió, recordando a la pequeña Lori y sus padres—. Además, en cualquier caso, las dos son para mí —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Kara sonrió ampliamente un poco nerviosa. Ya había obtenido suficiente información por aquella noche. Pero llegó el turno de Lena.

—¿Y cómo es vuestra relación en tu mundo? —preguntó Lena—, ¿Lena y tú sois cercanas?

—Sí, somos buenas amigas —aseguró Kara con una sonrisa más relajada.

—Así empezamos en el mío —susurró Lena.

Kara sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. En realidad, ella ya estaba cruzando esa línea, pero desconocía los sentimientos de su Lena.

—¿Qué tal es la Lena Luthor de tu mundo? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Una mujer valiente, comprometida, honesta —contestó rápidamente.

—Parece que le tienes mucho cariño —Kara se ruborizó un poco—. Hablas muy bien de ella. ¿Sabe que Kara y Supergirl son la misma persona?

—No, no lo sabe.

—O eso piensas —señaló Lena.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Kara frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, a mí no me costó averiguarlo, puede que ella también lo haya descubierto pero prefiera dejarte pensar que no, hasta que tú te sientas preparada para contárselo.

Kara se quedó un poco traspuesta. ¿Lena sabía que Supergirl y ella eran la misma persona? No era tan descabellado, Cat Grant la descubrió pronto, aunque luego la engañaron con ayuda de J'onn.

Una ráfaga de viento repentina hizo temblar un poco a Lena, que sólo llevaba un vestido sin mangas. Kara lo advirtió y cubrió sus hombros con su capa, pegándose a ella para que la capa las cubriera a las dos. Lena sonrió en silencio ante la galantería de la kriptoniana. Tras unos minutos sin compartir palabras, sólo sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de la otra, Lena se movió para volver dentro del salón. Pero al volverse hacia Kara, constató que ambas estaban invadiendo sus espacios personales, la tenía tan cerca. Su mano se movió sola. Sus dedos rozaron los labios de Kara. Suspiró. La kriptoniana contenía la respiración.

«Su corazón se está acelerando. Su respiración se ha alterado. ¿Va a besarme? —se preguntó Kara— ¿por qué no me aparto?»

—Eres igual que ella… —musitó con expresión de dolor.

Kara se había quedado paralizada, casi como embrujada por sus ojos verdes y sus labios rojos. Pero Lena reaccionó a tiempo y se echó hacia atrás, liberándose del cobijo de la capa de Supergirl.

—Discúlpame, por favor… por un momento, creí que eras ella.

—No… no pasa nada —consiguió replicar, tratando de calmarse, y dando gracias de no haber tenido que rechazarla, si es que hubiera podido hacerlo.

—La echo mucho de menos —confesó Lena con melancolía.

Se despidieron sin más conversación, porque ambas necesitaban retirarse a solas y relajarse ante lo sucedido. Lena se acercó a la ventana de su habitación.

«Si pudiera volver a sentir tus labios —pensó observando el reflejo de sus propios ojos en el vidrio.»

* * *

El jueves por la tarde, Kara visitó el DEO para entregar a un par de aliens que había atrapado tras cometer unos robos. Aprovechó para hablar con Winn.

—El artefacto está muy dañado —admitió—, no es como en la otra ocasión, que estaba completo y sólo era un fallo de algunas conexiones.

—¿No podéis pedir ayuda al Cisco de Tierra 17? —sugirió Kara.

—No tenemos forma de comunicarnos con Tierra 17 —informó Winn—, sólo recibimos a Barry cuando nos visitó.

—Estupendo… —farfulló Kara.

Cuando regresó al apartamento de Lena, ésta advirtió su inquietud.

—¿Has hablado con Winn sobre…?

—Sí, y no me ha dado muchas esperanzas —dijo Kara sin mirarla.

—Yo también he estado estudiándolo —señaló Lena, captando la atención de la kriptoniana—, no creo que sea imposible arreglarlo, pero necesitaremos fabricar algunas piezas expresamente para este artefacto y eso llevará días.

—Gracias, Lena, al menos tú no lo das por perdido. —Le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, Kara. —Le dolía verla así.

—No es culpa tuya, Lena, sino mía, debí ser más cuidadosa.

«Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que puedas regresar a tu hogar —se prometió Lena.»

Kara se metió en la cama sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a una posibilidad que la aterraba. ¿Y si Lena y Winn no lograban reparar el extrapolador interdimensional? ¿Qué sería de ella si se quedaba atrapada en Tierra 40? Necesitaba volver a ver a su gente, a su Lena. Se giró de lado y cerró los ojos, pero el sueño tardó en llegar.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana, Kara acudió a CatCo sin ningunas ganas. La tristeza se había apoderado de ella. James lo notó, pero no quiso atosigarla a preguntas. Y no fue el único, la reina de los medios la llamó a su despacho. Kara maldijo internamente, lo último que necesitaba era tener que fingir delante de Cat Grant.

—Kerah, haces mala cara, ¿va todo bien con la convalecencia?

—Sí, es sólo que no he dormido mucho esta noche, señorita Grant —contestó de manera automática.

—¿Seguro que no hay nada más? —insistió Cat— Si necesitas tomarte algún día por tema de salud ya sabes que puedes pedirlo.

—No, señorita Grnt, no es problema de salud —afirmó Kara, delatándose sin querer.

—Entonces sí hay un problema, Kerah —resolvió Cat triunfante— siéntate.

Kara apartó la mirada un momento y obedeció, ocupando una silla frente a su jefa. Cat se quitó las gafas, las dejó sobre la mesa y clavó su mirada castaña en el rostro de Kara.

—Cuéntame, Kerah, ¿qué te tiene así? —preguntó—, no me gusta que mis empleados estén mal, porque rinden menos y eso significa que yo gano menos —añadió, sacándole una sonrisa a Kara.

—Es… complicado…

—Creo que podré entenderlo, pruébame.

Kara se rindió ante sus insistencia, tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

—Resulta que después de un tiempo y algunos sucesos, me he dado cuenta de que me gusta una persona —Sus palabras le cambiaron el gesto a Cat.

—¿Puedo saber de quién se trata? —preguntó incómoda. De pronto le cuadraba la amargura que veía en sus ojos azules. Se temía lo peor.

—Da igual eso… Está muy lejos…

—¿Lejos? —Aquel matiz la desconcertó y la alivió sobremanera.

—Sí, muy lejos, ni siquiera sé si podré volver a verla —admitió Kara derrotada.

—El amor a distancia es complicado —dijo Cat, obviando el hecho de que Kara se refiriese a una mujer, porque no le importaba en absoluto.

—Pero tampoco sé si ella siente lo mismo que yo —añadió Kara, sin reparo alguno, agradecida de que Cat no le hubiera dado importancia al sexo de la persona que le robaba el sueño.

—Y te gustaría ir a verla y decirle lo que sientes.

—Me conformaría con poder verla —admitió Kara con resignación.

—No me gusta nada verte así de derrotada, no es propio de alguien como tú.

—¿Qué?

Cat abandonó su sillón y se acercó a Kara, instándola a levantarse de su silla. Entonces posó las manos en sus hombros.

—Ojalá que todo se resuelva pronto y puedas volver a tu mundo, Kara Danvers 38.

—¿A mi mundo?... ¿lo sabía? —exclamó con ojos como platos. Cat se rio y retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Por favor, no ofendas mi inteligencia, claro que lo sabía. Hace mucho que supe que Kara y Supergirl son la misma persona, y era evidente que al enfermar una, la otra también desaparecería —explicó—. Sabía que sustituyeron a ambas contigo.

—¿Lena sabe que usted…?

—Ni Lena ni Kara saben nada, y prefiero que siga siendo así. No quiero que se sientan obligadas a decirme algo que no han querido contarme hasta ahora. Me descubrí contigo porque estaba preocupada por lo que podía estar pasando.

—Gracias, señorita Grant —dijo con sinceridad. Y le contó el problema que había con el extrapolador interdimensional.

—No te rindas, conozco a Lena, y sé que hará todo lo posible para que puedas regresar a tu mundo.

—¿Puedo abrazarla un momento? —rogó Kara con la mirada emocionada.

Cat asintió y la acogió entre sus brazos. Era sorprendente cómo aquella nueva Kara se había ganado su cariño igual que lo hizo su Kara en el pasado. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que pudiese volver a Tierra 38, porque era su hogar, y porque allí estaba la mujer que le gustaba, y que, afortunadamente, no era Lena Luthor 40.

* * *

Por la tarde, Kara se presentó en L Corp por encargo de su jefe, Snapper Carr, para hacerle una entrevista a Lena Luthor sobre Cadmus. Jess la hizo pasar al despacho y le pidió que esperase a su jefa. Kara se sentó en una silla, pero tras unos minutos de espera, se inquietó, y puso atención para escuchar, reconociendo las voces de Lena y Jess al otro lado de la puerta.

"Vemos que no nos hiciste caso. Ten cuidado, princesa, no siempre tendrás a tu perra kriptoniana cerca", recitó la voz de Jess, "lo siento, señorita Luthor, creo que debería llamar a la policía, estos tipos no se andan con bromas".

"Tranquila, seguro que no irán más allá de las palabras", escuchó a Lena.

Lena cruzó la puerta de pronto, y Kara se removió en la silla, llevándose las manos a las gafas, tratando de disimular. La joven CEO sonrió.

—¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas?

—Lena… cuéntame lo que está pasando —pidió con seriedad.

—No es nada, no debes preocuparte —contestó Lena mientras se apoyaba en su mesa, muy cerca de Kara.

—¡Te han amenazado con hacerte daño!, ¿cómo no me voy a preocupar? —exclamó Kara molesta— ¿Se trata de Cadmus?

—Tranquila, estoy acostumbrada, lo hacen con cierta frecuencia —admitió.

—¿Cómo puedes acostumbrarte a algo así? —preguntó Kara atónita—, entonces… salir con Supergirl… ¡supone un riesgo para ti! —exclamó levantándose de la silla.

—Nada es perfecto —dijo Lena resignada—, siempre hay gente que estará en contra. Pero la verdad es que nunca me había preocupado mientras tenía a Kara a mi lado.

—Ese intento de secuestro que me contaste, fueron ellos, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Esos tipos son criminales, hay que encerrarlos.

—Desde luego, pero no es tan fácil, Kara, así que mientras no podamos hacer eso, prefiero pensar en toda la gente que nos apoya y nos quiere.

—No pienso alejarme de ti —afirmó Kara con determinación.

—Aunque eso suena de lo más interesante —bromeó—, Supergirl tiene muchas cosas que hacer, no puede ser mi novia y además mi guardaespaldas a jornada completa, por eso he contratado a John.

—Él no puede protegerte bien.

—Kara, basta —dijo con suavidad, apoyando su mano en el centro del pecho de Kara, justo donde, dejabo de la camisa, estaba el símbolo de su familia kriptoniana— Te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí, pero Supergirl es de todos, no tengo la exclusiva, siempre ha sido así y no quiero que cambie…. Por favor.

—Pero… —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Además, Alex y Maggie también están enteradas, el DEO me cuida, tranquila.

Kara torció los labios, y Lena le regaló una sonrisa. No dejaba de sorprenderla con su preocupación, su instinto de protección, su valor… incluso cuando lo estaba pasando mal añorando su mundo.

* * *

—Ha pasado casi una semana —señaló Kara—, ¿cuándo vas a permitir que mi novia venga a verme otra vez?

—Si por mí fuera, Lena no bajaría aquí nunca más —aseguró Alex sin mirarla.

—Qué egoísta te has vuelto, hermanita —acusó Kara—, imagina cómo te sentirías si se me hubiera ido un poco la mano y no pudieras volver a ver a Maggie.

Alex se volvió hacia ella para encararla. La kriptoniana la miraba desafiante, con una rabia incomprensible inundando sus ojos.

—Por suerte, llegué a tiempo de impedirlo —exclamó Alex. Kara sonrió.

—Desde luego, más vale tener una novia coja que muerta.

Alex respiró hondo y retomó su tarea en el ordenador que recopilaba los datos de las constantes vitales de su hermana. Ante el silencio de la agente, Kara volvió a hablar.

—Al menos podrías traerme una foto de Lena, si no vas a permitirle visitarme.

—Yo no le prohíbo nada, si no la has visto, es porque no ha venido a verte, y la verdad es que no puedo culparla por ello.

Kara frunció el ceño, mientras la ira corría por sus venas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó apoyando las manos sobre el vidrio—, ¡¿es que ya me ha olvidado gracias a mi sustituta?! —alzó la voz.

—Bueno, ya he terminado por hoy —anunció Alex antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la sala.

—¡No me ignores! —bramó Kara—, ¡dime lo que está pasando entre ellas, tengo derecho a saberlo, maldita sea! —golpeó el vidrio varias veces.

Alex cerró los ojos con fuerza. A pesar de todo, era la voz de su hermana, y esta vez, sonaba dolida y desesperada. No pudo evitarlo, se volvió hacia ella.

—No está pasando nada, Kara nos ayuda y Lena hace lo que puede para que nadie sepa la verdad sobre lo que te ha pasado.

—Quiero verla —dijo más calmada.

—Le duele verte así, Kara —dijo Alex—, y tú le haces daño con tus palabras.

—Quizá sería más amable si me dejárais salir de aquí —sugirió.

—Ni lo intentes, ¿o tengo que recordarte lo que pasó hace un mes? —afirmó Alex.

—Me estoy reformando, ¿no ves que ya soy capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada? —exclamó Kara.

—Lo siento, no puedo arriesgarme a que hieras a más agentes, sólo porque me dejo llevar por el corazón ignorando a mi cabeza. —Kara se rio.

—Esos agentes eran unos novatos, necesitaban que alguien los espabilase —se burló—, si Mon-El y J'onn no hubiesen estado aquí, habría podido escapar.

—Esto ya me encaja más con tu actual personalidad, buenas tardes, Kara.

Su hermana la llamó, pero Alex sabía cómo terminaría la conversación con ella. Estaba cansada de enfrentar la misma situación una y otra vez y se marchó sin decir nada mientras Kara gritaba su nombre.

* * *

 **TIERRA 38**

Alex trataba de recuperar el aliento después de su orgasmo. Maggie todavía estaba sobre ella, sonriendo exultante.

—Veintiocho años sin esto… no sé cómo pude sobrevivir —bromeó Alex.

—No te preocupes, Danvers —susurró Maggie mientras besaba su cuello—, te voy a ayudar a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Tranquila, Sawyer, que ahora me toca a mí disfrutarte —dijo Alex colocándose sobre Maggie, que la miró sorprendida y encantada.

—No seré yo quien se resista —afirmó mirándola con provocación.

Alex sonrió abiertamente y se inclinó sobre su novia cuando el ruido del timbre de la puerta inundó el ambiente.

Maggie frunció el ceño y Alex levantó la cabeza.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó la detective.

—No…

El timbre volvió a sonar. Se miraron.

—Sólo mi hermana y mis compañeros del DEO saben donde vivo, además de mi madre, creo que debería ir a ver quién es.

—A lo mejor es alguien que se ha equivocado.

—Insiste mucho, quédate aquí —pidió Alex mientras salía de la cama y se ponía el pijama rápidamente—, vuelvo enseguida. —La besó en los labios y dejó la cama.

—Señorita Luthor… —pronunció con sorpresa al abrir la puerta.

—Lena, por favor —replicó la joven CEO—, ¿puedo pasar?

—Un momento. —Le cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama.

—¡Es Lena Luthor! —exclamó.

—¿Qué hace Lena Luthor en tu apartamento un viernes por la tarde? —preguntó Maggie.

—No lo sé, pero será mejor que te vistas.

Maggie asintió y se apresuró en cubrir su cuerpo con el pijama, después se sentó en el sofá. Alex volvió a la puerta y la abrió.

—Perdona, adelante —Se apartó un poco para que Lena entrase en su apartamento—, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Alex, todavía desconcertada por su visita.

—Siento molestarte a estas horas y sin avisar, pero necesitaba preguntarte por Kara, hace ya más de dos semanas que no sé nada de ella.

—Entiendo, siéntate por favor —invitó con amabilidad, después se acercó a Maggie, que lucía un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de tirantes—. Esta es Maggie, mi novia.

—Oh… —Lena se sorprendió, pero gratamente— Encantada, llámame Lena —añadió, ofreciéndole la mano. Maggie se la estrechó con amabilidad.

—Maggie Sawyer, un placer.

Ambas se alegraron de la naturalidad con la que Lena se había tomado su relación.

—James Olsen me dijo que Kara había viajado a Europa para hacer un reportaje, pero no he recibido noticias suyas desde su partida, y sinceramente me ha resultado extraño.

—Bueno, es que tiene problemas con los teléfonos, pero nos comunicamos por email —explicó Alex.

—¿Entonces está bien? —preguntó Lena con interés. Maggie no perdía detalle de sus gestos.

—Sí, no te preocupes, anda bastante ajetreada con el reportaje, pero está bien —aseguró Alex.

—¿Y tienes noticias de Supergirl? —dijo tratando de sonar despreocupada y casual—, ¿cómo va su misión en Tierra 40?, vino a verme hace cuatro días y me contó algunas cosas —añadió.

—Así que al final fue a verte… —susurró Alex sonriendo de lado.

—¿Qué?

—Nada… —aseguró la agente— Supergirl sigue allí, ayudando en lo que puede.

—Me alegra saber que todo está bien —admitió Lena con alivio—. Ojalá puedan curar a su auténtica Supergirl, y la nuestra vuelva pronto con nosotros.

—Eso deseamos todos —afirmó Alex y Lena sonrió.

—Cuando hables con Kara, dile que la echo de menos y que tengo ganas de verla —pidió Lena—, y si ocurriese cualquier cosa con Supergirl, házmelo saber, por favor.

—Descuida, lo haré.

—Una vez más, me disculpo por haberme presentado así, gracias por recibirme, Alex, y si alguna vez necesitas algo de mí o de L Corp, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Lena se levantó del sofá y le tendió la mano. Alex se la estrechó sonriendo y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Un placer conocerte, Maggie —dijo antes de marcharse—, buenas noches.

Ya a solas, Alex regresó al sofá y se sentó junto a Maggie, cogiéndole la mano.

—¿Tu hermana y Lena son muy amigas? —inquirió Maggie estrechando los ojos.

—Se llevan bastante bien, sí.

—Algo más que bastante diría yo, porque venir aquí y sin avisar para preguntarte por ella…

—¿Tú también crees que a Lena le gusta mi hermana?

—Claro que le gusta, es evidente —aseguró la detective—, y Supergirl también.

—¿Crees que duda entre las dos? —exclamó Alex escandalizada.

—Por supuesto que no, porque sabe que son la misma mujer —Alex alzó las cejas con sorpresa—. ¿Qué?, ¿no pensarás que no se ha dado cuenta? Estamos hablando de Lena Luthor, dirige una empresa millonaria y tiene varios doctorados, además… es evidente que lo sabe por la forma en que hablaba de las dos.

—Me encanta que sepas la verdad sobre Kara y Supergirl —confesó Alex mientras la abrazaba—, así puedo hablar de estas cosas contigo sin temor a meter la pata, y no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotras.

—Yo tampoco, además, todo esto es interesantísimo… Lena no sabe que en Tierra 40, ella y Kara son novias, ¿verdad?

—No, Kara me dijo que si iba a verla, no se lo contaría.

—Así que poseemos información privilegiada, Danvers —dijo Maggie de manera sugerente, mientras se echaba sobre ella.

—Quieta, Sawyer, ahora mando yo —afirmó Alex cogiéndole las muñecas—, ¿o ya lo has olvidado?

Maggie rio y ambas se levantaron para volver a la cama.

Le había costado un poco presentarse en el apartamento de Alex Danvers, ¿qué iba a pensar la agente al verla en persona en lugar de haber recibido una llamada suya? Pero quería ver su rostro cuando le preguntase por Kara, necesitaba leer en su mirada que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, a pesar de las palabras de Alex, Lena no se había quedado del todo tranquila. Sentía una extraña inquietud, pero prefirió pensar que sólo era producto de su añoranza y sus ganas de volver a verla.

Buscó con la mirada el jarrón que contenía el ramo de plumerias que Supergirl le había regalado días atrás. Cuando dejó L Corp aquella noche, se lo llevó a casa con ella. El perfume no se percibía como antes, pero todavía se notaba un poco. Acercó su dedo índice y rozó con mucho cuidado uno de los pétalos.

—Espero que tu hermana no me haya mentido, y que de verdad estés bien en Tierra 40… Kara —musitó.

 **FIN TIERRA 38**

* * *

Lena encontró a Kara sentada en el sofá, abrazando sus piernas por las rodillas y mirando con melancolía el cielo de la noche a través de las puertas de vidrio.

—Creía que la que tenía costumbre de mirar el cielo estrellado era yo —dijo para romper el hielo. Pero Kara no la miró.

—He hablado con Winn, me ha dicho que el extrapolador sigue sin funcionar —dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa. Lena se sentó a su lado.

—A Winn no le gusta hablar sin estar seguro, no te desanimes, Kara.

Cuando la kriptoniana se volvió hacia ella y la miró, Lena casi no pudo reconocer sus ojos. Estaban húmedos y ligeramente enrojecidos. ¿Había llorado? Se sintió fatal.

—Me habéis acogido como una más —aseguró Kara—, pero yo necesito volver a mi mundo, no quiero quedarme atrapada en esta Tierra, no es mi lugar, no es donde debo estar…

—Kara… —Lena no sabía qué decir, nunca la había visto así.

—Aquí sólo estoy usurpando el lugar de otra persona, robándole su vida…

—Por favor, no digas eso, no estás haciendo nada malo.

—Tu novia no diría lo mismo —señaló con culpabilidad—, y sólo de imaginar que no podré volver a abrazar a mi hermana Alex o volver a ver a… —La joven CEO alzó las cejas, animándola a decirlo— a mi Lena… quiero decirle que Kara Danvers cree en ella, quiero contarle mi secreto, quiero… «confesarle que me gusta —terminó en sus pensamientos mientras sollozaba.»

A pesar del intento de Kara, Lena sabía lo que le pasaba a la kriptoniana, le recordaba demasiado a la impotencia que sentía ella misma por el estado en que se encontraba su novia. A Kara se le saltaron las lágrimas, pero se apresuró en limpiarse los ojos con el dorso de las manos.

—Lo siento, me he puesto muy sentimental.

—Hasta la más poderosa de las superheroínas tiene derecho a mostrarse vulnerable.

Lena no estaba acostumbrada a ver a Kara tan abatida, le partía el corazón. Aquella chica que no le debía nada, había hecho tanto por ella. La había animado, la había hecho reír, había protegido su imagen ante National City y el mundo… Al verla llorando como una niña, supo que aquella noche le tocaba a ella ser su consuelo, su fuerza, aunque pudiera hacer poco por desvanecer su tristeza.

Lena se acercó a Kara y la abrazó por los hombros. Kara se sobresaltó un poco al sentirla, pero no tardó en aceptar el contacto, la calidez y el cariño que Lena le estaba transmitiendo. Enterró el rostro en el cuello de Lena y empezó a llorar de manera silenciosa. Lena lo sabía por sus ligeros temblores y sus sollozos ahogados.

—No pierdas la esperanza, Kara —rogó. La kriptoniana alzó la cabeza y la miró con sus ojos azules empañados. Lena acunó su rostro entre sus manos— Sé que es duro, pero no podemos rendirnos, las dos tenemos motivos para seguir luchando.

—¿Y si esos motivos se esfuman? —cuestionó.

—¿Qué? —replicó Lena bajando los brazos.

—¿Y si nunca puedo volver a mi mundo?, ¿y si tu novia nunca se cura? —planteó con seriedad—, ¿qué será de nosotras?

—Kara… —susurró.

Lena se estremeció al sentir cómo Kara rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Bajó la mirada para cerciorarse de que lo que sentía era real. Cuando levantó la cabeza, los ojos azules de Kara brillaban con otro matiz y sus pupilas se habían dilatado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Kara contempló a Lena durante unos instantes, en los cuales, la joven CEO fue incapaz de parpadear. Nunca la había visto con aquella actitud ni aquella mirada. De pronto, Kara se aproximó a ella y cerró los ojos, Lena los mantenía abiertos, paralizada por el arrebato de la kriptoniana. Lo primero que sintió fue el calor procedente de su cuerpo, después, cómo el brazo de Kara la apretaba un poco para acortar la distancia. Finalmente, sintió unos labios suaves y cálidos rozando los suyos, y sus ojos verdes también se cerraron.

¿Y si las palabras de Kara eran ciertas y las cosas nunca mejoraban?, ¿y si el extrapolador roto era una señal?... ¿Y si el universo le había quitado una Kara pero le había llevado otra? Se habían conocido de la manera más fortuita, pero ¿podían estar destinadas a estar juntas?

Kara la besaba con intensidad, aferrándose a ella como si fuese lo único que pudiera salvarla de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre su ánimo. Lena le devolvía los besos, y sus manos habían dejado de estar vacías, apoyándose en los fuertes hombros de Kara. La kriptoniana tiró un poco más de la cintura de Lena, y con su fuerza, llegó a levantarla ligeramente en el aire, haciéndola tumbarse sobre el sofá, y se echó sobre ella. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre los brazos de Lena hasta que inmovilizaron sus muñecas, con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Podía sentirla en todo su cuerpo, desde sus piernas entrelazadas, hasta sus pechos, pasando por sus caderas unidas. Kara se inclinó sobre Lena, buscando su boca otra vez, y la encontró. Volvieron a besarse. Liberó sus muñecas, y apoyó una mano en el sofá para poder acariciar el rostro de Lena con la otra.

Pero entonces, el recuerdo de otro beso, el que su Kara le dio, hacía más de un año, para confesarle que sentía lo mismo que ella, cruzó la mente de la joven Luthor. Sus labios dejaron de responder a la kriptoniana.

—Kara, no… —susurró contra su boca mientras apoyaba las manos en su pecho, sabiendo que no podría moverla un solo milímetro, pero tratando de hacerle ver que aquello no podía ser.

Kara se incorporó un poco, apoyando ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Lena. La miró, respiraba con dificultad, igual que ella, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, estaba increíblemente hermosa… e inmovilizada bajo el peso y la fuerza sobrehumana de su cuerpo, a su merced, rogándole con la mirada que se apartase de ella. La culpa la sobrecogió. Kara brincó hacia atrás, liberando a Lena, y se levantó del sofá, temblando y con los ojos vidriosos.

—Oh Rao, ¿qué he hecho? —exclamó.

—Kara… —replicó Lena irguiéndose en el sofá.

—Perdóname, por favor —rogó Kara—. No sé lo que me ha pasado.

—Kara, tranquila… —dijo Lena con voz suave.

—¡Te he faltado al respeto! Tú tienes muchos más motivos que yo para cruzar la línea en tantas ocasiones que ha habido, y siempre te has contenido, ¿pero qué hago yo? ¡En el primer momento de debilidad me aprovecho de ti, soy una impresentable!

—¡Kara, basta! —exclamó Lena para interrumpir el aturullado discurso de la kriptoniana— No te has aprovechado de mí… yo dejé que me besaras, ha sido cosa de las dos.

—Pero… yo lo provoqué… y tú… has tenido que pararme… —insistía Kara con un hilo de voz, negándose a mirarla.

Lena se acercó a ella con intención de tranquilizarla, pero cuando Kara sintió que Lena iba a tocarla, se echó hacia atrás con un gesto de rechazo.

—No… —dijo, girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose a la puerta del salón.

—Kara, espera…

No le hizo caso, y la dejó allí sola y desconcertada por lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, no quería darle más vueltas a los besos que acababan de compartir, lo más importante era reparar el extrapolador y que Kara pudiera regresar a su mundo, y haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para conseguirlo.

Kara estaba rota. Minutos antes descansaba sobre Lena, besándola con deseo, pero la realidad era que se sentía derrotada y sin salida. Para colmo de males, haber cruzado la línea con ella de esa manera, la hacía sentirse terriblemente culpable. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Tierra 40, Kara se durmió entre lágrimas, cuando el cansancio la venció.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, Lena se levantó antes que de costumbre, pero Kara ya no estaba en el apartamento. Pensó que tal vez alguien había requerido la ayuda de Supergirl, pero no era así. Kara no quería verla porque no sabía bien cómo mirarla después de lo sucedido, sentía vergüenza por su comportamiento.

—¿Estás bien, Kara? —preguntó Alex de pronto. La kriptoniana la miró y forzó una sonrisa.

—Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? —mintió.

—Porque estás demasiado callada para ser tú —afirmó Alex—, ¿es porque el extrapolador sigue sin funcionar?

—Sí, es por eso —aseguró Kara.

—Winn y Lena se están esforzando mucho, seguro que lograrán arreglarlo.

—Seguro que sí…

—Lena está haciendo todo lo humanamente posible —informó Alex—, incluso ha puesto los recursos de L Corp a disposición de la reparación, a empleados suyos y todo.

Kara estaba callada y con la mirada perdida.

—¡Hola pequeña Danvers! —saludó Maggie al llegar junto a ellas.

—Hola Maggie. —Otra sonrisa forzada. La detective frunció el ceño.

—Alguien no ha dormido muy bien esta noche, ¿eh? —sugirió, al ver la falta de luz en el rotro de Supergirl. Pero Kara no replicó nada.

—¡Hay un incendio en un rascacielos de National City, Supergirl! —exclamó la agente Vasquez.

—Voy para allá. —Alex asintió y Kara salió volando en dirección a la ciudad.

—A Kara le ocurre algo —dijo Alex.

—Que te puedas quedar atrapada en un mundo que no es el tuyo es algo, desde luego.

—No, Maggie, me refiero a algo más… —apuntó Alex—, cuando he nombrado a Lena, se ha callado e incluso ha dejado de mirarme. ¿Y si ha pasado algo entre ellas?

—¿Como qué? —preguntó la detective—, ¿algo que no debe pasar?

—No lo sé, y no quiero preguntarle a Kara, ya has visto cómo está.

Alex llamó a Lena por teléfono, necesitaba saber por qué Kara se comportaba así. Lena no fue del todo sincera. Le contó que habían tenido un pequeño desencuentro debido a lo complicada que era la situación de Kara por no poder regresar a Tierra 38, pero se calló la intimidad que habían compartido, por el bien de las dos. No quería perjudicar a Kara, y sabía que si alguien se enteraba de lo sucedido, la culpa la sobrepasaría. Tampoco quería que Alex pensase mal de ella, a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo la hermana de su novia y podría no entender su momento de debilidad.

Pero las cosas no podían seguir así. Kara había pasado el sábado entero fuera, excusándose con misiones como Supergirl y había acudido a dormir pasadas las tres de la madrugada, pensando que Lena ya estaría acostada. Se equivocó.

—Kara… —sonó su voz en un susurro cuando la kriptoniana cruzó la puerta de vidrio de la terraza principal.

—¿Sigues levantada? —preguntó esquivando su mirada— Yo voy a meterme en la cama, estoy cansada.

—Espera —Lena caminó hasta ella—, tenemos que hablar, no podemos seguir así.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó fingiendo desconcierto.

—Me estás evitando, y Alex se ha dado cuenta, me ha llamado.

—¿Le has contado a Alex lo que pasó? —exclamó con preocupación.

—Claro que no… —aseguró— Es algo que sólo nos concierne a nosotras —Kara suspiró aliviada. Lena se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos—, por favor, no te castigues por lo que ha pasado. Aunque vengas de Krypton, eres tan humana como yo a la hora de verte superada por las emociones. Estabas mal… Todos cometemos errores —añadió apartando la mirada.

—Besarte no fue un error, deseaba hacerlo… —aseguró con seriedad clavándole sus ojos azules, cosa que alteró un poco a Lena— Cuando te tengo muy cerca, olvido quién eres realmente, y sólo pienso en una cosa… en besarte —reveló.

—Porque te gusta la Lena Luthor de tu mundo —señaló la joven CEO, recomponiéndose como pudo de la confesión de la kriptoniana—, y yo soy su viva imagen.

—Supongo que sí… —pronunció con la mirada triste— Se me nubló el juicio y me comporté mal, gracias por pararme los pies… —Kara dejó de mirarla— Vaya superheroína que soy, incapaz de controlar mis popios impulsos —se lamentó. Entonces sintió un ligero apretón en sus manos y devolvió su atención a Lena.

—Kara, nuestras circunstancias son complicadas, y a veces, la desesperación nos conduce a hacer cosas que luego lamentamos.

«No debería haberte devuelto los besos —se reprendió Lena internamente—, ¿En qué estaba pensando?»

—Todo esto es una maldita pesadilla —balbuceó, dejándose caer sentada sobre su capa en el sofá. Lena se sentó a su lado.

—Me gustaría que hablásemos siempre las cosas, no quiero que haya malentendidos entre nosotras —afirmó Lena.

—Tienes razón —aceptó Kara—, lo siento, me vi superada y no sabía cómo hablar contigo.

—Ya está todo olvidado —mintió. Su mente todavía seguía pensando en los besos de la noche anterior—, y ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, yo también lo necesito.

—Gracias, Lena —dijo Kara con una sonrisa—, realmente, haces que todo sea fácil. «Demasiado fácil —pensó, perdiéndose en su mirada».

Y en aquel preciso instante, sintió la tentación de volver a besarla. Estaban tan cerca. Sus ojos verdes la tenían cautiva y su boca parecía llamarla. Lena se puso nerviosa, lo sabía porque su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa. ¿La estaba incomodando o compartía la misma necesidad prohibida? De pronto, una voz conocida resonó en su cabeza, "te echo de menos", y la imagen de Lena Luthor sonriendo ilusionada con el ramo de Plumerias en sus manos se apoderó de todo. Kara sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de la mujer que compartía sofá con ella. Era Lena, pero no era su Lena.

—Buenas noches —dijo mientras se levantaba.

—Buenas noches, Kara.

* * *

El lunes a primera hora, Supergirl rescató a varias personas en un derrumbamiento cerca de National City y después regresó al DEO, allí la esperaban Lena y Winn para darle una noticia.

—¡No puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad está arreglado?! —chillaba Kara emocionada.

Winn y Lena asentían sonriendo. Kara se acercó a ella.

—¿Por eso pasaste el domingo fuera de tu apartamento? —preguntó por lo bajo para que sólo ella la escuchase.

—Así es —dijo Lena. No había mentido, pero había otro motivo, así se había mantenido alejada de ella. Lo necesitaba después de lo que pasó la noche del viernes.

—Muchísimas gracias, Lena —La abrazó con entusiasmo. Lena se ruborizó un poco—. No sabes lo importante que es esto para mí.

—Sí, sí lo sé… —musitó mientras Kara miraba el pequeño artefacto entre sus manos— ¿Quieres probarlo ahora?

—¿Puedo? —cuestionó como una niña a punto de abrir su regalo de cumpleaños.

—Claro, de eso se trata, tenemos que saber si funciona.

Kara se comunicó con Cat Grant y le contó que necesitaba viajar a Tierra 38, ahora que habían conseguido que pudiera hacerlo, y no podría ir a CatCo aquel día. Cat la comprendió perfectamente y le aseguró que la cubriría con alguna excusa ante Snapper Carr. Kara le dio las gracias. Después se despidió de todos, y activó el artefacto, generándose el portal que cruzó sin titubear.

* * *

 **TIERRA 38**

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto apareció en su mundo fue presentarse en el DEO. Allí fue recibida con sonrisas y abrazos cargados de cariño de todo el personal, en especial de Winn, J'onn y Alex. Un rato después, se retiró al laboratorio de su hermana.

—¡Rao, no sabes las ganas que tenía de abrazarte! —exclamó Kara estrechando a Alex entre sus brazos.

—¡Ay! —se quejó, y la kriptoniana aflojó el abrazo— Menudo entusiasmo.

«Si tú supieras que casi no puedo volver.»

—¿Has vuelto para quedarte? —preguntó Alex esperanzada.

—Me temo que no, sólo por hoy —admitió seria—, todavía me necesitan en Tierra 40.

—Qué desilusión —dijo torciendo los labios—, y no sólo para mí. ¿sabes quién se presentó en mi casa la otra noche preguntando por ti? —Kara frunció el ceño— Sí, la mismísima Lena Luthor.

—Tengo que llamarla, tengo que decirle que estoy aquí, tengo que verla —decía Kara a toda prisa. Alex la miraba conteniendo la risa.

—Kara, respira un poco, ¿qué tal si le mandas un mensaje primero? —sugirió— Si la llamas así de atacada la vas a asustar —se burló.

—Idiota… —musitó.

Hizo caso a Alex, y el mensaje de respuesta de Lena no tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar a su móvil. En él le decía que se alegraba mucho de tenerla de vuelta y que podrían verse por la tarde en el evento que se celebraba en el centro de National City.

El regreso a CatCo no fue tan agradable. Estuvo un rato con James, para preparar las excusas por sus ausencias pasadas y las que vendrían. Pero después, Carr la reprendió seriamente por su falta de profesionalidad, más aún siendo todavía el inicio de su carrera como reportera. Kara tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su templanza para soportar la charla del hombre. Afortunadamente, le encargó cubrir el evento de la tarde, así que tenía la excusa perfecta para asistir y ver a Lena al fin.

Quiso hablar de nuevo con James y se dirigió al despacho principal, pero allí encontró a otra persona.

—¡Señorita Grant, ha vuelto! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Por supuesto —replicó Cat—, está claro que CatCo se hunde sin mí. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando puse a Olsen en mi lugar, ¿a qué se ha dedicado estas semanas?, porque a dirigir mi revista desde luego que no.

—¿Entonces va a quedarse en National City?

—Claro que sí —aseguró—, ¿Snapper te ha encargado que cubras el evento de hoy?

—Sí.

—Nos veremos allí, asistiré como invitada.

—Estupendo —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada, Kara?, ve a trabajar —ordenó—. No creas que porque haya vuelto vas a poder relajarte.

—Jamás pensaría algo así, hasta la tarde, señorita Grant.

Salió del despacho sin dejar de sonreír. La había echado de menos.

* * *

Cuando Kara vio a Lena en la distancia, su corazón se aceleró aún más de lo que ya estaba. Llevaba un elegante recogido con algunos mechones de cabello negro graciosamente sueltos, y un vestido verde botella con abertura en la pierna y bonito escote. Respiró hondo y avanzó hasta ella.

—Hola Lena —saludó tratando de aparentar serena.

La joven Luthor se volvió de inmediato hacia el origen de aquella anhelada voz, y sus labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa.

—¡Kara!

Se disculpó con las personas que tenía alrededor y se alejó de ellas en compañía de Kara.

—¿Cómo te ha ido todo en Europa?, ¿cómo va ese reportaje? —preguntó acelerada.

Era más que evidente que se alegraba mucho de verla y Kara no podía dejar de sonreír, sentía lo mismo, cómo la había añorado. Aquella tarde, Lena estaba bellísima y radiante de felicidad.

—Bueno, bastante bien, pero con mucho trabajo —dijo pensando en los problemas que enfrentaba en Tierra 40—, de hecho, todavía no he terminado.

—¿No?, vaya… —expresó Lena con decepción— ¿Te llevará mucho más tiempo?

—En realidad no lo sé, pero hoy estoy aquí, eso es lo que importa.

—Desde luego… tenía muchas ganas de verte, Kara —confesó— Me quedé un poco preocupada con tu desaparición repentina, llegué a pensar que quizá ya no querías seguir con nuestra amistad —añadió en voz baja.

—¿Qué?, ¡en absoluto! —exclamó de inmediato. Lena frunció el ceño— Quiero decir que jamás pensaría en no seguir con nuestra amistad, o sea que… que somos amigas y… —Se llevó la mano a las gafas.

—Gracias, Kara —dijo Lena divertida con su atolondramiento.

—Gracias a ti, Lena, por todo lo que hiciste contra el virus Medusa y contra Cadmus —La miraba con admiración—. No tuve ocasión de decírtelo antes, y quería que supieras que te considero una mujer muy valiente e íntegra.

—Para, por favor, me vas a sonrojar… —susurró Lena apartando la mirada.

«Eso me encantaría… —se dijo Kara.»

—Sólo digo lo que pienso. —Lena volvió a mirarla con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Eché de menos a mi única amiga en la ciudad.

Lena cogió su mano y la apretó ligeramente, y ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa sincera.

—Kara, estás aquí —exclamó Cat Grant llegando hasta ella—, no creo que aguante mucho más, no me gustan este tipo de acontecimientos.

—Siento que mi fiesta no sea de su agrado —declaró Lena. Cat al fin reparó en ella.

—Oh, señorita Grant, me gustaría presentarle a la persona que ha patrocinado el evento —intervino Kara para mediar entre las dos mujeres más poderosas de National City—, mi amiga, Lena Luthor —añadió con una suave sonrisa.

Lena sonrió sin darse cuenta al notar el cariño con el que Kara lo había dicho. Pero Cat la miró estrechando los ojos.

—Veo que has hecho amistades interesantes en mi ausencia —Kara frunció ligeramente el ceño, le pareció notar cierta molestia en sus palabras—. Así que usted es la hermana del… famoso Lex Luthor.

—Mi apellido me precede allá donde voy. —Lena trató de mostrarse indiferente ante el sutil desprecio de Cat.

A pesar de sus sonrisas forzadas y palabras educadas, la tensión entre ambas mujeres era palpable. Kara se sentía incómoda y decepcionada. Deseaba que se llevasen bien, las dos eran muy importantes para ella. Pero el encuentro no se prolongó demasiado. En cuanto tuvo ocasión, Lena se despidió de ellas para atender a otros invitados.

—Me ha alegrado mucho verte, y espero que no tardemos en volver a vernos, Kara —Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla— Hasta entonces, cuídate mucho, por favor.

Lena se alejó de ellas, y Kara siguió sus pasos con la mirada, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

—Parece que sois muy amigas —observó Cat. Kara se volvió hacia su jefa.

—Lo somos… y usted ha sido un poco descortés con ella —acusó Kara—. Lena no es como su familia, lo está demostrando desde que llegó a National City, especialmente con la crisis del virus Medusa.

A Cat le resultó curiosa la convicción con la que Kara defendía a Lena Luthor, estaba claro que la Luthor se había ganado su confianza.

—Yo no me fiaría de ella, Kara, a fin de cuentas, es una Luthor —Aquellas palabras hicieron que Kara arrugase la nariz, odiaba escuchar una y otra vez el mismo argumento— Su hermano también empezó siendo un buen ciudadano y un gran amigo de Superman y mira en qué se convirtió después.

Cat conocía demasiado bien lo sucedido entre Lex Luthor y Superman y temía que algo así le sucediera a Supergirl, a su Kara. Quería protegerla, aunque para eso tuviera que mostrarse inflexible y algo brusca.

—En realidad, fue adoptada con cuatro años —informó.

—Vaya, qué casualidad, como tú, Kara —dijo con fastidio—, ¿Eso ha hecho que te caiga mejor? —inquirió—, ¿te has identificado con ella?

—Sí —admitió Kara, recordando el primer encuentro que tuvo con Lena, cuando Clark la acompañaba.

Era cierto, había sentido empatía hacia ella, por el hecho de ser adoptada, y, más aún, por ser una mujer tratando de hacerse su propio camino desligándose de su familia. Sin embargo, aquella primera impresión positiva se había reforzado mucho gracias a las acciones de la propia Lena, merecía todo su apoyo.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, Kara buscó a Lena entre la gente con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Preguntó a Jess, su secretaria, y ésta le contestó que su jefa había regresado a L Corp para ultimar unas cosas.

«Típico de ti —pensó Kara—, no pienso irme sin verte otra vez.»

* * *

Kara, vestida de Supergirl, voló hasta el edificio de L Corp. Las luces del despacho de Lena Luthor estaban encendidas. Aterrizó en el balcón y la vio a través del vidrio, estaba sentada en su mesa, revisando unos archivos en su portátil. Podía entrar sin más, pero prefirió tocar suavemente a la puerta. Lena se sobresaltó un poco y se volvió hacia el balcón. Su gesto de sorpresa se tranformó rápidamente en uno de intensa alegría.

—¡Supergirl! —exclamó acercándose y abriendo la puerta, invitándola a entrar.

—Buenas noches… Lena —Tardó unos instantes en tutearla, todavía le costaba un poco hacerlo cuando era Supergirl—. Espero no molestarte.

—¡Claro que no! —aseguró con vehemencia. No había dejado de sonreír ampliamente. Lena no esperaba tener la suerte de ver a Kara dos veces aquel mismo día.

La kriptoniana le dedicó un vistazo rápido de la cabeza a los pies, no pudo evitarlo, todavía llevaba el vestido verde que lució en el evento de la tarde, con aquel bonito escote, una pierna ligeramente expuesta y… ¿Lena estaba descalza?

—Lena… —La susodicha levantó la ceja izquierda, sintiéndose atractiva por la forma en que Kara la había mirado.

—¿Dónde están tus zapatos? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Lena se sonrojó al instante.

—Oh… me los quité en cuanto llegué aquí —admitió apartando la mirada—, el dolor de pies me estaba matando.

—Te comprendo —replicó riendo.

—¿Ah sí?, pensaba que tus botas eran cómodas, como has de luchar con ellas y esas cosas. —Lena no pudo contenerse, sabía que le había contestado Kara y no Supergirl.

—Bueno, sí, son cómodas… —Lena notó su apuro y la rescató.

—¿Has regresado de Tierra 40?, ¿habéis podido curar a su Supergirl? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Me temo que no, sigue enferma —informó con pesar—, he venido de visita, para ver a mi gente.

—Vaya, agradezco que Supergirl me considere de los suyos —admitió Lena.

—Eres mi amiga —afirmó Kara.

—Pues… las amigas se cuentan cuando van a ausentarse un tiempo —dijo Lena enarcando de nuevo la ceja—, no vuelvas a irte sin despedirte de mí, por favor —rogó con el gesto suavizado.

—No lo haré —prometió con una sonrisa—. Kara Danvers también ha vuelto a la ciudad.

—Lo sé, pude verla esta tarde, la verdad es que la echaba de menos —dijo Lena—, pero se tiene que marchar otra vez, igual que tú —añadió dedicándole una profunda mirada con sus ojos verdes. Kara rio y después se aclaró la garganta.

—Hay algo que quiero contarte, Lena.

—Adelante. —La joven Luthor se tensó un poco. ¿Qué querría contarle Kara? Varias posibilidades cruzaron su mente, cada cual más emocionante que la anterior, así que decidió desecharlas todas y esperar.

—¿Puedes cerrar los ojos un momento? —pidió Kara. Lena frunció el ceño—, confía en mí —Lena confiaba plenamente en ella y los cerró.

Kara la contempló, ahora que estaba a salvo de que sus ganas fueran descubiertas. Estaba tan hermosa. Sintió el deseo de besar sus labios rojos, pero cada cosa debía ser a su tiempo. Era el momento de compartir con ella su secreto. Pasaron unos segundos, Lena sintió corrientes de aire a su alrededor, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados, aunque el corazón le latía más rápido de lo normal, no podía contener su expectación. Kara sonrió al percibir sus latidos, y no quiso hacerla sufrir más.

—Ábrelos, Lena.

Cuando Lena abrió los ojos, se encontró con los orbes azules de Kara detrás de los cristales de sus gafas. La kriptoniana también lucía ropa típica de Kara Danvers, una camisa de cuadros y un pantalón.

—Kara… —susurró.

—Sí —asintió mientras se ajustaba las gafas y lucía esa sonrisa tímida tan suya.

—Llevaba tiempo pensándolo, pero... no quise ponerte en un apuro —admitió correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

—Así que lo sabías —Recordó lo que Lena 40 le había dicho. Lena alzó una ceja y Kara sonrió ante aquel gesto.

—Me diste algunas pistas y soy muy observadora «cuando alguien me interesa», y esa ausencia coincidente de las dos. Pero lo que te delató del todo fue el bonito detalle del ramo de Plumerias —reveló Lena—. Sólo Kara Danvers sabía lo mucho que me gustan esas flores.

Kara se rio y bajó la mirada un momento, comprendiendo su tremendo descuido. Después la miró de nuevo.

—Gracias por respetar mi tiempo, Lena… quería que lo supieras por mí —dijo Kara—. Tenía ganas de compartir contigo esta parte tan importante de mi vida.

—¡Gracias a ti, Kara, de corazón! —exclamó Lena con la mirada resplandeciente de emoción.

Hizo un amago de acercarse más a Kara, pero se detuvo, pensando que quizá era tomarse demasiadas confianzas, nunca antes se habían abrazado. Kara lo notó, y le sonrió para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Lena no se lo siguió pensando, se arrojó sobre ella y se puso de puntillas para abrazarse a su cuello, pues al ir descalza, Kara era considerablemente más alta que ella.

La kriptoniana le devolvió el abrazo. Fue una sensación familiar. Sentir su cuerpo de nuevo, y, al mismo tiempo, sentirlo por primera vez. Kara disfrutaba de la calidez de Lena y de su perfume sin remordimientos. La apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, no quería dejarla ir ahora que se había sincerado con ella. Lena seguía aferrada a su cuello.

—Gracias por compartir conmigo tu mayor secreto... No sabes lo que significa para mí tu confianza—sollozó en su hombro. Kara la cogió de los brazos y se separó un poco de ella para poder ver su rostro.

—Lena, no llores, por favor… —Le secó una lágrima con el pulgar.

—Perdona, es que… Nunca nadie había confiado en mí como lo has hecho tú, como Kara y como Supergirl, yo… yo nunca me he sentido tan cerca de nadie en mi vida —Lena se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada, sentía un poco de vergüenza por todo lo que estaba confesándole a Kara, que la miraba con ternura—. Eres muy especial para mí.

El estómago de Kara se encogió. La joven Luthor no era la única que estaba conmovida.

—Tú también me importas mucho, Lena.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Con un esfuerzo titánico, Lena logró escapar de la mirada de Kara y volverse hacia la puerta de vidrio del balcón de su despacho.

—¿Qué tal si salimos a tomar un poco el aire? —dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Era más un ruego que una sugerencia, lo necesitaba con urgencia. De lo contrario, no sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría tener a Kara tan cerca y no hacer nada al respecto.

—De acuerdo —asintió Kara.

Lena cogió la chaqueta que tenía colgada en el perchero y se la echó por encima de los hombros para no pasar frío. Kara la siguió de cerca, hasta que ambas estaban junto a la barandilla del balcón. La joven Luthor le dirigió una mirada fugaz y después descansó sus ojos verdes sobre el paisaje nocturno que tenían ante ellas. Sentía la necesidad de corresponder a la confianza que Kara le había demostrado aquella noche y empezó a hablar.

—Cuando los Luthor me adoptaron a los cuatro años… —Kara se volvió hacia ella, Lena tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte— Lex fue quien mejor me recibió. Mi padre no era mal tipo, pero sí demasiado frío y estricto para una niña tan pequeña —Lena sonrió con tristeza—, así que el tiempo que pasaba con Lex era lo mejor de mis días.

—Algo me contaste hace tiempo, cuando vine a verte a L Corp tras escribir mi primer artículo sobre ti —señaló Kara.

—Es cierto —replicó Lena sonriéndole, para después volver a mirar la ciudad—, pero no te conté que, cuando tenía sólo trece años, mi padre murió, y mi querida madre me mandó a un internado en Irlanda, porque, según ella, sería bueno para mí, igual que lo fue para Lex años atrás —Lena respiró hondo—. Sé que, en realidad, sólo quería deshacerse de mí… yo le estorbaba y tras la muerte de mi padre, ya no se sentía obligada a tenerme en su casa… Mi madre no ganaría el premio de mejor madre del año —bromeó.

—Lo siento mucho —aseguró Kara consternada. Lena agradeció sus palabras con una ligera sonrisa y continuó hablando.

—¿Sabes?, al principio no fue tan malo el internado, todo el mundo quería ser mi amigo, mi familia era rica y poderosa, pero después… Lex empezó a mostrar su verdadera cara y todos me dieron la espalda, aunque el abandono que más me dolió fue el de Verónica.

—Verónica… ¿Verónica Sinclair? —Kara recordó lo que Lena le contó la tarde que fue a pedirle ayuda para localizar el club de lucha de aquella mujer.

—Sí, ya en el internado le gustaba que la llamasen Roulette, ella… ella me hizo creer que yo le importaba, pero sólo fue interés, para poder entrar en los círculos sociales más selectos.

—Pero últimamente volvió a acercarse a ti, invitándote a los espectáculos de su club —dijo Kara indignada.

«¿Qué clase de relación tenían en el internado? —se preguntó la kriptoniana—, ¿acaso Roulette quiere recuperar aquello?, más le vale que no vuelva a hacerle daño a Lena… oh Rao, ¿esto que siento son celos? —pensó frunciendo el ceño.»

—Claro, ahora que estoy regenerando el apellido Luthor, vuelvo a ser una mujer rica e influyente y a Verónica le encanta eso… como te dije, puro interés —Lena suspiró y bajó la mirada, contemplando sus manos descansando sobre el pasamanos de la barandilla—. Supongo que, realmente, nunca le he importado a nadie.

Kara apoyó su mano sobre la de Lena, haciendo que ésta se agitase ligeramente, no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico y a los gestos de cariño espontáneos.

—Hasta ahora —afirmó Kara con una sonrisa cálida, comprendiendo la reacción de la joven Luthor.

—Hasta ahora… —repitió Lena con voz suave, mirándola con ojos brillantes.

«Kara… no puedo verte sólo como amiga —se dijo internamente Lena—. Si supieras lo que siento por ti, ¿te perdería?»

Para recuperar la calma, Lena continuó con su historia, y le relató a la kriptoniana cómo, a partir del momento en que la gente le dio la espalda en el internado, ella se fue encerrando más y más en sí misma, quedando marginada de la vida social, volcándose en sus estudios y convirtiéndose en una joven solitaria. Después, cuando regresó a Metrópolis para estudiar en la universidad, Lex ya estaba completamente sumido en su locura contra Superman, arruinando con ello la empresa familiar, "Luthor Corp", y todo lo que llevase su apellido. Por aquel entonces, Lena trató de hablar con su hermano para hacerle entrar en razón, pero tras muchos fracasos, acabó aceptando que Lex se había perdido en sus delirios, que nunca volvería a ser el amable muchacho de quince años que tan bien la acogió en la familia. Perder a Lex fue un duro golpe que dejó a la joven Luthor devastada.

Lena terminó sus estudios universitarios con las mejores notas, e incluso se sacó varios doctorados, pero seguía aislada de la vida social de la ciudad, y las amistades brillaban por su ausencia. Ni siquiera su madre, Lillian Luthor, fue capaz de mostrarle algo de afecto ante sus grandes logros académicos, haciéndola sentir siempre insuficiente, por más que Lena se esforzase. Cuando Lex fue encarcelado por Superman y juzgado por sus numerosos crímenes, la indiferencia de Lillian aumentó, y Lena tomó la decisión de dedicar toda su energía a lo único que le quedaba, la empresa de la familia. Así que, se trasladó a National City para empezar de cero y demostrar al mundo que no todos los Luthor eran iguales, rebautizando la empresa como "L Corp". Y entonces conoció a Kara Danvers, y una brillante luz entró en su vida después de años de oscuridad.

Las palabras de Lena reforzaron la imagen que Kara tenía de ella. Lena era una mujer buena, pero atormentada por la falta de amor de su madre y la locura asesina de su hermano, que cargaba sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de reconducir y dirigir una gran empresa completamente sola, sin amigos ni familia que la apoyasen. Cómo la admiraba. A pesar de no haber recibido nunca apoyo y ánimo, Lena siempre se había mantenido firme y fiel a sus principios, haciendo el bien. Sentía ganas de darle calor, de mimarla, de hacerla sentirse querida por una vez en su vida, lo merecía tanto.

—Siempre me he sentido sola —musitó la joven Luthor.

Y Kara no pudo contenerse más. Verla tan vulnerable hizo que las ganas de protegerla superasen cualquier otra cosa. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos, por debajo de la chaqueta, y la abrazó con ternura.

—Ya no estás sola, me tienes a mí —susurró en su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

—Lo sé —contestó Lena con un suspiro, devolviéndole el abrazo.

La chaqueta se cayó al suelo, pero a Lena no le importó, el cuerpo de Kara le proporcionaba todo el calor que necesitaba.

Tras un rato compartiendo latidos y respiraciones calmadas, ambas se separaron ligeramente. Lena apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Kara, y ésta mantenía las suyas en la cintura de la joven Luthor.

—Es la segunda vez que nos abrazamos hoy —dijo Lena sonriendo con cierto rubor.

—Sí —admitió Kara sonriendo ampliamente y apartando la mirada, pero sin liberarla de sus brazos.

Lena tampoco hizo gesto alguno para escapar de aquella posición. Cuando Kara centró de nuevo su mirada, fue ascendiendo lentamente. Primero se encontró con el generoso escote de Lena, y su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa. Después su níveo cuello, adornado con aquel lunar tan tentador. Finalmente, su glorioso rostro, sus seductores labios rojos, que acababa de morderse, y sus hermosos ojos verdes, que la miraban con atención y parecían decirle ven. Lena nunca había sido especialmente sutil con sus gestos, pero Kara había necesitado tiempo y un viaje a otro mundo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellas y de lo que sentía por Lena.

Recordó las palabras de la otra Lena, estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que en Tierra 40. Pero no permitiría que todo fuese exactamente igual, no permitiría que fuese Lena la que diera el primer paso de nuevo, esta vez le tocaba a ella. Delante de sus ojos estaba la fantástica mujer que había conocido acompañando a Clark, la que se había hecho su amiga, la que había traicionado a su propia madre para hacer lo correcto… la mujer que le había robado el corazón, y tenía que hacérselo saber.

Las manos de Kara abandonaron la cintura de Lena, y recorrieron su cuello en una caricia, hasta enmarcar su rostro con delicadeza. La joven Luthor se mantenía en silencio, temiendo que el momento se rompiera si pronunciaba alguna palabra. Sin embargo, su mente bullía en pensamientos.

«Bésame, por favor—suplicó internamente Lena mientras su pulso se aceleraba.»

Kara se acercó a su rostro, pausadamente, y Lena supo lo que iba a pasar. Lo deseaba con fervor. Casi no podía creerse que su mayor anhelo, desde que se conocieron, iba a hacerse finalmente realidad. La kriptoniana podía notar cómo el corazón de Lena latía desbocado, también sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, hasta que los cerró, invitándola a acercarse un poco más. Aquello le bastó para terminar de lanzarse. Lena sentía lo mismo que ella.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron, ambas sintieron un latigazo en el estómago que acabó extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. El corazón de Lena no era el único que bombeaba a cien por hora. Aún así, Kara procuró contenerse, consciente de su fuerza. Depositaba suaves caricias en la boca de Lena, y ésta se las devolvía todas, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. En un momento de valor, Lena atrapó el labio inferior de Kara entre los suyos, robándole un débil gemido. La kriptoniana, buscando revancha, acarició las mejillas sonrojadas y el cuello de Lena con los dedos mientras seguía besándola, consiguiendo que la joven Luthor temblase emitiendo un delicioso ronroneo.

Kara se separó lentamente de su boca y contempló cómo Lena abría los ojos despacio. Se miraban, se sonreían, se sentían… y no necesitaban decir nada para saber que había sido el mejor beso de sus vidas. Lena se puso de puntillas, buscando los labios de Kara una vez más. La kriptoniana amplió su sonrisa y rodeó su cintura con los brazos. Pero algo hizo que Kara se echase ligeramente hacia atrás. Lena, inquieta, observó sus ojos azules en busca de respuesta.

—Alguien está pidiendo auxilio —informó Kara con seriedad, mientras soltaba a Lena.

—Debes ir —afirmó Lena de inmediato.

Kara asintió, y en apenas un instante, Lena tenía delante de ella a Supergirl, que le dedicó una última sonrisa y salió volando a gran velocidad. La joven Luthor la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista. Después se agachó para recoger la ropa que Kara se había quitado, dejando olvidada en el suelo su propia chaqueta. Se echó encima la camisa de cuadros y respiró su perfume, olía a Kara.

* * *

Aquella noche, Lena durmió mejor que en mucho tiempo. Su mente le regaló bellos sueños reviviendo una y otra vez su beso con Kara. Cuando sonó el despertador, a las siete de la mañana, se desperezó y se sentó en la cama. Respiró hondo, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Al mover la mano derecha, rozó una prenda y se giró para mirarla. Era la camisa de Kara, un poco arrugada después de haber pasado toda la noche en la cama de Lena Luthor. Sonrió pensando que tendría que plancharla antes de devolvérsela, o Kara podría preguntarle qué le había pasado.

Abandonó la cama preguntándose cuándo volvería a verla. Se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas para recibir los primeros rayos de sol del día y algo llamó su atención. Cuando reconoció la plumeria blanca fijada al vidrio con celo casi se le saltaron las lágrimas. Se apresuró en abrir la ventana y cogerla junto al pequeño papel que la acompañaba.

"Buenos días, Lena. ¿Qué tal has dormido?, parecías muy a gusto cuando te vi anoche, por eso no quise despertarte. ¿Cómo tienes el día de hoy? Todavía no me he marchado y me gustaría mucho enseñarte el DEO, donde trabajo con mi hermana y mis amigos. ¿Podrás?, tengo ganas de verte."

¿Y se lo tenía que preguntar? Kara nunca cambiaría. Claro que podía. Bueno, en realidad tenía dos reuniones programadas, pero seguro que Jess la ayudaría a reorganizar su agenda. La invadía la ilusión, Kara seguía en National City y quería volver a verla. Caminó dando saltitos hasta la puerta de la habitación y entonces se vio reflejada en un espejo. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, recordando una vez más los besos de la kriptoniana.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo saludarte cuando te vea? —susurró nerviosa.

* * *

Kara leyó por cuarta vez el whatsapp que acababa de recibir de Lena.

"Buenos días, Kara. Muchas gracias por la flor, la verdad es que he dormido de maravilla. Me encantaría conocer el DEO, y más aún volver a verte antes de que te vayas a Tierra 40."

Kara daba volteretas en el aire mientras emitía grititos de felicidad. Después puso rumbo al apartamento de Alex, necesitaba contarle lo que había pasado. Se detuvo en el balcón, flotando a medio metro del suelo y golpeó el vidrio con cuidado.

—¿Alex?, ¿estás con Maggie?, ¿estáis visibles? —preguntaba Kara— Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

—¿Ésa es tu hermana? —pronunció Maggie con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Me temo que sí… —musitó Alex—, ¿no tenía que ir a CatCo a primera hora?

Unos minutos después, la pareja estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina con sendos cafés. Kara no se había querido sentar, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacerlo.

—Adelante, pequeña Danvers, nos tienes en ascuas —invitó Maggie. El titubeo de Kara la hizo hablar de nuevo—, ¿o prefieres que me vaya y os deje solas?

—No, da igual, seguro que te lo contará en cuanto me marche —acusó Kara—, además, me parece bien que estemos las tres —añadió, recordando las agradables charlas que había compartido con las Alex y Maggie de Tierra 40.

—¿Qué querías contarme, Kara? —inquirió Alex con cierta preocupación—, ¿se trata del mundo paralelo?

—No, en absoluto… o sí, no sé —Kara empezaba a divagar.

—Kara, tranquila, respira, ¿qué ha pasado?

—¡Nada malo, te lo aseguro! —exclamó sonriendo ampliamente.

—Tu hermana está un poco hiperactiva, ¿siempre es así por las mañanas? —dijo Maggie mirando a Alex, que negó con la cabeza— Parece un cachorro excitado.

—¿A quién estás llamando perro? —se quejó Kara frunciendo el ceño. Alex y Maggie se rieron.

—¿Tu estado actual tiene algo que ver con Lena Luthor? —cuestionó Alex con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—Eh… pues… sí —admitió Kara bajando la mirada.

—Bien, ya hemos avanzado un poco —bromeó Maggie.

Alex le dio un suave golpe en el brazo. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Kara hablar de sus sentimientos, en contraste con lo arrojada que era para actuar al respecto.

—Ayer fui a verla a L Corp después del evento que organizaba su empresa —dijo Kara— y le confesé mi secreto, que soy Kara Danvers y Supergirl.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Alex.

—Pero no tienes que preocuparte, Lena es de confianza, jamás lo contará, lo sé —se apresuró a decir Kara.

—Eso espero, porque nos pondría a todos en peligro, a ti la primera, Kara —afirmó Alex.

Su hermana se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano, mirándola con cariño.

—Sé que nunca dejarás de comportarte como la hermana mayor que eres y que tanto quiero, pero debes confiar en mí y en mis decisiones, sé que Lena está de nuestro lado, además yo…

—¿Tú…? —Alex alzó la cejas, instándola a continuar.

—Yo siento algo muy fuerte por ella —desveló. Maggie sonrió—. Anoche estuvimos hablando durante horas y después… —Alex la miraba con toda su atención— ¡Después la besé, y ella me devolvió el beso, y sentí mariposas en el estómago, y me muero por volver a verla! —declaró de nuevo acelerada.

—¿Entonces, ahora estáis juntas? —preguntó Alex sonriendo—, ¿sois novias?

—Pues… no lo sé… —dijo Kara torciendo los labios— Lo cierto es que tuve que marcharme para ayudar a alguien y no hablamos más, pero hoy le propuse vernos y ha aceptado.

—Pues deberías aprovechar la ocasión y hablarlo —apuntó Maggie antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

—Supongo que sí… —musitó Kara— Nos vemos luego en el DEO —se despidió antes de salir volando por el balcón.

—Me debes treinta dólares —afirmó Maggie.

—Maldita sea, ¿cómo sabías que se besarían en su segundo encuentro? Si apenas las conoces —se quejó Alex.

—Me bastó con ver a Lena la otra tarde y con lo que me contabas de Kara —aseguró Maggie—, lo vi clarísimo, lo que pasa es que estás muy verde todavía en los temas del corazón, Danvers.

—¿Ah sí?, no decías lo mismo anoche, Sawyer. —Maggie se rio y buscó sus labios para fundirse en un apasionado beso con su novia.

* * *

—¡Buenos días, Jess! —saludó Lena con energía.

—Buenos días, señorita Luthor —respondió su fiel secretaria.

—Ven a mi despacho —pidió—, necesito consultar mi agenda.

Jess la siguió y se sentó en una silla. Lena le sonreía desde su sillón. La belleza de la joven Luthor era un hecho indiscutible, pero aquel día se veía más que hermosa, estaba radiante.

—Hoy la veo especialmente alegre, ¿pudo dormir bien anoche? —preguntó interesada, pues conocía los problemas de su jefa para coger el sueño.

—Lo cierto es que sí, dormí muy bien, y me desperté aún mejor —dijo Lena recordando la flor y la nota de Kara.

—Me alegro mucho, señorita Luthor.

—Gracias, Jess… dime, ¿a qué hora tenía las reuniones de hoy?

* * *

—Buenos días, señorita Grant.

—Kara… ¿algún problema? —preguntó mirándola por encima de los cristales de sus gafas.

—Supergirl me ha informado de que piensa agradecer públicamente a Lena Luthor lo que hizo durante la crisis del virus Medusa.

—Oh… Veo que a nuestra superheroína también le cae bien esa mujer —observó Cat con cierto recelo.

—Supergirl quiere que National City sepa la verdad —explicaba Kara—, que gracias a la intervención de Lena, el virus fue neutralizado y su madre detenida.

—Me parece justo —afirmó Cat recolocándose las gafas—, y supongo que tú quieres cubrir la noticia.

—Me encantaría.

—De acuerdo, a fin de cuentas, Supergirl te lo ha dicho a ti —dijo con una sonrisa, era fácil decirse las cosas a una misma—, habla con Snapper y ponte con ello.

—Sí, señorita Grant —exclamó sonriendo.

Ya a solas, Cat se quitó las gafas y suspiró. El empeño de Kara con Lena Luthor le empezaba a resultar demasiado vehemente. ¿Se estaba perdiendo algo?

Kara no podía dejar de sonreír. El primer paso estaba dado. No permitiría que Lena siguiera siendo injustamente juzgada por su apellido, cuando era una de las mejores personas que había conocido nunca. Lena merecía recibir el mismo reconocimiento que disfrutaba su álter ego en Tierra 40. Si el apoyo público de Supergirl podía mejorar las cosas, no dudaría en dárselo.

Después de comer con Eve y James, y concretar los puntos del artículo sobre Supergirl y Lena Luthor con Carr, Kara miraba su reloj con mucha más frecuencia. En media hora se encontraría con Lena para ir juntas al DEO. No había querido adelantarle nada a Alex porque seguro que habría tratado de hacerla cambiar de idea. Kara quería compartir muchas cosas con Lena, no sólo su secreto, sino el lugar donde pasaba tanto tiempo velando por la seguridad del planeta, e incluso a sus amigos y familia. Quería proporcionarle ese mundo cálido y afectuoso que ella nunca había conocido.

Un vistazo más a su reloj. Sólo quedaban quince minutos para volver a verla, ¿y para volver a besarla?, sintió algo en el estómago y sacudió la cabeza para apartar las ideas que querían invadir su mente.

«¿Me dejarás que te lleve volando al DEO? —se preguntó divertida—, sé que odias volar… ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora mismo?»

Kara cerró los ojos, centrando toda su atención en Lena, en su ritmo cardíaco, que ya conocía muy bien, en su respiración… y acabó escuchándola, pero oírla gritar no era lo que esperaba, ¿qué estaba pasando? Sobrecogida por el miedo, Kara salió disparada del edificio de CatCo, volando con todas sus fuerzas hacia el apartamento de Lena Luthor.

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

TIERRA 38

—¡No te acerques a mí! —chillaba Lena.

Kara aterrizó abruptamente en la terraza principal del apartamento, rompió la puerta de vidrio y atravesó la pared de la habitación en la sabía que Lena se encontraba por el sonido de su voz.

—¡Apártate de ella! —bramó la kriptoniana.

Tardó unos instantes en comprender que estaba en el baño de la habitación principal del apartamento. Allí sólo estaba Lena, asomada por la cortina de la bañera, con el cabello mojado y expresión de susto en el rostro, seguramente por su aparición repentina.

—¡¿Kara?! —exclamó en medio de un ahogo.

—Lena… —susurró Kara con sorpresa, manteniendo la mirada demasiado tiempo en su dirección— ¡Lo siento, no he visto nada! —añadió haciendo aspavientos con los brazos y evitando seguir mirándola.

—Claro que no, me estoy tapando con la cortina… —Entonces abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron— ¿Has utilizado tus rayos X?

—Perdóname, fue algo instintivo, para protegerte, no quería verte… —Trataba de excusarse Kara muy apurada.

Lena no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Supergirl comportándose de esa manera.

—Ha valido la pena sólo por ver a la chica de acero tan abochornada —se rio.

Kara torció el labio, aunque tampoco lamentaba haber mirado, no había podido ver mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para desear ver más.

—Ya que estás aquí, mátala, Kara, por favor… —rogó Lena.

—¿Matar a quién? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—¡A esa araña enorme y peluda! —exclamó señalando hacia su toalla— ¡Les tengo pánico a las arañas! —confesó con gesto de repulsión.

—Te pasa como a Ron Weasley en Harry Potter —comentó Kara sonriendo—, vamos, pequeñuela, que no te quieren aquí.

La kriptoniana juntó las manos, forzando al animal a subirse en ellas. Desapareció dos segundos y cuando regresó, sus manos estaban vacías.

—La he dejado en un parque cercano, no volverá a atacarte —bromeó con una amplia sonrisa.

—No te burles de mí —se quejó Lena con un puchero. Después sonrió— ¿Puedes acercarme una toalla?

—Tienes una ahí.

—No quiero utilizarla, la ha tocado esa cosa.

Kara negó con la cabeza, aquello sí que había sido toda una sorpresa, aunque agradecía inmensamente que Lena no hubiese sido víctima de un ataque real. Siguió sus indicaciones y le acercó una toalla limpia de un armario. Antes de que Kara pudiera salir de allí, Lena se envolvió con la toalla y salió de la bañera. La kriptoniana empezó a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo, quedándose inmóvil.

—Ya está, gracias, ya puedes salir de mi baño y esperar mientras me visto —dijo Lena con satisfacción.

—Sí, claro, perdona. —Kara se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al salón.

Había pasado todo tan rápido que a Lena no le había dado tiempo a pensar. Ahora, mientras se vestía, recapacitó sobre su encuentro. Sintió un poco de calor en las mejillas cuando recordó que Kara la había mirado con sus rayos X, ¿Qué había visto exactamente?, por supuesto, no se lo iba a preguntar. Por otro lado, tampoco se habían saludado, así que, el problema de no saber cómo hacerlo seguía ahí. Deseaba que Kara la volviera a besar, pero ya la conocía un poco, y seguramente estaría demasiado avergonzada por lo sucedido como para invadir su espacio personal fácilmente. De pronto sonrió de medio lado y la llamó desde su habitación.

—¿Puedes venir un momento, Kara?

—Claro —exclamó la kriptoniana y caminó hasta la habitación principal, quedándose en el hueco de la puerta, paralizada por la visión que tenía ante sus ojos.

Lena llevaba el pelo suelto y un bonito vestido de color crema, falda acampanada y escote vertical que se abría un poco de más por la postura de su cuerpo. La joven Luthor estaba de pie, junto al borde de su cama, ligeramente inclinada hacia delante con una pierna sobre el colchón.

—Dime, Kara, ¿necesito presentar algún papel en especial para acceder al DEO? —preguntó de manera casual, sin mirarla.

Pero Kara fue incapaz de procesar la pregunta. Sus ojos azules seguían el movimiento de sus manos, que deslizaban lentamente una media oscura sobre su piel, a la altura del muslo.

—¿Kara? —insisitó Lena con diversión, consciente del efecto que le había causado.

—¿Eh?... así es perfecto… no, no hace falta nada más… —De pronto se puso tiesa, reaccionando al fin— ¡De papeles quiero decir! —exclamó apresurada. Lena se rio.

«Parezco idiota… —se decía Kara internamente— Pero es que viéndola así no soy capaz de pensar con claridad.»

«Cómo me gustaría que además de comerme con los ojos, lo hicieras con los labios —pensó Lena.»

—¿Dónde están tus zapatos? —preguntó Kara, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Ahí —indicó Lena con la mano.

La kriptoniana tardó un instante en cogerlos y aparecer arrodillada ante Lena.

—¿Me permites? —pidió Kara tendiéndole uno de los zapatos.

—Claro… —replicó Lena sorprendida por su gentileza.

Se apoyó en los fuertes hombros de Kara, rozando su capa y levantó un pie y luego otro, mientras la kriptoniana los calzaba con cuidado.

—Ya está —anunció y se irguió en toda su estatura, quedando a escasos centímetros de Lena, que suspiró al sentir el calor que emitía su cuerpo.

—Gracias… —acertó a decir con esfuerzo. Nunca había tenido tan cerca a Supergirl, bueno, a Kara vestida como Supergirl. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, ¿en qué momento había perdido el control? Su único consuelo era que su plan había funcionado, Kara había reaccionado.

—Anoche dejé aquí mi ropa, ¿verdad?

Lena sintió como si hubieran derramado un jarro de agua helada sobre su cabeza.

—Sí… —contestó decepcionada bajando la mirada.

—Llevo un rato en tu casa y todavía no nos hemos saludado en condiciones —añadió la kriptoniana, haciendo que Lena buscase sus ojos azules. Se encontró con ellos y con la sonrisa más bonita que había visto jamás. Aquella mujer la iba a matar.

—Es verdad —dijo Lena, y acortó la distancia entre sus rostros—, hola Kara.

—Hola Lena —replicó la kriptoniana justo antes de besarla.

Movieron sus labios despacio, recreándose en las sensaciones de aquellas caricias. Cuando abrieron los ojos, ambas sonreían embobadas.

—¿Te atreves a volar conmigo hasta el edificio del DEO? —sugirió Kara en un tono suave.

—Tengo un poco de vértigo, y volar no me gusta nada —Kara forzó una sonrisa resignada—, pero contigo no puede ser tan malo —añadió, iluminando el rostro de la kriptoniana.

—Te prometo que volaré despacio —aseguró ilusionada—, tú préocupate de agarrarte fuerte a mí.

—Eso no será ningún problema —afirmó Lena.

La joven Luthor cogió su bolso, se lo colgó en un hombro y se puso un abrigo. Kara se agachó y, sin esfuerzo, la levantó del suelo. Lena se abrazó a su cuello, ocultando el rostro, cuando notó que se movían verticalmente. Tenía miedo, y eso le impedía disfrutar de la experiencia, porque volar en brazos de Supergirl debía ser toda una experiencia.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con tu ropa? —dijo sin levantar la cabeza del cuello de Kara. Ésta sonrió, sabía que estaba asustada por sus constantes vitales, y aminoró un poco la velocidad.

—¿Puedes guardármela de momento?

—Por supuesto.

* * *

El imponente edificio del DEO se alzaba ante ellas, y Kara aprovechó los últimos instantes que tenían a solas para decirle algo, mientras levitaba sobre la entrada que solía utilizar como Supergirl.

—Sólo Alex sabe lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, bueno, y su novia.

—Maggie, ¿verdad? —contestó Lena.

—Sí… me gustaría que continúe siendo así, al menos hasta que yo pueda quedarme aquí permanentemente —explicó Kara—, no quiero que te molesten en mi ausencia… mis amigos son buena gente, pero pueden ser un poco pesados. Prefiero que lo sepan estando las dos juntas.

—Lo diremos cuando tú quieras, Kara —aseguró con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Gracias, Lena —agradeció mientras la soltaba con delicadeza sobre el suelo.

—Bienvenidas —exclamó Alex, que se había acercado hasta ellas con Winn.

—Hola, señorita Luthor —saludó con cortesía.

—Lena, por favor, nuestra colaboración en mi fiesta creo que nos permite tutearnos —bromeó haciéndolo sonreír. Kara también sonreía al verla desenvolverse, se sentía tan orgullosa de ella, y tan afortunada por tenerla a su lado.

El grupo se adentró en el edificio del DEO y alguien más se acercó a ellos.

—Hola Kara, ¿tienes un momento? —pidió Mon-El.

Kara se alejó unos metros de Lena y los demás y lo miró desconcertada.

—Desde que te fuiste a Tierra 1, para ayudar a Barry, no hemos tenido ocasión de hablar tranquilamente.

—Lo siento, Mon-El, pero ahora no puedo, he venido con Lena y quiero enseñarle todo esto.

—Vale, de acuerdo, cuando puedas… —dijo decepcionado.

Sabía de lo que quería hablarle el daxamita y no le apetecía mucho encarar esa conversación en aquellos momentos. Cuando resolviese todo lo concerniente a Tierra 40, se aseguraría de poner cada cosa en su lugar en su propio mundo, en cuanto a su vida sentimental se refería. Presentaría a Lena como su pareja de manera oficial y le aclararía a Mon-El que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos.

De pronto escucharon algunas voces, era J'onn J'onzz y no parecía muy contento.

—Kara, se lo dije esta mañana y no le sentó muy bien, como puedes ver —explicó Alex.

—Hola J'onn —saludó Kara con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento mucho, pero la señorita Luthor es una civil, no puede estar aquí.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Kara.

—No pasa nada, Kara, me voy —dijo Lena tratando de calmar las cosas. Lo último que quería era crearle un problema a Kara.

—¡Sí que pasa!, esta civil te salvó la vida, J'onn, y a Mon-El, y a M'gann… a todos y cada uno de los aliens de National City. Creo que se ha ganado sobradamente el derecho a estar aquí. —Lena sintió que se derretía al ver a Kara defenderla de aquella forma.

—Kara tiene razón, sin ella, no habríamos podido neutralizar el virus Medusa —admitió Winn.

—Ni detener a Lillian Luthor —señaló Alex.

J'onn frunció el ceño tras escuchar a sus subordinados. Tenían razón. Pero él era el principal responsable del DEO, y no podía conformarse con palabras. Miró a Lena durante unos instantes e hizo uso de su poder como telépata para leer su mente.

—Lo siento, mis disculpas, señorita Luthor —La invitó a adentrarse más en la sala con un gesto del brazo—, sea bienvenida.

—Gracias.

Después se volvió hacia Kara y sonrió. La kriptoniana lo miró confusa, pero no tardó en comprender que J'onn había usado sus poderes, y probablemente, había descubierto la naturaleza de su relación con Lena Luthor. Le devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que podía confiar en la discreción de J'onn.

—Este lugar es increíble —exclamó Lena al contemplar todas las pantallas en funcionamiento y la avanzada tecnología que empleaban.

—¿Verdad que sí? —dijo Winn emocionado— Trabajar aquí es como un sueño.

—Y aún no has visto mi laboratorio —indicó Alex.

—Pero si tu laboratorio es pequeñito —apuntó Kara.

—Vale, no es muy grande, pero tengo los últimos avances en biotecnología —presumió con orgullo, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—¿En serio? —Lena estaba ya más emocionada que Winn— ¿Puedo verlo?

—Claro —aseguró.

—Alex, me encantaría que entrenases a Lena para que aprenda a defenderse por sí misma —dijo de pronto Kara—, lo hemos hablado y me quedaría más tranquila si supiera defenderse.

—Será un placer —afirmó su hermana.

—Gracias, Alex —dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces vamos a mi laboratorio? —preguntó Alex.

—Yo quiero enseñarle unos algoritmos que he creado para rastrear —se quejó Winn.

—Tranquilos, hay tiempo para que lo vea todo —rio Kara.

Mon-El observaba a cierta distancia. Le llamaba la atención la forma en que Kara estaba pendiente de Lena Luthor. ¿Había algo más que amistad entre ellas?

—No pierdas el tiempo, Mon-El, hay más peces en el mar —exclamó J'onn al pasar a su lado.

Tras el tour por el DEO, Kara le dijo a Alex que tenía que volver al mundo paralelo, se despidió de ella y le confesó que quería pasar los últimos minutos en Tierra 38 con Lena. Su hermana la abrazó con fuerza, animándola a hacerlo, nadie mejor que ella sabía lo que era enamorarse de alguien de esa manera.

* * *

Kara aterrizó en la terraza del apartamento de Lena con ella en brazos. El vuelo de regreso había resultado un poco menos traumático para la joven Luthor.

—Debo regresar a Tierra 40 —anunció la kriptoniana con cierto pesar.

Lena suspiró abatida. Entonces se volvió hacia Kara buscando el contacto físico con ella y le cogió la mano. Kara sonrió y se la apretó suavemente.

—No te vayas todavía, me gustaría que charlásemos un poco… si te apetece —añadió.

Como respuesta, Kara tiró de su mano y abrió la puerta de vidrio.

—Adelante, señorita —La invitó a entrar en el salón.

Lena soltó su mano y se acercó a uno de los muebles.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —ofreció.

—Agua estaría bien, gracias.

—¿Nunca bebes alcohol? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—El alcohol humano no me afecta —confesó con una sonrisa.

—¿Ah no?, recuérdamelo el día que se me ocurra desafiarte a beber chupitos —bromeó haciéndola reír.

—Ese día conseguiré alcohol extraterrestre, te aseguro que sí me afecta.

—Interesante —afirmó Lena enarcando una ceja.

—Recuerdo que te serviste un vaso de agua el día que te conocí en tu despacho de L Corp. — Lena le ofreció el vaso.

—Yo también recuerdo ese día, me impactaste mucho —admitió la joven Luthor.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, no todos los días se recibe la visita de Supergirl en su identidad de tapadera —bromeó.

—¿Lo supiste desde el principio? —preguntó atónita.

—A ciencia cierta no, pero… sí lo pensé desde que me volví hacia ti y me fijé en tus ojos azules tras las gafas.

—Eres increíble, si nunca me habías visto como Kara Danvers…

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —replicó sonriendo.

Ambas se sentaron en el sofá y dejaron los vasos en la mesita.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es que me resulta gracioso ver a Supergirl sentada sobre su capa en mi sofá.

—Puedo cambiarme de ropa en un instante —sugirió Kara.

—No, así estás perfecta —afirmó. Kara sonrió— Cat Grant me ha llamado después de comer.

—¿Sí? —Lena asintió.

—Me dijo que CatCo quiere entrevistarme por el asunto de Medusa, que Kara Danvers había insistido, que Supergirl iba a darme las gracias públicamente… Y yo quiero agradecerte a ti todo lo que has hecho hoy por mí.

—Si no he hecho nada especial —Kara trató de quitarle importancia.

—Sí lo has hecho, procurarme reconocimiento público por lo que hice, llevarme al DEO, donde trabajas con tus amigos… salvarme de una horrible araña peluda —añadió entre risas— Muchas gracias, Kara, sobre todo, por hacerme sentir parte de tu vida.

Lena se inclinó sobre Kara y besó su mejilla.

—Gracias a ti, Lena, por ser como eres, te mereces lo mejor… —Kara besó la mejilla de la joven Luthor.

—Tú eres lo mejor… —musitó Lena, para después besarla en la comisura de su boca.

«No te vayas antes de que pueda volver a sentirte —pensó Lena.»

«Oh Rao, eres irresistible para mí —se dijo Kara.»

Posó su mano en la mejilla de Lena, sintiendo el calor que desprendía, y besó sus labios con delicadeza. Lena no tardó en devolverle el beso, lento, tierno y apasionado. Cuando se separaron para respirar, unieron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Esto… es real? —pronunció Lena con la voz entrecortada y emocionada—. Me había resignado a ser sólo tu amiga, Kara.

Lena había empezado a sentir más que amistad por Kara antes de que ésta se fuera a Tierra 1, pero había callado por temor a perder a su única amiga.

—No te resignes nunca, Lena, puedes llegar a donde te propongas, yo creo en ti.

—Oh Kara…

Lena se abalanzó sobre Kara, hambrienta de amor y deseo por ella. La kriptoniana no se mostró precisamente remilgada, y recibió su boca y sus manos con ganas. Los roces y caricias de sus labios se intensificaban por momentos, sus lenguas se unieron al juego. Sus manos tampoco perdían el tiempo, recorriendo cuellos, cinturas, espaldas, brazos… A Lena le resultaba especialmente excitante estar besando a Supergirl, pensó en cómo reaccionaría su madre si las viera en aquellos momentos, su sonrisa se amplió y su valor aumentó. Ya no tenía miedo de plantarle cara a ella, ni a sus propios sentimientos, Kara Danvers la volvía loca en todas sus versiones. Envalentonada, se removió en el sofá, hasta sentarse a horcajadas encima de ella. Kara podía sentir su peso, el calor de su cuerpo… y recordó que, en aquel mismo sofá, aunque en un mundo paralelo, se había besado con Lena 40, quedándose quieta repentinamente. Lena la miró con preocupación, lamentando su atrevimiento, quizá había ido demasiado lejos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kara?, ¿estás bien? —preguntó temerosa.

—Estoy muy bien —aseguró la kriptoniana—, porque estoy contigo —añadió con una sonrisa sincera. Por fin era libre, por fin estaba con quien quería realmente estar, por fin podía tocar y besar a su Lena, y cada segundo que no lo hiciera, era un segundo perdido.

La abrazó por la cintura y se dio cuenta de que, en aquella postura, sus ojos azules estaban a la altura de sus pechos, ligeramente expuestos a través del escote vertical de su vestido. Tragó saliva. Sentía que la sangre circulaba más rápido por sus venas, impulsada por su ardiente deseo hacia aquella hermosa mujer. Entonces, Lena apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Kara, atrayendo su atención. No dijo nada, pero empezó a recorrer lentamente la ese de su pecho con un dedo. Las dos seguían con la mirada el movimiento de su mano. Kara respiraba de manera entrecortada y sabía que Lena también estaba muy alterada, pues su corazón bombeaba muy deprisa.

Terminada la ese, Kara tomó el relevo y una de sus manos ascendió desde la cintura de Lena, por su costado, hasta posarse en su mejilla. La acariciaba con el pulgar, perdiéndose en sus labios rojos, tan intensos, tan tentadores, tan irresistibles como toda ella. No pudo contenerse, y movió el dedo hasta posarlo sobre ellos. Lena no dejó de mirarla fijamente cuando atrapó su dedo con la boca, acariciándolo con los labios y la punta de su lengua. La respiración de Kara se volvió mucho más perceptible y acelerada. Retiró la mano y la posó sobre su cintura, ascendiendo con ambas hasta el límite de sus pechos, se moría por sentirlos en sus manos, pero el sentido común todavía la retenía. Lena era perfectamente consciente de sus intenciones y de lo mucho que la respetaba, se moría de amor por ella y de ganas de convencerla para que cruzase aquellos límites.

—Kara, quédate esta noche, por favor… —rogó en un sensual susurro mientras enmarcaba su rostro con las manos.

Aquella petición fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Parecía haber explotado algo en su interior, algo insaciable e imparable que jamás había sentido con nadie y que se extendía por todo su cuerpo a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, Kara luchó contra sus impulsos con todas sus fuerzas, tensando los músculos, tratando de paralizar sus brazos. Sabía lo que Lena quería, y por Rao que ella se moría por dárselo. Pero no podía ser, no aquella noche, no sin reducir su poder, o le haría daño. Tenía que apartarse de Lena antes de que fuera incapaz de controlarse, el más pequeño descuido podía ser fatal para su frágil cuerpo humano.

—Es mejor que me vaya ahora…

—Está bien… —aceptó resignada y un poco humillada por el rechazo de Kara.

Se apartó de ella, se levantó del sofá y se arregló los bajos del vestido, que estaban un poco arrugados. Se sentía tonta por haberse ofrecido así a Kara después de la reacción que había tenido la kriptoniana. Quizá le había parecido una atrevida, quizá no la deseaba lo suficiente… Unos brazos fuertes rodearon su cuerpo, sobresaltándola.

—Perdóname Lena —musitó Kara en su oído, no podía permitir que Lena pensase que no deseaba lo mismo que ella—, me muero por estar contigo de esa manera… —Lena se estremeció, cerrando los ojos— Pero no soy como tú, es peligroso para ti, tenemos que encontrar la manera adecuada… no quiero hacerte daño, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

—Kara…

La joven Luthor se aferró con fuerza a su cálido cuerpo. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna. La ternura y consideración de Kara la habían desarmado por completo. La kriptoniana besó sus cabellos negros, y permanecieron así unos minutos, sintiendo los latidos de sus corazones y las promesas silenciosas de aquel intenso abrazo.

Cuando Kara aflojó el contacto, Lena buscó sus ojos azules.

—Por favor, vuelve pronto a mí —pidió con la mirada brillante.

—En cuanto pueda, te lo prometo —exclamó Kara con determinación.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Kara.

La kriptoniana asintió con una sonrisa. Entonces cogió la mano de Lena y se la llevó a los labios para besarla. Lena sollozó conmovida, pero logró retener las lágrimas, no quería ponérselo más difícil. Haciendo un esfuerzo más, Kara dejó ir su mano y caminó hacia la terraza. Cómo le había costado soltarla y cruzar el portal entre mundos. Cómo le dolía apartarse de ella, ahora que habían llegado a sentirse tan cerca.

Minutos después, Lena dejó el salón y se acercó a la barandilla, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes hacia el horizonte.

—Por ti esperaré toda la vida —susurró entre lágrimas, sabiendo que Kara ya no la podía escuchar llorar.

FIN TIERRA 38

* * *

—Buenas noches, Lena.

—¡Kara! —exclamó al verla cruzar la puerta de vidrio de la terraza— ¿Todo bien en tu mundo?, pareces… triste —observó preocupada.

—Lo estoy… y al mismo tiempo no podría ser más feliz —afirmó. Lena frunció el ceño—. Le conté mi secreto a Lena, y ella me confesó que ya lo sabía.

—¿Ves? —dijo con satisfacción— Somos muy listas.

Kara se rio y bajó la mirada.

—Lena me contó cosas de su pasado… su familia, el internado irlandés, sus esfuerzos por recuperar a Lex y por levantar la empresa que él estaba hundiendo… Supongo que tú has vivido cosas parecidas.

—Muy parecidas —admitió con tristeza.

—Sois increíbles, no me cansaré de decirlo.

—Gracias, Kara.

—Además de hablar… también la besé, bueno, nos besamos… varias veces.

—¡Pero eso es maravilloso, Kara! —chilló emocionada—, ¡ella siente lo mismo que tú!

—Sí… por eso soy tan feliz… pero fue tan duro dejarla.

Lena se acercó hasta ella y le cogió la mano, apretándosela un poco para transmitirle ánimo.

—Lo sé, nunca es fácil alejarte de la persona a la que más quieres —Kara agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa— ¿Sabes?, he estado pensando, y estaba dudando, pero verte a ti así me ha convencido.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero ir a ver a mi novia —declaró Lena—. Hace un tiempo que no la veo, me quedé muy mal tras nuestro último encuentro, pero no puedo rendirme, no quiero. Tengo que hacerla regresar, sé que mi Kara sigue ahí, ¿por qué no va a haber felicidad para nosotras también?

—Me gusta mucho verte tan optimista, Lena.

* * *

John Corben contemplaba a su jefa mientras ésta le daba su opinión acerca del grupo exaltado de alienófobos que había armado algo de escándalo en la última inauguración patrocinada por L Corp y Supergirl.

—Me vendría bien tener más hombres a mis órdenes, y está claro que Cadmus necesita algo de clase y una líder en condiciones. Pero eso lo trataré luego, ahora mi prioridad es retomar el plan para destruir a Supergirl de una vez por todas.

—Desde luego, señora Luthor.

Lillian miró su teléfono móvil, y después se dirigió a su hombre de confianza.

—Ya ha llegado, ve a recibir a nuestra invitada, por favor.

Corben inclinó la cabeza y salió del despacho.

Una joven morena de enigmáticos ojos de color azul eléctrico caminaba por el amplio vestíbulo, observando cada detalle de aquel espacio. Detestaba estar allí otra vez, pero no podía negarse, no mientras tuviesen retenido a su padre y la amenazasen con quitarle la vida si no hacía todo lo que le pedía aquella mujer de gesto arrogante. Zatanna llevaba una vida feliz y relativamente tranquila junto a su padre, el gran mago Giovanni Zatara. Se ganaban el sustento con sus espectáculos de magia y algún que otro hurto menor. No era ninguna santa, pero tampoco una gran criminal, hasta que aquella maldita mujer había encontrado la forma de obligarla a obedecerla y utilizar sus poderes en su beneficio. Zatanna nunca los había utilizado para dañar directamente a ninguna persona, pero ahora, la vida de su padre estaba en juego, y no había tenido más remedio que hechizar aquellos colgantes para convertir a Supergirl en un monstruo.

— _¡Por favor, no le hagas daño! —suplicó Zatanna._

— _¡Hija, no cedas a su chantaje!_

— _Nadie tiene por qué salir herido, no es eso lo que quiero —aseguró Lillian Luthor—, sólo necesito que me ayudes con algo. Sé que dominas la magia de verdad, no como tu padre, porque eres descendiente de los Homo Magi gracias a tu madre, la poderosa y tristemente desaparecida Sindella, estoy bien informada._

— _¿Qué quiere de mí? —preguntó la joven entre dientes._

— _Tu ayuda._

Corben apareció ante sus ojos.

—Ya sabes cómo va esto —dijo—, hay cámaras por todas partes, si intentas algo raro, se dará la orden de matar a tu padre.

Zatanna lo miraba en silencio, hasta que le dedicó una ligera sonrisa orgullosa. Cómo deseaba romperle la cara a él y más aún a su despreciable jefa. Corben se acercó hasta ella, le cogió el brazo y la instó a caminar a su lado hacia el interior de la casa.

Zatanna siguió recordando mientras caminaba por aquellos fríos pasillos.

— _Repíteme lo que le harán a Supergirl cuando estén en sus manos._

— _Los colgantes están hechizados para que sólo afecten a los kriptonianos, haciendo aflorar en ellos su lado más oscuro, potenciándolo. Los libera de sus principios, de sus remordimientos, de su honor, de su compasión y empatía…_

— _Excelente, adiós a todas sus bondades —se rio._

— _Además generará adicción en ella, adicción a esa libertad sin moral y sin límites, y por eso, Supergirl no querrá desprenderse voluntariamente del colgante hechizado, incluso aunque sepa que lo está._

— _Es maravilloso… —afirmó Lillian con placer—, pero, ¿en qué condiciones le afectará?_

— _El hechizo tendrá máximo efecto cuando Supergirl lleve puesto el colgante, aunque sentirá su influencia mientras esté a menos de dos metros de ella._

— _Ahora sólo necesito que Supergirl no le haga un feo a su suegra y se lo ponga. Lo que haga mi hija con el suyo me da igual._

Lillian sonrió al ver ante sus ojos a Zatanna. Había resultado ser una estupenda aliada, aunque fuese por coacción. Su plan era robarle a Supergirl su bondad y convertirla en un ser peligroso que asesinase a gente inocente. De ese modo, el DEO se vería obligado a detenerla a cualquier precio, utilizando incluso kriptonita verde y matándola si era necesario. Así, el mundo vería lo peligrosos que eran los aliens, incluso el más bueno de entre ellos, y su hija volvería a estar soltera. Por no mencionar que su peor enemiga desaparecería de la ecuación.

Pero su plan fracasó. Supergirl se convirtió en un peligro, lo supo a través de la propia Lena, pero el DEO pudo detenerla a tiempo de evitar que asesinase a nadie, y la mantenían con vida en sus instalaciones. Al menos no habían descubierto lo que la había cambiado de aquella manera, descartando que se tratase de kriptonita roja, pues el colgante que llevaba puesto en el momento de atraparla, era de plata y rubí, nada extraño o ajeno a la Tierra, y no le dieron mayor importancia.

Lillian decidió esperar un poco, pero las cosas no sólo no habían empeorado, sino que habían mejorado. De pronto, el DEO había encontrado una nueva Supergirl originaria de un mundo paralelo, y parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes. Esperó unos días más, por si aquella nueva kriptoniana regresaba a su mundo, pero seguía en Tierra 40, complicándole las cosas. Había llegado el momento de volver a actuar.

—Yo he cumplido con mi parte, debe liberar a mi padre —exclamó Zatanna.

—Me temo que nuestro trato se va a prolongar durante un tiempo, señorita Zatara.

—Yo hice lo que pidió, y usted misma me dijo que había funcionado, no entiendo qué ha pasado, pero no ha sido culpa mía —se defendía—. Sé que Supergirl está recuperada, la he visto con mis propios ojos en la televisión y en la prensa, pero no lo entiendo, le aseguro que mi hechizo es permanente, salvo que yo lo anule o que le hayan quitado el colgante, y sé que ella no permitiría eso.

—Tranquila, tu hechizo funcionó bien, pero han sustituido a la Supergirl enferma por una de otro mundo que está perfectamente, necesito que la hechices también.

—Pero… esa chica ni siquiera es de nuestro mundo, si regresa al suyo en ese estado, podría causar un gran daño en dos mundos.

—No pienses en eso, mejor preocúpate de tu padre —amenazó—, ¿cuento contigo?

—Sí… —musitó derrotada.

—Quiero que lo hagas cuanto antes.

—Es mejor que recite el hechizo el fin de semana, hay luna llena y se potenciará su efecto —informó la joven bruja.

—De acuerdo, el fin de semana, y el lunes haré una visita a mi querida hija.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	13. CAPÍTULO 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Cuando Kara terminó su jornada de trabajo en CatCo, regresó al apartamento de Lena, se puso el traje de Supergirl y la cogió en brazos para volar juntas hasta el DEO.

—Me gusta verte así, sonriendo —afirmó Kara con calidez, mientras la dejaba en el suelo con cuidado.

—Gracias, Kara —agradeció Lena.

—¿Estás preparada para verla otra vez? —preguntó la kryptoniana.

—Sí, lo estoy —aseguró con una sonrisa. Tenía miedo, pero también esperanza, no podía rendirse.

—Entonces, vamos… —Kara la instó a caminar a su lado hacia el interior del DEO.

Alex Danvers y Maggie Sawyer las recibieron. La detective seguía utilizando sus muletas y mantenía aquella actitud alegre y desenfadada que tanto admiraba Kara.

—Tenías razón, Danvers, Lena Luthor es una cabezota —bromeó. Lena le dedicó un saludo afectuoso.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres bajar a verla, Lena? —cuestionó la agente.

—Sí, Alex, quiero verla —replicó Lena con serenidad.

Alex miró a Kara, que se encogió de hombros con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

—De acuerdo, puedes bajar, pero prométeme que te marcharás si la conversación se tuerce —pidió Alex al tiempo que la cogía de los brazos—, ya sabemos cómo se pone mi hermana, no quiero que vuelva a hacerte daño.

—Te lo prometo —afirmó Lena y siguió a un agente que la acompañó hasta el ascensor.

—¿Lena y tú entendéis lo mismo por "conversación torcida"? —dijo Maggie alzando las cejas.

—Me temo que no —exclamó Alex—, por eso le pediré a Mon-El, que ahora está a cargo de la guardia, que tenga el comunicador en abierto, así podremos escuhar lo que sucede.

—No hagas eso, Alex —sugirió Kara. La agente la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Concédele intimidad, yo estaré pendiente, si suben el tono o noto algo extraño en Lena, te avisaré de inmediato.

—Está bien, pero no tardes en comunicarme lo que sea, mi hermana es impredecible y puede pasar cualquier cosa —declaró Alex con tristeza en la mirada.

—No te preocupes.

—Danvers, ¿seguimos con mi sesión de rehabilitación? —preguntó Maggie.

—Sí, vamos. —Alex se acercó hasta su novia, la besó en la sien y caminó a su lado hasta desaparecer tras una esquina.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en Tierra 38? —sonó la voz de Winn.

Kara se volvió hacia él y empezó a contarle. J'onn J'onzz entró en la estancia y los agentes lo saludaron con respeto, también Winn.

—Hola, J'onn —dijo Kara.

—Así que Lena ha venido a ver a Kara.

—Creo que lo necesita —admitió Kara.

—No lo discuto, sólo espero que no suceda lo de la última vez —dijo el marciano—. Agente Schott, ¿ha preparado el sistema de detección que le pedí?

—Sí, señor, lo estaba revisando ahora mismo.

Ambos se concentraron en la pantalla del ordenador de Winn. Kara les prestaba atención a ratos, pues sus sentidos iban y venían, para buscar las constantes de Lena. Por el momento, todo parecía ir bien. Su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal, pero era natural, por los nervios del reencuentro.

* * *

—¿Estás segura, Alex? —preguntó Mon-El, inquieto, a través del comunicador— De acuerdo.

El daxamita le devolvió la atención a Kara 40.

—Han venido a verte, y yo… voy a tomarme un descanso —añadió entre dientes. No le parecía buena idea dejar solas a Lena y Kara, pero Alex se lo había pedido.

—Estupendo, saca tu culo daxamita de mi vista, hazme el favor —escupió Kara 40.

—Echo de menos a la Kara repelente y extremadamente correcta de antes, era una gran compañera —se lamentó Mon-El.

—¿Un hombre daxamita sintiendo aprecio y camaradería hacia una mujer?, eso sí que es nuevo —Kara 40 se rio. Mon-El suspiró resignado y saludó a Lena cuando apareció ante él.

—Ten cuidado —le aconsejó. Lena asintió como respuesta.

Kara 40 estaba dando vueltas en su celda, pero al ver a la joven Luthor se detuvo en seco.

—Lena… No esperaba volver a verte por aquí —admitió.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque tu última visita fue un poco… incómoda para ti.

No iba a disculparse, no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Debido al efecto del colgante que llevaba al cuello, oculto tras la camiseta negra, era incapaz de sentir remordimientos por sus acciones.

—Olvidémonos de eso, por favor —rogó Lena—, no voy a dejar de venir a verte, eres mi novia… y te quiero.

—Han pasado once días desde la última vez que te vi… —empezó a decir la kryptoniana— Once días que parecían una eternidad porque no estabas conmigo. ¿Sabes que incluso le pedí una foto tuya a Alex?, pero no quiso darme ninguna.

Kara 40 apoyó suavemente las manos sobre el vidrio. Lena terminó con la distancia que las separaba y apoyo las suyas al otro lado.

—Perdóname, debería haber venido antes, pero…

—Lo importante es que estás ahora aquí, Lena —pronunció en un tono más profundo, afectándola.

—No sabes cuánto te echo de menos, Kara —confesó Lena en un susurro esperanzado.

—Sí lo sé, Lena, porque yo siento lo mismo… —admitió, clavándole sus ojos azules. Lena respiró hondo un par de veces, estaba empezando a alterarse— Si pudiera volver a tocarte…

La joven Luthor cerró los ojos un instante, sin dejar de sonreír. Anhelaba lo mismo que su novia. Estaban tan cerca, sólo un fino vidrio reforzado las separaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, sorprendió a Kara 40 contemplando sus labios, y sintió algo en su interior. Kara 40 buscó sus hermosos ojos verdes de nuevo.

—¿Recuerdas la noche que me mostraste los brazaletes de kryptonita por primera vez?

—¿Eh? —exclamó sorprendida por el giro de la conversación, aunque también encantada.

—Al principio me mareé un poco, y tú querías quitármelos porque pensabas que me estaban haciendo daño —Kara 40 sonrió, haciendo sonreír a Lena—, pero no tardamos en darnos cuenta de que sólo era mi cuerpo adaptándose a la nueva situación.

—Es cierto… —Lena seguía sonriendo.

—Me han venido los recuerdos, porque aquí también me afecta la radiación de kryptonita, me siento como…

Kara 40 se detuvo. Lena frunció el ceño, quería que siguiera hablando. La kryptoniana sonrió, tenía a Lena donde quería, y la pobre infeliz ni se daba cuenta.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Kara?

—Como cuando estaba a punto de hacerte el amor —susurró sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

Lena se estremeció. Su corazón latía deprisa, y su respiración se había acelerado un poco. No podía escuchar aquellas palabras de labios de su novia y quedarse como si nada. La esperanza de recuperarla se reforzó.

Kara volvió a buscar las constantes de Lena, y se inquietó al notarla alterada, así que, prestó más atención y escuchó durante unos segundos.

"—Así no tenía miedo de besarte con todas mis ganas y de agarrar tus muslos…"

Kara se puso tiesa como una estaca. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente, todo parecía ir bien, demasiado bien.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de sentirte así otra vez, Kara… —confesó azorada.

—Pues entonces sácame de aquí, y volveremos a estar juntas de esa manera, Lena…

—Pero…

—Volveré a acariciarte, volveré a besarte…

Lena suspiraba, sentía que le faltaba un poco el aire. Sería tan fácil teclear el código y abrir la puerta. Tan fácil poder volver a sentir su piel, su calor…

—Vamos, Lena, abre la puerta, libérame… —insistió Kara 40.

—¿Liberarte?... —Pero la cordura regresó a Lena, en forma de recuerdos violentos que protagonizaba su novia— No… no puedo hacer eso, Kara…

—¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no echas de menos mis besos, mis manos…?

—Claro que sí, pero… no puedo liberarte.

—No dejas de decirme lo mucho que me quieres, pero no dudas en dejarme aquí encerrada, ¿qué clase de amor es ése? —Kara 40 empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Precisamente por lo mucho que te quiero, no puedo permitir que salgas de aquí y cometas atrocidades, no podrías vivir con ello después.

Kara 40 se echó hacia atrás, apartándose del vidrio. Sonrió con una mueca. Había visto a Lena tan predispuesta y vulnerable, que había tratado de manipularla, aprovechándose de sus sentimientos por ella. Pero le había salido mal la jugada. Maldijo su suerte.

—Entonces, no vas a sacarme de aquí, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo —admitió Lena, bajando los brazos.

—Y supongo que me dirás que esa usurpadora de Tierra 38 no tiene nada que ver.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Me resulta complicado creerte, Lena —Kara 40 ya no tenía intención de contenerse—, ¿para qué has venido si no vas a sacarme de aquí?

—¡Para verte! –exclamó Lena, dolida.

—¿Para verme encerrada? —acusó sin piedad.

—Kara… —La joven Luthor comprendió que su novia volvía a ser la mujer fría y cruel que tanto temía volver a encarar. Su esperanza empezó a esfumarse.

—Es tan fácil para vosotros seguir con vuestras vidas, mientras yo me muero del asco aquí dentro —Kara 40 caminaba por la celda—, sobre todo para ti, que ya tienes a quien ocupe mi lugar.

—Por favor, no empieces con eso —rogó Lena.

—¿Por qué?, ¿no quieres hablar de ella? —cuestionó Kara 40 mirándola fijamente. En sus ojos azules no había rastro de cariño o deseo, sólo desprecio—, pues yo sí, cuéntame, ¿es tan buena como yo en todo?

—Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para solucionar esto cuanto antes —se defendió Lena.

—Y mientras, tú llenas mi vacío con ella, un plan perfecto.

—No digas eso, Kara, no es así. —La joven Luthor había perdido el optimismo con el que había llegado al DEO. La cruda realidad la estaba golpeando otra vez.

—¿Quién me dice a mí que no queríais deshaceros de mí desde el principio y provocasteis esto para tener una excusa para quitarme de en medio? —sugirió Kara 40 con maldad.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —chilló Lena indignada— ¡Tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida! —confesó con la voz afectada.

Kara volvió a prestar atención, necesitaba asegurarse de que todo marchaba como unos minutos antes. Lena seguía alterada, incluso más que antes, pero Kara sentía que algo no iba bien. Agudizó el oído y llegaron a ella palabras que poco tenían que ver con una agradable o incluso íntima conversación. Se puso alerta y miró a su alrededor. Podía avisar a Alex, pero no quería interrumpir la rehabilitación de Maggie y, seguramente, Lena se sentiría avergonzada por no haberle hecho caso, y haber avisado en cuanto las cosas se empezaron a torcer. Tal vez no era necesario llegar a tanto. Bajaría ella misma para comprobar que Lena estaba bien. Se despidió de J'onn y Winn con una excusa y se dirigió al ascensor.

—¡Por favor, Kara, créeme!

—No puedo creer en tus palabras —dijo Kara 40—, porque tus acciones me demuestran lo contrario.

—Hago lo que es mejor para ti, aunque ahora no puedas entenderlo.

Las palabras de Lena hicieron reír a la kryptoniana.

—¿Ahora vas a hablarme como si fuera una niña? —preguntó en tono burlón—, no pega mucho, hace sólo un rato deseabas tenerme entre tus piernas…

Lena se sintió humillada al escuchar aquellas palabras. Había sido tan ingenua, ¿cómo pudo llegar a pensar que podía traer de vuelta a su novia?

—No puedes negarlo, ¿verdad? —insistía Kara 40, tratando de resquebrajar la entereza de su novia— Quizá mi sustituta no te satisface lo suficiente —añadió, y Lena notó cómo su visión se volvía borrosa por las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos verdes.

—Kara… —musitó con intensa tristeza.

—¿Vas a llorar? —dijo con una mueca.

—¡Basta! —sonó la voz de Kara a sus espaldas y ambas se volvieron hacia ella.

—Qué oportuna, al fin te dignas a presentarte ante mis ojos. —Kara 40 contemplaba a su doble con atención, admitiendo internamente lo mucho que se parecía a ella.

—Kara, ¿qué haces aquí? —exclamó Lena sorprendida.

—Noté que las cosas no iban bien —respondió.

—Empezaba a pensar que la Supergirl de Tierra 38 era una auténtica cobarde, temiendo a una pobre kryptoniana debilitada y confinada como yo —decía Kara 40 con toda la intención de molestarla—, pero veo que no has tardado en venir a rescatar a la dama en apuros.

—No pienso caer en tu juego de provocaciones —aseguró Kara—, además, entiendo tu antipatía hacia mí.

—¿Antipatía? —Kara 40 sonrió de medio lado—, eso se queda muy corto para definir lo que produces en mí… y créeme, no puedes entenderme.

—Kara, no creo que sea buena idea que estés aquí —dijo Lena con preocupación.

—Lo mismo podría decirte a ti —replicó la kryptoniana.

—Qué bonito, qué compenetradas estáis las dos —Kara 40 aplaudió tres veces, sacándolas de su conversación privada—. ¿Ves, Lena?, me sustituye perfectamente como heroína, protegiendo a todo el mundo, incluso tiene tiempo de protegerte a ti de tu malvada novia.

—Estás tergiversando las cosas —exclamó Kara.

—¿Tienes pareja, Supergirl 38? —preguntó Kara 40.

Kara no contestó con palabras, pero su gesto incómodo le hizo ver a Kara 40 que había acertado con su suposición, que había alguien especial en su vida.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si de pronto alguien te sustituyese y se fuera a vivir con esa persona, fingiendo además ser su novia en público?

Kara lo imaginó durante unos instantes, y sintió disgusto en su interior.

—Hacemos lo mejor para todos —reaccionó finalmente—, así ganamos tiempo para que sigan investigando sobre lo que te pasa.

—Esa historia ya me la han contado Lena y Alex varias veces —declaró Kara 40 sin mirarla—, pero da igual lo que digan, el pensamiento de que esa cercanía origine algo real entre las dos está ahí, siempre, y te consume por dentro.

Lena y Kara la observaban con atención, y al mismo tiempo, sus mentes bullían con recuerdos de momentos compartidos por las dos.

—Pero todo ha sido fingido, ¿verdad?, no ha pasado nada entre vosotras…

La sombra de la culpa parecía teñir sus rostros, o al menos, esa sensación experimentó Kara 40 cuando las observó detenidamente, y sus celos se dispararon.

—¿Me has engañado con ella? —exclamó Kara 40 mirando a su novia—, ¡contéstame, Lena! —demandó.

El silencio de la joven Luthor la sacaba de sus casillas, necesitaba respuestas, y las obtendría como fuese.

—Apuesto a que me echabas mucho de menos, sobre todo en la cama, y lo solucionaste con ella, ¿verdad, Lena?, ¡dilo!

Kara cerraba los puños con fuerza. Lena estaba, de nuevo, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Deja de hablarle así —intervino Kara, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo aquella terrible escena.

—Cómo la defiendes, ¿es que he acertado? —preguntó con maldad— ¡¿Sois amantes?, no te puedes fiar de una Luthor!

Kara sabía que Lena claudicaría y acabaría contando lo que sucedió entre ellas, y eso crearía una brecha profunda entre la pareja, no podía permitirlo, y optó por la mejor solución para ellas.

—¡Lena no te engañó, fui yo quien la besó! —exclamó, captando las miradas de las dos.

—Veo que la Tierra 38 no tiene una Supergirl tan honorable como pensaban… Escúchame bien, si algún día salgo de aquí, te mataré con mis propias manos. —Su voz sonaba serena pero peligrosa.

Lena se estremeció ante la amenaza de muerte, se sentía terriblemente culpable. Kara había iniciado aquellos besos, pero ella se los devolvió hasta lograr recuperar la razón, no era justo que ella cargase con toda la culpa y con el odio infinito de su enrabiada novia. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada. Lena mostraba profunda preocupación, Kara sólo sonreía, tratando de tranquilizarla. A Kara 40 no se le pasó por alto aquel gesto de complicidad entre las dos.

—¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado entre vosotras?! —reclamó con rabia— ¡Lena!

—Déjala en paz, ya te he dicho lo que pasó.

—Te juro por Rao que te mataré —farfulló Kara 40.

Lena nunca había visto a su novia con aquel intenso odio en la mirada. Temió por la vida de Kara, porque pagase por sus propios errores, no podía permitirlo, y tampoco quería mentir, afrontaría las consecuencias de sus acciones.

—Yo le devolví el beso… —musitó.

—¡Lena, no! —exclamó Kara de inmediato.

—Da igual, Kara, es la verdad —Kara 40 la miró frunciendo el ceño—. La besé porque, durante unos instantes, sentí que eras tú quien me besaba… pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que no era así y me detuve, no pasó nada más.

Kara se quedó callada, sentía que estaba asistiendo a una pelea de pareja, y no sabía cómo intervenir, ni siquiera sabía si debía intervenir, no quería empeorar aún más las cosas.

—¿Y crees que porque me cuentes esas idioteces voy a perdonarte? —reprochó Kara 40—, ¿crees que voy a tragarme que no diferenciabas entre ésa y yo?, ¿que no te dabas cuenta de que ella no era la mujer con la que has estado acostándote durante un año?, ¡joder! —Golpeó el vidrio con los puños.

—Kara, por favor… —Lena intentaba explicarse— Mírala, ella es exactamente igual a ti antes de todo este infierno, su físico, su carácter, su comportamiento… ¡todo! ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí tenerla tan cerca estas semanas y saber que no eras tú? —exclamó— No soy perfecta, fue un momento de debilidad, perdí la noción de la realidad… ¡porque te añoraba a ti, maldita sea!

Kara suspiró con cierto alivio. Los argumentos de Lena eran sólidos, Kara 40 tenía que comprenderla. Había sido buena idea mantenerse al margen unos minutos… o eso creía. Kara 40 había relajado su postura, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

—Claro que no eres perfecta, Lena… —afirmó Kara 40—. Eres débil… y una traidora desagradecida.

Kara frunció el ceño, ¿por qué reaccionaba así su álter ego?, las palabras de Lena eran sensatas y además sinceras, cualquiera podía verlo. Lena negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de reconocer a su novia en aquella mujer que la miraba y le hablaba con arrogancia y maldad.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Lena Luthor?, todo el mundo me advirtió sobre ti cuando empezamos lo nuestro, nadie se fiaba de tus intenciones y veo que tenían razón.

—¿Dónde estás, Kara? —susurró Lena entre lágrimas.

—Aquí mismo, dándome cuenta de la clase de mujer que tenía por novia, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

—Kara, por favor… —balbuceó Lena sin dejar de llorar, caminando hasta el vidrio, buscando, en balde, una mayor conexión con su novia.

Kara las miraba sin saber qué hacer y su doble continuó con su despiadado discurso. Ya que no había conseguido de Lena lo que quería, le haría pagar por ello.

—¿Crees que National City te aceptó por ti misma?, fue porque yo te apoyé públicamente —aseguró Kara 40—, sin Supergirl de tu parte, seguirías siendo la hermana de Lex Luthor, una paria, una rechazada…

Lena sintió cómo le temblaba las rodillas, incapaces de sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Tuvo que apoyarse por completo en el vidrio. La persona a la que más amaba le estaba diciendo las cosas que más daño le hacían y no podía soportarlo. Kara lo advirtió y no pudo seguir manteniéndose al margen.

—¡Para de una vez! —exclamó exaltada.

—¿Por qué?, lo que digo es cierto, Lena lo sabe, ¿a que sí? —Kara 40 estaba empezando a disfrutar aquel encuentro, ahora que había recuperado el control, teniendo a ambas mujeres a su merced— Yo te ofrecí amigos, una familia… estuviste sola hasta que aparecí en tu vida… La verdad es que, sin mí, no eres nada, Lena Luthor.

—Yo lo único que he hecho es quererte… —gimotetó Lena mientras se resbalaba contra el vidrio, hasta quedar encogida en el suelo, llorando desconsolada.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decirle esas cosas?, eres un monstruo! —arremetió Kara contra su doble. Después se agachó junto a la joven Luthor para ayudarla a levantarse— Lena…

Kara había perdido la facultad de contemplar la situación con perspectiva. Poco le importaba si Kara 40 estaba actuando así debido a una enfermedad o al efecto de algo desconocido. Sólo era consciente del dolor que estaba padeciendo Lena y de lo mucho que deseaba alejarla de aquella pesadilla. Lena seguía llorando, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el vidrio y repetía el nombre de Kara con susurros casi imperceptibles, pero no para la kryptoniana, a la que se le partía el corazón viéndola así.

—Venga, vámonos de aquí—le dijo con suavidad, limpiándole unas lágrimas de la mejilla.

—¡¿Quién eres tú para tocarla de esa manera?! —exclamó Kara 40.

—Alguien a quien no le gusta ver a Lena sufrir —exclamó desafiante la kryptoniana.

—¡Lena es mía! —bramó Kara 40—, ¡díselo Lena!

—Vamos.

Kara la ayudaba a caminar, Lena parecía sumida en un estado de derrota absoluto. Como no obtuvo reacción de su doble, Kara 40 se dirigió a su novia.

—¡¿Ya te vas, Lena?, ¿se acabó la visita?! —chilló— ¡Volverás, siempre lo haces, siempre! —añadió, y se rio a carcajadas— ¡Me necesitas, sin mí no eres nada!

Lena cerró los ojos con fuerza y Kara la abrazó por el hombro, sosteniéndola también de la cintura. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Alex y Mon-El aparecieron en su interior.

—¡Lena, ¿qué ha pasado?! —exclamó al verla en aquel estado deplorable.

—Tu hermana… le dijo cosas horribles —aclaró Kara.

—¿Y qué hacías tú aquí abajo?, te dije que Kara no debía verte —reprendió la agente.

—Es que…

—¡Maldita sea, las dos habéis ignorado mis palabras! —se lamentaba Alex.

—Lo siento, Alex, pensé que podía ayudar a calmar las cosas sin tener que molestarte —dijo Kara bajando la mirada—, pero estaba equivocada.

Alex resopló con fuerza. En realidad no le sorprendía. Era típico de ambas saltarse sus consejos. Lena y Kara eran así, no importaba de qué mundo proviniesen, y las quería por encima de todo. Se echó sobre ellas para abrazarlas.

—Perdóname, Alex… —musitó Lena, todavía encogida y llorosa.

—Calla, tonta… seguro que yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo, somos todas unas imprudentes —replicó la agente, después se apartó un poco de ellas— Ahora marchaos, Mon-El y yo vamos a ver cómo está mi hermana, hablaremos luego.

Kara asintió y entró en el ascensor llevando a Lena del brazo.

—La agente Danvers y el daxamita… —relató Kara 40—, me gustaba más la visita anterior.

—¿Qué le has dicho a Lena? —demandó Alex—, nunca la había visto tan rota.

—Verdades, hermanita, sólo verdades —contestó Kara 40— Pero ya sabes que la verdad duele —añadió con una perversa sonrisa.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así de cruel incluso con la mujer a la que decías amar?

—¿Cómo ha podido ella traicionarme? —replicó la kryptoniana.

—¿Traicionarte? —exclamó Alex contrariada—, si se desvive por ayudarte.

—Sí, colaborando estrechamente con la Supergirl de Tierra 38.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —A Alex le molestó el tono de su comentario.

—Pregúntales a ellas, tan virtuosas que te parecen a ti… —Kara 40 se levantó del banco y endureció el gesto— Ni uno solo de vosotros, débiles y traicioneros humanos, merece la pena.

Alex y Mon-El se miraron desconcertados.

* * *

Lena estaba sentada en una silla de una sala de reuniones del DEO a la que Maggie las había conducido. La joven Luthor trataba de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, y bebía pequeños sorbos de agua de un vaso de plástico que Kara le había llevado. La kryptoniana, de pie a pocos pasos, la observaba.

—Lo siento mucho Lena, no debí bajar, tendría que haber hablado con Alex… sólo empeoré las cosas, por culpa mía se ha acabado enterando de lo que… lo que pasó entre nosotras —dijo avergonzada.

—No importa, Kara —aseguró Lena mirando el suelo—, se lo habría contado de todos modos, no quiero ocultarle nada.

—¿Siempre es así?, cuando bajas a verla quiero decir —preguntó Kara con voz suave. Lena sonrió con tristeza.

—Más o menos, pero hoy verte conmigo la ha puesto peor —admitió.

—¿Por qué sigues viniendo si sabes que te va a tratar de esa manera? —preguntó Kara.

—No quiero que piense que ya no me importa —explicó Lena—, no quiero que se sienta abandonada… es su mayor miedo, ¿sabes?

—Lo entiendo, también es el mío —confesó Kara curvando ligeramente los labios—. Te admiro, Lena, a pesar de que no parece valorar mucho tus visitas, no la dejas de lado.

—Tú harías lo mismo por alguien que te importase, lo sé. —Intercambiaron sonrisas.

—Sí.

Kara apartó sus ojos azules de ella y se entretuvo mirando aquella estancia. Lena agradeció su concesión, respiró hondo y volvió a beber del vaso. Hubo silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que la joven Luthor, ya más calmada, lo rompió, haciendo que Kara se volviera hacia ella.

—Antes era tan gentil, tan tierna… así como tú —Lena le sonrió, y después apartó la mirada y la dejó perdida—. El día que Alex y su equipo lograron atraparla en mi apartamento, Kara había dejado malherida a Maggie, y a mí iba a violarme… si el DEO no hubiese llegado a tiempo, ahora ambas estaríamos muertas.

—Oh Rao… —Kara estaba horrorizada con lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _Kara insistía en tener sexo con Lena sin utilizar los brazaletes. La joven Luthor había logrado evitarlo hasta en tres ocasiones, pero no habría una cuarta, la forma en que su novia la miraba se lo había dejado muy claro. Era como si de pronto no sintiese empatía, como si le diera igual el sufrimiento de los demás, como si ya no fuese su novia._

— _Por favor, Kara, basta…_

— _¿Por qué no? —insistía Kara con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios— Tengo derecho a experimentarlo sin represiones, como lo haces tú._

 _La kryptoniana la tenía atrapada entre la pared de la habitación y su propio cuerpo. En cualquier otra circunstancia, habría sido una situación excitante, aquel día, era una pesadilla aterradora de la que no veía posible escapar._

— _Quiero saber lo que se siente… —dijo Kara al tiempo que palpaba un muslo de su novia sin ningún cuidado. Lena se quejó._

— _Para, me haces daño._

 _Llevó sus manos hasta la de la kryptoniana para apartarla de su pierna, pero sólo consiguió ponerla de mal humor._

— _Con lo que te gustaba que te tocase —gruñó mientras cogía las muñecas de Lena y las apretaba contra la pared por encima de su cabeza._

— _Kara, por favor… —Los ojos verdes de Lena empezaban a aguarse— No me hagas esto…_

 _Se estremeció de pánico cuando sintió la mano de Kara de nuevo sobre su muslo y ascendiendo hacia su sexo. Entonces, escucharon el sonido de un tiro procedente del vestíbulo._

— _¡Lena, ¿estás bien?! —gritó Maggie._

— _¡Bienvenida, detective Sawyer! —la recibió Kara desde el dormitorio principal._

 _Maggie se personó de inmediato en la puerta de la habitación._

— _¿Mi hermana te ha enviado como avanzadilla? —se burló la kryptoniana._

— _Suelta a Lena —ordenó sin dejar de apuntarla con su pistola._

 _Kara notó que no era un arma convencional, sino con balas de kryptonita, pero, por suerte para ella, apenas le afectarían mientras no alcanzaran su cuerpo, cosa que, por supuesto, no iba a permitir._

— _¿Qué son esos aires, Sawyer? —preguntó, liberando a Lena de su agarre— Has venido a interrumpir a una pareja que sólo disfrutaba de un poco de intimidad._

— _Lena, ven conmigo —invitó la detective—, no te retendrá, sabe que mi pistola puede matarla._

 _La joven Luthor se movió con dificultad, su cuerpo todavía estaba agarrotado por el miedo. Sin embargo, antes de poder ponerse detrás de Maggie, Kara despareció de su campo de visión. En apenas dos segundos, Maggie estaba en el suelo, boca arriba y desarmada y Kara levitaba sobre ella con una malévola sonrisa._

— _Debiste esperar a mi hermana._

 _Dicho esto, se dejó caer sobre la pierna de la detective, quebrándola en numerosos puntos, provocándole un dolor terrible que la hizo lanzar gritos desgarradores._

— _¡Maggie! —chilló Lena al verla retorcerse de dolor en el suelo._

— _Tranquila, su dolor va a cesar enseguida, porque la voy a matar—aseguró Kara levantando el brazo._

— _¡No, por favor, no lo hagas! —suplicó Lena._

— _¿Por qué no? —preguntó Kara— No es más que una molestia. —Volvió a mover el brazo._

— _¡Te lo ruego, no la mates… haré todo lo que quieras, pero no la mates! —chilló._

 _La kryptoniana sonrió con satisfacción._

— _Eso me parece mucho más divertido que matar a esta insignificante humana._

 _Caminó hasta Lena, cogió su muñeca izquierda y tiró de ella sin miramientos, provocándole un esguince. Pero Lena apretó los dientes para no quejarse de dolor, temiendo que su novia volviera a fijar su atención en Maggie._

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	14. CAPÍTULO 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

FLASHBACK

 _Maggie seguía retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, pero en un esfuerzo, había logrado mandar un mensaje de socorro con su comunicador. Alex lo recibió y pudo ubicar a las tres dentro del apartamento de Lena, más concretamente, en el dormitorio principal._

 _La joven Luthor obedecía las indicaciones de Kara para no contrariarla, temía por su vida y la de Maggie. La kryptoniana se había dejado caer sobre ella en la cama, y la miraba con lujuria. Lena no se atrevía ni a hablar. De pronto, Kara le cogió una mano y la guió hasta su pecho._

— _¿Qué se siente al tocar a una mujer tan poderosa como yo? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pero la mano de Lena temblaba, al igual que sus labios— Puedes hacerlo sin miedo, a diferencia de ti, yo no me voy a romper —afirmó con desprecio._

 _Lena era incapaz de acariciar a su novia en semejante situación. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas despertar de aquella pesadilla, pero no estaba dormida, el dolor en su muñeca se lo recordaba a cada instante._

— _Pensaba que te gustaba tocarme… —Kara le retiró la mano y sujetó sus muñecas contra el colchón— Está bien, entonces te tocaré yo…_

 _La acelerada respiración de Lena hacía que, en aquella postura, sus pechos se moviesen de manera llamativa. Kara los observaba sonriendo con satisfacción. Colocó un dedo en el cuello de la blusa de su novia y tiró hacia abajo sin ningún esfuerzo, haciendo saltar los botones uno a uno, dejando su ropa interior expuesta. Maggie intentó arrastrarse hacia la cama, ignorando su estado, pensando sólo en hacer algo por Lena, pero el dolor de sus heridas la paralizaba._

 _«Alex, ¿dónde estás? —se lamentaba la detective.»_

 _Kara soltó sus muñecas, quería tocar su cuerpo con ambas manos, y Lena aprovechó las nuevas circunstancias. Mientras Kara besaba su estómago y apretaba sus costillas sin demasiado cuidado y con los ojos cerrados, Lena tenía una oportunidad de alcanzar el cajón donde estaban los brazaletes. Tan sólo con abrirlo, el plomo dejaría de rodearlos por completo y la kryptonita empezaría a afectarle por su cercanía. Sin embargo, las caricias de Kara eran tan agresivas que Lena no pudo disimular un gemido de dolor, haciendo que la kryptoniana levantase la cabeza._

— _¿Qué pretendes, Lena?_

— _Yo no… no pretendo nada… —balbuceó._

— _¡Te dije que no quería utilizar los malditos brazaletes! —rugió Kara molesta— ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo?_

 _Kara tiró de Lena, obligándola a separar las piernas, haciendo chocar sus caderas. La joven Luthor emitió un gimoteo que Kara prefirió interpretar como otra cosa._

— _No tardarás en gemir y pedirme más —aseguró con la mirada encendida—, esto sobra —dijo mientras rasgaba la falda de su. novia, dejándola en ropa interior y con la blusa abierta—. Mucho mejor así._

— _Kara, por favor, no… —suplicó Lena._

— _Quiero tener sexo con mi novia, ¿cuál es el problema? —dijo frunciendo el ceño._

— _Pero yo no quiero hacerlo así ni ahora —afirmó con valor._

— _¿Y a mí qué me importa eso?_

— _Si me quieres, debe importarte lo que siento y lo que quiero —Lena trató, una vez más, de razonar con ella._

— _Lo cierto es que tus palabras me están dando dolor de cabeza —pronunció con cansancio—. Quiero poseerte aquí y ahora, y eso es lo único que me importa._

— _No puedo estar contigo sin los brazaletes, ¡me matarás! —exclamó Lena, asustada por no encontrar argumentos para detenerla._

 _Kara la sujetaba por los muslos con fuerza y se inclinó sobre ella, buscando su oído._

— _A lo mejor sobrevives, ¿probamos? —susurró sonriendo, mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de su novia._

 _En aquel instante, Lena supo que su novia había desaparecido, y que la mujer que la tenía inmovilizada y medio desnuda sobre la cama, no sentía ningún afecto por ella. Cerró los ojos y buscó en su mente una imagen de Kara, una completamente distinta, sonriéndole con bondad y timidez, y se aferró a ella, deseando que la nueva Kara terminase_ _cuanto antes._

 _Una figura humana atravesó el vidrio de los amplios ventanales, arrojándose sobre Kara. La golpeó, lanzándola con fuerza contra la pared, quitándosela de encima a Lena. Kara atravesó el tabique y acabó en el salón._

— _¿Alex…? —gimoteó Lena al abrir los ojos._

— _Al fin… —musitó Maggie con una sonrisa._

— _¡Maggie! —exclamó al ver a su novia tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre. Se apresuró a agacharse junto a ella para comprobar su estado._

— _Tranquila, ocúpate de Lena y Kara, yo estoy bien —aseguró, aunque los gestos de dolor de su rostro eran más que evidentes, pero Maggie era una chica dura. Alex sonrió, orgullosa de su novia, y gritó órdenes a su equipo, que entraba por la ventana desde un enorme helicóptero._

— _¡Atended a Sawyer, rápido!_

 _Entonces se volvió hacia Lena, que seguía sobre la cama, todavía sorprendida por la aparición de la agente y sus compañeros._

— _Siento haber tardado tanto —se disculpó Alex, y viendo el estado en que se encontraba la ropa de la joven Luthor, un horrible pensamiento cruzó su mente—, ¿te ha…?_

— _Has llegado a tiempo —Alex exhaló aliviada—, pero Maggie… —contestó mientras se cerraba la blusa con las manos._

— _Mis compañeros están con ella, os cuidarán a las dos, ¡Mon-El!_

— _¿Sí? —dijo el daxamita, acercándose a ambas._

— _Protégelas con tu vida —ordenó con firmeza._

— _Así lo haré._

— _Alex… gracias por venir —dijo Lena mientras le dedicaba un apretón afectuoso en el brazo—, por favor, intenta no hacerle daño._

 _La agente sonrió como respuesta y se dirigió al salón. Mon-El le ofreció una sábana a Lena para cubrirse, lo hizo apartando la mirada para no incomodarla, ella se lo agradeció y se acercó a Maggie y al resto de agentes._

— _Hermanita… —masculló Kara entre dientes. Estaba un poco aturdida, gracias a la abundante kryptonita de la armadura de su hermana— Faltabas tú en esta fiesta._

— _No quiero pelear contigo, Kara, entrégate por las buenas._

— _¿Entregarme para que me encierres?, ¿estás de broma? —exclamó la kryptoniana mientras se ponía en pie con rabia en la mirada— Lo que voy a hacer es terminar lo que había empezado, y tú no me lo vas a impedir._

 _Dicho esto, se lanzó contra ella, tratando de asestarle algunos puñetazos. Alex pudo esquivar la mayoría, su hermana había perdido mucha velocidad gracias a la kryptonita. Como Lena, Alex tampoco quería hacerle daño a Kara, pero, lamentablemente, se veía obligada a utilizar la violencia para detenerla. Tragándose sus sentimientos, golpeó a Kara varias veces hasta lanzarla contra un mueble del salón que se hizo pedazos._

— _Déjalo ya, Kara —pidió la agente._

— _¡Ni lo sueñes! —exclamó al tiempo que trató de hacer uso de sus rayos infrarrojos. Gruñó al comprobar que era incapaz, debido al efecto del mineral verde. Así que volvió a arremetar contra Alex, pero su objetivo principal ya no era golpearla, sino apartarla del camino para volver al dormitorio. Lo logró y corrió hacia Lena hasta que Mon-El se presentó ante ella, dispuesto a pararle los pies si quería seguir avanzando._

— _Vaya, el daxamita reformado —se burló—, apártate._

— _No lo haré —afirmó él colocándose en posición de combate. Maggie y Lena presenciaban la escena con inquietud._

— _Ya basta, Kara —dijo Alex a su espalda—, no me obligues a hacerte daño de verdad._

 _La kryptoniana estaba rodeada por ambos agentes, y la cercanía de su hermana la volvía a debilitar. No podía luchar contra los dos en aquellas condiciones y maldijo su suerte. Se volvió hacia Alex._

— _Te crees algo por llevar esa armadura, pero sin ella y sin tus juguetitos no serías rival para mí —acusó la kryptoniana—. ¿Por qué no luchas sin trucos?_

— _Porque ya ha sufrido bastante gente con todo esto, se acabó —Kara le dedicó una mirada de odio— ¡Mon-El, trae las cadenas!_

 _Kara trató de ir hacia Lena cuando el daxamita abandonó su posición para cumplir la orden de su superior, pero Alex saltó sobre ella y la tumbó en el suelo._

— _¡Suéltame, maldita sea! —chilló enfurecida._

 _Su hermana la tenía inmovilizada con una llave, sin ninguna intención de liberarla. Mon-El regresó del helicóptero y se acercó a ellas con unas cadenas de brillante fulgor verde. Kara sentía cómo las fuerzas la abadonaban. La encadenaron entre los dos sin demasiada dificultad, su debilidad era una gran ventaja._

— _¿Cadenas de kryptonita? —bramó Kara— ¡Sois unos cobardes! —gritó mientras forcejaba enrabiada por perder su poder casi ilimitado._

 _Ninguno de los presentes parecía escucharla, cosa que todavía la molestaba más. Alex tiró de las cadenas, arrastrándola hacia el helicóptero._

— _¡Lena, no permitas que me hagan esto! —gritó— ¡Ayúdame, no dejes que me encierren en el DEO!_

 _La joven Luthor ocultaba con las manos su rostro bañado en lágrimas mientras escuchaba los gritos de su novia. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, sus súplicas desesperadas le partían el corazón. Sabía que estaban haciendo lo correcto para todos, incluso para la propia Kara, y, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse como si la estuviera traicionando._

— _¡Alex, no me hagas esto, eres mi propia hermana!_

— _Lo siento, Kara, es por tu bien._

 _Kara siguió gritando y llamando a Lena mientras la metían dentro del compartimento especial del vehículo del DEO. Ninguno de los presentes olvidaría jamás aquella angustiosa tarde._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

Lena abrió los ojos y suspiró. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor. A Kara le costaba asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué era lo que había convertido a una mujer tan noble e íntegra como lo era ella misma en semejante monstruo? Sintió un escalofrío de terror. ¿Y si algo así le pasaba a ella?, ¿y si hiciese daño a sus seres queridos como Kara 40 había hecho sin titubear? Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, no debía albergar pensamientos negativos, y se arrodilló ante Lena, cogiéndole las manos.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso… debió ser… —Kara no encontraba una palabra capaz de expresar el horror de que tu propia pareja pretendiera abusar de ti sin piedad alguna.

—Infernal… —completó Lena— Tardé varios días en ir a verla al DEO, sentía miedo... Después estuve pensando mucho y fui capaz de ver la realidad, que mi novia no se había vuelto maligna por decisión propia, que todo lo que me había hecho, no nacía de ella misma sino de algo desconocido que la estaba afectando.

—Conseguiréis curarla, estoy segura —pronunció con calidez.

—Intento pensar eso, pero, ¿y si no logramos encontrar una solución?

—No digas eso, no pierdas la esperanza —dijo, apretándole un poco las manos.

Lena forzó una sonrisa y Kara se dedicó a contemplar su compungido rostro. Sus labios rojos sonriendo sin ganas, sus ojos verdes velados de tristeza… y, de pronto, una cicatriz debajo de su ceja derecha llamó su atención. Le resultaba familiar, muy familiar. La sucesión de gestos de Kara, sumida en sus divagaciones, hizo hablar a Lena.

—Me dieron varios puntos, casi pierdo el ojo, también me rompí el brazo… todo por una caída que sufrí en Irlanda, en el internado, cuando tenía 14 años —contó—. Mi madre no vino a verme, sólo me dijo por teléfono que intentase ser menos torpe.

Lena volvió a sonreír sin motivos para hacerlo. Cuánto sufrimiento arrastraba aquella mujer, y todavía sonreía. ¿De dónde venía su fortaleza? Nunca antes había sentido tanta admiración y tanta ternura por ella. Pero también sentía rabia hacia todo lo malo que la había hecho sufrir a lo largo de su corta vida. Si ella pudiera quitarle algo de dolor, si pudiera hacerla sonreír otra vez de verdad. Su estancia en Tierra 40 debía prolongarse, no podía abandonarlos tal como estaban las cosas, no podía abandonarla a ella.

—Me gustaría irme a casa, Kara —pidió mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—Claro, aviso a Alex y nos vamos.

* * *

—Hogar, dulce hogar —exclamó Maggie al dejarse caer en el sofá de su apartamento. Alex se sentó a su lado abrazándola por el hombro.

—Creo que hoy, mi hermana ha alcanzado un nuevo límite de maldad… —afirmó con la mirada perdida.

—Quizá todo se desmadró al ver delante de sus ojos a la Kara de Tierra 38 —dijo Maggie—, es comprensible que no le guste la idea de ser sustituida.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero… —Alex se volvió hacia su novia— Hay algo más, algo que dijo sobre ellas…

—¿Ellas? —preguntó Maggie sin entender.

—Sobre Lena y Kara 38 —replicó frunciendo el ceño—, creo que necesito hablar con Lena.

—¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana? —preguntó Maggie con una sonrisa traviesa—, Danvers, me prometiste que si terminaba los ejercicios de rehabilitación de hoy, tendría recompensa.

Alex rodeó la cintura de su novia y rozó sus labios.

—¿Por qué eres tan convincente? —se quejó.

—Tú también lo eres cuando quieres… —apuntó la detective.

—¿Ah sí?

Alex se inclinó sobre su novia sin dejar de besarla, mientras sus manos buscaban debajo de su camiseta. Pero Maggie soltó un quejido y la agente se echó hacia atrás de inmediato. Se había apoyado sobre su pierna lesionada sin darse cuenta.

—Lo siento…

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —aseguró Maggie con una sonrisa—, ven aquí.

Pero Alex había bajado la mirada y no se movía.

—Creo que es mejor que descanses en la cama —dijo de pronto.

—Alex, estoy bien, de verdad… venga, no seas boba.

Maggie se acercó a ella y trató de besar sus labios, pero Alex la esquivó.

—¿Crees que esa rehabilitación es la adecuada? —cuestionó.

—Cariño, ya tuvimos esta conversación, la recomendaron los mejores especialistas del país.

—Perdona, tienes razón —se disculpó la agente, y enmarcó el rostro de su novia—, es que… me duele tanto verte así.

—¿Así cómo?, ¿sentada relajadamente en el sofá con mi increíble novia? —bromeó Maggie haciéndola sonreír— A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, somos afortunadas, Alex, estamos las dos juntas, Lena no puede decir lo mismo.

—Eso creía yo…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Maggie arrugó la nariz.

* * *

—Creo que me voy a dormir —anunció Lena.

—¿Vas a acostarte sin haber cenado nada? —exclamó Kara como si fuera un sacrilegio.

Lena la miró y su expresión divertida la hizo sonreír.

—Es que no tengo mucha hambre —admitió.

—Pues entonces una cena ligera, pero algo debes comer —insistió Kara—, ¿por qué no pedimos comida china? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—¡Tú lo que quieres es atiborrarte de gyozas! —acusó Lena divertida.

—Por supuesto, pero de paso te alimentas tú también, es un plan perfecto —afirmó con regocijo exagerado, haciendo reír a Lena.

—Gracias, Kara…

La kryptoniana le sonrió y se acercó al mueble donde reposaba el teléfono inalámbrico del salón.

—Ve a cambiarte, yo me ocupo de llamar —Lena enarcó una ceja con cara de circunstancias—, tranquila, pediré algo más que gyozas.

Lena se volvió a reír y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Pero, una vez allí, cerró la puerta y su expresión cambió por completo. Estaba sola, no necesitaba disimular.

«Tienes su apetito… y la misma facilidad para hacerme reír… —pensó la joven Luthor— A ella también le gustaba llamar para encargar la cena, así se aseguraba de que no faltasen sus gyozas.»

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente. Ya no podía contener las lágrimas. El terrible encuentro con su novia en el DEO, los recuerdos de la tarde en que lograron atraparla, tener a la Kara de Tierra 38 en su casa, pidiendo la cena como lo haría su novia… Eran demasiadas cosas y demasiado dolorosas. Ella sólo era una mujer de carne y hueso que ya no sabía de dónde sacar fuerzas para continuar.

Había pasado más de media hora desde que Lena se había retirado del salón. La cena había llegado y Kara se turbó. Primero pensó que se estaría dando una ducha, pero después empezó a preocuparse, Lena era más rápida, lo había aprendido conviviendo con ella. No pudo evitarlo, y se saltó su promesa de no utilizar su oído kryptoniano estando en el apartamento. Cuando escuchó su llanto, se le encogió el corazón. Lena lloraba amargamente. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que unas tontas bromas sobre comida china podrían aliviarla después de la tarde que había pasado? Dejó el sofá y caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Tocó suavemente dos veces.

—Lena, la cena ya ha llegado. —Trató de aparentar normalidad para no violentarla.

—Gracias por avisar, Kara —Lena intentó disimular su voz afectada, la kryptoniana la admiró por ello—. Me he dado una ducha… enseguida salgo —Pero fue un intentó inútil, las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

—Lena… sé que estás llorando —declaró Kara apoyando una mano sobre la puerta.

—Qué va, es que he estornudado —Un nuevo intento. Kara sonrió resignada, qué valor el de aquella mujer.

—No tienes que disimular conmigo, Lena.

La joven Luthor miraba la puerta, pero cada vez la veía más emborronada por culpa de sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Kara, dame unos minutos, por favor… —rogó, ya sin fingir.

—¿Puedo entrar?, no quiero que estés sola en un momento así —admitió Kara. Pero sus palabras aumentaron el llanto de Lena.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Kara —logró pronunciar.

—Yo creo que sí… —musitó y movió el pomo, abriendo la puerta despacio.

Lena la miraba desde el interior, con sus hermosos ojos verdes enrojecidos y brillantes, sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y sus labios temblorosos. La vio tan frágil y asustada. Kara avanzó hacia ella con paso firme y una sonrisa serena en el rostro. Antes de que la alcanzase, Lena se arrojó a sus brazos, aferrándose a su ropa y enterrando la cara en su hombro. Era absurdo seguir fingiendo delante de ella.

—No sabes lo que es ver cómo la mujer a la que amas se desvanece ante tus ojos sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo —gimoteó.

Kara la abrazaba con intenso cariño, tratando de hacerla sentirse acompañada en aquellos duros momentos, y anhelando poder hacer algo más que eso.

—Te prometo que lo intento con todas mis fuerzas… —sollozó Lena.

—Lo sé.

—Pero hay momentos en que no puedo más… —confesó Lena con la voz rota— A veces, pienso que sería más fácil si hubiera muerto —Seguía llorando—, me aferro a la esperanza de que podremos curarla, pero el tiempo pasa y no hemos avanzado nada y yo… yo cada vez tengo menos fuerzas…

Kara se echó un poco hacia atrás, todavía cogiéndola de la cintura, y le clavó sus ojos azules.

—No puedes rendirte, Lena —afirmó—, tú no eres así.

El abrazo de consuelo había terminado, pero ambas continuaban unidas. La joven Luthor se sentía otra vez entre los fuertes brazos de su novia. La kryptoniana se sentía de nuevo en el balcón del despacho de su Lena en L Corp, la noche que se besaron por primera vez. Se miraban y ya no se veían la una a la otra, sino a quienes deseaban ver, a quienes añoraban y deseaban besar… a quienes deseaban sentir. Eran incapaces de apartar la mirada, tampoco pronunciaban palabra alguna. Estaban lejos, muy lejos, la una de la otra, y al mismo tiempo tan cerca. Sus corazones se habían acelerado. Las manos de Lena, apoyadas en los brazos de Kara, comenzaron a moverse sobre sus bíceps, sus clavículas, sus hombros… mientras la kryptoniana estrechaba el abrazo, acercándola a su cuerpo. No podían parar. Ojos verdes y ojos azules cerrándose. Labios separándose ligeramente. Sólo el sonido del teléfono de Kara logró sacarlas de su ensoñación. Lena se sobresaltó, apartándose de ella y bajando la mirada, avergonzada. La kryptoniana no estaba mejor, y su voz sonó rara cuando contestó la llamada.

—¿Alex?

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó mosqueada al escucharla.

—Con Lena… —admitió Kara.

—¿Qué estábais haciendo? —cuestionó Alex sin rodeos.

—¿Qué?... nada, no… no hacíamos nada —contestó con torpeza la kryptoniana.

Lena la miró extrañada. Alex, por su parte, pensó en lo peor ante el tono de voz de Kara.

—Necesito hablar con Lena —afirmó Alex—, pásale el teléfono —añadió.

—¿Ha pasado algo con tu hermana? —inquirió preocupada. Lena se alarmó al escucharla.

—No exactamente, pásame con Lena, por favor.

—Claro… —Kara apartó el teléfono móvil de su oreja y se lo ofreció a Lena.

—¿Alex?, ¿Kara está bien? —preguntó rápidamente la joven Luthor.

—Tranquila, no ha pasado nada en el DEO —explicó—. Te he estado llamando desde hace un rato, pero tu teléfono parece apagado.

—Sí, perdona, lo apagué cuando llegué a casa —Su voz sonaba abatida.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Lena.

—¿Sobre qué?, ¿qué ocurre?

—Mi hermana me dijo algo esta tarde… algo a lo que no dejo de darle vueltas en mi cabeza.

La joven Luthor abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba segura de que su novia le había contado lo de su beso con Kara. No entraba en sus planes que aquella información llegase a Alex y no sabía bien cómo enfocar la situación, especialmente después de ver lo mal que había reaccionado su novia. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la hermana de su novia?

—Mañana tengo mucho que hacer en L Corp, quizá podamos hablar otro día.

—Cuanto antes, Lena —insitió la agente.

—De acuerdo, adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a Kara evitando mirarla directamente.

—¿Qué quería Alex?, la noté muy seria.

—Nada importante, asuntos técnicos del DEO —mintió. No quería preocuparla con aquello también.

—Lena, sobre lo de hace un momento, yo…

Kara necesitaba hablar de lo que casi había ocurrido entre ellas… otra vez. Pero Lena no se veía capaz de afrontarlo con Alex, y mucho menos con Kara. No en aquel momento. Necesitaba espacio, distancia, y que aquel maldito día terminase de una vez.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Kara, las dos necesitamos dormir —exclamó.

—Pero… no has cenado nada —dijo Kara con desazón—, si quieres, puedo traerte algo a la habitación y…

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre… buenas noches, Kara —Le indicó la puerta con un gesto y Kara se alejó de ella en silencio. Desde el umbral, se volvió para despedirse.

—Buenas noches… Lena.

Pero la joven Luthor ya no la miraba. Kara suspiró con resignación y cerró la puerta. Ella también había perdido el apetito.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	15. CAPÍTULO 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

El jueves por la mañana, Kara y Lena no se vieron. La kryptoniana se levantó antes y se fue a CatCo. Lena lo hizo poco después, aunque apenas había dormido durante la noche, dándole vueltas a la conversación que Alex le había pedido. Se duchó y se vistió con cansancio, para ir después a L Corp y atender su empresa.

Alex Danvers tampoco parecía tener un buen día, entró en el despacho de J'onn J'onzz con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Cómo has podido, J'onn? —exclamó Alex.

—Buenos días, agente Danvers. —J'onn sabía perfectamente lo que la irritaba, y ni siquiera había hecho uso de sus poderes como telépata.

—¿Por qué no la has detenido?

—Maggie está en perfectas condiciones para ir como apoyo —aseguró el marciano—, además, quería ir, es una mujer adulta, no podía impedírselo.

—Mierda… —farfulló Alex— Dame las coordenadas de la operación.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó J'onn con sorpresa—, no es tu misión, Alex, tienes cosas que hacer aquí.

—Dámelas o se las pediré a Winn, y te aseguro que me las dará —amenazó.

—Está bien, pero te estás equivocando —declaró él.

Maggie vio a su novia acercarse a su puesto y frunció el ceño.

—Alex, ¿qué haces aquí?

—La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí, Maggie, esto es muy peligroso —señaló la agente.

—¿Peligroso?, estoy apostada a decenas de metros del objetivo, estoy con el equipo de apoyo, como tiradora, nada más —replicó la detective con cierta molestia.

—No sabemos qué poderes tienen esos aliens, podrían ser capaces de atacar a distancia y… —Su novia la interrumpió.

—Alex, soy policía, conozco los riesgos de mi trabajo.

—Lo sé, Maggie, pero ahora no estás en plena forma, si alguien te persigue o te ataca por sorpresa…

Alex trataba de ofrecer argumentos, pero no estaba logrando el efecto deseado por la forma en que su novia la miraba. Un agente se acercó a ellas.

—Sawyer, necesitamos cobertura en aquel flanco, ¿te encargas tú?

—Por supuesto —asintió la detective.

—¡De eso nada, Maggie no se moverá de aquí, me ocuparé yo! —exclamó Alex de inmediato. Su novia la miró con rabia, pero esperó a que el agente del DEO se alejase lo suficiente como para no escucharlas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Alex? —le reprochó.

—¿Protegerte? —contestó indignada.

—Sobreprotegerme querrás decir —acusó Maggie.

—Después de lo que mi hermana te hizo, no puedo permitir que…

—¡A pesar de todo lo que pasó ese día, volvería a presentarme en el apartamento de Lena para defenderla de Kara! —bramó— Amo mi trabajo, y aunque no pueda desempeñarlo como antes, todavía hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer, Danvers.

Dicho esto, Maggie dejó el rifle con mirilla en el suelo, a los pies de Alex, y se dirigió a uno de los coches del equipo, para sentarse dentro. La agente resopló, convencida de que Maggie no veía las cosas como eran en realidad, incapaz de aceptar lo mucho que había cambiado todo. Después recogió el rifle y caminó hasta la posición solicitada por su compañero.

* * *

Tras la comida, Kara dejó CatCo para presentarse en el DEO como Supergirl. Ayudó a atrapar a un par de aliens que llevaban semanas atracando bancos y a su regreso, se encontró con Alex.

—Hola Alex —saludó la kryptoniana.

—Hola —Fue la escuesta respuesta de la agente, que ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada.

Kara quería preguntarle sobre lo que quería hablar con Lena, pero la vio tan parca en palabras que prefirió desistir de eso.

—¿Todo bien?, te noto seria, quiero decir, más seria de lo que sueles ser de normal —Alex la miró con gesto de fastidio—. Si no quieres hablar del tema, no pasa nada —añadió Kara haciendo un gesto con las manos.

—Esta mañana he discutido con Maggie —confesó Alex.

—¿Por qué?

—Dice que la sobreprotejo, pero no es verdad, sólo me preocupo por ella, ahora es muy vulnerable.

—¿Vulnerable?, ¿Maggie? —dijo Kara con gesto divertido. Maggie Sawyer podía ser muchas cosas, pero vulnerable no era una de ellas. La cojera le había quitado destreza, era cierto, pero estaba segura de que no le faltaban recursos para compensarlo. ¿Por qué Alex no lo veía del mismo modo?

—Tú no puedes entenderlo, Kara… Maggie es mi novia, su pierna está destrozada por culpa de mi hermana, y aunque finjamos que todo está bien, no puede enfrentarse a los mismos contrincantes que antes.

—Vale, puede que a los mismos no, pero a otros más débiles… —sugirió la kryptoniana—, además es una excelente tiradora, a distancia también haría un buen papel.

—¿Podrías estar tranquila sabiendo que tu novia está en medio de una misión a pesar de tener la pierna destrozada y no ser capaz de correr ni saltar?, sé sincera.

Kara no tenía novia, porque todavía no había hablado con Lena sobre lo que eran exactamente, pero sabía bien lo que era sentir algo especial por otra persona a nivel romántico.

—Tienes razón, no estaría tranquila… —admitió, pero antes de que Alex pudiera replicar, siguió hablando—, pero creo que respetaría su decisión de trabajar.

Alex hizo aspavientos con los brazos.

—Dices eso porque no sabes lo que es, no tienes pareja…

—No tengo novia oficial, Alex, pero siento a la Lena de mi mundo como a mi compañera.

—¿Qué? —Alex le devolvió toda su atención.

—Quiero hablar contigo de algunas cosas, ¿podemos ir a tu laboratorio?

* * *

TIERRA 38

Alex dio por finalizada la clase de defensa personal con Lena y la mandó a las duchas, pero la joven Luthor quería preguntarle algo.

—¿Sabes algo de Kara?

—No, no sé nada desde que se marchó el martes —contestó Alex mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con una pequeña toalla.

Lena dudó unos segundos, pero tomó aire y terminó hablando.

—Kara me enseñó el extrapolador interdimensional del tal Cisco, quizá si Winn y tú me ayudáis, podamos construir uno y viajar a ese mundo para ayudar —señaló en un tono casual.

—¿Qué?, no creo que sea buena idea que viajes a Tierra 40, Lena —manifestó Alex.

—¿Por qué no?, seguro que, trabajando juntas mi álter ego y yo, podemos dar con una solución en menos tiempo.

—Sería peligroso y… complicado —añadió apartando la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Alex? —Lena estaba empezando a inquietarse.

—¿Qué es lo que te mueve a viajar hasta ese otro mundo, Lena Luthor? —intervino Maggie de pronto, que había entrado en la estancia sin que ninguna de ellas se percatase. La detective sabía ser sigilosa cuando le convenía.

—¿Eh?

—Noto cuando alguien oculta cosas —aseguró—, sé que estás preocupada por Kara, pero hay algo más… ¿verdad? —insistió Maggie.

Alex las miraba a las dos alternativamente, sorprendida por la intervención de su novia e intrigada por conocer la respuesta de Lena, la cual sonrió resignada, viéndose descubierta por la detective.

—Supongo que Kara os ha contado lo mucho que se parecen a nosotros nuestros dobles de Tierra 40.

—Sí, en el aspecto físico son como gemelos, pero incluso su personalidad es bastante semejante a la nuestra —admitió Alex.

—En este mundo, Kara y yo sentimos algo especial la una por la otra, ya lo sabéis, ¿por qué no iba a suceder lo mismo en Tierra 40? —sugirió. Maggie sonrió.

—Así que se trataba de eso.

—Kara se puso un poco nerviosa cuando le pregunté por la relación que tenían nuestros dobles en ese mundo, me dijo que eran amigas, y yo no quise insistir e incomodarla más, pero no la terminé de creer.

—No se te escapa nada, Lena —dijo Alex sonriendo también.

—Veo que vosotras sí sabíais la verdad sobre su relación —dijo enarcando una ceja, entendía que les hubiera confiado aquello, a fin de cuentas eran su hermana y su cuñada, y no estaban tan implicadas con la situación.

—No tiene sentido negar lo que tú misma has adivinado —anunció la agente—, vuestras dobles son novias en Tierra 40.

Lena suspiró ante la confirmación de sus sospechas.

—Eso significa que, desde que su Kara enfermó, Lena 40 ha estado sola, y de pronto, llegó a su vida una nueva Kara que es igualita a su novia… —relataba Lena.

—Así es —dijo Alex.

—No puedo ni imaginar el dolor que debe sentir mi álter ego, pero sí me hago una idea de lo mucho que debe estar echando de menos a su novia, porque yo… me muero por volver a ver a Kara.

—Lena… —Alex se acercó hasta ella y apoyó una mano en su hombro— Mi hermana sólo tiene ojos para ti, no te preocupes por eso.

—Debo pareceros una tonta. —Lena bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzada.

—En absoluto, las malditas Danvers tienen ese efecto, te comprendo —exclamó Maggie con amabilidad.

—¿Qué?, ¿has sentido celos por mí? —preguntó Alex muy interesada.

—Lo siento, Danvers, es secreto de sumario.

—No puedes decir algo así y no explicarlo después —se quejó con un puchero.

Lena las miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Aunque Kara no estaba a su lado en aquellos momentos, no se sentía sola. Tras algunas bromas que hicieron reír a Lena, Alex le hizo ver lo peligroso que era para ella y para cualquiera presentarse en Tierra 40, porque salvo Kara 40, que estaba encerrada y oculta a la vista pública, los demás sí se movían con normalidad por aquel mundo, ¿cómo explicarían a la gente que de pronto hubiese dos Lenas Luthor o dos Alex Danvers o Maggie Sawyer? Tendrían que mantenerse ocultas para no alterar la vida en Tierra 40, pero tampoco sabían dónde se abriría el portal, incluso la llegada podía suponer un riesgo. Lena aceptó los argumentos de Alex y decidió seguir esperando noticias de Kara, pero continuaría trabajando en uno de los proyectos que tenía entre manos.

FIN TIERRA 38

* * *

—Me alegra que las cosas con la Lena de tu mundo hayan avanzado hasta ese punto.

—Gracias —dijo Kara—, en parte, llegar a Tierra 40 me ha ayudado a empezar mi relación con Lena.

—¿Lo dices por todo lo de Supercorp? —preguntó Alex.

—Sí, supongo que ver a Supergirl como novia de Lena Luthor, hizo que pensase en serio en esa posibilidad, y que reconociese sentimientos que albergaba en mi interior pero había ignorado.

—Podríamos decir entonces que tu visita a nuestro mundo no sólo nos vino bien a nosotros —señaló Alex.

—Algo así —dijo Kara con una sonrisa—, pero tampoco es fácil, especialmente para Lena.

—Lo sé, es la que más sufre, porque ha perdido a mi hermana, y tiene que fingir que todo está bien, mostrándose en público contigo, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —Kara la quería tirar de la lengua. Después de haberse abierto con el asunto de Maggie, pensó que seguiría haciéndolo.

—Está bien, se supone que hablaría primero con Lena sobre esto, pero de todos modos, tú también estás implicada, y es un buen momento.

—Adelante, Alex —La kryptoniana estaba casi segura de lo que la agente iba a decirle.

—Después de que alejases a Lena de mi hermana, Mon-El y yo fuimos a verla, y Kara me dijo algo que me dejó preocupada, algo sobre Lena y tú.

—Continúa, contestaré a lo que me quieras preguntar —afirmó Kara.

—De acuerdo, ¿ha pasado algo entre Lena y tú? —cuestionó Alex sin rodeos.

—Nos besamos una vez.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sólo fueron unos besos, los inicié yo y Lena paró enseguida —siguió contando.

—Pero… ¡¿cómo pudiste besarla sabiendo que tiene novia?, ¿y cómo pudo Lena corresponderte si está con mi hermana?! —chilló Alex sobrepasada por lo que acababa de oír.

—Escúchame, Alex, por favor… —rogó Kara.

Alex se movía por todo el laboratorio, bufando y con gesto de indignación. La kryptoniana agradeció ser ella la que estuviese recibiendo el primer impacto de su reacción, lo último que Lena necesitaba era aquello.

—¿Qué quieres que escuche?, ¡Lena ha engañado a mi hermana! —exclamó— ¡Y tú… se suponía que eras de fiar, joder! —La apuntó con su dedo índice. Kara tuvo miedo durante unos instantes, Alex Danvers imponía cuando se enfadaba—. Nunca debí aceptar la estúpida idea de que la sustituyeras. Puede que se haya vuelto loca, pero sigue siendo mi hermana y la quiero, cuando se recupere, esto le romperá el corazón… —farfullaba entre dientes.

—¡Alex, para! —Kara levantó la voz para captar su atención— Lena no ha engañado a nadie, y no sé qué idea te has formado en la cabeza, yo quiero estar con la Lena de mi mundo, pero las cosas aquí se han vuelto difíciles…

—¿Pero qué…? —empezó Alex otra vez. Kara la detuvo.

—Por favor, déjame continuar…

Kara se esforzó en explicarle lo sucedido de la mejor forma que supo. Confesó que sentía un cariño especial por Lena, le parecía una mujer maravillosa, pero también le aseguró que nunca cruzaría la línea conscientemente, porque con quien quería realmente estar era con su Lena. Sin embargo, tanto ella como la propia Lena eran mujeres de carne y hueso, y tenían sus momentos bajos, momentos en los que podían cometer alguna estupidez.

—Enfádate conmigo si quieres, Alex, después de todo, yo la busqué primero, pero no seas injusta con ella, por favor, Lena está viviendo un verdadero infierno —afirmó con seriedad—, y si me devolvió el beso, fue porque pensaba en tu hermana, no en mí.

—Gracias por tu sinceridad, Kara… después de escuchar tus palabras, creo que os había juzgado a la ligera —manifestó la agente.

* * *

Lena había pasado todo el jueves pensando en la conversación pendiente con Alex. Cuando terminó sus compromisos laborales en L Corp, decidió hacerle una visita a su cuñada. No quería posponerlo más, no le hacía ningún bien. Sin embargo, cuando tocó a la puerta de su apartamento, fue Maggie quien la recibió, Alex seguía en el DEO.

—Pasa, puedes esperarla dentro —invitó la detective.

—Gracias, Maggie.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó—, me temo que no tenemos vinos demasiado añejos, pero te recomiendo la cerveza —bromeó haciéndola sonreír.

—Una cerveza sería perfecto —replicó mientras sus ojos verdes seguían los movimientos de Maggie con sus muletas hasta la puerta de la cocina.

No había ido allí con esa idea, pero, sentadas en el sofá y compartiendo aquellas cervezas, terminó contándole a Maggie todo lo sucedido. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba a solas con la detective y lo echaba de menos. Y si la cosa salía mal, estaría preparada para cuando hablase con Alex, que, sin duda, sería peor.

—¿No vas a juzgarme? —preguntó Lena por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué?, todos nos equivocamos, ¿o acaso tú conoces a alguien perfecto?, yo no —Maggie le guiñó un ojo— Además, no quiero ni imaginar lo que sería estar en tu lugar. ¿Quién podría culparte por buscar a tu novia en una mujer que es exactamente igual a ella en tantas cosas?

—Gracias, Maggie —Lena se lanzó a abrazarla—, eso es justo lo que necesitaba oír ahora mismo —dijo visiblemente emocionada.

—Anda, exagerada, sólo he hablado como una persona con dos dedos de frente, y seguro que Alex te dirá lo mismo, después de que se le pase el enfado, claro, ella es un poco más cuadriculada que yo —replicó la detective sacando la lengua—, voy a por pañuelos de papel, que te hacen falta.

Lena le dio un toque en el brazo, Maggie se rio, entonces se incorporó con ayuda de sus muletas y caminó hasta un mueble. Después regresó hasta el sofá y le ofreció un pañuelo a Lena, que se secó las lágrimas y la miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo estás, Maggie?

—¿Yo?, bien, más o menos bien, voy mejorando poco a poco, confío en la rehabilitación.

—Eso ya lo veo con mis propios ojos, me refería a cómo estás por dentro, cómo te sientes anímicamente —matizó Lena—, has bromeado, pero tus ojos no brillan como de costumbre.

—¿Ves?, esto es lo malo de tratar demasiado con una persona, que acaba conociéndote.

—También influye que me importas, Maggie, eres una de mis pocas amigas —aseguró Lena mientras le cogía la mano.

—Lo sé —La detective le dio un pequeño apretón—, y pensar que os imaginé a Alex y a ti… —admitió avergonzada.

—¿Nos imaginaste…? —dijo Lena sin entender.

—Hoy he discutido con Alex —informó Maggie.

—¿Por qué? —Se interesó Lena. Sin embargo, en lugar de contestar a su pregunta, Maggie empezó a relatarle sucesos anteriores.

—Desde el día en que Alex atrapó a Kara en tu apartamento, nuestra relación ha cambiado, ella ha cambiado conmigo —La joven Luthor la miraba con atención—, los primeros días fueron peor, porque… tú y Alex pasábais mucho tiempo juntas, y yo me sentí un poco amenazada… —confesó bajando la mirada.

—¿Por mí? —exclamó Lena desconcertada.

—Me da vergüenza decírtelo, pero así me entenderás mejor… Yo tenía la pierna destrozada y aquellos días apenas podía moverme, y vosotras os veíais con tanta frecuencia que… llegó a cruzar mi mente la posibilidad de que entre vosotras estuviese pasando algo…

—Maggie… —musitó Lena.

—¿Qué?, me sentía insegura, estaba impedida, y tú, en cambio, estabas perfectamente y eres una mujer atractiva, caray. Llegué a pensar que quizá Alex estaba perdiendo interés en mí y fijándose en ti.

—Nos vimos bastante por aquel entonces porque ambas necesitábamos hablar sobre Kara y además le pedí que me entrenase para aprender a defenderme por mí misma… Alex y yo nos queremos mucho, pero sólo como amigas, como hermanas…

—Lo sé, Lena, nunca he dudado de su amor por mí, pero al verme así —señaló su pierna—, me volví muy insegura.

Lena cogió la mano de Maggie entre las suyas.

—¿Y cómo te sientes ahora, Maggie?

—No tengo dudas sobre los sentimientos de Alex hacia mí o nuestra relación, pero…

Kara aterrizó suavemente en el balcón del apartamento que compartían Alex y Maggie, liberando con cuidado a la agente. Alex le había pedido que la llevase, porque quería llegar cuando antes a casa para hablar con Maggie y resolver la discusión de la mañana. Cuando Kara se dispuso a cruzar la puerta entreabierta de vidrio, Alex la detuvo tirando de su capa, había escuchado las voces de Maggie y Lena. La kryptoniana la miró y comprendió que le pedía esperar en silencio.

—Claro que me jode estar así, no poder andar sin estas muletas, no poder bailar ni correr ni pelear… pero no quiero que Alex lo sepa, porque la conozco, y sé que la culpa no la dejaría vivir.

—Y Alex no te ayuda.

—Si dejase de tratarme como a una inválida, me sentiría mucho más capaz de seguir trabajando por mi gente. Pero es como si Alex pensase que ya no sirvo para esto. Cree que me protege y sólo hace que me sienta peor. Si ella no cree en mí… —musitó claramente afectada.

—Quizá deberías decirle la verdad, decirle cómo te sientes, Maggie —sugirió la joven Luthor.

—No… no quiero que sufra más, y menos por mí.

Alex entró en el salón. Lloraba en silencio. Su novia no necesitaba decirle nada, porque ya la había escuchado. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota con ella?

—Maggie… —sollozó Alex.

—¡Alex! —exclamó la detective.

Maggie se levantó del sofá, apoyándose en sus muletas, Lena también se puso de pie, y ambas miraron hacia el balcón, para ver a la agente acercarse y a Kara plantada en el hueco de la puerta. Alex llegó hasta su novia y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento, Maggie, perdóname, por favor —rogaba entre lágrimas.

—Danvers… —La detective enmarcó su rostro con las manos.

—No sabía que te sentías así, claro que creo en ti… sé que eres capaz de muchas cosas, y me da miedo que te apuntes a misiones a tu altura, porque me aterra perderte, tuve tanto miedo cuando mi hermana te atacó —confesó Alex—, pero ante todo, te quiero como eres, Maggie Sawyer, y no volveré a limitarte.

—Yo también te quiero, Alex Danvers, muchísimo —exclamó Maggie antes de atrapar los labios de su novia en un intenso beso.

Kara y Lena se dedicaron una mirada y una sonrisa. Al menos, alguien parecía resolver algunos problemas en aquel mundo. La joven Luthor carraspeó débilmente.

—Bueno, creo que Kara y yo nos vamos a ir, y así podéis seguir hablando o… lo que sea —dijo con una sonrisa tímida. La kryptoniana avanzó hasta ponerse a su lado.

—Espera, Lena —pidió Alex mientras se secaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. Hoy he hablado con Kara sobre… sobre lo que pasó entre vosotras.

—Oh… yo también quería hablar de eso contigo, Alex, por eso vine a tu apartamento.

—No hace falta que te excuses, ni que sufras más de lo que ya estás sufriendo, Lena, sólo quería decirte que, por mi parte, no hay ningún problema —aseguró con una cálida sonrisa—, comprendo lo que os pasó.

—Gracias, Alex —susurró Lena conmovida—, no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar, lo tengo controlado.

—Eso quiero, pero también por vuestro propio bien… Lena, puedes contar conmigo cuando no puedas más —afirmó la agente después de caminar hasta ella—, para mí, ya eres como otra hermana pequeña.

Lena, emocionada, se abrazó a ella, y Alex le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Kara las contemplaba con felicidad. A pesar de todas las vicisitudes que les estaba tocando vivir, aquellas tres mujeres eran increíblemente fuertes, y aún más importante, se querían mucho y de verdad, juntas podían afrontar cualquier cosa. Sintió una punzada de dolor y añoranza en el pecho. Ella también tenía una Alex, una Lena y una Maggie en Tierra 38 con las que construir lazos tan fuertes como los que compartían en Tierra 40.

* * *

Ya en el apartamento de Lena, Kara quiso sacar el tema, porque al final, lo habían hablado con otras personas pero no entre ellas, y también era necesario. Al día siguiente tenían un evento público al que asistir como pareja, y convenía tener las cosas claras. Lena aseguró que lo sucedido se debía a las circunstancias, ella estaba muy vulnerable tras la visita a su novia en el DEO, y Kara le tenía cariño y ambas se dejaron llevar, confundidas, pensando en las personas que realmente querían besar. La kryptoniana aceptó la explicación y se convencieron de que no volvería a pasar.

El viernes por la mañana, asistieron a la visita a un hospital infantil. Iban cogidas de la mano, lo cual no les suponía ningún problema. Pero, cuando los fotógrafos y cámaras les pidieron un beso, ambas titubearon, aunque Lena buscó la boca de Kara con rapidez, para evitar sospechas entre los presentes. Fue un beso breve, pero les costó unos segundos volverse a centrar en la visita. Hubo más momentos extraños, como cuando Kara tuvo que llevar volando a Lena en brazos, a petición de algunos niños; o cuando tuvieron que bailar una canción romántica porque era el sueño de una pequeña ingresada en el centro.

Aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, las cosas ya no eran como antes, como al principio. Tanto Lena como Kara estaban empezando a sentir que se les escapaba de las manos. La confunsión era cada vez más fuerte. Para la joven Luthor, era como si su Kara hubiera regresado, algo amnésica, pero con el mismo aspecto y la misma personalidad que tenía antes de que toda aquella pesadilla comenzase. Sabía que no era su novia, pero era tan fácil y tentador autoengañarse, que empezaba a hacerlo sin darse cuenta de ello. Para Kara, compartir momentos como el del hospital, era como si hubiese vuelto a Tierra 38 y estuviera viviendo su relación con Lena por todo lo alto.

Pero sin duda, la peor parte era para Lena. Había mentido a Alex, no lo tenía controlado, no sabía cómo gestionar la creciente y angustiosa confusión que sentía. Anhelaba tanto recuperar a su novia gentil y tierna, sobre todo tras el desafortunado encuentro en el DEO, que su mente la traicionaba con demasiada facilidad para darle lo que ella deseaba. A diferencia de Kara, ya no sólo le sucedía en público, al fingir ser pareja.

Por la noche, Kara quiso compartir con ella algunos pensamiento sobre la relación que había empezado con la Lena de su mundo. La joven Luthor accedió, a pesar de saber que escuchar aquellas palabras podría afectarle en exceso, no quería contrariarla ni preocuparla.

—Te vas a reír, pero… a veces me entra el miedo de que, durante mi ausencia, alguien la pretenda —admitió Kara.

—Seguro que ella rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque —replicó Lena.

La kryptoniana empezó a hablar maravillas de la mujer que le había robado el corazón y Lena sintió una nostalgia horrible. Era como ver a su propia novia hablando de ella. Aquello la emocionó, pero también le causó dolor y acabó sintiendo envidia hacia su doble de Tierra 38.

—Veo que ella te importa mucho.

—No puedo sacarme su imagen de la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa… y aveces me resulta complicado mirarte, porque eres igual que ella… —reflexionaba Kara— Tienes su voz, es que, incluso hueles como ella.

—Es complicado, ¿no? —preguntó Lena—, ahora parece que estamos más a la par.

—Pero… esos momentos en que nos hemos dejado llevar, son sólo confusión, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kara.

—Claro que sí, ¿quién en nuestro lugar no se sentiría confundido? —contestó Lena enseguida. Kara le sonrió.

* * *

Cuando la joven Luthor escuchó los toques en la puerta de su habitación se sobresaltó. Kara no esperó respuesta, abrió y se asomó.

—¿Estás dormida?

—Kara… ¿qué haces aquí? —Se incorporó un poco en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana.

—¿Cuándo vamos a dejar de mentirnos, Lena? —afirmó con una voz más propia de Supergirl que de Kara Danvers—, sé que tú también sientes algo por mí, no te atrevas a negarlo. Y no es sólo porque sea la doble de tu novia, sino por mí misma. Esto que nos está pasando no es sólo confusión.

CONTINUARÁ…


	16. CAPÍTULO 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

— _¿Cuándo vamos a dejar de mentirnos, Lena? —afirmó con una voz más propia de Supergirl que de Kara Danvers—, sé que tú también sientes algo por mí, no te atrevas a negarlo. Y no es sólo porque sea la doble de tu novia, sino por mí misma. Esto que nos está pasando no es sólo confusión._

—Kara… no te acerques… —rogó Lena en un suspiro.

—Es cierto que besé a la Lena de mi mundo pero… te miro, sé que no eres ella, y sigo deseando besarte —aseguró la kryptoniana— Y sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo.

—Sal de mi habitación, por favor —pidió Lena, dejando la cama.

—¿Por qué? —Kara seguía avanzando hacia ella— Lo deseas tanto como yo.

—Esto no puede ser… —musitó Lena con gesto de sufrimiento.

—Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo, dejémonos de mentiras —insistía Kara—, niega que sientes algo por mí, vamos.

—Para, por favor… —suplicó una vez más la joven Luthor apartando la mirada. Pero Kara no paró. Le cogió la barbilla y la obligó a mirar sus ojos azules.

—Tú también sientes algo cuando me tienes cerca, ¿verdad? —preguntó con la voz calmada—, sabes quién soy, pero eso ya no importa.

—Kara… —dijo perdiéndose en la mirada de la kryptoniana.

—Estoy harta de negar lo que siento por ti, y veo en tus hermosos ojos verdes que te pasa lo mismo —señaló Kara—, vivamos esto juntas, ahora que tenemos la oportunidad, por favor, Lena… —musitó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

La joven Luthor no pudo resistirse y no tardó mucho en devolverle el beso. Cuando se separaron, Kara sonrió y se alejó de ella unos pasos. Abrió el primer cajón de la cómoda y sacó los brazaletes de kryptonita para ofrecérselos a Lena.

—Úsalos, no quiero hacerte daño —afirmó con decisión. Lena sintió que algo recorría todo su cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras—, pónmelos.

En cuanto se los colocó, Kara se abalanzó sobre ella y la levantó en un impulso. Lena se aferró a su cintura con las piernas.

—Creo que eres un poco más fuerte de lo que pensaba —gimió encantada la joven Luthor.

No hubo más palabras, pues sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados besando la piel de la otra. Kara dejó a Lena sobre la cama y se echó sobre ella, haciéndola suspirar al sentir su cuerpo.

—Aquella noche en que nos besamos en el sofá del salón… —susurraba Kara— sólo podía pensar en hacerte mía… —Entonces besó su cuello con intensidad, mientras Lena gemía ligeramente con los ojos cerrados.

Las palabras de la kryptoniana y las sensaciones que le provocaba la tenían subyugada. Ya no quedaba rastro de racionalidad en ella. Era como si Kara hubiese apartado a un lado todo aquello que no fuesen ellas dos y lo que sentían la una por la otra.

—Hazme tuya —rogó sin ninguna vergüenza. Kara sonrió y sus manos se colaron por debajo de su pijama, alterando su respiración.

Cuando sintió los dedos de la kryptoniana sobre su ropa interior, cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya no había vuelta atrás, y parecía no importarle. Kara la acariciaba, Lena jadeaba, y finalmente, invadió su cuerpo, ansioso por recibirla.

—Al fin eres mía… —susurró en su oído— Ahora sólo importamos nosotras.

Lena gimió y tembló al alcanzar el orgasmo debajo de una satisfecha kryptoniana. Pero cuando la joven Luthor abrió los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, Kara no estaba sobre ella ni en su cama. Se incorporó un poco y miró a su alrededor, los primeros rayos de sol querían colarse por entre las cortinas. Todavía respiraba con cierta dificultad, su corazón seguía acelerado y su piel perlada en sudor.

—Ha sido un sueño… —susurró débilmente— sólo ha sido un sueño —repitió con lágrimas en los ojos, inundada por un inmenso alivio.

Sin embargo, el alivio se esfumó rápidamente. Había soñado que mantenía un encuentro sexual con Kara, no con su novia, y su cuerpo la había traicionado de la peor de las maneras, disfrutando al máximo de aquella fantasía. De pronto sintió miedo y culpa. Lena sabía que los sueños son sólo creaciones de la mente, pero que solían tener alguna base real. La maldita confusión que estaba experimentando desde hacía tiempo se reforzaba cada día, ¿es que acaso su sueño se convertiría en una realidad si seguían las cosas como estaban? ¿Dejaría de esperar a su Kara y volcaría todos sus sentimientos frustrados en la Kara de otro mundo? Se llevó las manos al pelo y respiró hondo. Las cosas no podían seguir así, ya no.

* * *

—Buenos días, Lena, ¿has dormido bien? —preguntó Kara con una sonrisa al ver aparecer a Lena en la cocina.

—Sí… —mintió sin mirarla, no podía encararla después de su maldito sueño erótico con ella. Se sirvió un café en silencio.

—He pensado que como hoy es sábado y no trabajo en CatCo, y Alex todavía no me ha llamado requiriendo a Supegirl, podemos preparar los eventos públicos de la semana que viene —sugirió Kara.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a L Corp para terminar unas cosas —informó dándole la espalda. Kara frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta ella

—Lena, ¿estás bien? —preguntó posando su mano en su brazo. Lena se sobresaltó y la miró con expresión de susto —Perdona, no quería asustarte —declaró Kara desconcertada.

—Estoy nerviosa porque ha habido contratiempos en un proyecto del laboratorio —continuó mintiendo—, debo ir a L Corp y asegurarme de reconducirlo.

—De acuerdo, entonces yo me iré al DEO, espero que se resuelva el problema.

—Gracias, Kara —replicó de nuevo sin mirarla.

La kryptoniana no se había quedado nada convencida con su respuesta, así que permaneció cerca del edificio hasta que vio a Lena salir y subirse a su coche. La siguió desde el cielo, hasta que la joven Luthor entró en el rascacielos de L Corp.

«¿Refugiándote en el trabajo?, ¿qué te ocurre? —se preguntó.»

* * *

Cuando Jess le dijo que Cat Grant la estaba esperando en su despacho, Lena sonrió con resignación. ¿Cómo lo hacía aquella mujer para aparecer siempre en el momento en que más confusa se sentía?

—Buenos días, Cat —saludó la joven Luthor ofreciéndole la mano.

—Hola, Lena. —La reina de los medios de comunicación se la estrechó mirándola con atención. Después ambas se sentaron y Lena dejó su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa.

—¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí, siempre que estás mal, te vuelcas en el trabajo —afirmó Cat.

—¿Así que estoy mal? —dijo con la mirada perdida sobre los papeles que tenía delante.

—¿Qué está pasando, Lena? —cuestionó Cat con seriedad. La joven Luthor alzó la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó forzando una sonrisa.

—Por Dios, Lena, deja de disimular, soy yo —exclamó Cat perdiendo la paciencia.

—Lo siento… —Lena volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Os vi en la visita al hospital, no parecíais las de siempre —explicó Cat—, os noté incómodas y algo idas, ¿qué ha pasado entre vosotras?

—Es complicado… todo se ha vuelto demasiado complicado —admitió Lena. Cat puso cara de horror.

—¿Habéis cruzado la línea? —preguntó alarmada.

—Creía que lo tenía bajo control, Cat —empezó a hablar con voz temblorosa—, pero echo tanto de menos a mi novia que tener a su copia exacta tan cerca de mí está confundiendo mi mente, ya no puedo más con esto —admitió con los ojos húmedos.

—Oh Lena… sabía que esto podía pasar —Cat dejó su silla y se acercó hasta el sillón que ocupaba Lena para apoyar su mano sobre su hombro y transmitirle su apoyo de manera más física—. No tienes por qué pasar por esto, ya has hecho demasiado.

—Yo sólo quería hacer lo mejor para todos, lo he intentando con todas mis fuerzas…

—Sé que sí —replicó Cat con una dulce sonrisa.

De pronto, el móvil de Lena comenzó a vibrar, mostrando el nombre de Supergirl 38 en la pantalla. En lugar de coger la llamada, Lena se echó a llorar. Cat comprendió entonces el grado de desesperación de la joven Luthor y la abrazó por los hombros. Lena se removió en su sillón y se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo menudo de Cat Grant. La mujer se sobresaltó un poco, jamás habían compartido tales confianzas, pero el cariño que sentía por ella la hizo corresponderle el abrazo, acariciando sus cabellos oscuros mientras Lena se refugiaba en su pecho. Desde que ambas se habían empezado a tratar más, gracias al noviazgo con Supergirl, Cat Grant se había convertido en la figura materna que Lillian Luthor nunca había llegado a ser para Lena.

* * *

Kara aterrizó en la terraza del apartamento de Lena sobre las diez de la noche. Confiaba en que podría verla mientras cenaba y hablar con ella sobre su extraño comportamiento durante todo el día. Pero se equivocó. No había rastro de Lena en el salón ni en la cocina, donde encontró una nota de su puño y letra.

"Tienes sobras de mi cena en el frigorífico, o puedes cocinarte otra cosa. Buenas noches."

Ni un hola ni una broma, nada que reflejase la complicidad que Kara creía que tenían. Ya no tenía dudas al respecto, Lena había estado evitándola todo el día y a Kara le dolía. Necesitaba hablar con Lena y pensó en tocar a la puerta de su habitación, pero decidió que no sería buena idea. Esperaría a que se levantase.

* * *

La luz de la luna llena bañaba el ambiente. John Corben la observaba a cierta distancia. Zatanna comenzó a recitar el hechizo que ya había utilizado unos meses atrás. Pronunciaba las palabras del revés, mientras extendía las manos sobre el pequeño anillo. No se sentía orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo, de hecho, no había dejado de darle vueltas al hecho de que se tratase de una Supergirl de otro mundo. La posibilidad de originar el caos en dos mundos distintos le hacía sentir muy mal, pero ella no era ninguna justiciera, su deber era proteger a los suyos.

«Lo siento, pero no puedo perder a mi padre otra vez, es la única familia que me queda —se dijo.»

* * *

El domingo por la mañana, Kara se despertó antes de la siete y estuvo haciendo tiempo en su habitación hasta que escuchó a Lena dejar la suya. Se puso el traje de Supergirl, porque tenía que ir al DEO, pero antes de marcharse del apartamento, Lena tendría que darle alguna explicación. La encontró de pie, de espaldas, junto a la puerta de vidrio del salón que daba a la terraza.

—¿Ahora va a ser así siempre?, ¿vas a huir de mí cada vez que estemos en la misma habitación? —La joven Luthor se puso tiesa al escuchar su voz, pero siguió dándole la espalda. Kara suspiró— ¿Es que ahora te molesta mi presencia?, ¿qué es lo que he hecho mal, Lena?

—Tú no has hecho nada mal, Kara… —admitió Lena.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ni siquiera me miras? —preguntó Kara con tristeza— Me esquivas desde ayer por la mañana, ¿qué ha pasado?

Lena se dio la vuelta con rapidez y le clavó sus ojos verdes. Kara no supo entender lo que había en su mirada, y esperó en silencio alguna respuesta. Sin embargo, Lena no habló, sino que caminó hasta ella con gesto de dolor en el rostro, cerró los ojos y la besó en los labios. La kryptoniana se perdió en aquel beso durante unos segundos, atrapando la boca de la joven Luthor y buscando su cintura con las manos, hasta que su mente le recordó que se encontraba en Tierra 40 y se separó de Lena repentinamente. No era su Lena. Era igual que ella, olía igual que ella, besaba igual que ella, pero todo aquello daba igual, no era ella, no era su Lena.

—Vete Kara, vuelve a tu mundo —pidió Lena mirándola con intensidad.

—¿Qué? —boqueó Kara, todavía calmándose tras el beso.

—Yo ya no puedo más, me voy a volver loca —confesó Lena conmocionada—, también te está afectando a ti, ¿no lo ves?, y has paralizado tu vida real en Tierra 38.

—Lena, no puedo irme y dejaros así —afirmó.

—Nada de esto es responsabilidad tuya, Kara, vuelve con tu gente —insisitó Lena.

—Ahora, vosotros también sois mi gente… y tú…

—No digas nada más —rogó Lena—. Yo sólo soy la Lena Luthor de un mundo que no es el tuyo.

—Pero, Lena… —Kara seguía oponiéndose a su propuesta.

—¿Por qué me has devuelto el beso, Kara? —exclamó Lena.

—¿Qué? —La kryptoniana no esperaba aquella pregunta.

—¿Querías besarme a mí o a tu Lena?, ¿eras consciente de que no soy ella?, no es fácil, ¿verdad?, ya no después de lo que has compartido con ella —relataba la joven Luthor— ¿No te das cuenta de que a veces nos confundes porque quieres estar con ella? Y yo lo hago porque deseo volver a estar con mi novia. Proyecto sobre ti mis anhelos y pierdo la noción de la realidad. Me engaño pensando que tú eres ella, que la puedes sustituir sin más. Y eso no es justo para ninguna de las cuatro, y para mí… para mí se está convirtiendo en una tortura.

—Lena yo… —musitó Kara.

No podía replicarle nada, porque Lena tenía razón. También para ella se había vuelto mucho más difícil el fingir ser pareja, y todo porque ya había vivido un acercamiento con la Lena de su mundo y todo se volvía confuso. ¿Cómo había aguantando tanto tiempo aquella mujer?, era realmente admirable. Lena dio un paso y se quedó a escasos centímetros de la kryptoniana.

—Mírame, Kara, ¿sabes quién soy o dudas al tenerme tan cerca?... Ahora sí sabes lo que yo siento, lo que he sentido desde el momento en que apareciste en mi despacho hace tres semanas.

—Lena… —Kara era incapaz de argumentar nada. La joven Luthor apartó la mirada y siguió hablando.

—Al principio podía racionalizarlo, tú te comportabas como una amiga, un tanto torpe y afectada por la situación, pero nada más —Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules de Kara que la miraban intensamente—. Pero si me miras así, como la miras a ella, como me miraba mi novia… ¿cómo demonios voy a mantener la mente clara? —exclamó, y retrocedió unos pasos, liberando a Kara del intenso efecto de sus ojos verdes.

—Yo tampoco sé cómo mantenerme en mi sitio —confesó derrotada.

—Entonces, vete, por favor, y quédate en tu mundo, Kara, no vuelvas más aquí.

—Pero no quiero dejaros así, tu novia sigue enferma, Alex y Maggie lo están pasando mal, y tú necesitas a Supergirl a tu lado ante National City.

—Odio que seas tan honorable… —farfulló con una sonrisa— Yo no soy la Lena que te ayudó en tantas ocasiones, y que engañó a su propia madre para salvar a todos tus amigos... Y lo mismo sucede con Alex, Maggie, J'onn y todos los demás, te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por nosotros, pero tu sitio no está en este mundo, Kara.

—Pero podemos buscar la forma de que esto funcione, Lena, sé que todavía puedo ayudaros… —Kara se resistía a rendirse, a pesar de que era consciente de lo complicado que se había vuelto todo entre Lena y ella.

—Para mí no la hay… tenerte cerca me hace daño, Kara —reveló la joven Luthor viendo que nada más haría a la kryptoniana aceptar su petición. El gesto de Kara se contrajo.

—Yo no… no quiero hacerte daño, Lena —aseguró con los ojos brillantes.

—Entonces, márchate de aquí, te lo ruego —exclamó—, sigue con tu auténtica vida y olvídate de Tierra 40.

Kara cerró los puños con fuerza. Quería negarse, pero no encontraba argumentos válidos, no después de que Lena le hubiese contado que su presencia la hería. Lo último que quería era aumentar el sufrimiento que ya padecía aquella maravillosa mujer. No tenía opción.

—Está bien, haré lo que me pides —pronunció con toda la firmeza que pudo.

—Gracias, Kara —dijo curvando ligeramente los labios en una sonrisa, mientras contenía sus emociones.

La kryptoniana asintió con la cabeza y salió a la terraza para después partir volando a gran velocidad. Lena la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. Sabía que Kara había dicho la verdad, al fin había aceptado abandonar Tierra 40. ¿Volvería al apartamento para despedirse definitivamente o aquella había sido la última vez que la vería? Se desplomó en el sofá y dejó ir todas las lágrimas que había reprimido en presencia de Kara. A pesar de cómo se habían complicado las cosas teniéndola allí, también les había devuelto la esperanza de recuperar a su propia Kara, una esperanza que se marchaba con ella y su luz.

* * *

Al mediodía, la kryptoniana se presentó en casa de Alex y Maggie, necesitaba contarles lo sucedido, pues afectaba a todos. Le alegró inmensamente verlas felices juntas, después del emotivo momento que compartieron ante su mirada y la de Lena.

—Sabía que esto podía pasar, aunque Lena me aseguraba que lo tenía controlado… —dijo Alex— Es una situación muy complicada.

—¿Y si no viven bajo el mismo techo? —sugirió Maggie—. Podrían reunirse para los eventos públicos.

—No es tan sencillo, los periodistas van detrás de ellas las veinticuatro horas, acabarían descubriendo que no viven juntas, y empezarían los rumores de crisis —señaló la agente.

—Eso es cierto, son muy persistentes —admitió Maggie con cansancio. Su novia dejó el sofá y empezó a caminar por el salón.

—Quizá Lena tiene razón, has hecho mucho por nosotros, nadie te culpará si te marchas —admitió Alex mirando a Kara.

—Yo quería ayudaros, tu hermana sigue enferma, nada se ha solucionado —exclamó la kryptoniana.

—Lo sé, pero… me temo que la situación con Lena se ha vuelto insostenible, y si no podéis seguir fingiendo ser pareja, ¿de qué sirve que estés aquí? —preguntó Alex muy seria.

—National City volverá a sentirse abandonada por Supergirl —señaló Kara.

—Eso es verdad, pero… podemos decir otra vez que tuviste que marcharte por una misión fuera de la tierra —dijo Maggie.

—Mentirles de nuevo, ¿y cuánto tardarán en pensar que Supergirl se cansó de proteger este planeta? —cuestionó Kara.

—Maggie tiene razón, así estábamos antes de que llegases, y podemos volver a pasar por ello —declaró Alex— Fuiste un regalo inesperado, Kara, y nos has prestado una gran ayuda durante semanas, pero no perteneces a nuestro mundo y no podemos retenerte incluso a costa de Lena y de ti misma, porque tu vida no está aquí, sino en Tierra 38 —Kara sonrió con profunda tristeza.

—No quiero abandonaros, no soy así… pero no sacrificaré a Lena por mi empeño en hacer lo que creo que es correcto, así que haré lo que me ha pedido —aseguró—, por favor, despedidme de los demás, y disculpadme con ellos por no haber servido de más ayuda, no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo yo.

—Tranquila, pequeña Danvers, nosotras nos encargaremos de eso —Maggie se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Alex se unió al abrazo y se emocionó al recordar viejos tiempos con su hermana. Después de un tiempo de espejismos, tocaba volver a la inevitable realidad en la que Supergirl había dejado de surcar los cielos de National City.

Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer antes de abandonar aquel mundo, despedirse de Lena Luthor. No quería marcharse sin decirle adiós y desearle que todo se solucionase lo antes posible. Cuando estaba a suficiente distancia para que Lena no advirtiera su presencia, empleó su visión kryptoniana para buscarla. La joven Luthor estaba sentada en el sofa del salón, con las piernas encogidas y una copa de vino en la mano. Kara agudizó un poco la vista y concentró el oído, Lena estaba llorando. No podía entrar en aquella estancia, si lo hacía, no sería capaz de marcharse después, no dejándola en ese estado. Apretó los dientes mientras sentía las lágrimas asomar en sus propios ojos.

Y entonces se preguntó si habría sido mejor no haber llegado nunca a aquel mundo, o al menos, no haberse implicado como lo hizo con todas aquellas personas, en especial, con Lena, que había llegado a ser muy especial para ella y siempre lo sería. Se sintió miserable. No sólo no había ayudado a curar a su álter ego, sino que Lena había acabado sufriendo aún más. Todo había salido mal.

—Lo siento mucho… —susurró.

Dio la vuelta en medio del cielo ya oscurecido y oprimió el botón que activaba el extrapolador interdimensional. El portal se abrió de inmediato, y Kara lo cruzó. Necesitaba ver a su Lena, necesitaba su calor, su consuelo.

* * *

TIERRA 38

Una tormenta sobre National City sorprendió a Kara en su regreso. Pero poco le importaba que sus cabellos y su traje se empapasen. Cerró los ojos y buscó su ritmo cardíaco, no tardó en localizarla. Lena estaba en su apartamento. Voló hasta allí, se posó sobre la terraza y apoyó su mano en la puerta de vidrio. No le hizo falta hacer ningún ruido para que Lena advirtiese su presencia. La joven Luthor dejó de mirar la televisión repentinamente, se volvió y la vio, su corazón dio un brinco. Sin poder dejar de sonreír, caminó hasta ella y le abrió la puerta, invitándola a entrar.

—¡Kara, has vuelto! —exclamó entusiasmada.

—Oh Rao, Lena… —gimió Kara justo antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos— Te necesito tanto ahora mismo.

La joven Luthor se aferró a su cuerpo sin importarle que pudiera mojar su ropa, estaba tan feliz por su regreso. Pero las palabras de la kryptoniana la llenaron de preocupación, le resultaba evidente que algo no iba bien. Se echó hacia atrás para buscar sus ojos azules y los encontró enrojecidos y brillantes.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Kara? —preguntó turbada.

—No puedo ayudarles, Lena… —musitó— He fracasado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	17. CAPÍTULO 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 **TIERRA 38**

El agua de la lluvia en su rostro se confundía con sus lágrimas. Lena se acercó a ella hasta poder abrazarla, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos mojados con ternura.

—No digas eso, Kara, estoy segura de que has hecho todo lo que has podido —dijo la joven Luthor tratando de consolarla.

—Sí, pero sólo ha servido para empeorar las cosas… —musitó Kara derrotada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lena separándose un poco de ella.

—Tengo que contártelo todo —señaló Kara mirando sus ojos verdes. Lena se inquietó un poco, ¿acaso había pasado algo grave?, pero apartó la idea de su cabeza, debía estar serena para poder animar a Kara.

—De acuerdo —Le secó las lágrimas de los ojos con los pulgares—, pero primero quítate este traje, que estás empapándome la moqueta —exclamó con una media sonrisa.

—Oh, claro, lo siento —dijo apurada, con un gesto mucho más propio de Kara Danvers. A Lena le conmovió.

—Tranquila, bromeaba, ahora mismo, mi moqueta me importa poco, y aunque sé que no puedes enfermarte por coger frío, creo que estarás más cómoda con ropa seca.

—Sí, eso es cierto, iré a mi apartamento a cambiarme —replicó Kara más relajada.

—No hace falta —exclamó Lena—, ¿recuerdas que me pediste que te guardase tu ropa, la noche que me confesaste tu identidad secreta? —añadió con una dulce sonrisa.

—Sí.

—Te prepararé la ducha del cuarto de invitados —anunció mientras salía del salón.

Kara permaneció allí, de pie, hasta que escuchó a Lena llamarla. Después se dio una ducha con agua caliente que la ayudó a calmar un poco su desasosiego interior, se vistió con la camisa y los pantalones y se puso las gafas, más por costumbre que por necesidad, pues Lena ya sabía que veía mucho mejor que cualquier ser humano.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó la joven Luthor sentada en el sofá.

—Sí, gracias, Lena.

—Ven, siéntate y cuéntame todo lo que quieres contarme —sugirió. Kara tomó asiento a su lado y empezó a hablar.

—He dejado Tierra 40 para siempre, no volveré más, pero las cosas allí siguen sin solucionarse —explicó.

—¿Entonces, por qué no volverás? —cuestionó Lena llena de curiosidad.

—Verás, en Tierra 40, no sólo sustituía a Supergirl como superheroína —Lena comprendió lo que quería confesarle, y la dejó continuar sin interrumpirla—, también fingía en público ser la novia de Lena Luthor… nuestras dobles son novias en aquel mundo —añadió, esperando una reacción por parte de Lena, sin embargo, no fue la que suponía.

—Ya lo sabía.

—¿Lo sabías?, ¿cómo?

—Lo deduje después de pensar en ciertos detalles, y tu hermana Alex me lo confirmó cuando vio que lo había descubierto.

—Vaya… —Kara suspiró— Siento no habértelo dicho antes, no sabía cómo te lo tomarías, y tampoco quería marearte ni afectarte con esa información.

—No te preocupes, aunque me habría gustado que me lo dijeras, entiendo tus motivos para no hacerlo —aseguró cogiéndole la mano. Kara sonrió agradecida.

Le costó un poco más contarle lo que seguía, no quería hacerla sentir mal, ni que por un solo segundo, pensase que no era ella la única mujer por la que sentía aquel inmenso amor.

—Pero las cosas se complicaron, empezamos a confundirnos… yo te veía a ti en ella, y ella veía a su novia en mí, y se volvió insportable para Lena 40, así que me rogó que me marchase y así lo he hecho —Kara se calló unos instantes, esperando preguntas por parte de Lena, pero ésta seguía en silencio, sólo mirándola con sus hermosos ojos verdes—. ¿No vas a preguntarme nada?

—No necesito saber más —dijo curvando ligeramente los labios.

—Pero yo sí necesito decir más —Lena la miró con total atención—, cada pequeño acercamiento que tuve con ella, fue debido a que te veía a ti… anhelaba estar contigo, Lena, y mi mente me traicionaba —declaró con voz temblorosa.

—Sé que me dices la verdad, siempre lo has hecho, no tienes que sentirte mal por nada, Kara… —aseguró acariciándole la mejilla con la mano— Estoy segura de que a mí me habría pasado lo mismo, he pasado estos días echándote terriblemente de menos.

—Lena…

—Y también sé que te sientes culpable porque no has podido solucionar lo que ocurre en Tierra 40… tu corazón es tan noble, que sientes que has fallado, que no has hecho todo lo posible —Enmarcó su rostro con las manos, con la mirada fija en sus ojos azules—, escúchame, Kara, no has fracasado, porque has dado todo de ti para ayudarles, y sé que ellos también lo sienten así.

Los ojos de la kryptoniana se humedecieron, pero esta vez de felicidad. Se sentía tan agradecida por tener a una mujer como aquella a su lado. Ella también la había echado mucho de menos. Posó su mano sobre la de Lena, que continuaba en su mejilla, cerró los ojos y la condujo hasta sus labios para besar su palma.

—Gracias… —musitó, justo antes de enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Lena, sollozando. Aquella noche, Lena era su fuerza, su coraje, su consuelo. La joven Luthor la estrechó contra su pecho, y así, abrazadas, dejaron pasar los minutos.

* * *

—¿Has cenado, Kara?, yo todavía no —informó Lena—, hace mala noche para salir, pero podemos cenar aquí, ¿tienes hambre?, sé que sueles comer bastante —bromeó haciéndola sonreír.

—No tengo mucho apetito, pero podría comerme un sándwich.

—Perfecto, ¿de qué lo quieres?, no tengo mucha variedad en la nevera, pero…

—¡No, no, puedo preparármelo yo misma! —exclamó Kara un poco incómoda.

—De eso nada, eres mi invitada… aprovecha mientras tanto para llamar a tu hermana, seguro que Alex querrá saber que has vuelto. —Lena se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a la cocina.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Kara cogiendo su muñeca. Lena detuvo sus pasos y se volvió cuando sintió que la kryptoniana tiraba de ella con suavidad.

La joven Luthor no tardó en cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar cuando los labios de Kara atraparon los suyos en un delicado beso. Se separaron despacio.

—Gracias por todo, Lena… —dijo Kara clavándole sus ojos azules, haciendo que la joven Luthor se ruborizase un poco y apartase la mirada.

—Voy… voy a la cocina, vuelvo enseguida —anunció con cierta torpeza que provocó una sonrisa en Kara.

Lena no podía dejar de sonreír. El beso de Kara la había cogido por sorpresa. Se moría por besarla desde el instante en que la vio al otro lado de la puerta de vidrio del salón, pero había preferido mantener un poco las distancias, al verla tan abatida. Lo que Kara necesitaba, cuando llegó a su apartamento, no eran besos apasionados, sino abrazos y cariño, y eso le había ofrecido. Sin embargo, ahora que Kara había dado el paso por sí misma… Lena se tapó la cara con las manos y respiró hondo un par de veces para concentrarse en la confección de los sándwiches.

—¿Kara?, ¿has vuelto a casa? —exclamó Alex al reconocer la voz de su hermana.

—Sí, Alex, estoy aquí, y ya no volveré a Tierra 40.

—¿Por fin se ha solucionado todo?, ¿Kara 40 está recuperada? —preguntaba con entusiasmo.

—No, sigue igual… la verdad es que no se ha solucionado nada —replicó con tristeza.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no volverás allí?

—Es un poco largo de explicar, mejor hablamos mañana en persona.

—Puedo acercarme a tu apartamento ahora mismo, ¿llevo un par de pizzas? —sugirió Alex.

—Es que no estoy en mi casa, estoy en el apartamento de Lena.

—Ah, comprendo… —La agente se quedó callada y Kara, incómoda, rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué comprendes? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Que quieras estar con ella —dijo Alex tranquilamente—, anda, relájate, hablamos mañana, ahora no pienses en nada más y disfruta de tu tiempo con Lena, ambas os lo merecéis.

—Gracias, Alex.

—Además, seguro que Maggie se alegra de que no me vaya esta noche de su casa.

Ambas rieron y se despidieron.

—Así que la pequeña Danvers ha vuelto y está en casa de su novia — afirmó Maggie con una sonrisa pícara.

—Su novia… —repitió Alex de manera automática— En realidad, Kara todavía no me ha dicho que Lena sea su novia.

—Sólo falta que lo hagan oficial, Danvers —aseguró la detective—, son un poco lentas, pero no creo que tarden mucho en hacerlo.

—Opino lo mismo, bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?

—Estabas a punto de comerte ese rico helado vegano —Maggie señaló la mesita que tenían delante.

—Todavía no está tan claro que ese tipo sea el asesino —Alex torció los labios.

—Por favor, Danvers, yo lo sé casi desde que empezó la película —declaró Maggie—, pero si prefieres esperar al final para darme la razón, de acuerdo —Le sonrió sacándole la lengua.

—¿Por qué sigo haciendo apuestas contigo?

—¿Porque soy tan encantadora que no puedes negarme nada?

Maggie se echó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla repetidas veces, mientras Alex trataba de esquivarla entre risas. Hasta que sus bocas se encontraron, las risas cesaron y se convirtiendo en respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Nos perdermos el final… —gimió Maggie.

—Ahora mismo… me da igual la película —contestó Alex igualmente alterada.

—Pero yo… quiero ganar la apuesta.

—Me comeré ese… maldito helado vegano —prometió Alex—, pero primero te voy a comer a ti.

—Habla menos, Danvers, y hazlo ya —desafió Maggie.

* * *

Después de colgar el teléfono, Kara se acercó a la puerta de la cocina sin hacer ruido. Desde allí, observaba a Lena, que se había recogido el pelo en una coleta y se afanaba preparando una ensalada. Sobre el banco de mármol había cuatro sándwiches listos. Nunca había tenido una cita propiamente dicha con Lena, y menos tan cotidiana, sintió ilusión.

«Podría acostumbrarme a esto… —pensó la kryptoniana.»

Entonces recordó a sus dobles en Tierra 40, ellas ya no podían compartir algo tan sencillo, y la tristeza se empezó a apoderar otra vez de ella. Sin embargo, las palabras de Alex volvieron a su mente "no pienses en nada más, y disfruta de tu tiempo con Lena, ambas os lo merecéis". Se removió en la puerta y Lena notó su presencia, se volvió hacia ella y aprovechó para pedirle que la ayudase a sacar las cosas al salón.

—Esos sándwiches tienen muy buena pinta —afirmó Kara.

—Gracias, pero… no llevan mucha comida dentro, suelo cenar ligero, pavo, queso, tomate, lechuga, zanahoria… —explicó Lena alzando las cejas en un gesto que a Kara le pareció adorable.

—Están perfectos —aseguró Kara.

—¿Seguro que no te quedarás con hambre? —insistió Lena, mirando sus ojos azules.

Y por un momento, Kara no supo a qué tipo de hambre se refería la joven Luthor, ¿o quizá su mente estaba confundiendo las cosas a propósito? No podía dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—No… no creo… —balbuceó por fin.

Cenaron viendo un programa de humor en la televisión, cosa que mejoró el ánimo de Kara. Y aún lo mejoró más el poder sentir tan cerca a Lena, pues sus cuerpos estaban en contacto en el sofá. Después, Lena propuso ver una película de su colección de blu-rays. La película en cuestión estaba colocada en el último estante de un mueble del salón, así que pidió ayuda a Kara para cogerla. La kryptoniana estiró el brazo, y aunque su mano llegaba más lejos que la de Lena, no fue suficiente, así que sonrió y se elevó sobre el suelo, alcanzándola sin dificultad. Lena la miraba con los labios curvados.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Kara.

—Es sólo que… me resulta chocante ver a Kara Danvers volando —admitió y entonces besó su mejilla, cogiéndola por sorpresa—, gracias, muy amable.

Aprovechando el atontamiento fugaz de Kara, Lena le quitó la película de la mano y salió corriendo.

—¡Soy más rápida que Supergirl! —se burló sin dejar de reír. Cómo le gustaba verla y escucharla reír. Pero Lena Luthor había osado desafiarla, aquello no podía quedar así.

—¡De eso nada! —exclamó, fingiendo indignación, lo que hizo que Lena riera más fuerte.

La persiguió durante unos instantes, siguiéndole el juego, hasta que apretó el ritmo y la atrapó sin ninguna dificultad. Sus brazos aprisionaron su cintura desde atrás, y sus cuerpos chocaron por el impulso que llevaba Kara y quedaron unidos. No fue risa lo que escapó de los labios de Lena, sino un profundo jadeo que terminó con el juego de inmediato.

—Por Rao, tu perfume… me estás matando toda la noche, Lena —susurró contra su cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera. Después, empezó a recorrer su piel blanca con una caricia de sus labios.

—Kara… —gimió la joven Luthor, y se dio la vuelta, todavía rodeada por los fuertes brazos de la kryptoniana.

Se miraron a los ojos un instante y Lena ya no contuvo más sus ganas, sabía que Kara deseaba lo mismo. Rodeó su cuello y se estampó contra su boca, provocando sacudidas en sus estómagos. Se besaban con pasión, con entrega… con hambre.

—¿Te gusta… el postre… de esta noche? —musitó Lena entre besos.

—Es… lo mejor… del menú… —gimió Kara.

Lena enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de la nuca de Kara, tratando de profundizar más los besos, que eran cada vez más intensos. Sus labios y sus lenguas participaban por igual, mientras las manos de la kryptoniana acariciaban con avidez la cintura y la espalda de la joven Luthor. Y una lucha interna comenzó en la mente de Kara.

Deseaba tanto a Lena, pero era consciente de la realidad, no podían estar juntas como si ambas fuesen humanas. Una de sus manos la traicionó momentáneamente y se coló por debajo de la camiseta de Lena. Cuando sintió su piel caliente bajo la yema de sus dedos, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tomar aire para controlarse. Sin embargo, la joven Luthor no ayudaba gimiendo ligeramente y regalándole besos en el cuello con endemoniado acierto.

—Espera, Lena… sabes que no puedo… —afirmó apartando las manos de Lena de su cuello, tratando de poner distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Lena sonrió, respetaba la petición de Kara, y retrocedió un par de pasos, sufriendo internamente por dejar de sentir el calor de su chica.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo… —Kara frunció el ceño, desconcertada, pero la siguió hasta la habitación principal.

—No sé si deberíamos estar aquí —dijo Kara, preocupada porque la tentación volviese a apoderarse de ella.

—Entra, por favor, confía en mí —pidió Lena. Cuando Kara cruzó el umbral, Lena cerró la puerta—. No dejé de darle vueltas a lo que me dijiste de que no podías intimar conmigo debido a tu fuerza sobrehumana, y bueno, estuve trabajando en esto…

Lena accionó uno de los interruptores de la pared y, de pronto, una luz roja inundó toda la estancia. Kara la reconoció enseguida, era la misma radiación que emitía Rao, la estrella roja de su planeta natal, Krypton. Una radiación que anulaba de inmediato sus poderes sobrehumanos, algo que Kara necesitaba hasta que aprendiera a controlar completamente su fuerza en ciertas circunstancias concretas.

—Ahora ya no tienes excusas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Lena… Estoy tan enamorada de ti… —exclamó Kara conmovida— No dejas de darme motivos para quererte más y más… ¿es que esto no tiene límite? —preguntó negando con la cabeza. Lena se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándose con fuerza a su cuello.

—Te quiero, Kara, con todo mi corazón. —Kara la estrechó contra su cuerpo, su sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro.

Lena movió sus manos hasta los hombros de Kara y miró sus ojos azules.

—Tengo que pedirte una cosa, Kara…

—¿El qué?

—Sé gentil, por favor —rogó.

—¿Cómo?, ¿alguna vez no lo he sido? —preguntó Kara con preocupación.

—Siempre eres un encanto.

—¿Entonces? —insistió Kara. Lena desvió la mirada.

—Hoy necesito que lo seas aún más… es mi primera vez… con un alien —añadió con una deliciosa risa que contagió a Kara—. Pero lo cierto es que sólo he llegado hasta el final con una persona, y era un chico, mi ex novio Jack.

—¿En serio? —Kara la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Sorprendida? —preguntó Lena con voz suave.

—Un poco… —admitió Kara— Siempre tienes ese aire de seguridad, madurez y experiencia… yo pensé que…

—¿Que era una devoradora de amantes? —completó la frase sonriendo.

—¡No quise decir eso en absoluto, sé que no eres así! —exclamó rápidamente Kara con visible apuro. Incluso bajó la mirada y se llevó la mano a sus gafas.

—¿No me ves capaz? —Lena no pudo evitarlo, la Kara extremadamente considerada le podía.

—¡Claro que sí… o sea no, bueno, no sé…! —Kara gesticulaba exageradamente con evidente incomodidad y Lena se rio con ganas.

—Perdóname, Kara, sólo bromeaba, es que te has puesto adorable —admitió Lena. Kara resopló—. Sé lo que querías decir… pero esa pose es una fachada, Kara, un mecanismo de defensa, mantiene a la gente a cierta distancia y me hace sentir… a salvo… nadie me ha llegado a conocer de verdad nunca.

—Yo quiero conocerte por completo y de verdad, Lena —afirmó Kara con tanta vehemencia que la joven Luthor tembló. La kryptoniana siguió hablando—. Y quiero que me conozcas a mí, yo he estado con dos personas, fue en la universidad, pero… siempre tuve que reprimirme, no pude dejarme llevar hasta… ya sabes, hasta perder la cabeza, no tenía esto —Señaló toda la habitación.

—¿Entonces tú… no llegabas al…? —preguntó Lena sorprendida.

—Yo no, fingía, tenía miedo de hacerles daño si perdía el control durante unos segundos —reveló Kara.

—Eso debía ser duro para ti.

—Lo era… y llegué a pensar que jamás podría estar íntimamente con un ser humano.

—Conmigo ya no tienes que contenerte, ¿de acuerdo? —afirmó— Ya le puse remedio.

—Creo que no hay nada que no puedas lograr, Lena.

—A ver si es cierto, espero ser suficiente para la chica de acero —dijo Lena levantando una ceja.

—¿Bromeas? —exclamó Kara haciéndola reír— Lo que hayamos vivido o no antes de esta noche no importa, Lena, sólo importa que hoy será nuestra primera vez juntas —Lena la miraba con emoción—, y espero que la primera de muchas veces —Kara acarició su mejilla mientras Lena sonreía ruborizada.

—¿Sabes,?, estoy pensando en ampliar la instalación por todo el apartamento, incluso podría instalarlo en tu casa también, si quieres… de todos modos, es un método muy limitado, nos obliga a estar en casa para poder estar juntas —añadió un poco decepcionada—. Lo ideal sería un sistema portátil, estuve estudiándolo, pero sólo lo vi posible utilizando kryptonita, y no quiero causarte daño.

Kara se rio y Lena la miró indignada.

—¿Por qué te ríes?, esto es muy serio —se quejó Lena frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo es, Lena, perdóname, es sólo que nunca dejas de sorprenderme con tu inteligencia y tu dedicación —Su risa se debía al recuerdo de los brazaletes que había fabricado Lena 40—. No te preocupes, hasta una concentración del diesciocho por cien no me causa daño, a menos que sea una exposición muy prolongada, y con alejarla de mí, me recuperaría, no hay peligro. Con ese sistema, puedo entrenar con Alex en el DEO durante una hora sin ningún problema.

—Pero yo no quiero estar contigo sólo una hora, Kara Danvers, sino muchas… Quizá me ponga a trabajar en eso pronto.

—Sería una buena idea… Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó Kara.

—Ahora te voy a pedir unos minutos, porque necesito darme una ducha y adecentarme un poco.

—Eso no es verdad, estás preciosa así. —Lena sonrió y apartó la mirada un instante.

—¿Con ropa de estar por casa y coleta?, eres una aduladora.

—Sólo dije lo que pienso.

—Anda, dame esos minutos… no te arrepentirás —prometió con voz seductora, provocándole un vuelco en el estómago—. Puedes poner la música que te apetezca en la minicadena, no tardo. —Le besó la punta de la nariz y se metió en el baño.

Kara trató de distraerse probando diferentes discos de música. No quería prestarle demasiada atención al sonido del agua corriendo sobre el cuerpo de Lena, porque si lo hacía, le costaría mucho no echar un vistazo a la pared por encima de las gafas, tratando de ver a Lena con sus rayos X. Se decidió por una música ambiental suave y encendió un par de velas perfumadas que había sobre la cómoda. La luz roja generaba la ilusión de un eterno atardecer dentro de la habitación, a Kara le pareció romántico.

—Me siento como si fuera nuestra noche de bodas —declaró la kryptoniana cuando percibió que Lena ya se estaba vistiendo.

—¿Quieres que nos casemos antes de esto? —preguntó Lena de manera casual desde el baño.

—¡No, no, no hace ninguna falta! —exclamó Kara rápidamente.

—Opino lo mismo —replicó Lena saliendo del baño.

A Kara casi se le desencajó la mandíbula al verla. Lena tenía razón, no se arrepentía en absoluto de haberle concedido aquellos minutos. La joven Luthor llevaba su pelo oscuro suelto, ligeramente ondulado hacia las puntas, y un camisón semitransparente que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

«Ropa interior negra sobre su piel blanca… ¿eso son encajes? —se preguntó.»

—Oh Rao… —farfulló Kara con el corazón desbocado ante la visión de Lena Luthor.

—Ven… —invitó Lena a la kryptoniana.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	18. CAPÍTULO 18

_**¡Hola a todxs! Primero de todo, mil gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, los leo todos siempre, y mis disculpas por no haber podido contestarlos. He tenido unas semanas muy ajetreadas por diversos motivos y me ha sido imposible estar por aquí como me habría gustado.**_

 _ **Y segundo, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, lo que mucha gente estaba esperando :P espero que os guste ;)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

Lena la estaba llamando. Aquella hermosa mujer le pedía que se acercase a ella y Kara comenzó a dar pasos casi sin pestañear, mientras sus ojos azules se llenaban de la joven Luthor. Su camisón tenía manga francesa y terminaba a mitad del muslo. No tenía botones, se cerraba con un lazo negro que llevaba atado por delante del cuello, de manera que la abertura iba creciendo conforme bajaba la prenda, exponiendo cada vez más piel. Kara tragó saliva. Su tela semitransparente dejaba vislumbrar perfectamente las curvas de su cuerpo y su lencería negra con encaje. La kryptoniana no estaba acostumbrada a sentir calor, pero algo dentro de ella comenzaba a arder.

—Me gusta la música que has elegido, me encanta este disco de Banks, ¿bailamos? —propuso Lena cuando tenía a Kara a dos pasos de ella.

—Vale —logró contestar.

Lena tomó las manos de Kara y las guio hasta su cintura, se acercó un poco más a ella, hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron, y comenzó a contonearse suavemente al ritmo de la canción "Fuck Em Only We Know". Kara la imitó, le gustaba mucho bailar, y hacerlo con Lena entre sus brazos era como un sueño hecho realidad. La joven Luthor acortó el escaso espacio entre las dos, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kara, mientras ambas seguían moviéndose despacio. Aquella proximidad le permitió notar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

—¿Estás nerviosa, Kara? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Un poco… —confesó la kryptoniana. Esta vez no había motivos para parar, llegaría hasta el final con Lena Luthor, no tenía que reprimirse, y eso era algo nuevo para ella.

—Yo también —admitió Lena con una sonrisa sincera—, vamos con calma.

Lena se echó un poco hacia atrás, separándose de Kara, y buscó sus manos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de su chica y buscó sus ojos del color del cielo. Los encontró, y también su dulce sonrisa. No tenían ninguna prisa, la noche era para ellas. Se dedicaron tiernas caricias en las manos, las muñecas y los brazos sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. No podían dejar de sonreír. Después, Lena dio un paso más, soltó las manos de Kara y le retiró las gafas con delicadeza, rozando su rostro con los dedos. A Kara le pareció sensual, pero es que, todo lo que hacía Lena Luthor desde que había salido del baño le parecía sensual.

—Creo que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones —musitó Lena sin mirarla a la cara. Entonces tiró un poco de su camisa para sacarla del pantalón. Kara rio un poco nerviosa y trató de desabotonar la prenda, pero sus manos estaban torpes.

—¿Te ayudo con eso? —preguntó Lena con comprensión. Kara asintió en silencio varias veces.

—¿Por qué me siento como si no hubiera estado con nadie antes? —exclamó Kara.

—¿Porque soy especial? —sugirió Lena, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Sí, tiene que ser eso —afirmó Kara, embobada por la belleza de su rostro.

No sabía qué le resultaba más erótico, si las manos de Lena desabotonando su camisa lentamente o su generoso escote, provocándola sin piedad alguna. La joven Luthor no desaprovechó la oportunidad cuando le quitó la camisa, deslizándola por sus hombros y sus brazos, y paseó sus manos sobre ellos, disfrutando de los tonificados músculos de la kryptoniana. Su sujetador era de color blanco y estilo deportivo, Lena sonrió al verlo, una prenda perfecta para la heroína de National City. Se abrazó a Kara con fuerza, de manera que pudieron sentir sus estómagos unidos sin ropa de por medio. Kara emitió un jadeo, Lena suspiró.

—Tenía tantas ganas de tenerte así, Kara… —musitó en su cuello antes de besarlo. Kara volvió a jadear con los ojos cerrados.

—No eras la única con estas ganas, Lena —aseguró Kara, recomponiéndose y reclamando el control antes perdido.

Sus manos se colaron por debajo del camisón, acariciando la suave piel de la cintura y la espalda de Lena, haciéndola gemir ligeramente.

—Veo que mi camisón ha logrado su objetivo —dijo Lena de pronto. Kara la miró frunciendo el ceño—, que te mueras por quitármelo —añadió con una sonrisa demasiado seductora. Kara también sonrió, sorprendida, encantada y excitada.

—Así que ahora es mi turno —afirmó la kryptoniana. Lena levantó una ceja como única respuesta. Kara rio y apartó la mirada un momento, cuando volvió a mirar a Lena, pudo leer en su rostro expectación y las mismas ganas que sentía ella.

Deshizo el lazo negro que lo cerraba, y abrió el camisón, tenía ante sus ojos a Lena Luthor en ropa interior, la imagen no podía ser más atractiva, ni la situación más increíble. Todo las experiencias íntimas que Kara había vivido antes de aquella noche, empalidecían al compararlas, y eso que todavía no habían hecho nada. Tal era el amor y el deseo que sentía por aquella mujer.

Kara empezó a acariciar los brazos de Lena con las yemas de sus dedos, depositando también pequeños besos. Iba subiendo hacia sus hombros, después recorrió sus clavículas. Lena cerró los ojos y su respiración empezó a alterarse cuando sintió los dedos de Kara sobre la zona superior de sus pechos. La kryptoniana tenía los labios ligeramente separados y no perdía detalle del movimiento ascendente y descendente de aquella parte de su anatomía. Deseaba hacer lo que no pudo hacer la noche que tuvieron que parar, ahora ya no había límites, no mientras la luz roja inundase la habitación. Aun así, Kara titubeó, y Lena supo que necesitaba su permiso. Curvó los labios en una sonrisa y asintió.

Las manos de Kara se posaron sobre la cintura de Lena, y ascendieron sin dejar de tocar su piel, hasta atrapar sus pechos, todavía ocultos bajo el sujetador, haciéndola gemir. Fue lo máximo que Kara pudo soportar, y se abalanzó sobre Lena para besarla con intensidad.

—Creía que no me ibas a besar nunca —señaló Lena con la respiración acelerada.

—Es que me daba un poco de miedo —confesó Kara.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la joven Luthor intrigada.

—Porque sabía que si te besaba, ya no podría parar hasta llegar al final —reveló la kryptoniana—, nunca me había pasado esto, contigo pierdo por completo la razón.

Lena suspiró agitada ante aquellas palabras.

—Oh Lena… —volvió a besarla, perdiéndose en su boca, mientras sus manos se apoderaban de su espalda y de sus pechos.

—Qué impetuosos sois los kryptonianos… —pronunció Lena con dificultad, mientras tomaba aire y le colocaba a Kara un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja— No me extraña que Lois esté loca por Clark.

—¿Sabes que Clark es Superman? —exclamó Kara con sorpresa.

—En realidad… lo supe hace años. Fue otro de los motivos que me hicieron pensar que tú eras Supergirl cuando os vi juntos en mi despacho. Tenéis los mismos ojos azules de mirada limpia y noble.

—Pero, ¿por qué eres tan lista? —Kara sostenía el rostro de Lena entre sus manos, y besó sus labios—, y tan guapa, y tan sexy… —Volvió a besarla.

Lena se rio y después se quedó en silencio, contemplando a Kara, que también la miraba con toda su atención. Perdida cada una en los ojos de la otra, conscientes de lo que estaba a punto de pasar entre ellas. Empezaron a acercarse despacio, sus labios se rozaron, sus estómagos se encogieron, y sus corazones latían cada vez más rápido. El calor que Kara había creído sentir era ya una sensación demasiado real, y todo por culpa de Lena. Un deseo ardiente se iba apoderando de su cuerpo cada vez que sentía los labios de Lena rozar los suyos, su lengua jugar con la suya, sus manos acariciar su piel… Y se abandonó a aquel deseo irrefrenable y a sus intensos sentimientos por la joven Luthor. Necesitaba amarla con algo más que su corazón. Necesitaba amarla con su cuerpo.

En un repentino impulso, Kara levantó en brazos a Lena, con intención de llevarla a la cama.

—¡Qué fuerza tienes, Kara! —exclamó Lena asombrada—, quizá calculé mal la intensidad de la radiación roja.

—No, Lena, lo hiciste bien —aseguró la kryptoniana—, es que estoy en forma, recuerda que llevo más de un año entrenando para el combate.

—Eso es verdad… —admitió estremeciéndose por la fuerza inesperada de su amante.

Kara dejó a Lena sobre la cama con cuidado y se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones, quedando completamente en ropa interior. Después se colocó sobre su chica, dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo con un sensual movimiento. Lena no pudo contener un gemido al sentirla por fin encima. Kara no era la única que necesitaba expresar sus sentimientos físicamente. Atrapó el rostro de la kryptoniana y besó sus labios. Kara no tardó ni un instante en responder a su beso, y acompañaba cada nuevo roce de sus bocas con el movimiento de todo su cuerpo, que se balanceaba sin piedad sobre el de Lena, provocando intensas sensaciones en ambas.

La piel suave y blanca de Lena estaba cada vez más caliente, y sus latidos más acelerados. Kara no necesitaba poderes especiales para sentir a su chica, eran sensaciones demasiado evidentes… y adictivas, que hacían que la kryptoniana todavía se moviera con más entrega, aprovechando que sus piernas estaban entrelazadas. Seguían besándose en la boca, en el cuello, en los hombros… jugando con sus labios y sus lenguas, mientras el calor aumentaba y ambas comenzaban a jadear. Por un momento, Kara no pudo contenerse, y movió su muslo contra el sexo de Lena. La joven Luthor empezó a temblar con cada suave embestida, aferrándose a la espalda de Kara. Pero era el camino más rápido, y Kara todavía tenía cosas que hacer antes de llegar ahí. Dejó de moverse y Lena la miró con reproche, hasta que la kryptoniana le habló.

—Quiero verte —dijo alzando las cejas, a modo de súplica.

Entonces pasó sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo, buscando el cierre de su sujetador. Lena sonrió y se removió un poco para facilitarle el acceso. Una vez desabrochado, Lena volvió a apoyar su espalda en la cama, y Kara fue deslizando los tirantes muy despacio, mientras no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. Lena levantó los brazos, y la kryptoniana pudo liberarla de la prenda. La arrojó a un lado y se irguió sobre el colchón para contemplarla con comodidad, mientras Lena la miraba expectante. Lo lamentó de inmediato, pues aquello intensificó sus ganas, así se lo indicaba la necesidad que palpitaba entre sus piernas. Respiró hondo y expresó sus pensamientos con sinceridad.

—Oh Rao, Lena… eres el paraíso —musitó.

—¡Y tú una exagerada! —Lena se tapó los ojos, estaba abrumada. Kara le cogió las muñecas con suavidad y le apartó las manos del rostro.

—Es la verdad, Lena, eres más hermosa que las lunas de Krypton, y eran mi paisaje favorito —aseguró con ternura. Lena sonrió, visiblemente sonrojada, huyendo de sus ojos azules— No sé ni por dónde empezarte —añadió.

—¡Serás tonta! —exclamó Lena abrazándose a su cuello para ocultar su rubor— Bésame —susurró en su oído, y Kara obedeció.

La kryptoniana buscó su boca, pero no se entretuvo demasiado tiempo allí, necesitaba atender el resto de su cuerpo. Empezó a acariciar con los dedos cada centímetro de su piel para besarla después con delicadeza, mientras le susurraba dulces palabras y le dedicaba miradas fugaces cargadas de amor. Lena sentía que le faltaba el aire, no sólo por la excitación física, que no dejaba de aumentar, sino también por cómo Kara la estaba haciendo sentir por su forma de tocarla, de besarla, de mirarla y de hablarle. Jamás se había sentido tan hermosa ni tan especial como en aquellos momentos.

—En tus brazos, me siento como si fuera la criatura más valiosa del planeta —murmuró Lena con sus dedos enredados en los cabellos rubios de Kara. Ésta alzó la cabeza, la miró y sonrió.

—Es que eso eres para mí… Lena… —pronunció su nombre en un tono profundo que la sacudió entera.

Pero Kara no le concedió tiempo para recomponerse, lamió uno de sus pechos, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con el pezón del otro. La joven Luthor iba de sobresalto en sobresalto, pero no podía disfrutarlo más, y sus gemidos la delataban. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a seguir en desventaja.

—Yo también quiero verte —reveló Lena.

Kara detuvo sus besos y le dedicó una sonrisa. Entonces, se irguió hasta apoyar las rodillas a los lados de sus caderas. Se llevó las manos a la espalda, abrió el cierre del sujetador, y deslizó lentamente los tirantes sobre sus hombros. Primero uno, luego el otro, deleitándose con el deseo que veía arder en los ojos verdes de Lena. Sus pechos eran más pequeños, pero de bonita forma y Lena no pudo aguantarse. Rodeó la cintura de Kara y tiró de ella al tiempo que se levantaba lo suficiente para que su boca pudiese alcanzar su objetivo. Tenía que besarlos, tenía que lamerlos, tenía que demostrarle cuan hermosos le resultaban. La kryptoniana no tardó en reaccionar a sus atenciones con jadeos y gemidos.

No tardaron en volver a tumbarse sobre la cama, con Kara encima de Lena, besándose y acariciándose cuanto podían. Roces de pechos y de muslos desnudos. Corazones desbocados. Deseo incontrolable. Sus ganas estaban tan encendidas, que ya no necesitaban decirse nada. Bastaba con sus miradas y las reacciones de sus cuerpos.

Lena separó las piernas, incitando a Kara a acercarse aún más. La kryptoniana no dudó en aceptar tal invitación. Se colocó entre sus muslos y se dejó caer sobre ella. Lena jadeó al sentir cómo sus sexos quedaban unidos. Kara comenzó a moverse sobre ella, en un tórrido baile de caderas al que Lena se unió de inmediato. Intercalaban gemidos y besos, mientras sus cuerpos, cada vez más calientes, pedían más y más. La joven Luthor fue la primera en actuar al respecto, agarrando las nalgas de Kara, y apretándola aún más contra su sexo. La kryptoniana entendió su necesidad y coló una mano entre sus cuerpos, de manera que podía rozar a Lena por encima de su ropa interior.

El intenso jadeo de Lena la animó a seguir. Ardía entre sus piernas, y Kara no pudo aguantar más, su mano esquivó la barrera de la ropa y alcanzó al fin el sexo húmedo y caliente de su amante. La kryptoniana estimuló el centro de Lena mientras seguía meciéndose sobre su cuerpo. Los gemidos de la joven Luthor aumentaron hasta que alcanzó el primer orgasmo. Kara la contemplaba embelesada, qué hermosa estaba Lena con las mejillas sonrojadas, la boca entreabierta tratando de recuperar el aliento, y los ojos cerrados. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios. Lena abrió sus ojos verdes y la miró con amor. Se sonrieron.

Entonces, Kara se irguió, apoyada sobre sus rodillas, todavía entre las piernas de Lena, y apoyó sus manos sobre su estómago, bajando en una caricia hasta el límite de su ropa interior. Alzó la cabeza y buscó la mirada de Lena.

—Tienes muy buen gusto… pero me urge ver lo que esconden, compréndeme —confesó Kara. Lena sonrió y asintió con cierto rubor.

La kryptoniana se echó un poco hacia atrás, deslizó la ropa interior sobre su piel, y con ayuda de Lena, la liberó de la última prenda que ocultaba su desnudez. Lena tenía las piernas unidas y en posición vertical con respecto a la cama. Kara posó sus manos sobre las rodillas de la joven Luthor y tiró de ellas hacia los lados.

—Ábrete para mí… —rogó Kara con ternura.

Lena obedeció sin rechistar, y se mordió el labio inferior, ansiosa por lo que sabía que venía a continuación. Las manos de Kara empezaron a moverse desde las rodillas hacia las ingles. La kryptoniana se inclinó para acompañar las caricias de sus manos con besos. Cuando se encontró con su sexo, sonrió con satisfacción.

—Veo que me estabas esperando —musitó.

Lena se estremeció al notar su cálido aliento sobre su intimidad. Necesitó agarrarse a la sábana en el momento en que Kara empezó a besar y lamer sus pliegues y su centro. Sus atenciones se intensificaban al ritmo que Lena gemía, no habría tardado nada en volver a alcanzar la cima. Pero Kara se detuvo y Lena abrió los ojos, desconcertada.

Sintió cómo la kryptoniana se movía por encima de ella hasta alcanzar su rostro. Una de sus manos acarició la cara interior de su muslo y acabó sobre su sexo. Entonces, sintió el beso de sus labios impregnados de su propia esencia, la mirada llena de amor de sus ojos azules y sus dedos invadiendo su cuerpo. Kara empezó a mover su mano, primero despacio, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento.

—Lena…

—¿Qué? —logró pronunciar Lena.

—Te quiero… —afirmó Kara. Los ojos verdes de la joven Luthor brillaron de emoción.

Empezó a jadear y a gemir y Kara aceleró el movimiento de las embestidas, acompañándolas del impulso de todo su cuerpo. Kara intercalaba besos y sonrisas, y seguía mirándola fijamente, no quería perderse detalle de todas sus sensaciones, Lena era muy expresiva. Cuando volvió a morderse el labio inferior, la kryptoniana supo que podía aumentar la intesidad, los hermosos sonidos que escapaban de sus labios confirmaban sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, Kara titubeó un momento, no quería hacerle daño si empleaba más fuerza. A pesar de la radiación roja, no podía evitarlo, llevaba la mitad de su mitad conteniendo su fuerza con los humanos. Lena advirtió sus dudas y llevó su mano hasta el rostro de la kryptoniana, logrando captar toda su atención.

—Quiero más, Kara… —pronunció con aquella voz afectada que la removió entera— No tengas miedo, no me voy a romper —aseguró, para terminar con su indecisión.

Kara respiró hondo y dejó de lado todo lo que no fuera darle a Lena lo que le pedía. Retomó las embestidas con mayor intensidad, mientras su mano libre se entrelazaba con los dedos de la joven Luthor, apretando de manera intermitente, al ritmo de sus cuerpos. El torrente de placer que recorría a Lena era tal que no pudo más y, sin dejar de gemir, se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Kara, su orgasmo no se hizo esperar.

—Yo también te quiero… —musitó exhausta contra su cuello, antes de desplomarse sobre la cama.

Lena no tardó demasiado en recomponerse y se colocó sobre Kara, que no se opuso. Ahora le tocaba a ella disfrutar de la kryptoniana y su cuerpo venido de las estrellas. Besó sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos… haciéndola temblar y suspirar, y llegó hasta su estómago y sus abdominales de acero, momento en que alzó la cabeza para contemplarla mejor.

—Dios… eres perfecta. —Kara se ruborizó de manera evidente y apartó la mirada, pero fue capaz de replicarle.

—¿Y me lo dices tú? —Sus palabras hicieron sonreír a Lena, pero no la permitió seguir por ahí, ahora mandaba ella.

La joven Luthor se agachó otra vez y rozó con sus labios y su lengua el contorno de su ombligo. La respiración de Kara se había acelerado. Lena buscó su rostro y le dedicó una mirada cargada de deseo y devoción. El corazón de Kara se aceleró. Entonces, los dedos de Lena cogieron la goma de su ropa interior para quitársela y Kara detuvo sus manos.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Lena… nunca lo has hecho antes, no hay ninguna prisa.

—¿Pretendes decirle a una Luthor lo que tiene que hacer? —replicó alzando una ceja con diversión— Necesito devorarte ahora mismo.

Kara gimió al escucharla y se rindió inmediatamente a ella. Lena le hizo el amor con la boca, deleitándose al máximo viendo cómo Kara se estremecía de placer con las caricias de su lengua y de sus labios. Se sintió poderosa por ser capaz de trastornar de aquella forma a la mismísima Supergirl. Si su madre pudiera verla en aquel instante, seguro que se habría muerto del impacto. Sonrió con maldad y se arrastró sobre el cuerpo de Kara, haciéndola gemir de nuevo hasta clavarle sus ojos verdes.

—También voy a hacerte mía —prometió—, y creo que no soy la única que lo desea —añadió, sintiendo en su mano el calor y la humedad entre las piernas de Kara.

Se aferraba a la espalda de la joven Luthor con las manos, pero sin causarle el más mínimo daño. Sus gemidos eran constantes y muy seguidos, y Lena no lograba entender por qué su orgasmo parecía retrasarse, hasta que recordó lo que la kryptoniana le había contado aquella noche. Se estaba reprimiendo, como cuando la poseía a ella, y entendió que le sucedía de manera inconsciente, no lo podía evitar después de tantos años moderándose para todo. Por eso no llegaba a hacerle daño en la espalda, por eso no terminaba de liberarse. Pero Lena quería ayudarla a superar aquella situación, y no dejaría de intentarlo, cada vez que tuviese la ocasión.

—Kara… déjate llevar… —susurró Lena en su oído— No tengas miedo…

—Lena, yo no sé… —balbuceó.

—Mi amor, no te contengas más… —musitó Lena mientras intensificó las penetraciones y las caricias en su centro.

Kara gimió más intensamente, se avivaron sus sensaciones en todo el cuerpo y, finalmente, cruzó la línea de no retorno. Ya no podía frenarlo más. Hizo caso a su amante, se dejó ir, quebrándose su voz cuando alcanzó la cumbre, y clavándole las uñas. El ligero dolor en su espalda y las contracciones del sexo de Kara alrededor de sus dedos manifestaban que había sido de verdad. Lena sonreía dichosa. Qué extraña y maravillosa sensación, tener a la invencible chica de acero temblando entre sus brazos después de su intenso orgasmo, el primero que había vivido acompañada. Cuando levantó la cabeza, observó el rostro de Kara y descubrió una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. La kryptoniana miraba el techo de la habitación en silencio.

—Kara… —pronunció con voz dulce. Después besó su mejilla, secando su lágrima y se abrazó a ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Gracias, Lena —dijo Kara , todavía conmocionada por lo que acababa de vivir.

Rodeó a Lena por los hombros y la apretó un poco más contra su pecho. La joven Luthor cerró los ojos, centrando su atención en los latidos de Kara, que poco a poco se estaban calmando.

—Ha sido la mejor primera vez de mi vida… —admitió Kara— Yo nunca…

Iba a seguir hablando, pero Lena posó un dedo sobre sus labios, haciendo que callase.

—Lo sé, Kara, no necesitas decir nada más… —Sonrió— Quiero dormir en tus brazos.

Kara suspiró, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz y también cerró los ojos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	19. CAPÍTULO 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

TIERRA 40

—¿Qué haces en el DEO tan temprano, Alex? —preguntó J'onn al verla— No te esperaba hasta dentro de dos horas, ni siquiera ha amanecido.

—Hola J'onn, no podía dormir, necesito hablar con mi hermana.

El marciano asintió con la cabeza, sabía lo que su subordinada quería hablar con Kara sin tener que recurrir a sus poderes telepáticos.

—Agente Danvers —saludó el joven agente que custodiaba la celda.

—Déjame a solas con ella —ordenó Alex, y el chico obedeció de inmediato.

—¡Hermanita! —exclamó Kara— Habría preferido otra visita, pero me tendré que conformar — se burló.

—A mí también me alegra verte —replicó Alex con cansancio.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia aquí? —preguntó la kryptoniana con una sonrisa malévola—, ¿necesitabas verme para empezar bien la semana?

—Seguro que te alegrará saber que lo has conseguido —afirmó la agente Danvers.

—¿El qué? —dijo Kara frunciendo el ceño— No veo que haya cambiado nada para mí.

—Supergirl 38 ha regresado a su mundo para siempre —reveló con seriedad.

—¡Por Rao, por fin una buena noticia! —exclamó sin remordimientos— ¿Y por qué os ha dejado tirados?, ¿se aburrió de mi novia? —añadió con maldad.

—¿Nunca te cansas de ser así de cruel?

—Pues no, me sale de manera natural —replicó con una sonrisa.

Alex suspiró abatida y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse de allí. Pero Kara volvió a hablar, deteniendo sus pasos.

—Espera, no puedes irte y dejarme así, tienes que decirme por qué se ha marchado —exigió.

—¿Quieres saber por qué se ha ido? —inquirió con la mirada encendida— ¡¿de verdad quieres saberlo?! —repitió Alex alzando la voz.

—¡Sí, quiero saber por qué esa usurpadora se ha largado después de sustituirme hasta como novia! —bramó Kara.

—¡Porque es tan buena persona como lo eras tú antes de convertirte en este monstruo, por eso! —chilló Alex derrotada.

Kara alzó el rostro con altanería, pero no dijo nada más. Alex se limpió una lágrima y se alejó de la celda y de su hermana. Cuando salió del ascensor, J'onn la estaba esperando, su mirada la invitó a acercarse más a él, hasta que pudo abrazarla.

—No le cuentes a Maggie que he llorado hoy, por favor.

—No lo haré —aseguró J'onn.

—Me hice la fuerte cuando nos despedimos de Kara 38, porque no quiero que Maggie se desanime también —sollozaba—, pero la verdad es que yo…

—Tranquila, Alex, lo sé.

J'onn la abrazó con más fuerza, permitiéndole ahogar el llanto en su hombro.

FIN TIERRA 40

* * *

TIERRA 38

El sol del lunes comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte. Lena vio que Kara seguía dormida, así que se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla. Se puso el camisón y caminó descalza hacia la puerta de la habitación. Pero la kryptoniana se desveló.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A prepararte algo de desayuno, sé que necesitas comer bastante y anoche consumiste mucha energía —contestó Lena con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Olvídate del desayuno —dijo Kara incorporándose en la cama. Lena la miró alzando una ceja—, en esta habitación tengo todo lo que necesito ahora mismo.

Atrapó su muñeca y tiró de ella hasta echarla sobre la cama, colocándose encima entre risas de las dos.

—Te voy a confesar una cosa… cuando llegué a este planeta, descubrí que no necesitaba comer ni beber, que me bastaba con la radiación de vuestro sol amarillo para nutrirme cuanto necesito.

—Pero… —Lena no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar—, si es así, ¿por qué comes tanto? —exclamó desconcertada.

—Porque me gusta mucho la comida de la Tierra —admitió con un gesto divertido que hizo sonreír a Lena—, y como no me hace engordar —añadió.

—¡Maldita kryptoniana afortunada! —exclamó Lena quitándosela de encima y tratando de golpearla con la almohada. Kara se rio con ganas.

—Pero todo eso ha cambiado —dijo de pronto con seriedad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Lena interesada.

—Ya no me basta con el Sol, ahora te necesito también a ti —aseguró, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules— creo que me moriría si no pudiera volver a besarte.

El corazón de Lena dio un brinco en su pecho.

—¡Para ya, idiota! —demandó apartando la mirada para que Kara no la viese a punto de llorar—, ¿no podías haber estudiado matemáticas o biología?, ¿tenía que ser una carrera de letras?

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo —se disculpó mientras sostenía su barbilla con dulzura, y le secaba las lágrimas con cuidado— Si no me provocases tanta ternura y tanto deseo, no te diría esas cosas —argumentó Kara sonriendo ampliamente.

Lena posó sus dedos sobre su mandíbula y la acarició, también su barbilla, terminando en sus labios.

—Dios, me encanta tu sonrisa —confesó Lena.

Si fue su tono de voz, o la forma en que la miraba con aquellos ojos verdes, no importaba. Las ganas de Kara se estaban despertando otra vez y Lena parecía complacida con ello.

—A mí me encanta la forma en que me miras, como si pudieras leerme el alma…

La joven Luthor no se contuvo más, y se perdió en los labios de su chica, besándola con intensidad. La kryptoniana le devolvía cada beso, cada caricia, cada roce… Entonces, Lena se sentó encima de las piernas de Kara, apoyando los brazos sobre sus hombros. La postura era de lo más excitante para Kara, que quería volver a tocarla como antes.

—Esto molesta, ¿puedo? —preguntó señalando el lazo que cerraba su camisón.

—Por favor —invitó Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Kara deshizo el nudo, y acarició sus pechos mientras seguían besándose. Lena se aferraba a su cuello, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca de su amante. Hasta que sintió la mano de Kara deslizándose sobre su muslo y le clavó sus ojos verdes. Una ligera sonrisa de la joven Luthor fue suficiente para que la kryptoniana consumara sus intenciones. Introdujo sus dedos en el sexo caliente y húmedo de Lena, que pareció agradecérselo con un beso rápido, y empezó a mover su mano, al tiempo que la joven Luthor se balanceaba sobre ella. Pero, aunque sus movimientos aumentasen, sus miradas nunca dejaban de estar conectadas. Kara la miraba embelesada. Lena alcanzó el orgasmo y no le dio mucho respiro a la kryptoniana, cambiando los papeles y provocándole un segundo orgasmo. Parecían querer exprimir al máximo los minutos que tenían antes de que el día empezase en L Corp y en CatCo.

FIN TIERRA 38

* * *

TIERRA 40

El despertador ya había dado las siete de la mañana, pero Lena no tenía ningunas ganas de dejar la cama. No tenía fuerzas ni ilusión para empezar el día. Se volvió a encoger sobre sí misma, dejando escapar las lágrimas, como había hecho el resto de la noche, y la tarde de antes en el salón, después de hablar con Alex, que la había llamado para contarle que Kara 38 había dejado su mundo definivitamente. A Lena le había dolido que Kara no hubiera aparecido para despedirse, pero, por otro lado, la comprendía. Su ruego para que se marchara había sido muy firme, y, seguramente, Kara no quería hacerle más daño, imponiéndole una vez más su presencia.

«¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora, Kara? —se preguntó—, ¿habrás ido a ver a tu Lena?... ojalá que sí, os merecéis ser felices.»

La joven Luthor alzó la cabeza y buscó con la mirada hasta que dio con una foto de ella y su Kara. Se abrazaban, sonreían, eran felices.

—Nosotras también lo merecemos… maldita sea —farfulló entre lágrimas, estrujando la sábana con el puño—. ¿Nunca voy a recuperarte, Kara? —preguntó con amargura— Qué asco de inicio de semana —maldijo con rabia.

FIN TIERRA 40

* * *

TIERRA 38

—Qué bonita manera de empezar la semana… —musitó Kara entre sonrisas, estirándose sobre la cama. Después se abrazó a Lena de nuevo y la besó en la mejilla.

La joven Luthor cerró los ojos un instante, con la sonrisa en los labios.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo… estar contigo es… mágico —susurró.

—¿Qué has dicho, Lena, qué acabas de decir? —preguntó Kara incorporándose rápidamente.

—Que estar contigo es mágico —repitió.

—¡Rao! —exclamó alterada—, eres maravillosa, Lena, eres… ¡eres la mejor!

La besó con ímpetu, dejando a la joven Luthor completamente desconcertada.

—¿Por mis frases sensibleras? —sugirió entre risas.

—No era kryptonita roja, y el DEO no detectó ninguna otra sustancia extraña en Kara 40, porque no la hay.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Lena también se incorporó en la cama, con su mente de ingeniera excitada.

—Además de la kryptonita, sólo otra cosa puede afectarnos a los kryptonianos, me lo explicó mi primo hace un tiempo… ¡la magia! —reveló de pronto.

—¿Insinúas que Kara 40 está bajo el efecto de algún hechizo mágico? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso explicaría por qué no pueden detectar nada, por qué nada encaja. Tengo que volver a Tierra 40 y decirles esto —afirmó Kara con resolución.

—Voy contigo —replicó Lena al momento.

—¿Cómo?

—No pienso volver a quedarme aquí sola, angustiada, esperando noticias tuyas, ni hablar.

—Lo siento, Lena, pero no permitiré que te pongas en peligro, si te pasara algo, yo… —Kara tomó su rostro—, después de lo que hemos compartido esta noche, ya no soy capaz de imaginar mi vida sin ti.

—Kara… —Lena estaba muy emocionada con sus palabras.

—Además, si te quedas, tendré el mayor de los motivos para regresar a casa sana y salva.

—Te odio, Kara Danvers… —musitó. Kara alzó las cejas, sonriendo con ternura— Realmente tienes un don para las palabras… —Kara sonreía, feliz de haberla hecho recapacitar— Pero no me has convencido, iré contigo.

Kara frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

—Pero, Lena… —trató de argumentar de nuevo, pero la joven Luthor la interrumpió.

—No pierdas tu tiempo, no me harás cambiar de opinión —aseguró poniendo cara de circunstancias.

Kara se debatía entre la ternura que le causaba el empeño de su chica, y la preocupación por el riesgo que suponía aceptar su decisión. Sin embargo, acabó rindiéndose ante la determinación de Lena. La abrazó con fuerza.

—Está bien, te llevaré conmigo —Lena exclamó un gritito de felicidad que la hizo sonreír—, pero con una condición.

—¿Qué condición? —exclamó Lena consternada.

—Que nos quedemos así cinco minutos más —dijo Kara.

Lena sonrió mirando al techo. Aquella chica increíble era capaz de emocionarla con sus palabras, capaz de impresionarla con sus artículos, de sobrecogerla con sus heroicidades como Supergirl… y además de todo eso, era su novia, todavía le costaba creer que fuera cierto. Que se preparase la Tierra 40, porque esta vez, Supergirl 38 iría bien acompañada.

Kara y Lena se despidieron de todos en el DEO, y salieron al balcón principal, donde la kryptoniana abriría el portal para viajar a Tierra 40.

—Tengo que confesarte algo, Kara —dijo Lena por lo bajo.

—Dime —replicó Kara inqueita.

—Cuando te fuiste la segunda vez, yo… presioné un poquito a Winn para que me ayudase a comunicarme con el tal Cisco de la Tierra 1 y conseguir planos del extrapolador interdimensional… y empecé a trabajar en ello.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Kara.

—Luego hablé con Alex y Maggie sobre ello y me quitaron la idea de la cabeza, pero… después de lo que hemos compartido, ya no puedo dejarte ir sola, y mucho menos si vas a enfrentarte a algo que nunca antes has enfrentado, como es la magia —explicaba la joven Luthor—, tengo miedo de que te pase algo y no estar a tu lado, yo…

—Está bien, Lena —aseguró Kara con voz dulce mientras le cogía la mano—, es peligroso, pero yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti —Lena sonrió emocionada— ¿Preparada? —preguntó en cuanto el portal se abrió ante ellas.

—¿Contigo?, siempre —afirmó Lena con determinación. Y ambas cruzaron al otro lado.

FIN TIERRA 38

* * *

TIERRA 40

Cuando Alex y Maggie acudieron a la sala central del DEO, donde Kara y Lena las esperaban, no daban crédito.

—¡Kara, ¿has vuelto?! —exclamó Alex confundida— ¿habéis cambiado de opinión? —añadió, pensando que se trataba de la Lena de su mundo.

Maggie las miraba estrechando los ojos.

—Tú no eres nuestra Lena, ¿verdad? —afirmó la detective, apoyándose en sus muletas— Te ha causado impacto verme así.

—Chicas, dejad que os explique —pidió Kara.

Tras ponerlas al corriente sobre sus deducciones, Alex y Kara estuvieron de acuerdo en que Lena se quedase en el DEO mientras la kryptoniana iba a ver a Lena 40 a L Corp.

—¿Ves, cariño? —dijo Maggie cogiéndose al brazo de Alex—, nunca hay que perder la esperanza. —Su novia la miró con una sonrisa y la besó en la sien.

Lena no podía evitar mirarlas con cierto asombro, eran exactamente iguales a las Alex y Maggie de Tierra 38, y parecían compartir el mismo amor sincero.

* * *

Lillian Luthor continuó con sus planes, y se personó en el despacho de su hija en L Corp. Después de darle un poco de conversación banal, dejó una pequeña caja sobre su mesa. Lena la abrió y contempló el anillo plateado con piedras verdes que había en su interior, ignorando el embrujo que Zatanna le había vertido. Después miró a su madre frunciendo el ceño.

—Es tu regalo de cumpleaños —exclamó Lillian con una sonrisa exagerada en el rostro.

—Quedan meses para mi cumpleaños —afirmó Lena desconcertada.

—Oh vaya, entonces debo haberme confundido con el cumpleaños de tu hermano, pero puedes quedártelo como regalo por adelantado —sugirió sin dejar de sonreír.

Lena se sintió invisible para su madre una vez más. Ni siquiera cuando se suponía que le regalaba algo era capaz de pensar en ella. Le dio las gracias por cortesía y la despidió con la excusa de que tenía una reunión en un rato. Lillian no se molestó en absoluto, marchándose de allí con un aire de satisfacción que inquietó a su hija.

A pocos metros de la puerta del despacho de la joven Luthor, Lillian se cruzó con Kara, que vestía como humana. Ambas mujeres se miraron unos instantes y después continuaron sus caminos. La kryptoniana pensó que aquella mujer nunca dejaría de darle mala espina, sin importar el mundo en el que estuviesen.

—Señorita Danvers, qué agradable sorpresa —saludó Jess—, ¿quiere que avise a la señorita Luthor de que está aquí?

—No hace falta, Jess, gracias.

Kara tocó a la puerta dos veces, escuchó la voz de Lena dándole permiso para entrar y cruzó el umbral, cerrando tras ella. Cuando Lena alzó sus ojos verdes de los documentos que tenía en la mesa, se quedó conmocionada.

—Kara… —No se confundió como la primera vez. Reconoció la mirada azul de la Kara de Tierra 38—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Hola Lena —contestó con voz suave. Volver a verla no la dejaba indiferente.

—Alex me aseguró que te habías marchado… —pronunció Lena poniéndose de pie— tú misma me prometiste que te irías para no volver —añadió con gesto severo.

—Lo sé… y siento no haber cumplido mi palabra, pero yo…

—¿Qué lo sientes? —replicó Lena alzando la voz— Pensé que tenías honor y palabra, Kara.

La kryptoniana se sintió dolida ante aquellas duras palabras.

—No lo entiendes, Lena, he vuelto por una razón muy importante —trataba de explicar.

—¿Cómo quieres que te diga que ya no puedes hacer nada más por nosotros? —exclamó Lena perdiendo la paciencia— ¡Quiero que te marches ahora mismo, y que no vuelvas nunca más! —mintió.

Una mezcla de sentimientos la había sobrecogido al ver a Kara frente a ella. El miedo a volver a sufrir era intenso, pero también había experimentado esperanza, y cierta felicidad por volver a tenerla cerca. Sin embargo, el miedo y el dolor pesaban más, y dominaban sus palabras.

—Creo que he descubierto lo que le sucede a tu novia, Lena, por eso he regresado —afirmó Kara con seriedad.

—¿Lo has descubierto en sólo unas horas y estando lejos de aquí? —contestó Lena incrédula y agobiada con la posibilidad de que Kara se quedase allí otra vez— No quiero más falsas esperanzas, Kara, no puedo más —confesó.

—¿Por qué no me dejas explicarte primero y después decides si merece la pena mi teoría? —sugirió Kara— Te rindes muy pronto, Lena Luthor —acusó de repente.

—¿Qué? —Lena se quedó sorprendida ante la afirmación de la kryptoniana, que ahora la miraba con cierto desdén impropio de ella.

—Deberías mostrarte más agradecida conmigo, podría haberme quedado en mi mundo y haberos abandonado a vuestra suerte, pero he vuelto —reprochó con frialdad.

—No me gusta tu actitud —admitió Lena con cierta molestia—, dime lo que tengas que decirme y vuelve a Tierrra 38.

—¿Mi actitud?, ¿y qué hay de la tuya? —Habían pasado más de dos minutos, y el embrujo del anillo comenzó a afectarla— Me pediste que me quedase, que fingiera ser tu novia, que viviera contigo, que cogiese tu mano y besase tus labios y cuando ya no quisiste seguir con eso, me mandaste a mi casa… Las cosas no se hacen así, Lena.

La joven Luthor sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Aquella no parecía Kara, sino una versión maligna de ella, ¿qué había desencadenado el cambio? No podía estar pasando otra vez.

—Dios mío, Kara, ¿qué te ocurre? «Por favor, tú también no».

—¿A mí?, ¿qué te ocurre a ti?, ¿desde cuándo eres tan egoísta? —acusó alzando la voz— Tuve la oportunidad de largarme a mi mundo hace tiempo y no volver nunca, pero regresé para seguir ayundándote, ¡he regresado tres veces!, ¿y tú me mandas a mi casa sin más? ¿Sabes que llegué a plantearme la posibilidad de estar contigo si me quedaba aquí atrapada? —confesó Kara. La proximidad del anillo sacaba de ella lo más profundo y auténtico, pero en su versión más oscura, deprimente e insensible.

—Kara, no sigas por ahí, por favor… no eres tú misma… —dijo Lena retrocediendo un par de pasos ante el avance de la kryptoniana, que acortaba distancias sin parar.

—¡Claro que lo soy! —Kara se quitó las gafas y las destrozó con el puño— ¡Soy tu Supergirl de repuesto, ¿no me reconoces?! —bramó.

Lena pensaba tan rápido como podía mientras procuraba mantener distancias con Kara, que seguía hablando de manera desagradable, caminando por el depacho. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿qué era diferente para que Kara de pronto hubiese cambiado? Entonces, sus ojos dieron con la cajita sobre su mesa. La abrió y observó que el anillo refulgía especialmente. Kara también lo miró, y su mirada celeste se oscureció.

—¡Es el anillo! —comprendió Lena de inmediato.

—¡Dámelo, Lena! —demandó Kara con rudeza.

—¡Ni hablar! —replicó y llamó a gritos a su secretaria, que acudió al instante.

Lena le entregó la cajita y le rogó que se la llevase a los sótanos de L Corp. Jess obedeció, y en cuanto abandonó el despacho, Lena se volvió hacia Kara, que parecía desconcertada y un poco mareada y se sentó en el sofá.

—¿Estás bien? —Lena apoyó su mano en el hombro de Kara.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado, no podía parar de decir esas cosas —declaró arrepentida.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes ahora por eso… a mi novia le sucedió lo mismo. Ha sido el anillo que mi madre me trajo, tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes —se lamentó— Quería trastornarte como trastornó a mi Kara, pero no es kryptonita roja, ¿qué demonios tenía ese anillo?

—No fuisteis capaces de detectarlo en el DEO, porque no disponéis de nada capaz de detectar la magia, aunque me extraña que el doble de mi primo no lo sugiriese, ¿o es que acaso no conoce nuestra debilidad? —se preguntó apartando la mirada—, tendría sentido si jamás se ha enfrentado a ningún villano que se valiese de la magia.

—¿Magia? —repitió Lena.

—Sí, Lena, ha de tratarse de algún tipo de magia, porque sólo eso y la kryptonita nos afecta —explicó Kara—, ¿recuerdas de algún otro objeto que acabase cerca de tu novia hace unos meses?, ¿algo que pudiera haber actuado como este anillo conmigo?

—Creo que sí… maldita sea.

Lena recordó los colgantes que Lillian les había regalado a ella y Kara meses atrás, con motivo del año que llevaban juntas como pareja, para demostrarles que aceptaba su relación, aunque no terminase de gustarle. Kara, bondadosa e ingenua como era, creyó en las palabras de su suegra y se puso el colgante para limar asperezas con ella, pero empezó a comportarse de manera extraña enseguida. Lena no asoció en ningún momento su cambio con el colgante. Tampoco sospecharon en el DEO, cuando lo analizaron, pues no detectaron ningún material ajeno a la Tierra. Sin embargo, volvió a su mente el momento en que quisieron quitárselo, como el resto de cosas personales, no iba a necesitarlas en la celda de confinamiento. Kara se mostró reacia a entregarlo, y logró quedárselo.

— _Quítese el colgante, Supergirl —pidió un agente del DEO._

— _El colgante… ¿y luego qué?, ¿también he de entregaros la ropa interior?, ¿tengo que llevar braguitas del DEO? —se burló la kryptoniana._

— _Dejadla ya —dijo Alex. Kara sonrió con maldad. Había logrado su objetivo, no separarse del colgante, que ejercía sobre ella una atracción irresistible, además de convertirla en un ser despreciable._

—Siento mucho haberte recibido así, Kara… me impactó volver a verte aquí.

—No tienes que disculparte, sé lo mucho que te afecta, y no habría vuelto si no fuera por lo que descubrí.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco de corazón —aseguró Lena con una sonrisa—, después de meses de angustia, por fin veo una posibildiad real de recuperar a mi novia.

—Lo conseguiremos, Lena. —Kara le devolvió la sonrisa mientras dejaba el sofá—. Por cierto, esta vez no he venido sola, Lena me ha acompañado.

—¿Mi doble de Tierra 38? —exclamó emocionada.

—Sí, bueno… ella y yo… pasaron cosas entre nosotras… —Kara hablaba con torpeza, con las mejillas encendidas. Lena sintió ternura— Y no ha querido separarse de mí.

—No puedo culparla —dijo con una sonrisa sincera—. Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con mi madre —informó—, he de asegurarme de que todo esto es cosa suya, y obligarla a decirme cómo solucionarlo. No quiero llevarme sorpresas de última hora.

—Tienes razón, debemos conocer bien el tipo de magia de que se trata, y saber hasta qué punto afecta y cómo combatirla —apoyó Kara—, iré contigo, Lena, no me fío de Lillian, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

—Gracias, Kara —La joven Luthor le cogió la mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

Ambas sintieron calidez con aquel contacto. A pesar de las circunstancias y de lo que pudiera suceder, se importarían siempre.

—Mejor si voy como Supergirl, ya no tengo las gafas de Kara Danvers —se lamentó.

—Te compraré unas nuevas si las necesitas, pero mejor si vamos volando, no quiero perder un minuto más —manifestó Lena—, aunque espero que nos dé tiempo a que me cuentes esas cosas que han pasado entre Lena y tú —afirmó con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Eh? —Kara reaccionó ruborizándose otra vez y Lena rio.

* * *

Tenía la intención de hacer caso a Alex Danvers, de verdad que sí, pero Lena no pudo seguir sentada en aquella silla sin hacer nada. Se aseguró de que Alex y Maggie no estuvieran cerca, seguro que tratarían de disuadirla, y se hizo pasar por Lena 40 cuando le hizo falta para acceder a la planta inferior, donde se encontraba la celda de Kara 40. No había ningún peligro, la kryptoniana estaba encerrada y sus poderes anulados gracias a la radiación verde. Pero quizá si la veía, si se acercaba a ella, podría descubrir algo que les ayudase a recuperarla. Quería colaborar, y se había vuelto un poco más temeraria desde que estaba enamorada de Kara.

«Es culpa del amor —pensó sonriendo—, me impulsa a hacer cosas nuevas.»

Recordó algunos instantes vividos sólo horas antes con Kara y suspiró. La sangre parecía correr más rápido por sus venas. Amar a Kara la había colmado de seguridad, fuerza, valor… y le encantaba la sensación.

Saludó al agente que custodiaba la celda, y le pidió que se retirase unos metros. El hombre inclinó la cabeza y obedeció. Cuando miró el vidrio y la vio, se quedó de piedra. Era exactamente igual que su Kara, excepto por su mirada, que parecía teñida de sombras. La kryptoniana sonrió ampliamente al verla, no esperaba la visita de su novia, dado como terminó la anterior.

—Esto sí que no me lo esperaba —admitió Kara 40 con diversión—, se marcha Supergirl 38 y nos manda a su novia.

Lena seguía callada, le había sorprendido lo rápido que se había dado cuenta de que no pertenecía a Tierra 40.

—¿O es que esa maldita usurpadora también ha vuelto? —preguntó Kara 40—, ¿se te ha comido la lengua el gato, Lena 38? —insistió, apoyando las manos sobre el vidrio.

—¿Cómo has sabido quién soy? —preguntó la joven Luthor.

—No hay desesperación en tus ojos —afirmó Kara 40—, tan sólo una intensa curiosidad por lo que tienes delante.

—Eso es cierto.

Kara 40 sonrió de nuevo.

—Estupendo, porque yo también siento curiosidad por ti, Lena de la Tierra 38 —replicó la kryptoniana con la mirada encendida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	20. CAPÍTULO 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Lena permanecía en silencio, observando a Kara 40 sin demasiado reparo. La kyrptoniana sonrió.

—Me miras con mucha atención, Lena 38 —afirmó—, puede que me parezca a tu novia, pero no soy ella, soy mejor.

«Mejor haciendo daño —pensó Lena.»

—¿Y cuándo empezaste a… ser mejor? —Le costó terminar la frase.

—Cuando me di cuenta de que había estado haciendo el tonto durante muchos años —explicó Kara 40 con tranquilidad. —Lena frunció el ceño, intrigada.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir —admitió.

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema que tenéis los humanos? —Lena no dijo nada— Que pensáis que todo lo que no entendéis debe acabar sometido a vosotros, a vuestro control, a vuestras costumbres y forma de vida. Y si no… —Kara 40 cerró el puño con fuerza delante de los ojos de Lena— Lo destruís.

Lena no pudo replicar nada. Ciertamente, los hombres se habían pasado su existencia atacando lo que temían por no comprenderlo. ¿Pero qué tenía eso que ver con la kryptoniana? La gente de la Tierra respetaba a Supergirl, incluso la consideraban una gran esperanza, una superheroína. El desconcierto que mostraba el rostro de la joven Luthor hizo sonreír a Kara 40.

—Todo estaba bien mientras Supergirl hizo lo que los humanos esperaban que hiciera, mientras su comportamiento entraba dentro de lo que ellos podían entender y aceptar. Pero cuando al fin me liberé, me confinaron en esta maldita celda.

—¡Lo hicieron porque te volviste peligrosa e hiciste daño a mucha gente! —exclamó Lena sin poder contenerse.

—Ésa es la pasión Luthor que tanto me gustaba de mi Lena —susurró acercándose un poco más al vidrio que las separaba—, me encanta ver que la tienes en todos los mundos.

Aunque no querría admitirlo, Lena se sintió un poco intimidada por aquellos ojos azules oscurecidos y el tono amenazante de su voz.

«No consigo sacarle nada que valga la pena —se lamentó Lena internamente—, y ella no deja de desafiarme.»

—¿Qué es lo que te ha convertido en esto? —preguntó casi sin pensar.

—Oh, por favor, no utilices el mismo discurso que mi novia, es tan aburrido —dijo Kara 40 con una mueca— ¿Por qué no aceptáis que simplemente, no soy la que vosotros queréis que sea?

La kryptoniana se dio la vuelta, y dio unos pasos hacia el interior de la celda, después se volvió y le clavó la mirada a Lena.

—¿Para qué has bajado aquí, Lena 38? —exigió saber.

—Yo… necesitaba verte con mis propios ojos… —declaró la joven Luthor.

—Pero no has podido averiguar nada que te ayude a convertirme en lo que era antes, ¿verdad? —afirmó Kara 40 en tono burlón— La estúpida alien que hacía todo lo que los humanos querían de ella.

—¿Y qué hay de tu hermana y de tu novia? —preguntó Lena con seriedad—, ¿tampoco eras tú misma con ellas?

—Estuve ciega mucho tiempo, pero ahora que he abierto los ojos, no volveré a cerrarlos —aseguró con maldad en la mirada.

—¿Y qué te los ha abierto? —Lena dejó de disimular, y decidió preguntar sin tapujos. Kara 40 se echó a reír.

—No confíes tanto en tu Supergirl, Lena 38, puede que ella también acabe por abrir los ojos.

Lena se estremeció ante sus palabras. Su Kara no podía convertirse en una mujer tan fría y violenta, eso no podía pasar, ¿o sí? Sintió miedo, quizá no debió dejarla ir sola a L Corp.

—¿Qué te pasa? —insistió Kara 40—, pareces asustada, ¿no habías pensado en esa posibilidad?, me decepcionas, Lena 38.

—Eso no pasará, ella no es como tú —se defendió sin demasiada fuerza.

—Imagina que habéis venido las dos para salvarme y en lugar de eso, tu querida Supergirl acaba siendo como yo, menudo giro de los acontecimientos —relató con diversión.

Lena estaba experimentando en su propia piel la crueldad de Kara 40, nada de lo que su Kara y otra gente le habían contado era exagerado. Se desesperó aún más.

—¿Ves?, ahora te pareces más a mi novia… —La kryptoniana dio pasos hasta el vidrio, y le mostró la sonrisa más perversa que jamás había visto— Ya empiezo a ver desesperación en tus ojos verdes.

* * *

Aquel mediodía, Zatanna recibió permiso de Lillian Luthor para visitar a su padre. Estaba decidida a terminar con el pacto que tenía con aquella detestable mujer. Ya era hora de que su padre fuese liberado.

—¡Zatanna! —exclamó Giovanni Zatara tras las rejas.

—Papá, ¿cómo estás?, ¿te han hecho algo? —preguntó preocupada al verlo desmejorado.

—Estoy bien pero tú…

—Muy pronto saldrás de aquí —aseguró Zatanna.

—¿Qué has hecho, hija?

—No tienes que preocuparte de nada, papá —dijo cogiéndole las manos.

—No quiero que nadie sufra para que yo viva, eso no es justo, no está bien, Zatanna —musitó abatido.

—Pero, papá…

—Siempre tuve miedo de que alguien te manipulase para aprovecharse de tus poderes, pero convertirme en el motivo de que eso suceda, es todavía peor, nunca quise esto para ti, cariño.

Los ojos azules de Zatanna se humedecieron. Su padre no mostraba ese aspecto tan demacrado por su estancia allí, sino por lo que sabía que ella estaba haciendo por salvarle la vida.

—Papá… yo… lo siento… lo siento mucho… —Las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

—Aún no es tarde para hagas las cosas bien, hija mía, eres inteligente, seguro que encontrarás la manera de arreglarlo, eso es lo único que quiero que hagas por mí.

—Tengo que hablar con Lena Luthor, contarle todo… —susurró débilmente.

—Adelante, Zatanna, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo —Giovanni besó las manos de su hija con gesto emocionado.

* * *

John Corben la había informado de la visita de su hija, y de lo molesta que parecía. Lillian sonreía en silencio desde el sillón de su despacho. Como otras veces, su plan se había visto truncado, pero no estaba demasiado preocupada, y además, sabía que aquella conversación con Lena era inevitable. La joven Luthor irrumpió en la estancia abriendo de par en par la puerta de doble hoja. Corben tenía razón, tenía sus ojos verdes chispeantes de rabia.

«Lástima que te pongas así por el motivo equivocado —pensó Lillian en su interior.»

—Hola Lena, no esperaba verte dos veces hoy —saludó con normalidad— ni a… Supergirl ¿38? —añadió estrechando los ojos pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Kara la miró con seriedad pero no replicó, y se quedó dos pasos detrás de Lena, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho.

—Y supongo que tampoco esperabas que tu maldito anillo fracasase y Supergirl 38 no se volviera loca como lo hizo mi novia —acusó Lena sin miramientos.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí para acusarme? —dijo Lillian en un tono más grave.

—¡Deja de disimular, mamá! —exclamó Lena, apretando con fuerza los puños. Lillian permanecía callada, al contrario que su hija— ¡Fuiste tú!, ¡tú convertiste a Kara en un monstruo!, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así? —bramó Lena—, ¡podría haberme matado, podría haber destruido el planeta entero!

«Es mi día de suerte —se dijo Zatanna al escuchar las voces de dos mujeres que parecían discutir acaloradamente y reconocerlas como Lillian Luthor y su hija. Lena Luthor estaba allí mismo.»

Se asomó cuidadosamente por la esquina de las escaleras y vio que había un hombre custodiando la puerta de la habitación, así que, susurró un hechizo para resultar invisible y se acercó para escuchar con más claridad.

—¡Deberías agradecérmelo, ahora ya sabes lo peligrosos que son esos seres monstruosos! —Lillian no se molestó más en negarlo. Lena boqueó con intensa incredulidad y furia.

—No todos somos iguales —aseguró Kara de pronto.

—Yo diría que sí —dijo Lillian con cinismo—, a fin de cuentas, Supergirl ha resultado ser el más peligroso de todos —declaró con satisfacción.

—Porque tú le hiciste algo para cambiarla —Lena continuó con sus acusaciones—, y de paso separarme de ella, ¿verdad?... Me aseguraste que aceptabas nuestra relación, pero mentías, en realidad no lo soportabas —añadió con más tristeza que ira en su voz. Kara advirtió eso y sintió ganas de abrazarla. Una mujer como ella no merecía padecer de esa manera.

—Desde luego que no —admitió Lillian con frialdad—, no podía soportar que un miembro de mi familia intimase de esa forma con basura alien.

—¡Kara era mi vida, y tú me la arrebataste por tus malditos delirios xenófobos! —chilló Lena dominada por su profundo dolor— ¡¿Sabes lo que he sufrido en los últimos meses?, ¿lo que han sufrido sus seres queridos?!

Zatanna cerró los ojos con arrepentimiento, comprendiendo hasta qué punto había hecho daño a gente inocente. Estaba más decidida que nunca a arreglar las cosas.

—Hay que eliminarlos a todos —sentenció Lillian sin mostrar un ápice de compasión.

—Estás tan loca como Lex —musitó Lena resignada. Su madre jamás cambiaría, estaba tan perdida como su hermano. Sólo quedaba hacerla confesar lo que había hecho exactamente y tratar de revertirlo para curar a su Kara— ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste al anillo de esta mañana? —Lillian se limitaba a sonreír levemente— Tú no tienes poderes, ¿quién te ayudó?, lo que enfermó a mi novia fueron tus colgantes, ¿verdad?, algún tipo de magia en ellos.

—¿Magia?, qué imaginación más creativa tienes, Lena, es una de tus mejores cualidades.

—Deja ya de jugar, mamá, sabemos lo que has hecho, y ahora me dirás cómo anularlo.

Lillian no tenía ninguna intención de hablar de su aliada, Zatanna Zatara, o de ayudar a Lena a malograr aún más sus propios planes. Todo lo contrario, le complicaría un poco más la vida a su querida hija, ya que ésta no era capaz de entender lo equivocada que estaba sobre los aliens y el peligro que suponía tenerlos en la Tierra.

—Nunca has compartido nuestro punto de vista, incluso te aliaste con ellos —pronunció Lillian con asco mientras se ponía de pie—, al menos Lex veía la realidad de lo que está pasando.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Lena, un poco cansada de dar vueltas y no obtener información.

—Los aliens acabarán sometiendo a la raza humana si nosotros no nos defendemos —manifestó su madre—, Lex no pudo salvarnos porque el maldito Superman se lo impidió, pero yo todavía puedo hacer algo.

Lillian asintió con la cabeza, Corben le devolvió el gesto y salió del despacho ante las miradas desconfiadas de Kara y de Lena, pasando a escasos centímetros de Zatanna, que seguía oculta a la vista mediante su hechizo.

—¿Dónde va Corben? —dijo Lena inquieta. La kryptoniana tampoco estaba tranquila.

Pero su madre la ignoró por completo, cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió la joven Luthor, molesta por la indiferencia de su madre.

Lillian sólo pronunció una palabra. Una sola palabra que bastó para sobrecoger a Lena y a Kara por igual.

—Libérala.

—¿Qué has hecho? —susurró Lena casi sin voz.

—Lo que tú me has obligado a hacer con tu actitud, hija mía —respondió Lillian con serenidad—. Creo que deberíais ir al DEO —sugirió complacida.

Lena negaba con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. No sólo no había podido descubrir cómo curar a su novia, sino que su madre la había liberado de su confinamiento. Aquello era una pesadilla, no podía ser real, no podía…

—Lena, ¡Lena! —exclamó Kara mientras la zarandeaba de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar— ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

La kryptoniana la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para salir juntas del edificio. Cuando llegaron a la calle, se dispusieron a volar, pero Zatanna apareció frente a ellas, las había seguido.

—¡Esperad, necesito hablar con vosotras! —dijo la joven bruja.

—¡Hazte a un lado! —ordenó Kara con autoridad, no tenían tiempo de hablar con desconocidas.

—¡Yo hechicé a la Supergirl de este mundo! —exclamó Zatanna. Ambas la miraron frunciendo el ceño, al fin tenía su atención— Sé que debes odiarme, Lena Luthor, yo también me odiaría… pero créeme, quiero ayudaros. Lillian Luthor me chantajeó amenazando la vida de mi padre si no hacía lo que me decía.

—¿Tú embrujaste los colgantes de mi madre? —preguntó Lena con interés. ¿Podían tener todavía esperanza?

—Sí, lo hice yo —Zatanna asintió—, llevarlo puesto hace que mi hechizo le afecte.

—Entonces sólo tenemos que quitarle el maldito colgante —exclamó Kara.

—Eso no será tarea fácil, su efecto es como el de una droga, genera adicción. Es mucho más sencillo que yo anule el hechizo —explicó Zatanna.

—Tiene razón, Kara, tenemos que llevarla al DEO con nosotras, ¿podrás volar con las dos? —dijo Lena.

—No os preocupéis, sé volar sola —aseguró Zatanna elevándose en el aire—, por cierto, soy Zatanna Zatara, y lamento que nos conozcamos en semejantes circunstancias.

* * *

Un sonido repetitivo rompió el tenso silencio que había entre Lena y Kara 40. La joven Luthor se preocupó y llamó al agente que las acompañaba a unos metros.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es la alarma del DEO —informó el agente—, algo debe haber pasado.

El hombre le dio la espalda y se comunicó con la sala central, después volvió a mirarla.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —insistió Lena intranquila.

—Que el DEO va a estar ocupado un tiempo y eso permitirá que yo haga mi trabajo.

—¿Cómo? —musitó Lena desconcertada y temerosa. Sentía que algo no iba bien.

El tipo sólo sonrió y se acercó hasta la celda, mientras Kara 40 lo observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Lena al ver que el agente pulsaba botones del panel de control y la radiación verde comenzaba a perder intensidad.

—J'ohn J'onzz y Mon-El han abandonado las instalaciones para combatir varios ataques simultáneos que los hombres de Cadmus y algunos aliens de poca monta están llevando a cabo ahora mismo en diferentes puntos de National City, bajo las órdenes de John Corben, mano derecha de Lillian Luthor —Lena sintió un escalofrío al escuchar el nombre de su madre asociado a actos deleznables, una vez más. No importaba a qué Tierra perteneciera, parecía que no podía dejar de lado su maldad—. El jefe se ha llevado a la mayoría de agentes para cubrir toda la ciudad, y ha dejado a Alex Danvers como directora de operaciones aquí en el DEO, pero la agente Danvers es poca cosa para su querida hermana Supergirl.

En pocos segundos, la radiación verde se desvaneció. La kryptoniana cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, después sonrió. Sentía cómo el poder corría de nuevo por sus venas. La puerta de vidrio de la celda se abrió y Kara 40 avanzó unos pasos hasta cruzarla con calma. Lena no sabía dónde meterse, presa del pánico y encaró al agente.

—¿Cómo has podido liberarla?, ¡eres un agente del DEO!

—¡También soy un hombre que perdió a su mujer a manos de unos asquerosos aliens!... los odio… no te sientas ofendida, Supergirl.

—Nunca lo haría, me has devuelto la libertad —replicó Kara 40 con una sonrisa—. Desaparece ahora de mi vista y te perdonaré la vida —añadió la kryptoniana en un gesto de falsa misericordia.

—Sólo una cosa antes de irme, ten cuidado con la bruja de ojos azules, no dejes que hable.

El hombre se alejó de ellas corriendo, entró en el ascensor y desapareció tras sus puertas metálicas. Lena estaba paralizada por el miedo. Kara 40 caminó hasta ella y se inclinó para oler su cuello. La joven Luthor cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no temblar.

—Hueles igual que mi novia, utilizas el mismo perfume... Lo echaba tanto de menos… vas a venirte conmigo, Lena de la Tierra 38 —sentenció la kryptoniana.

—No, por favor —rogó Lena.

* * *

No tenían tiempo para explicaciones, así que pasaron por delante de Alex y Maggie con un saludo fugaz y bajaron de inmediato al nivel inferior donde se encontraba la celda. La encontraron abierta y con la radiación de kryptonita desactivada, pero no parecía haber nadie allí. Sin embargo, Kara no tardó en detectar los acelerados latidos de Lena.

—Bingo, usurpadora —exclamó Kara 40, mostrándose ante ellas reteniendo a Lena por el cuello con un brazo—, te estábamos esperando, ¿a que sí? —Apretó un poco su agarre.

—Sí… —pronunció Lena con cierta dificultad.

—Hoy es un gran día, dos Lenas por el precio de una —se burló Kara 40 entre risas. Kara trató de moverse, pero su doble lo notó y le clavó sus ojos azules oscurecidos— Yo no lo haría —amenazó.

—Te juro por Rao que si le haces algún daño, yo… —maldijo Kara con impotencia.

Lena 40 aprovechó el momento entre ellas para seguir con su plan.

—¡Revierte el hechizo del maldito colgante! —chilló mirando a Zatanna.

De inmeadito, la joven bruja empezó a recitar palabras al revés, pero Kara 40 no estaba tan distraida como aparentaba, no había dejado de prestarle atención a la joven de ojos azules, gracias a la advertencia del tipo que la había liberado de su encierro. En un rápido movimiento, empujó a Kara dentro de la celda, activando la radiación verde, y atrapó a Zatanna, tapándole la boca.

—No he logrado conservarlo todo este tiempo para que ahora me lo quites —aseguró la kryptoniana.

—¡Mierda! —Kara golpeaba el vidrio con la fuerza de una mujer humana, incapaz de romperlo, asistiendo a toda la escena sin poder hacer nada. Kara 40 le dedicó una risa burlona y devolvió su atención a las dos Lenas.

—Un ligero movimiento de mis manos y se acabó —espetó.

Zatanna temblaba, muerta de miedo, estaba completamente indefensa ante el inmenso poder de la kryptoniana si no podía utilizar su magia. Lena 40, asustada por las consecuencias que tendría para todas aquel asesinato, intervino.

—Por favor, Kara, no le hagas daño, tú no eres así —suplicó a su novia.

El contacto directo con la kryptoniana provocó en Zatanna una visión del futuro cercano. Apenas fueron unos instantes, imágenes de un combate brutal entre dos Supergirls y sangre, no sólo de ellas, sino también de… tenía que advertirlas, pero no podía hablar.

—No la mates, no necesitas hacerlo, no supone un riesgo para ti —Lena 40 trataba de esgrimir argumentos para convencerla.

—Sí lo es, si me quita lo que necesito —afirmó Kara 40 impasible.

—¡Kara, perdónale la vida, hazlo por mí, por el amor que aseguras tenerme todavía, te lo ruego! —chilló Lena 40 con desesperación.

Kara 40 presionó suavemente la nuca de Zatanna y ésta cayó al suelo inconsciente.

—Es lo último que haré por ti, Lena Luthor, me has traicionado con esa maldita usurpadora, pero yo también sé jugar —aseguró mientras volvía a atrapar con sus brazos a la joven Luthor de Tierra 38.

Lena 40 comprendió rápidamente sus intenciones y lo inútil que resultaba tratar de convencerla de algo. Optó por ofrecerse.

—¡Déjala en paz, por favor, ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, llévame a mí, soy yo a quien quieres realmente, soy yo quien te ha traicionado! —exclamó— Soy yo la que conoce tu cuerpo, la que conoce lo que te gusta, lo que necesitas…

Su novia había perdido todo sentimiento de bondad y empatía, pero todavía conservaba la libido, y recurrió a ello. Durante unos instantes, Kara 40 pareció titubear, llevada por algunos recuerdos. Sin embargo, sacudió la cabezá ligeramente, y volvió a su plan inicial. El deseo de venganza hacia Kara podía más que el amor y el deseo que pudiera sentir por su novia, así de poderosa era la magia de Zatanna Zatara.

—Tú y yo tenemos cosas pendientes, Lena, lo sé, pero eso puede esperar —Kara 40 clavó su mirada ladina en Kara, que seguía con los puños contra el vidrio—. ¿Cómo te sientes al presenciar las cosas y no poder hacer nada?, es frustrante, ¿verdad? —preguntó la kryptoniana a su doble— Así aprenderás cómo me sentía yo cuando sabía que jugabas a ser la novia de mi Lena.

—¡No te la lleves! —gritaba Kara golpeando el vidrio hasta hacerse daño—, ¡no te atrevas a hacerle daño, maldita sea!

Lo último que vio de Lena fueron sus ojos verdes secuestrados por las lágrimas y sus labios vocalizando un triste "te quiero" que sonaba a despedida. Se enrabió y golpeó con más fuerza el vidrio, hasta que sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar, cómo lamentaba haberla llevado a Tierra 40. Cuando su doble salió de allí volando, Kara gritó el nombre de la mujer que amaba hasta quedarse sin voz.

—Te quiere mucho, por eso, esto es más divertido —se burló Kara 40 mientras volaba con ella en brazos.

«Sí, Kara me quiere, y hará lo que sea para protegerme —pensó Lena—, yo tampoco puedo rendirme.»

—Siento mucho todo esto, Kara —se disculpaba Lena 40 con gran pesar—, ya he avisado a Alex, no tardarán en sacarte de ahí… Si te hubieras quedado aquí con ella, seguro que esto no habría pasado, debí decirte que no me acompañaras —seguía.

—No es culpa tuya, Lena, sino de tu madre y su maldad —replicó la kryptoniana—, pienso rescatar a mi Lena y devolverte a tu novia, sea como sea —aseguró con seriedad mientras Lena 40 la miraba con los ojos empañados.

—¡Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado?! —exclamó Alex en cuanto llegó hasta ellas, Maggie la seguía unos pasos por detrás con sus muletas. Lena 40 las puso al corriente de todo.

La agente desactivó la radiación verde y abrió la celda. Las heridas en las manos de Kara se cerraron en cuestión de segundos, y su convicción se reforzó.

—Voy a dar con ellas, os lo aseguro.

—Sé que podemos contar contigo, Kara, nosotras te seguiremos por tierra y aire, llevaremos a todos los agentes disponibles —Entonces miró a Maggie y se sonrieron—, Maggie y yo te cubriremos las espaldas, mi chica es una gran francotiradora.

La detective cogió la mano de su novia con agradecimiento al haber sido incluida.

—Lena, tú deberías quedarte en el DEO, estarás más segura, y alguien tiene que cuidar de la brujita en la enfermería —sugirió Maggie—, e informarnos cuando despierte, es nuestra mejor baza contra tu novia si Kara no puede derrotarla —se volvió hacia la kryptoniana—, no es que dude de tus capacidades, pero… me gusta contemplar todas las posibilidades —declaró con una sonrisa amable.

—Por eso eres tan buena detective, Sawyer —Alex la besó en los labios.

—Lo comprendo, Maggie —admitió Kara.

El móvil de Alex sonó, se trataba de J'onn, que había percibido el poder de Kara 40. La agente le contó lo sucedido.

—Coged el armamento de kryptonita —ordenó el marciano—, Alex… si llega a ser necesario…

—Lo haré —aseguró Alex—, la protección de vidas inocentes está por encima de todo.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no llegase a ser necesario hacer algo así y se volvió hacia Kara.

—Tú la encontrarás antes que nosotras, adelántate, pero ten cuidado —dijo la agente.

—Lo tendré, tiene a Lena.

Lena 40 le dedicó otra mirada de culpabilidad. Kara negó suavemente con la cabeza, le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y salió volando a toda velocidad. Desde el día en que llegó a Tierra 40 y conoció lo que había ocurrido allí con su doble, deseó no tener que vérselas nunca con ella. Era surrealista enfrentarse a alguien que era una copia exacta de ti misma, y la situación se volvía letal cuando esa copia tenía tanto poder como tú. Pero sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad. Tenía que luchar contra la Supergirl de otro mundo, la vida de Lena estaba en juego.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	21. CAPÍTULO 21

_Estamos llegando al final de esta historia, muchas gracias a todos por leerme y comentar._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

Alex Danvers dio el visto bueno al armamento especial que llevaban los ocho agentes del DEO que irían con ella en busca de su hermana.

—Agente Vásquez, ahora queda a cargo de estas instalaciones —afirmó Alex con seriedad, la chica asintió con la cabeza.

—Detective Sawyer, aquí está su rifle —dijo un agente mostrándole el arma. Maggie le agradeció con un ligero gesto.

—Recuerda que no te permitiré acercarte demasiado —admitió Alex con preocupación.

—Me parece bien, tampoco soy una suicida, te daré cobertura desde un sitio más seguro —aseguró Maggie a su novia, que le dio un apretón en la mano en señal de complicidad.

—Yo también quiero ir —intervino de pronto Lena 40. Ambas se volvieron hacia ella con cara de sorpresa.

—Ni hablar —exclamó Alex—, no voy a consentir que te pongas en peligro tú también.

—Tengo que ir, Alex, soy quien mejor conoce a tu hermana, puedo ayudar a controlarla… —explicaba Lena 40—, además, no puedo quedarme aquí, de brazos cruzados, mientras dos personas de otra Tierra están en peligro por culpa de mi ingenuidad.

—No puedes culparte por lo que hizo tu madre, Lena… —dijo Alex.

—Y tú no puedes obligarme a quedarme, Alex, iré con o sin tu permiso —declaró Lena 40 con decisión.

Maggie soltó una risita al ver la cara de perplejidad de su novia.

—Parece que a tu hermana le van las mujeres con carácter —susurró para que sólo Alex la escuchase.

La agente no encontró argumentos para disuadirla y acabó aceptando su decisión. Después dio instrucciones para el reparto de vehículos y llamó a Winn.

—Lena viene con nosotras, así que tú te quedarás a cargo de Zatanna, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, ningún problema —replicó con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—Anda, ten —Maggie le ofreció una pistola de balas de kryptonita—, si las cosas se ponen feas, no bastará para protegerla que la mires con ojitos —añadió con diversión. Alex y Lena sonrieron. Maggie no perdía el sentido del humor ni en los peores momentos..

* * *

Kara 40 aterrizó en una zona rocosa y liberó a Lena con desprecio.

—No estamos lejos del DEO —se sorprendió Lena.

—Quiero que tu novia nos encuentre, sólo me interesaba salir de allí —explicó la kryptoniana con una sonrisa peligrosa en el rostro—, sabiendo que te tengo, Supergirl 38 no tardará en dar con nosotras… quiero matarte delante de sus ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lena, no dejaba de causarle impacto que una persona que era exactamente igual a la mujer que amaba le hablase con tanto odio.

—¿Por qué harías algo así?, Kara no te ha hecho nada —increpó la joven Luthor. Kara 40 rio.

—¿Sabes a lo que se ha dedicado durante el tiempo que ha estado en mi Tierra?, se lo ha pasado bien con mi novia.

Lena comprendía demasiado bien los celos de Kara 40, ella misma los había experimentado. Pero después de hablar con su chica, había entendido que, como Alex le dijo, Kara sólo tenía ojos para ella. Pero aquella kryptoniana estaba cegada por la poderosa magia de Zatanna, y nada de lo que pudiera decirle la haría cambiar de opinión. ¿Y si la solución era justo lo contrario?

—No hablas en serio —afirmó Lena de pronto—, mi Kara no puede haberme engañado.

—Oh sí, te aseguro que lo ha hecho, igual que mi novia a mí —aseguró Kara 40—, son unas malditas traidoras, merecen sufrir —añadió.

—Quizá tengas razón… —admitió Lena sin mirarla. La kryptoniana se volvió hacia ella desconcertada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si hay algo que no tolero es la traición, y más si viene de la persona que ha jurado amarme… se merecen que les hagamos lo mismo —sugirió la joven Luthor clavándole sus hermosos ojos verdes. Kara 40 sonrió de medio lado.

—Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba —dijo con satisfacción.

Dio dos pasos y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Lena. La contempló unos instantes. Era tan hermosa como su novia, y ella llevaba meses echándola de menos, ¿por qué no? Aunque después la matase para herir aún más a Supergirl 38, antes podía divertirse un poco. Posó sus manos en la cintura de Lena, que se sobresaltó un poco al sentirla.

«Parecen las manos de Kara… —titubeó un instante— ¡no, no son sus manos, son las manos de una perturbada con el aspecto de Kara.»

Kara 40 la atrajo contra su cuerpo sin demasiado cuidado, Lena hizo una mueca de dolor, pero enseguida se recompuso, no podía perder de vista su plan. Llevó sus manos al pecho de la kryptoniana, y fue moviéndolas con cuidado, ascendiendo hacia su cuello, mientras trataba de mirarla con deseo. Kara 40 no esperó más y se lanzó a besarla en un gesto rápido y agresivo. Lena la correspondió como mejor pudo para tenerla distraida mientras sus dedos buscaban el colgante en su cuello, disimulando con algunas caricias. Una mano fuerte e implacable apartó las suyas sin miramiento.

—Ni lo intentes… —amenazó la kryptoniana— Si no quieres que te mate antes de que venga tu novia para verlo —Sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido, Lena sabía que no bromeaba—. ¿Es que todas las Lenas sois unas mentirosas? Haré bien en matarte.

* * *

—¿Qué está pasando, James? —cuestionó Cat Grant al verlo alterado mientras recogía sus cosas para marcharse de las oficinas de CatCo.

—Hay ataques en varios puntos de National City —dijo el fotógrafo con prisa.

—¡Eso no es nuevo, cuéntame algo que no sepa! —exclamó la reina de los medios perdiendo la paciencia. Se acercó a él— Vas a ir a ayudar como the Guardian, pero sé que hay algo más.

Cat había descubierto la identidad secreta del héroe llamado "the Guardian" en cuanto lo había tenido delante de sus ojos, y desde entonces, James solía informarla de las misiones que realizaba colaborando con J'onn J'onzz y sus agentes.

—Señorita Grant, nuestra Kara ha escapado del DEO —anunció sin rodeos.

—Dios mío… —susurró Cat con preocupación— ¿y Supergirl 38?, ¿está aquí para enfrentarla?, no creo que nadie más pueda.

—Sí, pero estos ataques por toda la ciudad nos obligan a dispersarnos, así que no podremos ayudarla demasiado.

—Entiendo, debes irte entonces —afirmó Cat. Y James se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Eve apareció ante ellos.

—¿A dónde vas, James? —preguntó asustada—, ¿no pensarás acercarte a los ataques de la ciudad?

—Eve… soy fotógrafo de noticias, tengo que cubrir esto… —James miró a Cat, que no tardó en echarle una mano con su novia.

—James es el mejor en su trabajo, y es un profesional comprometido, debe ir, señorita Teschmacher.

Eve no se atrevió a contradecir a su jefa y se despidió de James con un dulce beso y haciéndole jurar que tendría cuidado.

Cat se acercó a uno de los ventanales de su despacho sumida en sus pensamientos. Las dos Karas iban a enfrentarse, era un acontecimiento insólito. La periodista que había en ella sintió el intenso deseo de buscar el lugar del combate y vivirlo en primera persona para poder narrarlo después. ¿Pero cómo iba a contar aquello sin dejar al descubierto el engaño al que habían sometido a toda la ciudad con su propia ayuda? Esta vez, CatCo no podría ofrecer una lucrativa exclusiva, pero no quería quedarse sin saber nada, así que llamó a Lena. Tanto ella como Kara le importaban mucho, eran de sus pocas debilidades.

—¿Lena? —dijo Cat en cuanto oyó que descolgaban la llamada—, James me ha contado lo que está pasando, ¿dónde están las Karas?, ¿tú estás bien?

—Cat… ahora no puedo hablar mucho, voy con Alex y Maggie en un vehículo del DEO.

—¿Vas a ir donde están ellas? —exclamó preocupada.

—He de hacerlo, creo que puedo ayudar —explicó Lena—, no te preocupes por mí, y ni se te ocurra buscarnos y venir, te lo ruego, ya ha sufrido bastante gente, gracias por llamar, Cat.

La mujer no pudo ni replicar, Lena le había colgado. Miró unos instantes la pantalla negra de su teléfono y después cerró los ojos. En su mente sólo un ruego, que ninguna de sus niñas sufriera daños, ninguna, y eso incluía a Kara 38.

* * *

—¡Aléjate de ella! —ordenó Kara levitando en el aire. Al fin las había encontrado, también había comunicado su posición a Alex mediante un transmisor que llevaba en la oreja.

—Sabía que no tardarías en llegar —Kara 40 agarró a Lena por el hombro y la colocó delante de su cuerpo, rodeando su cuello con el brazo—, aunque tampoco te lo he puesto muy difícil, ¿verdad?

—Suéltala, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto —exclamó Kara mientras tomaba tierra. Lena la miró con una mezcla de esperanza y miedo. Sabía que Kara haría todo lo posible por ponerla a salvo, ¿pero sería capaz de vencer a la maligna Kara 40? La kryptoniana le dedicó una ligera sonrisa para tranquilizarla y su doble rompió el momento.

—Dejad ya de miraros así —demandó Kara 40—, está visto que tengo que ponerme seria para que la gente me haga caso —resolvió con maldad y apretó el cuello de Lena, dificultándole la respiración ante la horrorizada mirada de Kara— Voy a hacerte sufrir, Supergirl usurpadora, y lo voy a disfrutar —aseguró de manera perversa.

—¡No, por favor, no le hagas daño, te lo suplico! —rogó Kara a pleno pulmón— ¡Lena es lo mejor de mi vida!

—¡Oh, qué bonito! —se burló Kara 40 mientras aflojaba un poco su brazo—, ¿has visto cuanto te quiere? —dijo a Lena en el oído.

Sus ojos verdes se humedecieron y sus labios empezaron a temblar. Kara apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza. La impotencia la estaba matando. Y entonces, las dos kryptonianas dirigieron su atención al cielo, un helicóptero del DEO se aproximaba a ellas.

Kara 40 no tuvo contemplaciones, y utilizó sus rayos infrarrojos para derribarlo. Kara no tuvo tiempo de pensar, se lanzó a rescatar a los ocupantes antes de que el vehículo se estrellase a poca distancia de ellas. Puso a salvo a los aturdidos agentes, a cierta distancia. Cuando regresó junto a Lena y a su doble, vio que Kara 40 tampoco había perdido el tiempo. Había recogido varios restos metálicos del helicóptero para construir una especie de jaula donde había encerrado a Lena.

—Me encargaré de ella más tarde, ahora debemos recibirlas como merecen —dijo la kryptoniana haciendo un gesto.

Kara miró en la dirección indicada y vio que Alex, Maggie y Lena 40 bajaban de una especie de camioneta del DEO. La agente Danvers, que lucía su armadura especial con kryptonita, avanzó unos pasos más acompañada de la joven Luthor. Maggie se quedó junto al vehículo, con su rifle entre las manos.

—Ya basta, Kara, deja que te ayudemos —dijo Alex—, podemos liberarte de esa magia.

—¿Has venido a ayudarme con esa armadura? —preguntó con ironía—, ¿quién te ha dicho que necesito liberarme?

—Kara, ¿cómo se encuentra tu Lena? —preguntó Lena 40.

—Está bien, pero la tiene retenida —replicó Kara señalando el montón de restos metálicos por entre los que su novia se asomaba para no perderse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Qué asco, ni siquiera delante de vuestras novias sois capaces de disimular —acusó Kara 40 de pronto.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Kara con rabia.

Lena 40 se lo tomó con más calma, pues responder con exaltación era justo lo que su novia quería.

—Kara, por favor, ves cosas donde no las hay —aseguró la joven Luthor de Tierra 40 en el tono más conciliador que pudo.

—Si nos dejases ayudarte… —insistió Alex— también dejarías de tener esos pensamientos equivocados respecto a Lena y Kara 38.

—Por favor… —suplicó Lena 40—, sólo queremos que vuelvas a ser la de siempre.

—¿La de siempre?, ¿la estúpida que siempre hacía lo que le decían?, ¿la que siempre se contenía para no disgustar a los pobrecitos humanos? —exclamó con indignación.

—Kara, no… —musitó Lena 40 con tristeza.

—Desde que llegué a este maldito planeta no he hecho otra cosa que contenerme, reprimirme… con mi familia adoptiva, con mis compañeros de trabajo, con mi hermana… con mi novia —intensificó la palabra novia mirando a Lena 40, refiriéndose claramente a su intimidad—, y por supuesto con mis enemigos, no fuera a ser que Supergirl matase a alguno, que dramático habría sido, incluso aunque muchos de ellos merecieran la muerte. ¿Por qué tengo que adaptarme yo a los frágiles humanos?, estoy harta de sacrificarme. Es hora de que vosotros os adaptéis a mí, de que aceptéis todo mi poder y lo temáis.

—No puedo reconocerte, Kara —sollozó Lena 40, incapaz de esconder su inmensa pena.

—No tienes que reconocerme, cariño, sólo aceptarme tal y como soy en realidad —señaló Kara 40—, de eso se trata el amor, ¿no? —añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ese colgante te ha convertido en un monstruo —exclamó Alex.

—No, hermanita, no soy un monstruo, soy una diosa, y ha llegado el momento de que disfrute de serlo —dijo mientras se elevaba en el aire lentamente—. Por primera vez en mi vida, no tengo que pedir permiso ni pedir perdón.

—No hables así... esta no eres tú, Kara, es el maldito colgante de mi madre, que te ha trastornado —exclamó Lena 40 entre sollozos sin dejar de caminar hacia ella, que había bajado hasta el suelo de nuevo.

—¿Esto? —Kara lo sacó de debajo de su camiseta.

La piedra roja refulgía intensamente entre sus dedos, al tiempo que la mirada de su portadora se oscurecía más. Lena se maldijo. Todo el tiempo habían tenido la respuesta delante de sus narices, pero no había sabido verla.

—Esta pequeña piedra me ha hecho ver las cosas con claridad, no pienso renunciar a la verdad. —Volvió a ocultarla bajo su ropa.

—¿A qué verdad? —se atrevió a cuestionar Alex.

—Soy poderosa como un dios, no tengo por qué servir a los patéticos humanos. Debería ser al contrario… Mi voluntad, vuestras órdenes.

—Tú querías ayudar a los humanos —replicó Lena 40

—He estado ciega, pero al fin veo mi verdadero propósito. Llegué a la Tierra para conquistarla y gobernarla.

—Tú no eres así, por favor, lucha contra esto —suplicaba Lena 40 sin detener sus pasos.

—¡Lena, ¿dónde vas?! —gritó Alex. Pero la joven Luthor hizo oídos sordos, toda su atención era para su novia, que también parecía estar pendiente sólo de ella.

—Deja de autoengañarte, soy lo que ves, ¿o es que ya no te gusto y quieres abandonarme?, porque no te lo permitiré, Lena, no puedes dejarme —afirmó sorprendentemente desesperada. Lena 40 entendió que el colgante no había podido eliminar su miedo al abandono.

—No quiero dejarte, Kara —confesó con sinceridad.

Lena cogió el rostro de Kara entre sus manos y, por un momento, ambas conectaron como antaño. Sin embargo, tras unos instantes, la piedra volvió a ganar. Kara 40 se echó hacia atrás y su gesto cambió.

—Pero me traicionaste, no creas que voy a olvidarlo tan fácilmente —aseguró con rencor. Lena 40 suspiró, abatida por su reacción, ¿es que no había forma de hacerla reaccionar?— Retírate, Lena, después aclararemos lo nuestro, ahora quiero resolver el asunto de mi usurpadora —informó.

La joven Luthor retrocedió, caminando hasta donde se encontraba Alex. Kara permanecía en su posición, pendiente de su Lena y de las demás. Comenzaron a hablar a través de sus transmisores.

—Nuestra única esperanza es debilitarla con alguna bala de kryptonita y arrebatarle el maldito colgante —dijo Alex—. Jamás se lo quitará por voluntad propia, Zatanna tenía razón— añadió desanimada.

—Si consigo quitárselo yo, no hará falta herirla, ¿verdad? —declaró Kara.

—Ésa sería la mejor opción —señaló Maggie.

—No quiero que ninguna salga herida, ten cuidado, por favor —rogó Lena 40. Kara le sonrió desde la distancia y enfocó sus ojos azules en su doble.

—Bien, empecemos —invitó la kryptoniana haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Parece que tu querida novia acepta su destino —se burló Kara 40.

—Esto es una locura —exclamó Lena asustada.

—¡Sí, nunca debisteis venir a un mundo que no era el vuestro! —sentenció Kara 40 justo antes de lanzarse contra Kara.

Pudo bloquear el primer golpe, y el segundo, pero el tercero le acertó de lleno en el estómago. Kara sintió un fuerte dolor. No solía pelear con seres tan fuertes como ella. Kara 40 sonreía y no dejaba de atacarla. Ascendieron varios metros sobre el suelo y siguieron dedicándose puñetazos y patadas, también Kara 40 encajaba algunos, pero menos que su doble de Tierra 38.

Todos los presentes estaban clavados en sus posiciones, conteniendo el aliento mientras contemplaban el épico combate. Alex no quería intervenir en él, ambas Karas se movían a tal velocidad que no lograba ver hueco para ella, además, quería estar preparada para proteger a las dos Lenas, a Maggie y a sus hombres si se daba el caso. Maggie seguía apostada a cierta distancia, junto al vehículo, con su rifle cargado de balas verdes, esperando las indicaciones de Alex. El resto de agentes del DEO también apuntaba a las kryptonianas, a la espera de la orden de fuego a discreción si las cosas se iban de las manos.

Kara 40 bloqueó los ataques de Kara y le asestó un fuerte cabezazo en la frente, lanzándola contra el suelo, donde se estrelló.

—Nunca podrás vencerme —aseguró Kara 40 riendo.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? —preguntó Kara poniéndose en pie.

—Porque tú y yo somos distintas —afirmó su doble—, te contienes, no peleas con todo tu poder. Pero yo no lo voy a hacer, porque no me importa si mueres, al contrario, ¡me encantaría!

Lanzó sus rayos infrarrojos contra Kara, que los esquivó por poco, elevándose en el aire para volver a enzarzarse en una sucesión de golpes con Kara 40.

—Vamos a poner las cosas más interesantes, porque me empieza a aburrir pelear contigo —anunció de pronto. Kara frunció el ceño sin comprender.

Pero no tardó en hacerlo. Kara 40 bajó al suelo, se volvió hacia la jaula improvisada y utilizó sus rayos para rozar ligeramente el brazo de Lena, que chilló de dolor. Fue todo tan rápido que Kara no pudo prever el ataque. Pero algo cambió en su interior. De pronto, una furia intensa y descontrolada se apoderó de ella.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño?! —bramó Kara enfurecida mientras le asestaba un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula, lanzándola a gran velocidad por la violencia del golpe.

Kara 40 logró recuperar el equilibrio clavando una mano en la tierra y frenando finalmente. Cuando alzó la cabeza, sonreía con la boca ensangrentada. Se llevó una mano hasta la cara y se limpió parte de la sangre con el dorso.

—Esto está mucho mejor… —declaró con satisfacción— Así será más divertido matarte.

—¡Lena, ¿estás bien?! —exclamó Kara con desesperación acercándose a ella.

—Sí, Kara, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí —aseguró la joven Luthor ocultando su herida con la mano—, sólo me rozó.

En realidad le dolía mucho, pero no quiso inquietarla y complicar aún más la situación.

—¡Podría haberte matado!

—¡Kara, cuidado! —chilló Lena al ver que Kara 40 volaba hasta ella y le daba una patada.

—Y la mataré, no lo dudes —aseguró Kara 40—, pero primero te voy a matar a ti, aunque puede que mientras lo haga, vuelva a herir a tu novia —Se rio.

—¡No volverás a tocarla! —gritó Kara, dominada de nuevo por la furia.

El combate se volvió brutal. Ambas golpeaban con más ganas y se daban menos respiro. La sangre empezó a brotar. Todos contemplaban el enfrentamiento horrorizados por la violencia de los golpes y la velocidad que habían cogido, era imposible seguirlas con la mirada. Aquello era especialmente duro para ambas Lenas, que apenas podían contener las lágrimas al ver cómo las mujeres que amaban peleaban a muerte. Porque ya no era un combate cualquiera, sino uno que sólo terminaría con la muerte de una de las dos. Las kryptonianas estaban enardecidas, como si apenas sintieran el dolor, cegadas por la rabia de lo que cada una había sufrido por todo lo que había pasado.

Alex tuvo que proteger a Lena 40 de varios pedazos de roca que salieron disparados hacia ellas debido a los destrozos que el combate estaba ocasionando en aquel paraje. Pero no sólo se rompían las piedras, también se partían labios, cejas, costillas… pero nada parecía bastar para detenerlas. Ante semejante espectáculo dantesco, Lena 40 se sintió miserable por no haber descubierto la trampa que les tendió su propia madre. Lena, por su parte, se sentía culpable por haber viajado a Tierra 40 y ponerse en peligro, convirtiéndose en un punto débil para Kara.

—¡Te voy a mandar a tu mundo, pero muerta! —bramó Kara 40 mientras alcanzaba el rostro de Kara, rompiéndole la nariz. Pero la kryptoniana apenas retrocedió, aunque tenía la cara ensangrentada, y aprovechando que su doble se confió un instante, logró darle una fuerte patada en el brazo izquierdo, quebrándole al menos un hueso.

—¡No estés tan segura! —exclamó Kara ante el aullido de dolor de Kara 40.

Sin embargo, tampoco Kara 40 se replegó demasiado, y atacó a Kara incluso con más ganas, gritando como una fiera.

—¡Se van a matar, Alex, si no hacemos algo, se matarán las dos! —chilló Lena 40 desesperada.

La agente no sabía qué hacer. Conocía lo suficiente de los combates cuerpo a cuerpo como para saber que no había forma de que una se impusiera a la otra, estaban demasiado igualadas. Tampoco había manera de que Maggie lograse disparar a su hermana, se movía demasiado deprisa, y estaba el peligro de herir también a Kara. ¿Qué podía hacer? La angustia se apoderaba de ella.

Lena lloraba, aferrada a los barrotes improvisados, jamás había presenciado una violencia como aquella, y que su novia fuera una de las implicadas le rompía el corazón. Empezó a sopesar la posibilidad de que no saliera viva del combate y su llanto aumentó.

—Kara… no puedo perderte ahora que por fin estamos juntas… no puedo… —sollozaba— ¡Kara! —la joven Luthor levantó la voz al repetir el nombre de su novia.

La kryptoniana escuchó su súplica, y le bastó mirarla un momento para recuperar un poco la cordura. No tenía que matar a Kara 40, ése no era su objetivo, ¿qué le había pasado? Afortunadamente, Lena había logrado traerla de vuelta.

De pronto, los movimientos vertiginosos se detuvieron en seco. Kara tenía inmovilizada a su doble, aprovechando la ventaja que le suponía que aquella tuviera un brazo roto. La sujetaba con firmeza desde atrás, bloqueando los movimientos de sus brazos y sus piernas. Kara 40 forcejeaba pero no conseguía liberarse.

—¡Ahora, Maggie, dispara! —exclamó Kara.

—Pero las balas pueden alcanzarte a ti también —replicó Alex contrariada.

—No me importa, Alex, no tendremos más oportunidades así —explicaba Kara mientras sujetaba a su doble con firmeza— ¡vamos, Maggie!

—¡Suéltame, desgraciada! —ordenó Kara 40 inútilmente.

—Oh Dios, Kara… —musitó Lena desde su jaula al comprender lo que su novia estaba sugiriendo.

—No puedo permitir que hagas esto —declaró Lena 40—, no es justo para ti ni para tu Lena.

—Es mi decisión, no hay otra manera —afirmó Kara con seriedad—, confío en la puntería de Maggie —añadió con una sonrisa serena en su rostro teñido de rojo.

La detective debía apuntar a miembros, esquivando las cabezas y los torsos para evitar daños mortales, pues querían debilitar a la kryptoniana para poder quitarle el colgante, no acabar con su vida.

—¡Os mataré a todas! —chillaba Kara 40, pero nadie parecía escucharla.

Alex seguía dubitativa. Maggie esperaba órdenes con el dedo tembloroso apoyado en el gatillo. Las dos Lenas se resignaron ante la determinación de Kara. Y finalmente, Alex dio la orden y Maggie obedeció a su superior disparando varias veces. Pero Kara 40 logró moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para que las balas apenas las rozasen.

—¡Mierda! —masculló Maggie.

Kara 40 asestó a su doble un golpe con la cabeza, dejándola aturdida unos instantes, y se liberó de su agarre.

—No voy a dejar que podáis volver a dispararme —amenazó justo antes de lanzarse contra los agentes del DEO para desarmarlos. Kara reaccionó enseguida y voló detrás de ella para proteger a los hombres.

—Sí que te importa toda esta gente —se burlaba—, dejar que te golpeen a ti, que tienes los poderes de un dios, para salvar a esta chusma. No es el orden natural de las cosas.

—Ya me cansa tu discurso —contestó Kara mientras le devolvía un puñetazo.

—A mí me cansas toda tú —dijo Kara 40 volviéndose contra ella armada con una daga de kryptonita que le había quitado a uno de los agentes.

Kara no lo vio venir y recibió una puñalada en el costado que la hizo gritar. Su doble ni se molestó en sacarle el arma, la dejó allí, arrodillada y muy dolorida, tenía otros planes.

—A ver si así te relajas un poco —rio Kara 40 mientras se elevaba en el aire para contemplar a sus numerosos enemigos y decidir a por quién ir.

Lena 40 aprovechó el momento para correr hasta Kara y ver cómo se encontraba. Su novia no podía hacerlo, y observaba la terrible escena desde su jaula con impotencia.

—¡Kara!

—Por favor… sácame la daga… —pidió con dificultad, pues la kryptonita estaba envenenándola.

Lena 40 no dudó en hacer lo que le pedía y lanzó lejos el arma para que Kara pudiera recuperarse. Mientras tanto, Kara 40 había llegado hasta Maggie en un rápido vuelo que cogió a Alex por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo te atreves a dispararme? —escupió— Esta vez te romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo. —De un manotazo, le quitó el rifle de balas verdes, arrojándolo a cierta distancia.

—¡Maggie! —Alex gritó con horror y emprendió una loca carrera para llegar junto a su novia. Pero Kara 40 la habría matado si Kara no lo hubiese impedido a tiempo, lanzando sus rayos infrarrojos contra su doble, apartándola de Maggie el tiempo suficiente para que Alex llegase a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?, creí que te perdía —dijo Alex afectada mientras la abrazaba.

—Yo también, Kara me ha salvado, y debemos devolverle el favor, ¡es ahora o nunca! —exclamó sacando una pistola de su cinturón y apuntando a Kara 40 que se recobraba del último ataque recibido.

Maggie no dudó un instante y le disparó un tiro en la pierna. La kryptoniana rugió de rabia y se abalanzó contra ella, pero esta vez, Alex pudo interceptarla. Odiaba hacerle daño a su hermana, pero al fin parecía que se debilitaba y tenían una oportunidad de liberarla de la influencia del colgante. Aunque era más lenta que Kara 40, la kryptonita de su armadura y las heridas de su hermana jugaban a su favor, y logró golpearla repetidas veces, impidiendo que incluso se levantase del suelo.

Alex se irguió ante una Kara 40 derrotada que apenas se movía. Respiró con alivio, dejando salir a través de su boca toda la angustia que había experimentado en las últimas horas. Miró a Maggie y le dedicó una sonrisa. Sólo tenía que quitarle el colgante y la pesadilla habría terminado. Sin embargo, nadie pareció darse cuenta de que sólo con alargar el brazo, Kara 40 podía alcanzar el rifle de Maggie que yacía en el suelo detrás de ella.

—¡Me voy a deshacer de todas y cada una de vosotras… y empezaré por ti, maldita ladrona de identidad, por quitarme lo que es mío!

Apuntó hacia Kara, todavía en el suelo, apretó el gatillo una vez, y lo que ocurrió después les heló la sangre a todos.

* * *

—¡Lena! —exclamó Zatanna con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro descompuesto— No he podido advertirles a tiempo… —se lamentaba.

—¡Ey, tranquila! —dijo Winn sobresaltado al verla despertar de esa forma— Estás a salvo, en el DEO.

—Tengo que ayudarlas, tengo que… tengo que ir con ellas —decía Zatanna sin parar mientras se bajaba de la camilla con torpeza.

—No creo que estés en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte —trató de disuadirla Winn.

—No me quedaré aquí esperando —aseguró.

Winn la vio tan decidida que no osó interponerse en su camino. Zatanna salió de las instalaciones del DEO tan rápido como pudo y se elevó en el aire ante la perpleja mirada del joven.

* * *

Lena 40 yacía en brazos de Kara con una herida de bala en el estómago. Había parado el proyectil con su propio cuerpo para que no alcanzase a la kryptoniana. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, por todas, no podía permitir que Kara muriera.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho, Lena? —preguntó Kara con los ojos húmedos.

—No mereces morir… —pronunció en un esfuerzo.

—Tú tampoco, maldita sea —masculló mientras trataba de detener la abundante hemorragia con una mano.

—Siento que todo haya salido mal… espero que me perdones… que todas lo hagan… —musitó.

—No tenemos nada que perdonarte —aseguró Kara tratando de sonreír—, te vas a poner bien… Lena, ¡Lena! —alzó la voz al comprobar que la joven Luthor no respondía y sus ojos estaban cerrados— ¡Despierta, por favor, no puedes dejarnos!... ¡Lena!

El grito desgarrado de Kara inundó el lugar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	22. CAPÍTULO 22

_Y llegamos al último capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todxs por leerme durante estos meses y dejarme vuestros comentarios, me emocionan mucho._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

—¡Lena, por favor, despierta! —insistía Kara ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes. Por fin, Lena 40 entreabrió un poco los ojos, y la kryptoniana suspiró aliviada. Pero la herida seguía sangrando.

Cuando Alex supo que Lena 40 seguía viva, se volvió hacia su hermana, que seguía tirada en el suelo. Sin embargo, no era la misma que instantes antes. Había soltado el arma y no apartaba sus ojos de su novia malherida.

—¿Qué he hecho…? —musitó de pronto con labios temblorosos.

Su mano se movió hasta su cuello, sacó el colgante de debajo de su ropa y empezó a tirar de él. La magia de Zatanna era muy poderosa, y la joya se resistía a abandonar a su víctima. Pero Kara 40 no se detuvo, y logró arrancárselo en un esfuerzo titánico, y lanzarlo lejos mientras gritaba de dolor por todo lo que había hecho por su causa.

—Lena… —dijo temblando e intentando ponerse en pie sin éxito. El disparo en su pierna se lo impedía— Alex —rogó desde el suelo.

La agente la miró a los ojos y al fin reconoció a su hermana, sus ojos oscuros se humedecieron. Se agachó de inmediato para ayudarla a levantarse. Kara 40 no podía dejar de llorar, sentía un dolor inmenso por todo el mal que había hecho. Pero lo peor era lo que acababa de hacer, disparar al amor de su vida. Sentía que le faltaba el aire. Alargó su mano hacia Lena 40 mientras la llamaba débilmente.

Alex la ayudó a caminar hasta ella y Kara le permitió que la abrazase.

—Lo siento tanto, mi amor… —balbuceaba Kara 40 sin dejar de llorar.

Lena 40 logró llevar su mano hasta la mejilla de su novia, Kara 40 se la sujetaba con ternura.

—Has vuelto a mí —dijo Lena 40 débilmente.

—Siempre, siempre volveré a ti… —aseguró la kryptoniana— Por favor, perdóname… —La abrazó con amor y delicadeza y después miró a Kara—. Se está muriendo, tú también lo notas por sus constantes vitales, ¿verdad?, yo no volaré lo suficientemente rápido por mis heridas, tienes que llevarla tú al hospital.

—Ve, Kara, date prisa, yo me ocupo de liberar a tu Lena, eres nuestra única esperanza —dijo Alex.

Kara asintió, cogió a Lena 40 en brazos y salió disparada hacia el cielo tras dedicarle una mirada cómplice a su Lena, que le sonrió. Voló tan rápido como sus heridas le permitían, pues tampoco estaba en plena forma, pero ignoró el dolor, nada era más importante en aquellos momentos que la vida de Lena 40, que se desvanecía entre sus brazos sin remedio. Cuando la depositó en una camilla del hospital, los médicos le aseguraron que harían todo lo posible.

—Tienen que salvarla, por favor —suplicó Kara con desesperación— le debo mi vida.

* * *

La operación de Lena 40 duró varias horas, pero todo salió bien, pudieron extraerle la bala a tiempo. Todos recibieron la noticia con gran alegría, incluida Zatanna, que había acudido al hospital junto a Alex y Maggie después de haberse reunido con ellas en el lugar del combate. J'onn también se presentó en el hospital, y la joven bruja aprovechó para disculparse con todos por lo que había hecho.

—Es increíble que Kara pudiera liberarse de mi magia por sí misma, aunque sólo fuera durante unos instantes para quitarse el colgante —admitió Zatanna.

—Lo que siente mi hermana por Lena va más allá de lo comprensible —declaró Alex.

Esa misma noche, Giovanni Zatara fue liberado por Lillian Luthor para evitarse problemas. Sin embargo, no podían acusar a Lillian de secuestro ni de haber embrujado a Supergirl. No tenían pruebas de lo primero, y lo segundo… supondría revelar la mentira que habían estado vendiendo durante meses al mundo entero. Ni siquiera podían acusarla de estar detrás de los ataques de Cadmus en National City, había borrado bien su rastro. No podían hacerla pagar por sus crímenes.

—Si Lillian es parecida a la de mi mundo —dijo Lena—, no os preocupéis, tendréis más ocasiones de acusarla y detenerla, mi madre nunca dejará de hacer el mal —añadió con tristeza.

Kara y Lena permanecieron unos días más en Tierra 40, esperando que Lena 40 se despertase y pudiera recibirlas. Durante ese tiempo, Zatanna anuló los hechizos que había sobre los colgantes y el anillo, para que jamás volvieran a causar daño, y también rechazó la oferta de J'onn y Alex de unirse al equipo del DEO.

—Agradezco la propuesta, pero me gusta más ir por mi cuenta —afirmó Zatanna—, de todos modos, podéis contar conmigo siempre que me necesitéis.

Toda aquella pesadilla les había enseñado que la magia podía ser una peligrosa enemiga. Afortunadamente, Zatanna Zatara había cambiado de bando, convirtiéndose en una poderosa aliada.

* * *

Cuando Lena 40 abrió los ojos por primera vez desde su intervención, lo primero que vio fue el techo de una habitación que no conocía. Le costó un poco poner en orden sus pensamientos. Recordaba el horrible combate entre Kara y su novia, cómo había recibido un disparo para proteger a la primera y cómo su Kara había vuelto a ser la de siempre. Sintió un dolor punzante en la zona abdominal. ¿Quería decir eso que seguía viva? Movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y reconoció aparatos médicos, así que estaba en un hospital. Entonces, contrajo los dedos de la mano izquierda y notó que algo se la sujetaba.

—¿Lena? —preguntó una Kara 40 esperanzada. La joven Luthor se volvió hacia ella y la vio. Era su novia, su Kara, con el traje de Supergirl y expresión adormilada en su bonito rostro. Seguro que había estado velándola todo el tiempo. La felicidad la inundó por dentro.

—Kara… estás conmigo —pronunció con dificultad.

—¡Lena, has despertado! —exclamó la kryptoniana con emoción— Estaba tan preocupada por ti —dijo mientras le besaba la mano.

—Soy una Luthor, no es fácil quitarme de en medio —bromeó Lena 40 haciéndola sonreír.

Los ojos azules de Kara 40 empezaron a brillar, su manos sujetaba la de Lena 40, y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

—Kara, por favor, no llores… —rogó la joven Luthor. Sabía que no eran lágrimas de felicidad, sino de dolor.

—Lo siento, Lena, lo siento tanto… —gimoteó— Pasaré el resto de mis días compensándoos a todos, sobre todo a ti, oh Rao… todas las que te dije, y que te hice…

—No digas eso, Kara, no eras tú… —intentaba explicar Lena 40, pero Kara 40 parecía no escuchar.

—No sé ni cómo puedes soportar tenerme cerca después de todo lo que te he hecho —decía apartando la mirada y sin dejar de llorar. No podía salir de su círculo de autocastigo.

—¡Kara! —clamó logrando que la mirase—, nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya. No podías hacer nada contra la magia de Zatanna.

—Intento pensar en eso, pero cada vez que cierro los ojos, todo lo que hice vuelve a mi mente, torturándome… —confesó Kara 40 con dolor.

—Lo sé, mi amor, te conozco bien —dijo la joven Luthor y entonces acarició la mano de Kara 40 con su pulgar—, pero no estás sola, tu familia y tus amigos te apoyan, y cada vez que cierres los ojos, yo voy a estar a tu lado, abrazándote, hasta que esos pensamientos dejen de acosarte.

—Lena… —La kryptoniana sollozó conmovida— ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti?

—Bésame, Kara, ya hemos llorado bastante.

Su novia se inclinó sobre ella con cuidado y rozó sus labios con ternura.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lena 40 empezó a recibir visitas de más gente.

—¿Hablas en serio sobre lo de retomar mis clases de defensa personal en dos semanas? —exclamó Alex con sorpresa. Maggie y Lena 40 reían.

—Bueno, puede que haya sido demasiado optimista —admitió la joven Luthor—, pero no te confíes, querida cuñada, que me tienes dando guerra antes de lo que te piensas.

—Eso espero, Lena —aseguró Alex con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Aún no sabes cuándo te darán el alta? —cuestionó Maggie, que se apoyaba en sus muletas.

—Los médicos me han dicho que estoy recuperándome bien, así que no creo que me retengan mucho más —dijo Lena 40 con felicidad—. Tengo ganas de volver a casa con Kara.

—Y ella, te lo aseguro —afirmó Alex

—Dios, no nos habla de otra cosa, la pequeña Danvers es muy monotema cuando quiere —bromeó Maggie haciéndolas reír.

—Bueno, nos vamos ya, J'onn nos espera en el DEO —informó Alex—, me alegra mucho verte tan bien, Lena.

Alex se inclinó para besarle la mejilla y abrazarla. Después, Maggie hizo lo mismo y abandonaron la habitación.

La pareja había llegado al vestíbulo del hospital y se encontró de frente con la mismísima Lillian Luthor, que les sonrió con falsedad. Alex no se pudo contener.

—¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí después de todo lo que ha hecho? —reclamó Alex con rabia.

—Sólo quiero saber cómo se encuentra mi hija, agente Danvers —contestó Lillian sin alterarse.

—Su cinismo no tiene límites, ¿verdad? —la enfrentó Maggie, que tampoco pudo quedarse callada.

—Ni su descaro, detective Sawyer —replicó Lillian con un tono que casi sonó a amenaza.

—Si de mí dependiera, le prohibiría el acceso a este hospital —declaró la agente.

—No lo dudo —se mofó—, pero no tiene pruebas contra mí, ¿me equivoco?, así que tendrá que permitirle a esta madre que vea a su hija. —Les dio la espalda y se alejó de ellas.

Alex apretó los dientes, y notó cómo Maggie le cogía la mano para tranquilizarla. La agente miró a su novia.

—Es todo tan injusto, después de lo que ha hecho sufrir a Lena y a mi hermana… —se lamentó.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero tiene razón, a día de hoy, no tenemos pruebas contra ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó Lena 40 al ver a su madre entrando en la habitación.

—Ver cómo estás, ¿tan raro te parece? —argumentó Lillian.

—Yo no te importo, de lo contrario, no habrías obligado a Zatanna a hechizar a Supergirl —afirmó la joven Luthor con seriedad.

—Todo lo que hice era por tu bien, sólo quería que abrieras los ojos —justificó Lillian—, nunca quise que sufrieras ningún daño, te quiero, eres mi hija…

—Déjalo, mamá, ya no vas a engañarme otra vez… Ahora sé que nunca me querrás.

Lena 40 ya no confiaba en ella, había aprendido la lección de la manera más dolorosa.

—Claro que te quiero, Lena… —Sin embargo, su hija no la escuchó y siguió hablando.

—Pero quiero que tú sepas algo también, acabarás entre rejas, antes o después cometerás un error y te atraparán.

—¿Quién?, ¿tu novia alien? —escupió con arrogancia.

—Supergirl, el DEO, la policía… no lo sé, pero te cogerán, mamá, y yo estaré ahí para colaborar con la justicia.

—Traicionarás a tu propia madre por proteger a tus amigos los aliens… me repugna.

—No, mamá, haré lo que es correcto, como he hecho toda mi vida, aunque no puedas entenderlo —declaró Lena 40 con determinación.

—Tu hermano Lex nunca perdió de vista lo importante, a los seres humanos, qué lástima que haya sido él quien ha acabado encerrado y no tú —Lillian dejó de esforzarse por ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Lena sonrió ligeramente.

—Lástima me dais los dos a mí… —aseguró la joven Luthor—, lo importante son las personas, sean de la especie que sean, y vosotros nunca seréis capaces de verlo.

—¡No voy a seguir escuchando sandeces! —se indignó Lillian mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Entonces se volvió hacia su hija—. Ya has visto que ni siquiera Supergirl es invencible, continuaré el legado de Lex mientras me sea posible —prometió dedicándole una mirada fría y cargada de desprecio.

—Adiós, mamá… —se despidió Lena 40 cuando la vio cruzar el hueco.

Ya a solas, liberó unas lágrimas silenciosas que había contenido en presencia de su madre. Lillian Luthor era una mala persona, pero también era su madre, y se le partía el corazón al comprender que nunca cambiaría, que jamás sería una verdadera madre para ella, y que seguiría amenazando la vida de la mujer a la que amaba.

Cat Grant casi fue arrollada por la mujer de elevada estatura que salía de la habitación de Lena 40 como un rayo. Si se disculpó por el choque, no llegó a oídos de Cat, que miró a la mujer estrechando los ojos, hasta que pudo reconocerla. Lillian Luthor se había atrevido a presentarse allí después de todo lo sucedido, aquella mujer no tenía vergüenza. Aunque J'onn no quería contarle los detalles, no tuvo más remedio que informar a Cat de algunas cosas cuando se enteró de que Lena 40 estaba en el hospital. Fue así como Cat supo que Lillian estaba detrás de todas las desgracias acaecidas en su mundo en los últimos meses.

—Hola Lena, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Cat con amabilidad al asomarse tras la puerta.

—Hola Cat —saludó la joven Luthor en un susurro. La reina de los medios se dio cuenta de sus lágrimas

—¿Qué te pasa, Lena?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿quieres que llame a los médicos? —exclamó con genuina preocupación.

—Gracias Cat, estoy bien.

—¿Bien?, ¡si estás llorando! —exclamó Cat inquieta. Lena 40 se afanó en secarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano— Es por tu madre, ¿verdad? —No tardó en interpretar correctamente la situación.

—Ya sabes cómo es… —dijo Lena 40 tratando de sonreír para quitarle hierro.

Cat Grant se acercó y se sentó en la silla que había junto a su cama. Cogió la mano de Lena.

—Sabía que no había venido a nada bueno cuando la he visto en el pasillo —se lamentó Cat—, espero que no se atreva a molestarte nunca más.

—Tratándose de ella, creo que eso es imposible —dijo Lena 40 resignada.

Cat sentía la misma rabia que todos los demás ante la realidad de que Lillian hubiera salido impune de todos sus crímenes, pero no quiso agobiar con eso a su hija, ya tenía suficiente con recuperarse.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Lena? —Le sonrió con dulzura.

—Ahora que estás tú aquí, mucho mejor —confesó la joven Luthor, agradecida por su compañía. Con el pasar del tiempo y el trato, Cat se había convertido en una buena amiga, en más que eso, en una especie de mentora o incluso de figura materna, algo que Lillian jamás sería. Se sintió afortunada de tenerla en su vida.

Kara 40, vestida como Kara Danvers, entró en el hospital justo a tiempo de ver salir a toda prisa a Lillian Luthor. Sintió una inmensa indignación. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a aparecer allí? Deseó enfrentarla, deseó hacerla sufrir, deseó… Pero no hizo nada, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Lillian Luthor no conocía su doble identidad, y así debía seguir siendo. Cuando llegó al pasillo de la habitación de Lena, vio a Cat Grant salir de la estancia.

—¡Señorita Grant! —exclamó llevándose una mano a las gafas. No esperaba encontrársela.

—¿Vienes a ver cómo está tu amiga? —la provocó Cat. Le seguía divirtiendo ver la cara que ponía al temer ser descubierta como Supergirl.

—Sí, eso es, vengo a ver cómo está mi amiga Lena —contestó Kara 40 con torpeza.

—Me alegra que al final todo se haya solucionado… y que tengamos de vuelta a nuestra Supergirl —añadió con sinceridad.

—Yo también.

—Bien lo sé —musitó Cat, pero la kryptoniana no se dio cuenta, pues andaba centrada en su novia.

—Cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? —preguntó amorosamente Kara 40.

—Mejor, no creo que tarden en darme el alta. —Recibió a su chica con un beso en los labios, después se abrazaron y Kara 40 se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin soltar su mano.

—Así que Cat ha venido a verte.

—Sí, es una mujer muy amable —Kara 40 sonrió, le gustaba que la gente tratase bien a su novia, no merecía menos. Pero entonces recordó a Lillian y su expresión cambió—, ¿qué ocurre, Kara?

—Vi a Lillian en el vestíbulo del hospital, ¿se ha atrevido a subir a verte?

—Da igual, Kara… —Lena 40 no quería echar más leña al fuego. Cuando la kryptoniana supo quién había ocasionado todo, sufrió un ataque de ira.

—Sé que el odio es un sentimiento muy negativo, que nos come por dentro, pero... odio a tu madre, Lena, no puedo evitarlo, por todo lo que nos hizo, por todo lo que te hizo sufrir a ti durante meses… Y parece que nunca se cansa de torturarte, es un monstruo, si es que a veces, hasta siento deseos de acabar con su vida…

—Lo sé, pero no harás nada, porque eres mi Kara, una chica con un corazón noble y generoso, capaz de sentir compasión incluso por quien no la merece.

—Por ti, Lena… por ti no haré lo que me piden las entrañas, porque sé que sufrirías y nunca me lo podría perdonar.

—Te quiero —dijo de pronto Lena 40.

—Yo también te quiero.

Se besaron y ya no volvieron a hablar de su madre en todo el día.

* * *

Por la tarde, Kara y Lena visitaron a la joven Luthor, que las recibió junto a su novia con el traje de Supergirl. Para llegar hasta la habitación y que nadie en el hospital se asustase, Kara se vistió como Kara Danvers, y Lena ocultó su rostro tras unas enormes gafas de sol y un sombrero. No era plan de que alguien viera dos Supergirl ni dos Lena Luthor en el mismo lugar.

—¿Habéis tenido problemas para llegar aquí? —preguntó Kara 40.

—Todo ha ido bien —replicó su doble mientras Lena se quitaba el sombrero y las gafas. Cuando lo hizo, ambas Lenas se miraron sorprendidas.

—Somos como dos gotas de agua —exclamó la Lena de Tierra 38.

—Hasta ahora sólo había visto dos Karas, verme a mí misma es otra cosa… —admitió Lena 40 desde la cama, sin dejar de mirar a su doble, que le sonreía.

—Esto es increíble, es surrealista, es… ¿imaginas lo que seríamos capaces de hacer si trabajásemos juntas? —añadió Lena emocionada.

—Dios… eso sería… absolutamente fantástico —replicó Lena 40. Ambas Karas se miraron con gesto de diversión.

—Oye, —Lena 40 dirigió un rápido vistazo a su novia y después volvió a enfocar su atención en su doble— ¿qué sabes de la radiación roja? —preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

—Tengo algunos conocimientos… —indicó Lena, que también dedicó una mirada a su novia— ¿Y tú cuánto sabes de la kryptonita verde?

Ambas Karas se volvieron a mirar, pero esta vez sonrojadas, ¿de verdad estaban hablando de eso? Las Lenas se echaron a reír.

—Bueno, os dejamos un rato solas, que seguro que tendréis algunas cosas de las que hablar después de todo lo que ha pasado —dijo Kara 40, acompañada de Lena. Sus novias les agradecieron el detalle.

—No sabes cómo me alegra que todo haya terminado bien… Excepto que Lillian sigue libre —admitió Kara.

—Tendremos tiempo de enfrentarla y de reunir pruebas, sé que no parará de hacer daño hasta que la detengamos —dijo Lena 40 con tristeza.

—Lo importante ahora es que tu novia volvió a ser la de antes y que tú te estás recuperando bien —afirmó la kryptoniana para cambiar el tema de conversación. De pronto se llevó la mano a las gafas, un gesto inconfundible de cuando Kara se ponía nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede, Kara? —preguntó Lena 40 con gentileza.

—¿No te ha preguntado por lo que pasó entre nosotras? —inquirió Kara tras unos segundos de silencio.

—No… no ha mencionado nada al respecto, a mí también me preocupa un poco.

—Quizá no recuerde nada de eso —sugirió Kara.

—Lo dudo, recuerda perfectamente muchas otras cosas.

—Todavía me siento culpable por lo que pasó, Lena, y más viendo a tu novia recuperada —musitó bajando la mirada.

—Como te dije entonces, todos cometemos errores, y a veces las circunstancias nos llevan por el camino equivocado. Pero nos dimos cuenta a tiempo, no te castigues por eso, por favor —rogó Lena 40—, no quiero veros a ninguna castigándoos por nada, me duele demasiado. Quiero que dejemos todo atrás.

—Tienes razón, debemos vivir en el presente y mirar sólo hacia delante —declaró Kara—, y es un presente maravilloso, porque ambas tenemos a nuestras novias con nosotras. —La joven Luthor sonrió.

—¿Ves?, sabía que mi doble acabaría conquistándote, si es que soy irresistible en todas las tierras —bromeó provocando la risa de la kryptoniana. Pero no tardaron en cesar sus carcajadas.

—Lo eres… —admitió Kara clavándole sus ojos azules. Entonces se arrodilló junto a la cama y le acarició la mejilla con los dedos— me enamoraría de Lena Luthor en todos los mundos en los que existiéramos —afirmó con convicción.

Lena 40 se inclinó hacia ella con cierto rubor y depositó un intenso beso en su mejilla.

—Siempre serás especial para mí, Kara de la Tierra 38, gracias por todo.

—¿Todavía te duele? —cuestionó Kara 40 señalándole en el brazo— Siento muchísimo la quemadura que te hice —aseguró avergonazada.

—Casi no noto nada, no te preocupes, y no fue culpa tuya —aseguró Lena con una sonrisa.

—Pero se te quedará marca para toda la vida, lo siento de verdad —añadió la kryptoniana.

—Será un recuerdo de la gran aventura que he vivido en Tierra 40 —exclamó Lena con alegría.

—Eres una mujer estupenda, Lena Luthor de la Tierra 38 —señaló Kara 40 con sinceridad.

—Gracias… —dijo Lena con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a recibir piropos, y menos aún si venían de Kara Danvers, de Supergirl o incluso de sus dobles, acababa de comprobarlo. Qué difícil debió ser para Lena 40 mantenerse lejos de Kara durante el tiempo que convivieron fingiendo ser pareja. ¿Habría sido ella capaz de hacer lo mismo?, ojalá nunca tuviese que descubrirlo.

—¿Qué crees que habría pasado si todo esto hubiese sucedido en Tierra 38? —preguntó de pronto Lena.

—Supongo que habría hecho lo mismo que hizo tu novia —replicó Kara 40—, me temo que estamos hechas de la misma pasta —bromeó.

—Sin duda —sonó la voz de Kara a sus espaldas. Había salido de la habitación. Su doble se acercó a ella.

—No sé cómo darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por National City, por nosotras, por Lena… —declaró Kara 40.

—Sé que tú habrías hecho lo mismo en mi mundo. —Kara 40 asintió sonriendo ante la mirada feliz de Lena.

* * *

Días después, los médicos le dieron el alta a Lena 40 y regresó a casa con su novia. Iban a meterse en la cama, pero la joven Luthor necesitaba aclarar algo.

—Kara… —La kryptoniana la miró—, ¿por qué nunca me has preguntado por los besos que compartí con la otra Kara?

—Porque recuerdo perfectamente los argumentos que me diste cuando te lo recriminé, y los comprendo —explicó con calma.

—Pero cuando te los di, no creíste una sola palabra —comentó Lena 40 sorprendida.

—Cuando me lo contaste todo, yo era incapaz de pensar con empatía y compasión y no pude aceptarlo, ahora es muy distinto —dijo sonriéndole—. Claro que siento un poquito de celos, pero sé que todo lo que ocurrió, fue porque me echabas de menos a mí.

—Así es, mi amor, no lo dudes ni un segundo —afirmó mientras posaba sus manos en en el pecho de Kara 40.

—Nunca dudaré de ti ni de lo que sientes por mí, Lena —prometió cogiéndola de la cintura.

—¿Cómo no voy a quererte?, ¡ven aquí!

Lena 40 se aferró al cuello de su camisa y la besó con impaciencia. Su novia no tardó en devolverle el beso con la misma pasión, y la levantó en el aire sin dificultad alguna. Caminó, sin dejar de besarla, hasta la cómoda de la habitación, donde la sentó. Ahora sus manos, ya libres, recorrían sus muslos, su espalda, su cuello… La joven Luthor gimió un par de veces, animando a Kara 40 a continuar. Pero de pronto se echó hacia atrás, dejándola desconcertada, y abrió un poco el primer cajón, mostrando el fulgor verde de los brazaletes de kryptonita.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien para esto? —Se preocupó—, no me importa esperar unos días más.

—Yo no quiero esperar ni un minuto más —dijo Lena 40 sonriendo con picardía—, quiero volver a sentirte dentro de mí —susurró en su oído con la voz más sensual que había escuchado jamás. Sus palabras la hicieron estremecerse.

—Cómo te he echado de menos… —musitó la kryptoniana extasiada.

—Y yo a ti… —gimió la joven Luthor con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Kara y Lena tomaron la decisión de marcharse al día siguiente. Lena 40 ya estaba bastante restablecida y en Tierra 40 todo parecía ir bien. Se despidieron de Alex, de Maggie y de los demás en el DEO y en CatCo y abrieron el portal que las llevaría de vuelta a su propio mundo, Tierra 38.

—¿Estás segura de que son las coordenadas correctas, Lena? —preguntó Kara.

—¿No te fías de mí? —reprochó Lena frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que me fío, pero después de lo que me pasó, no termina de gustarme esto de viajar entre mundos paralelos.

—Conmigo está a salvo, señorita Danvers —dijo Lena mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su novia. Kara se tocó las gafas, nerviosa, y Lena se derritió— y ya que todo se ha solucionado en Tierra 40, es hora de centrarnos en nosotras.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Kara intrigada.

—Quiero hacer oficial lo nuestro, Kara —afirmó Lena—, quiero gritarle al mundo que estoy locamente enamorada de ti.

 **FIN…**

 **... O NO, QUE NOS QUEDA TODAVÍA EL EPÍLOGO ;)**


	23. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

Las coordenadas que había introducido Lena eran correctas y ambas aparecieron en la sala principal del DEO. Todos las recibieron con alegría y alivio, especialmente Alex, que rogó a Kara no volver a ausentarse tanto tiempo a menos que la dejara acompañarla. Maggie, por su parte, bromeó con la desesperación de Alex durante la ausencia de su hermana, a lo que la agente respondió dándole un golpecito en el brazo, azorada, mientras todos reían. Winn hizo muchas preguntas sobre cómo era todo en Tierra 40 y cómo era su doble allí. J'onn apenas habló, pero no dejó de sonreír al volver a ver juntas a las hermanas Danvers, a quienes él consideraba casi como hijas adoptivas.

La Navidad había llegado, y Lena le contó a Kara que L Corp iba a celebrar una fiesta. Nada fuera de lo habitual si no fuera por la intención de la joven Luthor.

—Quiero aprovechar la fiesta navideña para presentarte oficialmente como mi novia, Kara —declaró de pronto con la copa de vino todavía en la mano. La kryptoniana la miró con los ojos como platos—. Necesito decirle al mundo que estoy enamorada de ti… no quiero pasar un día más ocultando esto tan hermoso que tenemos, ¿puedes entenderlo?

Lena sabía que Kara llevaba años ocultando su identidad como Supergirl, y que estaba acostumbrada al anonimato que disfrutaba como Kara Danvers, temía que no pudiera renunciar a ello.

—Lena… —empezó Kara, pero su novia la interrumpió.

—Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, Kara, que ahora pasas desapercibida y vives muy tranquila, y todo eso se terminará en cuanto te conviertas en la novia de Lena Luthor, pero es que yo… —replicó rápidamente.

—Lena, espera, no… —La joven Luthor ignoró a Kara y siguió hablando.

—Es que no puedo conformarme con vernos a escondidas, como si esto estuviera mal, y lamentablemente soy una figura pública, sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho... —añadió con preocupación, apartando la mirada.

Kara llevó su mano a la mejilla de Lena, que la miró y se encontró con su preciosa sonrisa.

—Entiendo tu necesidad, Lena… y que quieras presentarme como tu novia, con ese orgullo y esa felicidad en tu mirada… es el mejor regalo de Navidad que me han hecho nunca… —susurró Kara conmovida. Lena sonrió con sus ojos verdes brillantes de emoción.

—Dios, Kara, te quiero tanto —musitó la joven Luthor antes de abalanzarse sobre la kryptoniana y besar sus labios con pasión.

—Por Rao, Lena que yo te quiero más —contestó Kara contra su boca.

Después de dedicarse unos minutos de caricias y besos, lograron serenarse un poco y retomar la conversación, pues quedaba un tema importante que tratar.

—Si nos mostramos como pareja en tu fiesta, no podrás salir con Supergirl, y nada de lo que ha sucedido en Tierra 40 con Supercorp podrá pasar en nuestro mundo.

—¿Y qué quieres que pase, Kara? —preguntó Lena— ¿Quieres que anuncie al mundo que salgo con Supergirl o con Kara Danvers? —insistió Lena— Salir a cenar una noche a cualquier restaurante, a jugar a los bolos, a bailar a un pub, ir de compras o pasear por un parque… yo no quiero renunciar a todas esas cosas que podría hacer con Kara Danvers pero no con Supergirl, ¿y tú?

—Es cierto, con Supergirl sería muy complicado —aceptó la kryptoniana.

—Pero es tu decisión, Kara, y la respetaré —aseguró Lena—, a fin de cuentas, sé que la pareja Supercorp aportaría mucho bueno a este mundo, igual que aporta en Tierra 40, pero supongo que soy egoísta, y prefiero no renunciar a esas pequeñas cosas contigo, Kara Danvers.

—Gracias por tu sinceridad, Lena.

—Celebraré la fiesta este sábado, así que te quedan tres días para tomar la decisión —explicó la joven Luthor—, esperaré ansiosa tu elección —dijo, y la besó de nuevo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kara hizo una visita a su hermana en su apartamento. Alex la recibió junto a Maggie y Kara les contó lo que había hablado con su novia.

—¿Y qué has decidido? —preguntó Maggie.

—Todavía nada —confesó Kara con un gesto que hizo reír a la detective.

—Veo que te está costando. —Kara asintió.

—Es una elección complicada —dijo Alex—, pero me gustaría que no perdieras de vista una cosa.

—¿El qué? —dijo la kryptoniana intrigada.

—Que se trata de tu vida, Kara, de tu mundo, ya no estás sustituyendo a Kara 40 en Tierra 40 —señaló Alex—, que no te afecte eso, no creo que todo tenga que ser igual en todas las tierras paralelas.

—Excepto lo nuestro, Danvers —inquirió Maggie de pronto. Su novia sonrió.

—Es verdad, lo nuestro ha de ser igual en todas ellas —replicó con una amplia sonrisa y se inclinó sobre la detective para besarla. Kara carraspeó para sacarlas de su ensimismamiento.

—Perdona, es que…

—No pasa nada, si estuviera Lena aquí me pasaría lo mismo, pero veros besándoos no me ayuda a tomar una decisión —se quejó haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. Las tres se echaron a reír.

* * *

Tal como habían quedado, Lena fue a recoger a Kara a su apartamento. Su chófer se quedó sentado al volante mientras Lena dejó el vehículo y se metió en el edificio. Tocó a la puerta y Kara, que llevaba un bonito vestido color marfil, le abrió muy sonriente.

—¡Hola Lena! —exclamó acercándose a ella para besar sus labios. La joven Luthor parpadeó varias veces.

—Estás preciosa, Kara.

—Gracias, Lena, tú estás espectacular —replicó Kara cogiéndole la mano.

—Pero… ese vestido… y las gafas… ¿quiere decir que…? —pronunció débilmente.

—Quiero salir contigo como Kara Danvers, yo tampoco quiero renunciar a esas pequeñas cosas —confesó la kryptoniana.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Lena emocionada.

—De verdad —repitió Kara mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo. Unieron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos para disfrutar de aquel instante. Muchas cosas cambiarían a partir de aquella noche, pero sabían que todo iría bien porque estaban juntas.

—¿Sabes que me fijé en ti el día que te conocí en mi despacho?, me pareciste guapa pero sobre todo, adorable —Kara sonrió con los ojos cerrados, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco—, cuando te dije que esperaba que no fuese la última vez que hablásemos, no fue por cortesía, quería volver a verte —confesó la joven Luthor.

—Tú sí que sabes hacer que una chica se sienta especial —dijo Kara entre risitas nerviosas.

—¿Y me lo dice la mujer que dejó en mi ventana una plumeria y una nota para darme los buenos días, la que me llevó al DEO y me presentó a sus amigos a pesar de lo que pudieran pensar por ser quien soy, la que ha movido cielo y tierra para que la prensa publicase mi participación contra el virus Medusa…? —pronunció Lena clavándole sus ojos verdes.

—No me mires así, Lena… —pidió Kara en un susurro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de manera casual.

—Porque te llevaré volando a tu dormitorio y accionaré la radiación roja antes de que puedas parpadear otra vez.

Lena gimió encantada al escuchar sus palabras, pero se esforzó en contener sus ganas, porque aquella noche tenía algo importante que hacer, además de hacer el amor con su novia.

—Tienes razón, bajemos ya, antes de que decida cancelar la fiesta y me gane la enemistad de la clase alta de National City —bromeó haciendo reír a Kara.

—Eso sería horrible —Kara siguió con la broma mientras su mano recorría la espalda de Lena con lentitud tortuosa.

—Una catástrofe… —Lena rodeó el cuello de su novia y acercó su boca a la suya.

El sonido del móvil de la joven Luthor las sobresaltó. Era Jess, informándola de que los invitados ya estaban llegando.

—Esto es sólo un paréntesis —aseguró Lena—. Queda mucha noche por delante.

—Por supuesto —manifestó Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

Llegaron juntas a la fiesta, pero Kara la dejó ir enseguida para que Lena pudiera actuar como buena anfitriona, saludando a los invitados y charlando con algunos de ellos. Después de un rato, Lena volvió a su lado. Kara la esperaba junto a una mesa de canapés, con uno de ellos en la mano y otro en la boca.

—Nunca dejaré de envidiar tu maldito metabolismo kryptoniano —susurró Lena para que nadie más pudiera escucharla.

—Lo siento —dijo Kara con la boca medio llena, haciéndola reír.

—¿Bailamos? —sugirió Lena—, cuando hayas terminado de comerte esos canapés, quiero decir.

Kara se apresuró a tragar la comida y ambas se dirigieron al centro de la zona de baile, abrazándose y dejándose llevar por la música que inundaba el ambiente. Algunas personas a su alrededor las miraron con sorpresa y curiosidad, pues su forma de abrazarse y tocarse no parecía sólo amistosa. Pero a ellas les importó poco, y siguieron disfrutando de la canción en su propio mundo.

Cuando la música cambió, se separaron y Lena le indicó sin palabras que había llegado el momento. Kara asintió suavemente con una sonrisa y la liberó de sus brazos. Su novia besó su mejilla y subió al pequeño escenario que había allí.

—Un momento de atención, por favor —rogó Lena—, me gustaría compartir algo con todos vosotros.

La gente murmuró por lo bajo unos instantes, hasta que se hizo el silencio y Lena retomó su discurso.

—Mi deseo para vosotros en estas fiestas es amor… amor de ése puro y arrollador que te hace sentir capaz de cualquier cosa cuando estás con la persona que te lo provoca… amor como el que siento por ella —Lena señaló a Kara con la mano y la gente la miró, asombrada por las hermosas declaraciones de la joven Luthor—. Quiero aprovechar esta noche para presentar oficialmente a mi novia, Kara Danvers.

Las preguntas del público se sucedían. "¿Lena Luthor tiene novia?, ¿quién es Kara Danvers?, ¿no es reportera de CatCo?". La kryptoniana subió junto a Lena y le tomó la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

—No he preparado nada para decir —susurró con disimulo.

—Tranquila, no hace falta —aseguró Lena—, ya está todo más que dicho. —Le apretó un poco la mano para transmitirle su cariño.

—Pero tú has dicho cosas tan bonitas que…

De pronto, Kara se acercó al micrófono ante la sorpresa de su novia.

—Buenas noches a todos… soy Kara Danvers —La gente dejó de hablar y le prestó atención—, aunque eso ya lo sabéis gracias a Lena —Se oyeron algunas risas. Kara bajó la mirada un momento, se tocó las gafas y se aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando—. Quiero unirme al deseo de mi novia para todos vosotros. Porque no hay nada más grande que el amor, ni felicidad mayor que sentirse amada por quien amas.

Kara se volvió hacia Lena, que la miraba emocionada y llena de orgullo.

—Disfrutad de la fiesta… muchas gracias.

El público empezó a aplaudir y Lena la abrazó de la cintura y besó sus labios suavemente entre los vitores de los asistentes.

—Mañana tendré a toda la prensa de National City apostada en las puertas de mi casa y de L Corp —farfulló Lena— y es más que probable que también estén en CatCo y en tu casa, vamos a ser la comidilla de la ciudad, espero que no te asuste.

—Contigo a mi lado, nada me asusta —contestó Kara, y la besó en la frente. La joven Luthor cerró los ojos y sonrió. Juntas eran capaces de todo, incluso de lidiar con los periodistas de la prensa rosa, faltaría más.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, con el romance entre Lena Luthor y Kara Danvers en boca de todos, la joven recibió una visita en su despacho de L Corp.

—¡Señorita Grant, qué agradable sorpresa! —saludó Lena efusivamente brindándole la mano—, siéntese, por favor.

—Gracias —contestó Cat sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—Usted dirá.

—Bueno, supongo que no le sorprenderá que venga a hablarle de la noticia de la semana… su noviazgo con Kara Danvers —Lena sonrió de medio lado—, me gustaría que me concediera una entrevista exclusiva al respecto para CatCo magazine.

—Ya veo… —Lena apartó la mirada un instante, y después volvió a fijar su atención en la mujer que tenía delante—, lo siento, señorita Grant, pero no voy a concederle esa entrevista, quiero darle a nuestra relación la mayor privacidad posible, espero que lo entienda.

—Buena respuesta, señorita Luthor —señaló Cat—, se nota que conoce a Kara, y espero que además de conocerla, también la quiera.

—¿Perdón? —exclamó Lena ligeramente ofendida.

—Kara Danvers trabajó como mi asistente personal durante varios años, después la ascendí a reportera y siento por ella un gran afecto —declaró la reina de los medios—, es una chica estupenda y de una gran fortaleza, pero también es muy noble y a veces demasiado confiada, no me gustaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño.

«Puede que también sea Supergirl, pero su poder kryptoniano no la exime de que puedan romperle el corazón», pensó Cat.

—Me alegra que Kara tenga amigos que se preocupen así por ella —aseguró Lena—, pero yo jamás le haría daño.

—Voy a serle franca, señorita Luthor, su apellido siempre me ha inquietado, supongo que todo lo que hicieron su hermano y su madre hace que me cuesta confiar en usted, a pesar de las cosas buenas que ha hecho por National City en los últimos tiempos.

—Le agradezco su sinceridad, señorita Grant, y aunque lo veo injusto, entiendo su desconfianza —dijo con tristeza y se levantó de la silla para acercarse al ventanal, dándole la espalda a su visita—, siempre me he sentido sola, siempre… no sé lo que es el apoyo de una madre ni tener amigos de verdad… hasta que conocí a Kara Danvers. Se acercó a mí con tal naturalidad e inocencia, sin prejuicios por mi apellido… me dio la oportunidad de mostrarme como soy, sin miedo a ser juzgada y condenada por crímenes que no cometí.

Cat no perdía detalle de las palabras de la joven Luthor. Inesperadamente, se sintió identificada, sabía bien lo que era no ser suficiente para su madre, no contar con su respaldo. Lena se volvió para mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo que siento por Kara no es ningún capricho pasajero… estoy enamorada de ella.

Su mirada cargada de determinación y honestidad la terminó de convencer.

—Creo que la he juzgado mal, señorita Luthor —admitió Cat—, le pido disculpas.

—No se preocupe —dijo Lena ligeramente emocionada—, me pasa a menudo —bromeó. Cat sintió admiración por ella.

—Le deseo la mayor felicidad junto a Kara, forman una pareja preciosa —declaró Cat tendiéndole la mano—, y si alguna vez necesita algo de mí, no dude en pedírmelo.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Grant.

—Cat, llámeme Cat.

—Cat… —repitió la joven Luthor encantada—, entonces llámeme Lena, por favor.

—Muy bien, Lena.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron mientras estrechaban las manos. ¿Podría Cat Grant llegar a convertirse en un referente materno para Lena como había sucedido en Tierra 40?

* * *

AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUÉS…

Kara y Lena estaban disfrutando de un fin de semana de verano en una de la propiedades de la joven Luthor, una casa rodeada de naturaleza apenas modificada por la acción del hombre. La kryptoniana sugirió que cenasen en un claro del bosque, aprovechando el buen tiempo que tenían, porque era la mejor manera de gozar de la luna llena de aquella noche.

—¿Cómo has conseguido las gyozas y la pizza? —preguntó Kara—, si no hay nadie en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

—Trucos Luthor —replicó haciéndose la interesante.

—Podías haberme pedido que fuera a por la cena, sabes que, literalmente, no me cuesta nada.

—Es que me gusta sorprenderte —confesó Lena con una sonrisa pícara.

Kara sonrió feliz y la besó para después seguir devorando su cena ante la atónita mirada de su novia. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderla la cantidad de comida que ingería. Después de cenar, permanecieron un rato sentadas y abrazadas sobre la manta del suelo, observando la belleza del cielo estrellado. Kara le contó cosas de Krypton, de sus lunas, de los mundos que había conocido… mientras Lena la escuchaba con toda su atención, ilusionada por todo lo que aprendía a su lado. Pero de pronto, Kara dejó de hablar, la soltó y se levantó del suelo. Su novia la miró extrañada.

—Lena…—dijo la kryptoniana cogiendo sus manos y tirando suavemente de ella para que se levantara también.

—¿Qué pasa, Kara? —preguntó Lena un poco inquieta y ya de pie— Te has puesto muy seria.

Y en ese momento, Kara hincó la rodilla en el suelo sin soltar una de sus manos.

—Sólo me falta una cosa para ser la mujer más feliz de este planeta y del universo entero.

—Kara… —musitó Lena emocionada.

—Que te conviertas en mi esposa, Lena —La kryptoniana se sacó del bolsillo una pequeña cajita y la abrió, mostrando el colgante de su madre, Alura Zor-El, su objeto más preciado—, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Lena estaba profundamente conmovida y le costaba pronunciar palabra alguna. Necesitó unos instantes para recuperar el aliento.

— _Sí, sí quiero…_ —logró pronunciar entre lágrimas.

—Lena… —pronunció la kryptoniana casi sin voz.

—¿No… no lo he dicho bien? —contestó Lena secándose los ojos.

—Sí… lo has dicho bien… en un perfecto kryptonés.

Ahora era el turno de Kara para emocionarse, tenía los ojos azules húmedos y los labios temblorosos.

—Tenía miedo de no pronunciarlo correctamente —admitió Lena ruborizada.

—¿Cuándo has aprendido a hablarlo? —preguntó Kara llena de curiosidad.

—Hace unos meses, Winn me ayudó un poco.

—Ya veo…

—Anda, levántate —instó Lena a una Kara que la miraba entre sorprendida y embelesada, todavía arrodillada—, que me da vergüenza tenerte así —añadió en un tono tierno que hizo que Kara se derritiera.

Se levantó en un impulso y atrapó los labios de Lena en un apasionado beso.

—¿Quieres que te lo ponga? —sugirió mientras posaba una mano en la mejilla de su novia.

—Por favor… —Kara sacó la pequeña joya de la cajita y se puso detrás de Lena para colocársela en el cuello— Pero, es el colgante de tu madre, siempre lo llevas, ¿estás segura de que quieres…?

—¿Que ahora lo lleve la mujer a la que amo?, por supuesto —sentenció Kara sin darle ocasión para seguir hablando.

Lena cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar de tanto amor y tanta felicidad como estaba sintiendo. Kara abrazó a Lena y la besó en el cuello. La respiración de la joven Luthor empezó a alterarse. La kryptoniana siguió besándola. Sus manos recorrieron su cintura, sus caderas y ascendieron a sus pechos. Los gemidos de Lena no se hicieron esperar, las dos estaban encendiéndose.

—Vamos a la casa, a la habitación acondicionada —susurró Kara en su oído.

La joven Luthor se revolvió en sus brazos para poder mirarla y besar su boca, robándole un jadeo.

—Lena… para… que no me voy a poder contener, por favor…

—Pues no lo hagas… —musitó Lena juguetona entre besos y lametones en su cuello.

Cogió la mano de la kryptoniana y la guió hasta su muslo, haciéndola ascender hacia su sexo. Apenas fue un roce breve, pero a Kara le bastó para sentir el calor entre sus piernas y trastornarse aún más.

—Oh Rao, Lena… —gimió—, vamos ahora mismo a la casa.

Estaba dispuesta a cogerla en brazos y volar hasta el edificio en cuestión de segundos, pero no hizo falta, porque Lena se apartó un poco de ella y se agachó sobre la mochila que había dejado en la manta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó Kara desconcertada y un poco frustrada por haber perdido el contacto con ella.

—Ya te dije que la técnica de la radiación roja era muy limitada y que tenía que buscar una alternativa para casos como éste —decía la joven Luthor con las mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación. Abrió una especie de pequeño maletín y le enseñó su contenido—, Lena 40 me contó cómo los fabricó y yo reproduje el diseño… aunque les he añadido algunas mejoras —exclamó con satisfacción.

—Eres increíble, Lena —replicó Kara con una sonrisa, contemplando los brazaletes de kryptopnita verde— _Te amo_ … —le dijo en su idioma natal.

— _Y yo te amo a ti, Kara_ —afirmó Lena en el mismo idioma.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor por primera vez como prometidas, en medio de la naturaleza, con la luna llena y las estrellas como testigos del inmenso amor que sentían la una por la otra.

* * *

TIERRA 40

La petición de matrimonio de Kara no fue la única sorpresa de aquel mes de Julio. Habían recibido una comunicación de Tierra 40 para invitarlas a la boda del siglo, la que se iba a celebrar entre Lena Luthor y Supergirl. No dudaron un segundo en aceptar, tenían ganas de ver a todos y de felicitar a la pareja.

El lugar elegido para la ceremonia era un paraje ajardinado propiedad de Lena 40, con decoración a base de plumerias y detalles de colores claros que combinaban con aquellas hermosas flores. Lena llevaba una pamela grande que le tapaba medio rostro para no sobresaltar a la mayoría de invitados, que desconocían la existencia del multiverso. Kara llevaba vestido y sus gafas, ya que podía presentarse tranquilamente como Kara Danvers. Saludaron a J'onn y M'gann, a Mon-El y Lucy, a Winn y Susan, a James e Eve, y finalmente a Alex y Maggie, con las que estuvieron charlando un rato. La detective les contó entusiasmada que Lena 40 y su empresa trabajaron en algo para ayudarla y por eso ahora era capaz de caminar casi con total normalidad despues de año y medio de terapia, también había vuelto a trabajar en el departamento de policía. La vieron muy feliz y Alex estaba radiante por ver a su novia tan recuperada. «Ahora sí que todo volvió a estar bien», pensó Kara con alegría.

Supergirl apareció en el cielo, levitando sobre el altar donde esperaban la alcaldesa de National City y J'onn, que era su padrino. Lucía un uniforme distinto al de costumbre, con pantalones y algunos adornos acompañando al escudo de la casa El, pero no precindió de la capa roja.

—Qué uniforme más sexy —exclamó Lena—, ¿no te has planteado renovar el tuyo, cariño? —preguntó divertida.

—Si te parece sexy, pensaré seriamente en ello —replicó Kara guiñándole un ojo. Lena no pudo contenerse y la besó.

Comenzó a sonar una música y todos los presentes se volvieron hacia atrás, para no perderse detalle de la aparición de la otra novia, Lena Luthor, que caminaba con una luminosa sonrisa en el rostro, cogida de un brazo de Cat Grant. Tanto Kara como Lena se emocionaron al verlas caminar juntas hacia el altar. Finalmente, Cat se había convertido en la madre que Lena no tuvo durante su infancia y juventud.

—Qué sensación más rara… es como asistir a mi propia boda —apuntó Lena.

—Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo.

—Mi doble tiene buen gusto para los vestidos.

—¿Te pondrás un vestido como ése el día de nuestra boda? —preguntó Kara mirándola con atención.

—¿Ya está pensando en una fecha, señorita Danvers? —replicó Lena alzando una ceja.

—Tal vez… —dijo la kryptoniana mientras su mente visualizaba a la joven Luthor vestida de novia.

A su historia de amor con Lena Luthor le quedaba mucho por delante, y Kara tenía muy claro cómo quería que continuase. Y es que hay personas que están destinadas a conocerse y enamorarse, sea cual sea el mundo en el que se encuentren.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _NOTA DE AUTORA:_

 _Siento una mezcla de alivio y tristeza por haber llegado al final de esta historia. Alivio porque temía que la musa me abandonase sin darle un cierre, y tristeza porque echaré mucho de menos a estos personajes. Os agradezco de corazón la compañía que me habéis hecho durante este viaje de casi un año, no sabéis lo feliz que he sido interactuando con todos vosotros, y espero seguir haciéndolo en futuros fanfics._

 _Algunos os preguntaréis por qué he dejado libre a Lillian Luthor después de todo lo que hizo. Por dos motivos, el primero, que así sucede en la serie de tv, Lillian sigue libre a pesar de todo el mal que ha hecho, y quería ser lo más canon posible dentro de lo que cabe; el segundo, que por más rabia que nos dé, en el mundo real no siempre ganan los buenos y pagan los malos, y quise reflejarlo también en mi historia. Sin embargo, el amor siempre debe triunfar por encima de todo, no lo olvidemos nunca._

 _Como curiosidad, os diré que mi personaje favorito de este fanfic ha sido la Lena Luthor de Tierra 40. No esperaba cogerle tanto cariño, y aunque adoro a Lena 38, Lena 40 es mi debilidad, a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido, nunca deja de hacer lo correcto, es mi heroína._

 _Nos leemos pronto. Un abrazo._

 _Ysabel Granger._


End file.
